


The Problem with Untold Truths.

by Septic84



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Septiplier AWAY - Fandom, YouTube Fandom
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bite Bonding., Blood, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, NSFW, Omega Jack, Omega!Jack, Original Character Death(s), References to Knotting, Scenting, Septiplier - Freeform, True Mates, Violence, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 124,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic84/pseuds/Septic84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Alpha/Beta/Omega world where Omega's are treated very poorly, it's a good thing Jack and Mark are Betas, Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the way things are.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another fic, and this one is really flowing, actually. If you read my previous story, you know I am long winded when I write, so this is probably going to end up being multiple chapters.  
> So I really wanted to try my hand on Alpha/Beta/Omega verse. I have used what I have read in the past, and added my own lore as well.  
> Sexual Assault is hinted at, so use caution if that is a trigger.  
> Comments are appreciated, my only request? Don't be a dick bag, okay?  
> Also keep in mind I am on strong medication that makes my brain a wee bit fuzzy. So pardon if the editing aspect blows.
> 
> Thanks

Being an Omega was hell. His brothers both were Alphas, one of his sisters was an Alpha, his nephew had already presented as an Alpha and his sister that was closest to his age was a Beta. “Being the baby of the family, of course, I presented as Omega” he thought to himself many a time, ruefully. However, he did not present at the right time. His family knew for sure he wasn't an Alpha, which caused somewhat of a rift in the family. After all, the other males in the family were all Alphas, so he should be too.

Growing up he was exposed to much of what made him loath Alphas. Bias and prejudiced was constantly the norm. The conversations often ended up with how Omegas were good for house work and breeding. Omegas were all unfaithful sluts looking for any knot they could get, no matter if they were mated or not. His brothers (and his father, unforgivably) were typically knot heads, always throwing their Alpha status around and being almost unbearable. They treated Jack as the little Omega, even though he had not presented yet. They controlled him, made fun of him and treated him like the “Omega slave” he was. He watched them use and break the hearts of many Omegas before they both found their mates. It was deplorable. Jack hated it. Female Alphas were somewhat better, but he had seen his sister break her fair share of hearts as well.  
This was not to say that his life was altogether terrible, his family did love him and he loved them. Their status were all about their biological makeup, after all; at least that's what his father would say. He did have fond memories of them, however. Family holidays and playing in the woods, Birthdays, and Christmases. Sadly, it always went back to the biology of an Alpha, and as his siblings matured into puberty, it only got worse. Jack was relieved when they moved out and he was able to move into his own space. 

Jack presented late, he was 18 when his first heat hit. Typically the first presentation was between 10-12. He was in the middle of a family dinner when it struck, taking his family by surprise. They thought he was a Beta like his older sister, neutral, in the middle. No Dominance, no submission, just the middle ground. Beta fit Jack. His family was okay with him being a Beta, at least there would be no Omega stigma to follow the family name. However when he finally presented, the reaction was heartbreaking. His father took it the hardest being an Alpha and knowing what having an Omega son meant. He had been so relieved when he thought Jack was a Beta, that was acceptable, something he could still be proud of, but an Omega? That meant his son was a Breeder. A needy Slut. It took about a year for Jack's father to fully pretend to accept it and their relationship still was never the same.

Jack had immediately gotten up from the table and made the mistake of going out alone, in heat to get suppressants. He had rushed out of the family dinner, in a panic. He was mortified. Luckily his eldest Alpha sister followed him, because as he walked to the shop, he was suddenly pinned to a wall by an Alpha who had scented his heat.  
Jack could still hear his voice, digging into his memory.  
The Alpha looked him up and down, at his neck, then his hands. “Unmated Omega in heat? No claim? It's my lucky day!” He had started to learn down to mark Jack.  
Jack remembered the vile face and the bile rising in this throat, too scared to move. Instinct had kicked in and he threw his head back, exposing his neck to Alpha. Just before he was marked, he heard a guttural growl and suddenly his sister was on top of the younger man, beating him in the face. From that point on, his sister was his protector and ally. She was the only one (other than his mother) who respected him; not just as an Omega, but as a brother. 

Since that day, Jack hated Alphas. he made allowances for family, but that was it. It was a hatred based on fear, but a hatred no less. He hated that he was an Omega, that this is what he had to look forward to for the rest of his life. For a few years, he tried to do “normal things.” He attended college and basically was twisting in the wind. He had reached his breaking point when he discovered something that made him happy. That's when he started his YouTube channel, finally, he was happy again. He had something to look forward too and was able to make some very good friends. His status didn't matter when he was behind the screen. He was able to just be Jack, not Jack the Omega. He was given the opportunity to meet his newly acquired friends about a year ago now, and since he had gone to their houses, to conventions and parties. He was finally actually happy for the first time in his life.

Jack had managed to keep his status as an Omega very quiet. His friends were amazing, however, the prejudice towards Omegas was dangerous and damaging, even in this day of age. Every time he did collabs with his friends and their status came up, he never discussed it; he just sat quietly and listened. When he saw them, he made sure he took extra suppressants and tried to forget his biology. To them, he was just Jacksepticeye. He hadn't allowed himself to go into heat, even once, since the first time. It had been so humiliating, painful and uncomfortable for him that dispute medical advice, he refused to go through that again. The fact that he didn't go into heat helped him to forget his status.

This much he knew, Ken was an Alpha, Bob and Wade were mated Alphas, and from what he gathered Felix and Mark were both Betas. Bob and Mark we always the leaders of the groups, though. It didn't matter what status they were.  
Oh Mark. Mark was the only best friend that Jack had ever had. They were very close and spoke often. Jack and Mark had a special bond that wasn't hard for anyone to see. If Mark wasn't Beta, Jack would wonder if he was his supposed to be his bonded mate. Sadly enough, that was only for Alphas and Omegas, which was the reason Jack was not seeking to be mated. Omegas could be with Betas, but most of the time it didn't work because the Omega needed an Alpha knot. It wasn't a preference, it was just a biological need. This led to many broken hearts and relationships.

Jack was getting ready to go to a convention with all of his friends; he was to fly out the next morning and was landing in LA. There he would meet up with Mark, who offered up his place for lodging so no one had to deal with hotels anymore than necessary. Everything was packed and ready, his suppressants hidden anywhere they could be and he had an abundance of them. "This is going to work," he thought to himself. Still, he was very nervous about being around the three Alphas for an extended period of time. He knew they wouldn't try anything as most of them had bonded mates, but he knew they were designed to scent out Omegas. This could not happen. Not now, not ever, so Jack made damn sure that he wouldn't run out of suppressants.

When Jack got to the airport he felt awful. He has a headache, his stomach was upset and he was jet lagged pretty badly. Still, he smiled widely when Mark walked up, grinning.

“Welcome back to America, Jackaboy!” He clapped him roughly on the shoulder.  
“Thanks.” They gathered his thing and went back to Mark's house. Nothing was planned until later in the week so there was no pressure.  
“Are you okay?” Mark asked  
“Jus not feelin well.”  
“Yeah, you look awfully pale, buddy.” Jack shrugged as they pulled into his driveway. Chica was excited to see him as she whined and wagged her tail. Jacked laughed, and petted her. He loved Dogs.  
“Well you know where the guest room is, right?”  
“Yeh”  
“Go get settled. Are you hungry?”  
“Um, no, actually. I truly feel rather sick. I hate to do this to yah, but I think I need a nap.”  
Mark smiled. “That's fine. Sucks your sick, though. Come on Chica, let Jack rest.” Chica responded to Mark's hand signal as Jack made his way the guest room. Passing Mark's room, he inhaled deeply, Mark's scent had always made him feel like he was home.

He got settled and shot a quick text to his sister and Ma, letting Them know he had arrived safely and laid down.  
He must have fallen asleep, a knock at the door woke him.  
“Ye-Yeh?” He sat up rubbing his eyes, noticing the pounding in his head.  
“Hey Jack, sorry to bother you, but I was worried. You have been sleeping for about four hours...”  
“Oh shit, sorry.”  
“No, it's okay...” Mark entered to room and Jack heard him take a large inhale and watched him close his eyes. “I'm worried about you. Are you sick enough that you need me to take you to a doctor?”  
“NO!” He yelled, panic crossing his face. He would be outed for sure if he had to go to hospital.  
Mark chuckled “Not a fan of doctors, Jack?”  
Jack blushed. “No, not really” He threw the covers off himself and swung his legs to the side of the bed. “Jus got this massive headache.”  
“I have some Excedrin if you want?” Jack nodded and Mark disappeared. Jack sighed, what the hell was wrong with him? Why did this have to happen now? He could hear Mark coming back, so he stood up and suddenly everything spun, before he knew what was happening, he was pressed against Mark's chest.  
“Whoa, Jack. I got you.” Mark cradled him to his chest, walking back to the bed, slowly easing him back down into it. Mark's face was at Jacks' neck as he did so. Jack stiffened, he didn't want Mark to scent him. Sure Mark was a Beta, but he still had a nose and still may be able to discover Jack's secret. 

“I am serious, Man.” Mark ran his hand through his hair. “We should go to the ER at this point.”  
“No, no. I think I jus got a migraine or something. Can I have the pills?” Mark handed him them and a bottle of water. “What else do you need, Jack?” His voice was laced with worry.  
“Not sure. Jus gonna lay here awhile, wait for the pills I think.” Mark nodded and excused himself.

Mark had not tried to scent Jack, but Mark loved the way he smelled. He didn't smell like anything, in particular, just comforting. He was worried, though. Something was not right about Jack, he couldn't tell what. It was driving him nuts.


	2. Are you Afraid of Alphas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Alpha/Beta/Omega world where Omega's are treated very poorly, it's a good thing Jack and Mark are Betas, Right?

It was a little after 6 in the evening when Jack walked into the living room where Mark and Chica were on the couch watching a movie. Jack sat down, yawning.  
“Hey, how's the head?”  
“Better, thanks.” He mumbled, he had dreadful bed head.

Jack had showered, they ate and were chit chatting when the others arrived. Everyone was staying with Mark so they could all go to the convention as a group. Jack grew very nervous... three Alphas in the same room for multiple days? He tried to relax.  
“Hey, Jack!” Bob hugged him, followed by Wade and Ken gave him a should clap. Felix jumped on him like a child “Hold me, Jack!” Jack laughed. 

The next few days passed with everyone hanging out, playing games and basically goofing off. Jack was so happy to be with his friends and they were all having a blast. 

The panel, which all of them were on, was starting in 10 minutes. Jack was nervous, but excited too. He had a slight headache again, but that wasn't going to ruin this for him. He loved doing things like this. He loved his subs and was excited to get a chance to see them again. 

The Q&A session started with several typical questions about setups, starting a channel and what is your favorite this and that. Everyone was answering and making jokes as these Youtubers do. Everything was going smoothly, there were no issues with the subs, or the Youtubers themselves until a certain Alpha started to ask a question. Jack inhaled sharply and his stomach dropped. He started to shift in his chair. It was the same Alpha from years ago that had tried to- Jack's pulse started to race, he started to sweat and he panicked. Ken was the first to notice, placing one hand on Jack's shoulder nonchalantly, causing him to flinch. Jack started to dry heave, running off of the stage. As he did, he could hear Ken continue. “Jack seems to not be feeling well folks.” He cleared his throat “Next question?”  
What Jack didn't see or hear was Mark jerk out of his seat, following him. Jack got to the bathroom just in time as he emptied all of the contents of his stomach. He just sat there for a second, the room was spinning. “Oh God, I left a panel!” he thought to himself. He was shaking and still sweating. “Okay.” He thought “I have to get it together and go back out there!” He flushed the toilet and went directly to the sink to rinse his mouth. He jumped at the second reflection behind him in the mirror.

“Are you okay?” It was Mark, his eyes were primal and shone with concern.  
“No, I guess not.” He was shaking. “Jus havin a panic attack, got sick:” He was mortified  
Mark frowned, looking skeptical “I really think you should see a doctor, Jack. This is not just a panic attack.” His words we earnest and fearful.  
“I'm okay. Let's get back out there, I mean you followed me. The Septiplier girls are going to have a hay day with that one.” Mark laughed and nodded.  
They went back up on stage, Mark took his seat. Jack stood in front of everyone, bowed, then sat down.  
“Well, Boss, welcome back.”  
“Sorry, hadta get sick.” He said as if it were answering a phone call. The room burst into laughter. Jack shrugged and looked to the rest of the guys.  
“Probably Mark's cooking-” Felix blurted  
“Hey! There isn't anything wrong with my cooking! No one else got sick!”  
“Yet,” Ken chimed in  
Jack loved his friends, always quick to make an uncomfortable circumstance a joke. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. 

After the panel they all stopped at a restaurant for a meal before they parted and went their separate ways, this was always to hardest part of these trips for Jack. He hated saying goodbye. 

“What the hell was that all about, Jack? ” Wade asked, concerned after they had ordered and gotten their drinks.  
Jack blushed. “I guess I just... had an anxiety attack?”  
“Hmm. I thought you had this in the bag, Jack. In the past you have been fine, you have done this more than once now... are you scared of Alphas, Jack?” Ken remarked, his tone clipped. Something is his eyes was not kind, it was accusatory. Jack froze, panic-stricken.  
“Yeah, Jack. You freaked out like a little girl.” Felix was just joking, no malice was intended. This did not make Jack feel better. “ Are you sure you aren't an Omega?” Felix joked.  
“Holy shit.” Jack thought, he was going to get sick again. The room started to spin.  
“Yeah too bad Mark's Beta,” Ken grinned evilly. “ Can you imagine the fan girls? Little Omega slave” He continued, laughing.  
“Don't run, don't pass out, don't get sick.” Jack chanted to himself  
“Oh, the memes that would be made, my god.” Bob quipped  
"Jack in a dress in the kitchen, swollen with pups, sounds about right." Ken was staring at Jack the whole time, using his status to attempt to intimidate the smaller man. Jack was starting to see spots. "Don't pass out." He told himself.  
“I still don't get it, Jack, are you legitimately sick? Seemed like more than a panic attack to me...” Wade was confused and trying to steer the conversation back to concern. Wade was not harassing him, he was genuine  
Jack's ears were beet red, his face was pale. There was no saliva left in his mouth and his breaths were short little bursts. He shifted, looking down at his hands. His voice was a soft whisper “Don't know what to tell yah.” He was wounded and embarrassed.  
"Well, at least you're better now," Wade smiled, trying to reassure him, he felt bad that the others took this as an opportunity to mercilessly pick on Jack.  
“Can you imagine the Alpha Omega Fan art...” Ken snickered. “The Septiplier shit is bad enough”  
“Septipiler away!” Felix said, giggling.  
"Yeah, slutomegaplier is more like it." Ken retorted  
Jack prayed to die, this was horrible, like his worst nightmare was unfolding before him. He started to breathe a little quicker now, he was starting to lose it. He needed help made brief eye contact with Mark, pleading silently, as the whole table was laughing. He begged Mark to save him, he was not going to make it out of this by himself.  
"It will ruin Youtube as we know it." Ken stretched casually "Jack would single handily-"  
There was a deep, chesty growl, and two hands pound down on the table loud enough that everyone went silent, Jack about jumped out of his skin.  
“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Mark demanded, blushing himself at his own outburst. His voice softened “I think haze Jack time is over” he said dryly.  
Ken smirked and cocked an eye at Bob, who looked ashamed. Wade blushed and Felix looked at his hand. Jack was glad it had stopped, but now they all were staring at him, that wasn't any better.  
“Well okay then, no one is allowed to talk to Jack. I guess” Ken muttered under his breath. No one said anything about the panel after that. They ate and said their goodbyes. Felix had gotten a hotel as his flight left at 2 in the morning, Bob and Wade drove back together and Ken had left the restaurant early (much to Jack's relief) and was already on a flight home. Jack was staying with Mark for another day before he was to go back to Ireland. 

They were driving back in silence, Jack was so pissed. He was pissed at Ken, who was being an asshole on purpose. He was pissed at himself, oh so pissed at himself. He had created a fantasy world where his status being kept secret always would be the case and was always the norm, this was mostly because he himself refused to acknowledge he was an Omega. It didn't matter, right? He could just pretend they were friends, and that their second genders did not matter. After all, these guys were his friends and if someday his status did come out, it would be fine because the would know Jack the person, not Jack the Omega. He had a sinking feeling that he was wrong. He started to wonder what prejudice Ken really had, and how the other Alphas would react if Ken outed him. He had been lucky in the past, no one had ever made comments about his aversion to Alphas or even mentioned Omegas unless they were referring to their mates, which was practically never. What was Jack thinking? That he could get away with this secret, that he would just be able to breeze through without any repercussions? He was wrong. This was so stupid and risky. Why did he think he could even do this? That had to be it, the other times must have been sheer luck that nothing happened. This had to stop. He better just go back to Ireland, to his apartment and stay there. His thoughts were interrupted abruptly.  
Mark cleared his throat.“Earth to Jack....”  
“Huh?” they were in Mark's driveway “Oh, sorry.” Mark shook his head in mock disgust.  
Chica was very happy to see them when they got back. Mark took her out to the backyard to play while Jack started to pack. He took two more suppressants to be safe. He wasn't sure how many he was supposed to be taking, but he didn't care. Today was stressful, and he knew that sometimes that can trigger different biological responses thus causing different scents. He was not about to out himself to Mark when he was leaving tomorrow. He had already somewhat succeeded (despite that awful dinner) and was not about to blow that now. He had just packed them away when he heard thundering down the hallway and then was jumped on by Chica.  
“Hey, you. Get down.” Jack chastised, rubbing her head sitting on the bed. Mark entered the room and cocked his head to one side, looking at Jack. He looked different... More vulnerable, sad. Maybe even scared, like he needs a hug.  
“Um, Mark? The fook you lookin at?” Jack was confused  
“Ah... sorry.. just zoning out I guess, heh.” Mark laughed it off and Jack seemed to buy it.  
“Thanks,” Jack said finally after a long pause.  
“For what?”  
“Stopping that train wreck conversation at dinner-” he trailed off, still embarrassed.  
“Oh, that. Well, I think they got a little carried away and I knew you were upset. Subsequently, how are you feeling now? Do you need anything? Or want anything?”  
Jack shook his head, he looked so sad. Mark looked down and suddenly he was holding Jack in a hug. He had not tried, nor meant too, but he was. Jack was safe.  
Jack hugged him back, and Mark could tell he was fighting back tears.  
“What's wrong, Jackaboy?”  
“Nothing, just sick I guess” He reluctantly pulled away from the Beta. Mark was a true Friend. 

Jack had fallen asleep with Chica curled up next to him, it was adorable. Mark, however, was wide awake. Jack was leaving tomorrow and it didn't feel right. “Jack should be here with me.” Mark thought “I hope he goes to the doctor. He seems really ill...” He shook his head “Stop it, Mark, Just stop it.” He sighed “You are not his mother.”

The next morning Mark was loading the last of Jack's things into the car to get ready to drive him to the airport. Before they left, Mark gave Jack a small box.  
“I ah.. saw this at the convention and I thought you may like it, seems to fit you. Just, ah you know, friend to friend?” Jack noticed that Mark was nervous, the box contained a ring. It was a thick, black band with orange and golden flames making a circle around it.  
“Thanks, yeh, I like it.” He smiled and put it on his middle finger. Mark visibly relaxed and sighed.  
“I'm glad you like it. Never take it off, or we can't be friends anymore!” Mark said in a mock little kid tone, Jack laughed.  
“Yeh, well then you can't come to me Birthday!” He said, sticking out his tongue. The drive to the airport was pretty much silent, both men trapped in conversations with themselves in their own heads. Mark helped Jack check his luggage and the stood together, making small talk as they waited.  
It was time for Jack to board his plane, Mark wrapped him in a tight hug, his heart thundering in his chest. Goodbyes were always hard with Jack.  
Jack whimpered a little, inhaling his friend's scent. “Bye Mark.” He said, his voice thick with emotion  
“I will see you later, Jackaboy.” He pulled out of the hug. “Let me know when you land safe okay?”  
“Okay.”  
They stared into each other's eyes, the overhead speakers were blaring about the last call for Jack's flight. Jack broke the gaze, waved and sadly boarded the plane. “Why is every fiber of my being screaming at me to stay?” He thought as he took his seat. His heart was heavy, his head still hurt and he was tired. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Jack got home around 10:00pm, threw his things on the floor near his bed. He grabbed a snack and a bottle of water and sat on his couch. This was the first time he had come home from a trip with these many negative feelings about it. Ken was an asshole to him, but he was a typical knot head. It was just biology, right? Still, it hurt him deeply and just confirmed that he could never, not in a million years, tell anyone in that group he was an Omega. A single tear slid down his cheek, he shook his head. This was not the worst possible outcome from a trip to America, but damn near. He was hurt, he was very disappointed, he was mad and he was confused. His head started to throb again, he grabbed his phone and texted his sister and Ma, then Mark.

“I am safe at home, going to bed.”  
“Okay, Jack. Skype me later or tomorrow.” Mark replied.  
“Can do.” Jack had just slept his entire 11-hour flight but he was still tired. He figured it had to do with the emotional strain so he showered and went to bed. As he closed his eyes and drifted the sleep, he heard Ken's voice taunting him in his head. “You're afraid of Alphas, aren't you, Little Omega?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I needed a antagonist and Ken seemed like he would look the most "Typical Alpha."  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> As always, Comments are appreciated, my only request? Don't be a dick bag.


	3. Instincts and lessons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his sister visits, Jack get a look into the world of Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters I have written so far and I hope you feel the same.  
> As always comments are welcome, you know the drill, not being a dick bag and all that. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Jack woke up it was 8:00 am. He pulled himself out of bed, made some coffee and went on Twitter. There was a GIF of him running off of the stage with Mark nipping at his heels. He rolled his eyes. Oh no. Jack tried to forget about it, unpacked and started to do some laundry. By the time he had that all sorted he was late into the afternoon, Mark should be up. He pulled up Skype and called him. 

Mark looked awful. He had circles under his eyes, the were red and puffy as if he had been crying, his hair was disheveled, he was scruffy and unshaven. Very unlike Mark. He had sweat literally dripping off of his face. His breathing was erratic and shallow.  
“Hey, Jack.” His voice was rough and scratchy  
“Yeh, okay? You look like shite, Mark.”  
He sighed irritated “Yeah, I'm fine okay? Did you want something?” Mark snapped at him.  
Jack was taken aback, hurt. “You asked me to call...” He said, disappointment in his voice.  
Mark's eyes softened. “I did. I'm sorry Jack. Truly, I didn't mean to snap at you. Just having a bad day is all.” He moaned and shifted. His voice was breathy, low and husky “C-can” he groaned loudly “Can I call you later?” Jack nodded as the call disconnected. That noise Mark had made caused something deep inside Jack clench, causing him to moan. What the hell?

Several months had passed and everything was business as usual, so they say. Jack had not really spoken to anyone, except Mark, especially not Felix or Ken since the incident. He was too embarrassed and he felt like Ken was a major threat to his secret. He had only sent a few texts to his Ma and sister and of course to Mark. Lately, he and Mark had been speaking to each other daily, sometimes a few times a day. Jack didn't want to see anyone, after the fiasco with the panel, he felt defeated. Mark was the exception, for some reason, he never felt anything other than comfort when they spoke. Jack was also sick, pretty much all of the time now. He always seemed to have a headache, upset stomach, and dizzy spells. He didn't want to go to hospital, so he ignored it. He also did not want to draw attention to it, so he hadn't seen his Ma or sister since weeks before his trip to America.

“Hey Jack!” Mark said, grinning, looking into his eyes  
“Hey, doof.” Jack said  
“You okay?” How did Mark just know that he was sad?  
“Yeah... Jus' down I guess.” he shrugged.  
“Why?”  
Jack just shrugged. “Just, I don't know. That Ken shite is still messing with me you know?”  
Anger flashed in Mark's eyes. “Don't let it, Jack. Ken is an Idiot.” He took a deep breath. “I talked to Bob and Wade about it, they feel bad. They didn't mean to embarrass you. You know that right?”  
“Yeh. Just... Ken. I don't know. I just am depressed I guess. S'okay, I'll be fine.”  
“When was the last time you actually saw anyone, like your family, Jack?”  
He blushed “Long time.”  
“Well there you go, you are all alone, you need to talk to some people, gets some hugs.” Jack laughed “That's better.”  
“Mark?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Ah, Nevermind.” Jack sighed.  
“No, what?” Mark gazed at him intently.  
“Jus miss yah I guess.”  
“Aww, Miss you too, big baby.”  
"You should come and visit me in Ireland. I think you would really like it here.” Jack flushed, he sounded so desperate., needy. He hated that, he never wanted to appear weak. Ever.  
“I just may do that, Jackaboy.” He winked at him  
“Good.”  
They had said their good-byes and he called his sister. Maybe Mark was right, he did miss her and he was pretty lonely.

Jack invited her over, hesitantly. He hoped she wouldn't see how sick he actually was. She came over and bright Pizza with her. She knew her brother well.  
“Hey little brother thought yah started to hate me...”  
“No. Sorry. I'm just... distracted I guess. Still reeling over what happened at the panel.”  
Jack told the story and his sister balled her fists.  
“First of all, do you think the Alpha recognized you? I will beat his ass again if I hafta.” Her eyes flashed with rage.  
“Don't know, wasn't able to stick around long to see.”  
“As for your friends, jus were givin yah shite. Well except that one knot head. I'd like to put me foot square in his arse. He doesn't matter, you know that don't yeh?”  
“Yeh, maybe. It doesn't feel any better.”  
“I know.” They reached for a napkin at the same time. She gasped, her mouth was wide open. She grabbed Jack's hand pulling it towards her, looking at the finger the ring Mark had given him was on.  
“SEAN WILLIAM!” She yelled, making him jump. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
“What?! Jaysus.”  
She scoffed “So this is why.... Where are they?”  
“Still confused.” Jack's face proved his statement  
“Gigs up, Jackaboy. Spill!” She rolled her eyes  
Jack scowled “I honestly have no fooking clue what you are on about!”  
She looked at him and cocked her head and carefully said “Jack, who gave you this?”  
“My friend, you know Mark..?”  
“As in your American Friend?”  
“YES! What the hell?”  
She shook her head and smiled. “Does he know you are an Omega, Jack?”  
“Hell no.” He started to get angry “You, the rest of the family and that fooking Alpha that tried to- that's it. You know that! Besides, what does that have to do with anything?”  
She sighed “Listen, Jack, that ring...”  
“Was a gift from a shop at the panel.” He finished for her.  
She shook her head. “No, Jack... It's not. That is an Alpha's claiming ring.”  
“A what?”  
“An Alpha's claiming ring” She repeated. Jack still wasn't getting it. “Well, it's kinda like a girl wearin a guys Letterman jacket, but only loosely. Claiming rings are more meaningful... stronger. More mate or bond claiming.” Her eyes looked far off “More soul altering...”  
Slowly Jack started to realize what she meant. A knot head claiming ring? Jack had no idea there was such a thing. He looked at his finger, that's what this was? He shook his head and laughed.  
“Well, I guess he didn't know either, then. He's Beta.”  
She shook her head again, frustrated he was not taking her seriously. “S'not how it works, Jack. This is a serious thing. Very, very serious.”  
Jack's smile faded, he could tell that this stupid ring was of some great significance to Alphas. 

She was dead serious, there was no playfulness in her at all. She reached towards his finger, pulling the ring off of his finger carefully. A stab of anxiety filled Jack, causing a shudder and a gasp to escape his lips. She looked at him and cocked her eyebrow.  
“Feel a little nervous with it off, do yah?” She didn't wait for a response, she flipped the ring so she could look at the inside of it. After spinning it a few times she stopped locating what she was looking for. Inside the initials MF were engraved, very small. “His last name, starts with an F Yeh?”  
“Ah yes, but I don't see how-” she cut him off  
“ 3, 2, 1...” as she stopped Jack's phone started to ring, it was Mark.  
“The hell?”  
“Better answer it.” She urged him, he hesitated. “Now, Jack!” She used her Alpha voice, she had never done that to him before. His Omega instinct kicked in and before he even had a chance to think he was pulling the phone to his ear.  
“Hello...?”  
“Hey, where are you?” Mark's voice was low and primal again “Are you okay?!”  
“What? Why wouldn't I be?” Jack was frustrated  
“Well, you took- ah I had a bad feeling I guess...” He stammered.  
“ Ah, right. Are you okay?” Jack retorted  
“Um, Yeah. Sure Jack.”  
“Well I am fine, My sister is here so I'll call you later, okay?”  
“Oh... sure, sorry.”  
“S'kay, bye” Jack stared at his phone in confusion. He glared at his sister “Okay, What in the fookin hell is going on here?!”  
“Well, for starters I am 100% certain now that Mark is an Alpha.”  
“Ah, what? How could you-” she cut him off.  
“Hold on a second, I want to show you something, okay?” She picked up her phone.  
“Please keep in mind I am only doing this because you need to understand. Don't want yah thinking Imma typical, sadist, mean and controlling knot head. I'm not, 'least not anymore. If you would have just let me teach you when you presented...” She trailed off and dialed her mate, Saith  
“Hi, I need you to take your ring off, Love.” He was responding “Yeh, take it off. I know, Just a second. It will be okay.” She put her phone one speaker.  
Jack watched as she tensed, started to shake and balled her fists. He heard Saith whimper. She growled.  
“You're okay, love, I am okay.” she tried to soothe him, but her voice was scared and pained “N-now t-take a picture of the inside of it” She looked like she was about to be sick.  
“Wh-what? Alpha... Please I-I feel sick.” Subconsciously, Jack put his ring back on.  
“Me too love. Just do it quickly, please.” She spoke to him in her Alpha tone, but only enough to make sure he knew she was serious.  
Jack heard the phone click and him whimper again.  
“O-Okay, Alpha, it's done please-' He begged, She had tears streaming down her face and was shaking almost uncontrollably. Jack hated this, she was being tortured and he couldn't imagine what Saith was going through as he couldn't see him... only hear him.  
“Mate-” She cried in anguish.  
“Oh Jaysus, Saith, just put it back on will yeh?.” Jack couldn't see his sister like that anymore, nor hear his brother-in-law's torment. Saith was panting now and whined again, the agony in the whine was painful to hear.  
“Oh my Omega, put it back on.” and just like that she visibly relaxed, her eyes cleared and he signed.  
I love you, Alpha. Please don't make me do that again” He sniffled.  
“I love you too, Saith. I'm so sorry, my Omega. It was important. I promise mate, never again. I will see you soon.” She hung up, looked at Jack, and dried her eyes. “So you see...”  
“My God, that was...” Panic set in “Do yeh, Is Mark like that?”  
As if on queue, Jack's phone chirped with a text from Mark. Jack glanced at it.  
“Just checking on you. I'm sorry, I know you are with your sister.” Jack looked up again.  
“Probably not to that extent, not yet. That is what happens when you are bonded mates. The Alpha claiming ring in and of itself only causes slight discomfort when removed for both parties at the early stages. Once you are bite bonded, that is when the real reaction that occurs. It is very- painful.” She sighed.  
“I still don't get it.”  
She was getting mad. “Use yer fooking head, will yeh?” She snapped “Mark is claiming you.” She showed him the picture of her claiming ring, with her initials on the inside. “See?”  
Another text  
“I know I seem whiny and clingy Jack, I'm sorry. I just need you to respond to me.”  
“But he is a Beta...”  
“No, he is an Alpha, Jack.”  
“He- He doesn't scent like an Alpha.”  
“Do you scent like an Omega?” Jack shook his head.  
Another text, “Jaysus” he thought  
“Please?” Mark was practically begging.  
“When did you put it back on?” His sister asked, motioning to the ring.  
“What?” He looked down at his hand. “Oh I didn't notice that I did...”  
“How long have you been wearing that?”  
“Since he gave it to me before we left for the airport.”  
“And have you taken it off since, even to shower?”  
“No.” He admitted, “I never wanted too..”  
Another Text  
“Just tell me you are safe, I'll let you alone.”  
“Jaysus, he must be in stitches... No bite bond to feel...” She glanced at his phone flashing. “That's him, right?” She shook her head. “He's really upset. Text him back. He is not okay right now Jack. Not at all.”  
Jack shot a quick text.  
“Honestly, I am fine, Mark. Relax will yeh?”  
“I think I am going to be sick...” Jack said, placing his face in his hands.  
“I wanted to tell you about this, but you wouldn't have it, will you just fooking accept who you are already, Jack? It isn't going to change and it seems as if you have found your mate.” She sighed. “If he really doesn't know you are an Omega, then he must be awfully confused. Because this reaction doesn't happen between Alpha and Beta, just Alpha and Omega.”  
Tears filled Jack's eyes. “Why would he lie to me?”  
“I don't know... fear? Maybe because of the distance. Why do you lie to him? This much I can tell you as an Alpha for certain, his instinct wouldn't have allowed you to leave without the claiming ring since his biology is telling him you are his mate. He probably didn't even choose to do it. Primal instinct. That means that you are his mate, and probably that he is yours, Jack.”  
“I never wanted a mate...”  
“S'not how it works, either, Jack.” The Alpha pulled her brother into a hug and let him cry until he was done. “This is not a bad thing. Saith and I are true bonded mates, and we are very, very happy. You will be too.” Jack nodded, unsure what else to do.  
“So what do I do now?”  
“If I were you, I would call your Alpha, come clean.” Panic crossed Jack's face. His Alpha! He never wanted an Alpha, ever. He was scared out of his mind. She grimaced “Or at least make sure he knows you are actually okay. He is probably out of his mind right now. If you were bite bonded he could feel you, that you were okay. But since you're not, he has nothing to go on, except that lame ass conversation you had earlier. You can tell he isn't okay by all the messages.”  
“Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? I put it back on, didn't I?”  
“Things like this are fate, Jack. You should at least know that much, brother. And yes you put it back on, but when I took it off, it was like a fear shock to his system. It is hard to explain. Please, as an Alpha, I know you need to talk to him, he needs to see your face.” Her eyes told him that this wasn't something to mess with. He sighed again, this was going to be a disaster. 

His sister had left, and Jack was trying to gather his thoughts before he spoke to Mark. Mark has not stayed true to his word of “letting him alone.” His sister had not even been gone an hour and Mark had texted him 20 times. “She was right,” he thought. “I guess he does need to see me face.” On the one hand, Mark had not flat out lied to him, but a lie by omission was bad enough. Did Mark know that Jack was an Omega? Why hadn't Jack known that Mark was an Alpha? He missed the signs and queues. He looked down at the ring, he wanted to feel disgust, betrayal and rip it off his finger, but he couldn't. A small part of him was excessively giddy. He had been claimed, someone wanted him as a mate! His instincts were making him feel this way. He groaned. “I hate this Omega Shite!” He said out loud to himself. He didn't want to end up an Omega slave, all the “My Omega” mushy crap. He shook his head as he went to his recording room to call Mark on Skype. 

Mark answered almost instantly, his eyes were wide, he was afraid. His mouth was slightly agape, he was panting. “Oh God.” He answered running a bandaged hand through his hair.  
“Well I usually prefer Jack, but, yah know... whatever.” He smiled at Mark, whose face suddenly twisted into a smile.  
“Smart ass.” Mark relaxed a little.  
“Doof. What the hell was all that about, anyway? What's the matter, Mark? What happened to yer hand?”  
Mark flushed. “I-I slipped getting out of the shower and busted up my knuckles. I'm fine. I just have been feeling off today. I don't know what's wrong with me.” Lair! Jack wanted to scream, but he didn't. Jack was starting to get hurt, his friend or his “Alpha” was lying to him. Why? What really had happened to Mark's hand? Jack had to figure this shit out, and not over Skype. He knew what trigger word to use.  
“I really miss you. When are you coming here, Mark? I was serious. I need yah.” Jack looked into his eyes.  
“You need me?” Mark asked, fully alert on pins and needles.  
Jack blushed “Well yeh, you are pretty much the only person in my life, other than my sister and Ma...” Mark closed his eyes, inhaled and shook his head. Jack just watched him, waiting for him to respond.  
“When do you want me, Jack?”  
“Anytime. But sooner than later.” Jack felt a twinge of guilt. It wasn't exactly right what he was doing to Mark, but then again neither was giving Jack a claiming ring without explaining it. Jack wasn't a “tit for tat” type of a guy, but he needed to know if Mark was an Alpha, correction. He needed to know if Mark was HIS Alpha.  
“Okay, Jackaboy. I'll be in touch, I gotta go. Talk to you soon.” Before Mark disconnected he heard Mark say to himself. “Oh my God, what am I doing?!”

Jack's head was spinning, and now it was aching too. He rushed and got sick, and sauntered off to bed. He couldn't take anymore, at least not for that day. His head pounded, his stomach churned and his emotions were fried. Today he had found out his best friend in the world was an Alpha, and very possibly HIS Alpha. Mark had lied to Jack and gave him a claiming ring without even knowing if Jack knew what that meant. His sister had said it was instinct, but Jack was still hurt. He also was afraid. Alpha, the man he had gotten so close to believing that he was a Beta, was an Alpha.


	4. Fighting Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark comes to Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter edited and up. I hope you enjoy it, this is where things really start to get interesting.  
> Comments great, don't be dick bag yada yada yada  
> ;)

The next morning Jack got up and made coffee like any other day, but today he knew what this ring on his finger meant. He was Mark's mate, but was Mark Jack's? Jack did not ever want an Alpha or any romantic relationship for that matter. He had never had one, why start now? He was not going to be the Omega slave and slut, he would not be what his father thought Omegas were. From what he knew of Mark, he would never imagine him being like that, but once he stopped taking his Alpha blockers, would Mark change? Would be by the typical knot head? A tear slid down Jack's face, if Mark did change, Jack was once again alone. The ache that filled his heart was almost too much to take. He would not recover from that. He shook his head and drank more of his coffee. He needed to record, anyway. 

In the middle of his recording he almost passed out, twice. He almost became sick, twice. He was dizzy, twice. He also now had a pounding headache again. Jack was starting to get worried, he hated doctor's, but he was starting to wonder if there wasn't something seriously wrong with him. Sighing, he took another suppressant and went back to recording. His phone pinged, he looked down, it was Mark.

“Hey. I will be in Ireland at 9:00 PM your time and probably to your house at 11:00 PM after the cab ride.”  
Holy. Shit. Mark hadn't wasted any time getting his flight, I guess that was almost proof by itself. 

“Okay, see you then.” was all Jack replied. He was scared, nervous and he was exhausted. He finished up his recordings, got everything set for his videos to go up and decided to nap. His body was giving out on him, and quickly. With Mark coming, Jack had to be ready, alert and clear minded. He didn't know what was going to happened when Mark got there. 

Jack jerked awake, nightmares of cages and leashes slowly fading into the background. It was 8:00 PM, Jack had slept nearly the entire day. He got up and started to clean up the place, making sure everything was neat and that the guest room had fresh sheets and towels. He then took a shower himself and sat down and waited. Soon, this would all be over soon. Jack had already started to build up a wall to prevent Mark from making him the typical Omega. “Over me dead body!” he muttered out loud. 

A knock came to the door, and Jack opened it. Mark stood there, wide awake, eyes wild.  
“Hey Mark, come in.” Jack offered a weak smile, his legs were trembling. Mark stepped in, threw his bag off to the side and grabbed Jack hugging him closely. “Hi.” He mumbled into Jack's neck. Jack was stiff as a board, some fear, some shock. He wanted to pull out of the hug, but he couldn't. His whole body softened and If anything he cuddled into the hug more. Mark pulled back, looking Jack up and down, stopping on his ring on Jack's finger. He sighed, relieved.  
“How was the flight?” Jack managed to force out of his mouth.  
“Long.” Mark said, never taking his eyes off of him.  
Jack was starting to get dizzy again, “Should we sit?” He offered, hoping Mark would take him up on it. Mark nodded and followed Jack to the couch.  
“It's pretty late, I am sure you are tired.” Jack offered, hopefully. Mark nodded but stayed still  
Jack's heart was racing, Mark heard it. Worry crossed his face.  
“What's wrong, Jack?”  
“Mark, you have been and currently are acting very weird.”  
“I'm sorry, I don't mean too. I don't know what's going on with me lately and now that I am here, I guess I'm nervous being here. Usually, we are in my territory...”  
Jack laughed “I understand, totally. I am very tired so I think we should turn in. Tomorrow I can show you all that we have to offer here.” He smiled. Mark nodded standing up pulling Jack back into a hug.  
“I am so glad you asked me to come.”  
“I am glad you are here.” Jack meant it. There was a lot of shit going on, but Mark was still his best friend. “I'll show you to your room, sir.” Jack joked and Mark followed him.  
“When you wake up, wake me up if I'm not up.” Jack clapped Mark's shoulder “I'll make yeh breakfast.”  
Mark smiled. “Okay thanks, ma-man.” Jack cocked his head. At first, the ma sounded like it was going to be a “may” sound not the “an” sound. Did Mark almost call him mate?  
“Night, then.” Jack muttered and turned to go to his room. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.  
Jack jerked awake, waves of nausea rushing through his body. He ran to the bathroom, once again becoming sick. He was sweating and shaking sitting at the toilet. This had to stop, he felt like he was dying. Mark appeared in the doorway, sleepy concern on his face, adjusting his glasses.  
“Gross.” He joked.  
“Yeh, I knew I shouldn't have eaten at that cart yesterday.” Jack lied.  
“Rule number 1, don't eat at carts.” Mark said dryly.  
“I'll remember that.” Jack got sick again and Mark disappeared returning with a bottle of water.  
“Here.” He knelt down on the floor next to him.  
“Thanks.” He took a sip, spit it in the toilet and flushed. “Well some shitty host I am”  
Mark shrugged. “Don't worry about it, Jack. I'll take care of you.” He winked. “Are you ready to go back to bed?” Jack nodded, struggling to get up. Mark helped him up and guided him out. “Which room?”  
“Last on the left.” His head was spinning. “Failed to give you the tour, sorry. That was the bathroom.” Mark chuckled.  
“It's okay, into bed you go.” He eased Jack down, his nose was firmly pressed into Jack's neck. Jack became ridged, waiting to see what was about to happen. Mark didn't keep the contact for long, starting to tuck the blankets around Jack's shivering body.  
“It's okay, Jack. You are safe.” Mark cooed at him, not even meaning too. The words were unusual of Mark, but honestly, he was too sick to care. He managed to force out a small “Thanks, Mark.” before passing out.  
Jack woke up an hour later, head pounding freezing cold. Mark was sleeping quietly in a chair that was right new to his bed. Jack smiled at him fondly. How cute. “Wait, Cute?” Jack thought to himself, before grasping at his head and groaning. Mark woke up, frowning as he looked at Jack's shaking body.  
“Are you that cold?”  
“Ye-yes” Jack's teeth chattered. Instinct took over. Mark got up, got into the bed and pulled Jack close to him, holding him. He was sweaty and his skin was freezing to the touch.  
“Christ, Jack. You may need a doctor.”  
“Don't know about the cuddling, though” Jack said, his teeth chattering.  
“Ah-” Mark was hurt, though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like Jack had asked him to do this, Mark was on autopilot and didn't really intend to be holding Jack, though he wasn't complaining. He started to move away and Jack whimpered.  
“I didn't say I wanted it to stop. I feel better, starting to warm up.” He was half asleep at this point and Mark just held him close. Jack's teeth stopped chattering, he was no longer shaking and Mark felt complete. The Beta he was holding finally was safe, Mark would make sure of that. He wondered why these feelings we so intense for a Beta, but Mark assumed it was just because this specific Beta happened to be Jack. 

When Mark woke up he was in bed, tucked in, alone. He could smell breakfast being made.  
“So, feeling better?” He asked, startling Jack.  
“Yep. Breakfast is ready.”  
They sat down and ate making small talk and enjoying comfortable silences. When they were finished, Jack started to clear the table.  
“You're welcome to the shower while I clean up,” Jack smiled.  
“Are you sure you don't want help?”  
“Nah, I'm good, go ahead.” Mark made his way to the bathroom.

Jack's thoughts started to drift as took care of the mess from breakfast. He was still tired as all hell. Sleep did fuck all for it, not that he was getting much anyway.  
Mark had held him while he slept. He felt as if he should feel awkward about it, but he didn't. It just was. Today was the day when Jack was to test his theory. He needed to know the truth. If Mark was an Alpha, it was time to come clean. He still feared that Mark knew he was an Omega, but it was too late to worry about that now. He had finished putting everything away as he waited to hear the water run. He gave Mark about 10 minutes and then Jack took off the ring. His heart started to race as the anxiety set in. He focused on his breathing.  
“Okay. Go time,” he said out loud to himself. 

In the shower Mark's thoughts turned to how sick Jack was the night before, how he shook, how Mark held him. Mate. Mate is what rang in Mark's head. He was an Alpha. He had never lied about it, just didn't brag about it like the others. He was okay that everyone assumed he was a Beta, it made him and Jack closer. There were stigmas about Alphas and Betas, and he did not want that to come between Jack and his friendship. “No, MATE! Not friend” his head screamed at him. What the hell was wrong with him. Jack was a Beta. He couldn't be Mark's mate.  
All of a sudden panic struck him, hot flashes of red warning signals sounded in his head. He started to shake, started to pant. His mind raced instinctual thoughts “Claim off, Mates claim off. Must get to mate, must get to mate.”  
He turned off the shower off and pulled his clothes on quickly without even drying off. He raced down the hall into the kitchen to see Jack standing, hands sprawled out on the counter leaning on it, with the ring in front of them, off of his finger.  
“Jack...” Mark's tone was fearful, scared, vulnerable. His eyes were panic-stricken, breathing was heavy.  
Jack's voice was small and quiet. “So it's true is it?”  
“What, what's true?” Mark was panting now, his eyes darting from Jack's face to the ring.  
“Look at you. Did you even dry off before you put your clothes on backward and inside out?”  
“Huh?” He looked down at himself, his hair was dripping and his clothes were indeed backward and inside out. How embarrassing. “God damn it, Mark! Get a grip!” he thought. His mind then screamed loudly “MATE. CLAIM RING OFF MATE”  
“SHUT UP” he screamed  
Jack jumped back in surprise and lowered his gaze the floor. Wait, why was he doing that?  
“M'sorry Mark...jus a question.” he muttered  
“No! Not you... Not you...” Mark panted and clenched his fists. Jack could see old cuts healing on one of his hands. Did that happen after his sister took it off the first time? Guilt washed through Jack like a wave. That is when Jack smelled it, his instinct told him right away what it was, scared and stressed Alpha. Instantly he felt driven to go to Mark, it took all of Jack's strength not to rush his Mate and comfort him. Wait... His mate? Jack's pupils dilated.  
“What, Jack?!” Mark snarled. Fear was coming out as rage.  
“I-you, ah” Jack slowly looked up. “I can smell you, Mark.”  
Horror crossed his face, he had forgotten to take his suppressants. He smelled like Alpha.  
“Jack let me explain...”  
“Y-you-”  
“Jack, I never wanted too” he trailed off and started to become enraged.  
“FUCK.” He screamed slamming his fists down on the counter. Jack backed up slowly.  
“Mark, calm down!” It was a fearful plea.  
“Calm down? Well, I am sure you hate me now... and you took off the DAMN RING Jack. What game are you playing here? I know you are a Beta but for some damned reason, I need you to wear it. You took it off before and I about when out of my damn mind and I smashed a hole in my wall. Why? Why did you do this to me again?” Mark demanded, not noticing the fear in Jack's eyes as the darted back in forth, looking for an escape route.  
“Mark... I didn't even know what the fookin thing was until me sister told me. You lied.”  
“Put the fucking ring back on Jack, I'm serious, I am starting to lose control.” Now the Alpha smelled like rage.  
Jack started to cry and shook his head.  
“Jack, Please” His voice was raw and needy. Before Mark knew what he was doing, Jack was pushed up against the wall, and Mark's nose was on his neck scenting him. Mark started to relax. Jack smelled like campfires and Lilacs to Mark. It was lovely. Mark was so caught up in the smell, that he didn't notice Jack was shaking, tilting his head to expose his neck. Mark stopped... wait. Betas don't bare their necks to Alphas, do they?  
“Mark...” Jack managed to squeak out, in a pained voice. Mark couldn't move his instincts were pushing him to bite bond with his mate. His smell was so intoxicating. Beta, Jack was a BETA. Why was Mark acting like this? He didn't know, but he couldn't stop. He started to lower his mouth to Jack's neck.  
“Jaysus, Mark. Please, don't” Jack was begging, which made Mark relent slightly  
“Please. Stop.” Jack's scared and meek voice shocked him out of it, but what as that smell? Was that? It couldn't be. He inhaled again, yes It was. The scent was scared Omega. Jack was an Omega. Mark finally understood now.  
Mark pulled back away from him, cocking his head. He looked deeply into Jack's eyes, seeing a mix of panic, fear and some excitement.  
“Omega?” Mark started, asking if Jack was his Omega, not just an Omega in general.  
Jack shifted, his whole body sung as if it were in a choir and the heavens themselves have opened up forcing the words out of his mouth. This only happens when mates meet.  
“Alpha.” He responded, as his biology knew that he was with his True Mate.  
Mark's eyes sparked “MINE” his voice thundered as he attempted to scent Jack again, or maybe even bite bond him, but Jack slid out from under him and out the door of the apartment. Mark stood bewildered, confused and hurt. His Mate had run from him as quickly as he could. “Of course, he did you, idiot, you scared the shit out of him!” Mark shook his head at himself. He really fucked up.

Jack ran, he ran as far and as fast as he could. His head screamed at him “Go back, Back to Alpha. Must got to mate. In distress.” He ignored it. Holy shit, that was the most primal display he had ever seen. Mark was going to bite him, but the thing was, Jack wanted him too; if the circumstances were different, of course. He wanted Mark's claiming bite bond. Oh God, did he want it. Jack rolled his eyes at himself. Where was this coming from? Wait- How the hell did Mark smell him? Were the suppressants no longer working? Oh God, he was running through town and his suppressants were on the fritz, fear shocked him. He stopped, frozen in place. “Oh fook” he said out loud. A few people walked by him, looking at him as if he were crazy. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He was intending on calling his sister, but he dialed Mark, his Alpha instead. What has happening to him? Mark picked up on the first ring. “Where are you, Jack?”  
“I-I'm near the shop, about three blocks to the west.” Jack was panting now “Mark- Alpha, 'm scared.” Jack was disgusted with himself, why was he calling Mark “Alpha” like he was a, a pathetic, meek little- Omega. He was acting like an Omega towards his Alpha. God Damn it.  
“Do. Not. Move.” Mark snarled into the phone. “Keep talking to me.”  
“I-I don't know what to say.”  
“Why didn't you tell me you were an Omega, Jack.” His voice was breathy, he was running.  
“Why didn't you tell me you were an Alpha?” He cleared his throat and spoke softer “Or more to the point, MY Alpha.” Mark put a hand on Jack's shoulder, causing him to flinch and duck away. “Shhh, it's just me Jack. You can hang up now.” Jack did, shaking his head.  
“You got here quickly.”  
“'Course I did. You needed me.” Mark shrugged and stayed close as they walked back to Jack's apartment in silence. 

When they reached the entrance, Mark stopped and allowed Jack to get in front of him. Jack nervously opened the door and darted to the kitchen, keeping space between them. He was so scared. He didn't know what was about to happen. Mark entered.  
“Jack, we can talk about this, please just put your ring back on.” He stopped short, looking at him. Jack was clearly terrified. “Why are you so scared of me? You know me.”  
Jack looked at the ground, not speaking. He was, however, shaking and pale again. As if he were about to be sick.  
“It's okay Jack. Really. It's me, Mark. You know, “Where's the blacksmith.” Markiplier...” Mark smiled trying to bring Jack back to the present moment. It didn't work.  
“No, it's not.” Jack said, sadness evident in his voice. “That was Mark the Beta.”  
“I never was a Beta, Jack, but then again, neither were you.” He took a step towards Jack, who in turn stepped back. Mark's heart was breaking. “I have touched you before, hugged you. Hell, I even held you as you slept.” Mark smiled fondly at the memory. “Why won't you let me come near you now?”  
Jack started so shake and sob. “B-because... you're a knot head, Mark. A typical possessive biology driven knot head. You are an aggressive animalistic Alpha.” His head started to spin and he fell to his knees. “ And the worst part is, I have lost you.” he choked.  
“Oh Jack, Mate. No.” Mark moved to towards him again and Jack scooted his knees further away so he was pressed into the cabinet. Shit, trapped.  
“And no. I never told you I was an Omega, but I never said I was Beta, either. I just choose not to discuss it at all. But do you see why?” Jack shifted so he was now hugging his knees to his chest. “I trusted you.” The smell of rotting fruit filled the air. Mark knew that Omega scent instantly, betrayal. He ran his hand through his hair.  
“I am so sorry, Jack. I couldn't-” He stopped. “I had suspected that you were my True Mate when we first met, but I was confused because Betas can't be True bonded Mates. I brushed it off as I just had fallen in love with you, Jack.” Jack was rocking now, still clutching his knees to his chest with his face pressed into his arms. Mark continued “Then this last time before you left, something inside took over.” He sat down on the floor, a good distance from Jack. “I was just as surprised as you were to find out that I have given you my claiming ring. In fact, I didn't even know until you opened the box. I was shocked, because like I said. That is an “Alpha and Omega” thing. I thought you were Beta” Jacks smell was slowly turning back to the campfire Lilac smell. Mark sighed contently. “ I know now that you are my mate Jack. But I will not force you.” Jack scoffed.  
“The irony of that statement is not lost on me after what happened earlier. Trust me. I do know that without your ring on, you do feel worse. It is because you have started to bond with me. I am sorry I wasn't able to give you a choice.” Mark got up, grabbed the ring and sat back down. He placed it on the floor and slowly pushed it towards him. Mark sat quietly and watched Jack as he processed all that had happened. He was slowly starting to relax, he lifted his face, cautiously unlocked his arms from his knees and let his legs stretch out straight in front of him.  
“I am not a good Omega, you know. In fact, I know nothing about it” Jack finally said. Mark was confused. “I couldn't even present right. Didn't happen until I was 18.” Mark was shocked  
“18? Wow. So you did actually think you were Beta, then?”  
Jack nodded slowly “Much to my family's chagrin, especially my father's, I was not.” Jack slowly started to nudge closer to the ring.  
“Wow Jack, I'm sorry.”  
“Yeh, All Alphas in my family, except my Beta mother and Sister. Then there is me. The shameful Omega, good for only a few things.” His eyes became clouded and dark. “What was it Ken said? In a dress, swollen with pups?” Mark growled angrily.  
“That is enough, Omega.” He tone was all Alpha, causing Jack to recoil.  
“I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't intend to be so...” He trailed off, then continued ”It really fucking pisses me off to think about what that cock lord did to you, and even more so now that I know you are actually an Omega.” Jack nodded.  
“I hate Alphas, Mark. I always have. I grew up watching what they are capable of.”  
“Despite my display earlier, which again, my apologies, I am not a typical Alpha. If I were, don't you think I would have been throwing around my knot size with the other Alphas?”  
Jack relented, he had a point.  
“I have never joined in on the ridiculous and prejudice Omega shaming they seem so fond of.”  
“No, you haven't.” A small smile crosses Jack's lips.  
Mark sighed content. “There, that's better.”  
“Mark, I meant it when I said I wasn't a good Omega, or even boyfriend, or mate.” He reached his hand towards his ring. “I have pretty much always been alone.” He picked up the ring and held it in his hands, twirling it around looking at it. “So this means that much to you, does it?”  
A small whine escaped Mark's lips and through clenched teeth and a shaking frame he managed to get out “Yes.”  
“Okay.” Jack put the ring back on. True to Mark's word, he did feel better. Mark relaxed and slumped up against the wall. “I don't hate you, Mark. And though I am afraid, I don't want to be away from you.”  
“Thank you, Ma- Jack.” Jack nodded and yawned.  
“You have been through a lot in only a few hours. You got sick, all of this. Maybe you should rest?”  
Jack yawned again and shook his head, forgetting himself. “Naw, I'll wait till the next round hits with the massive ax in my skull and when the spins start. Same time every day.”  
Mark gaped at him. “What?”  
Jack rolled his eyes at himself. Damn it.  
“I was just kidding.” He lied  
“No, you weren't. How long have you been like this?”  
“Mark, I'm fine.”  
“No. You're not. How long Jack?”  
He sighed, “Fine. A week before the panel.” He watched Mark's face contort in horror.  
“Holy shit, Jack. 6 months?”  
“S'not so bad. It's the getting sick in the middle of the night and ax in me skull that really gets to me.”  
“Jack, you need to go to a doctor.” Mark expected a fight, but instead Jack said.  
“Yeh, I know.” He pulled himself into a standing position. Mark was worried, this was serious if Jack put up no fight about a doctor.  
“You can smell Omega, huh?”  
“Yes, I can.”  
“Fookin suppressants.” He sighed  
“I also smell Lilacs and campfires. That is what your scent is. At least to me as your ma-” He stopped himself.  
Jack held out a hand to Mark and pulled him up off of the floor. They were face to face and Jack's yearning to scent him was intense. He could really scent him now that his suppressants were failing, and Mark had not taken his, the desire was overwhelming. Jack resisted, but a whine escaped his lips. His eyes were fixed on Mark's neck.  
“It's okay, Jack.” His voice was soft and velvety. “You can scent me.”  
He whined again and fidgeted. “ No, Mark. I am not going to be an Omega slave. I just won't” His voice was low and serious. His mouth was watering, everything in his body seemed to be pulling him to Mark's neck.  
“Scent me, Jack. Trust me.” Mark placed a gentle hand on his back, slowly encouraging him forward, but not pushing him.  
Jack started to tremble, “Christ, he is fighting his Omega instinct, tooth, and nail.” Mark thought.  
“You're doing fine, Jack. It's okay.” He face was almost touching Mark's at this point.  
“Mark, please.” He begged, afraid. “Don't hurt me, okay?” His voice was fragile and meek. The tone made Mark's heart constrict.  
“No, Omega of mine. I won't.” Jack pushed his nose into Mark's neck scenting him. Jack whined as he did so, and Mark groaned. This was yet another step in their bonding process and he wrapped his arms around Jack. “I am so proud of you, Jack.” He praised. Jack pulled back and rested his head on Mark's shoulder and sighed contently.  
“You smell like rain, cookies and cake.” Jack chuckled.  
“Of course, I smell like rain, cookies and cake to you! I am your Mate, Jack.”  
Jack sighed. “Yeh,” he breathed. “I think you are.”


	5. Alpha knows best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Jack so sick? Mark needs reinforcements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always, thanks for reading, leaving comments and kudos. It is really appreciated. I am so glad so many people are liking my version of the A/B/O verse. I am having a blast writing it!

Jack's daily dose of sickness started at the same time, his head spun, pounded and his stomach was wrecked. The only difference is, this time, Mark was there to watch him. How he twitched, how he was so violently ill. Mark had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was going on, but he would need to ease into it. For now, he was just taking care of his Omega, as his instinct drove him to do, but his Love for Jack made him carry it out. Mark lead Jack from the bathroom to his bed, covered him up and rubbed his back. Jack had been fairly quiet during the entire ordeal.  
“Hanging in there, Jack?”  
“Yeh-,Finally,” He said softly  
“You are so sick. I am very worried about you.”  
“I know. Please, shhh.” Jack grabbed his head. Mark laid next to him, continuing to rub his back. Finally, Jack was asleep, shifting he pressed his nose into Mark's neck. When Jack was sleeping, his instinct was allowed to drive him to what he needed. Mark sighed sadly and then fell sleep as well.  
When Mark woke up, Jack was curled in a ball with his back to him, sleeping peacefully. Getting out of bed Mark went to the bathroom. In the medicine cabinet, there were several empty suppressant bottles and packages. “How many of these things damn things does he take?” Mark thought. He ventured out into the kitchen, found ingredients and started to make a meal. It was shortly after four and he was hungry and he was sure Jack would be too. He put the meal in the oven to start cooking and sat down, starting to go through Twitter on his phone. Suddenly his scalp started to prickle, something was not right. Then he heard it, small choked sobs. Quickly the Alpha rushed to his Omega. Jack was still curled in a ball on his side, crying.  
“Hey,” Mark murmured, placing a hand on his back.  
“Jus leave me alone.” He sniffled. “I'm fine.”  
“Clearly.” Mark said dryly, still rubbing his back. “What's the matter?”  
“Don't even know why I'm blubbering like this.” Jack uncurled from a ball and looked up at the ceiling.  
“Well, a lot has happened in the last few days Jack, you are probably overwhelmed.” Mark was almost certain now he knew what the issue was, but now was not the time to bring it up. He leaned down, close to Jack's face, looking him in the eyes. “I want to make you feel better, but I am not sure what you need. As an Alpha, I know, but..” He sighed. “I am cooking dinner as we speak. Every part of my Instinctual make up is screaming at me to help you. I want too. I'm afraid of pushing you too far, and losing you.” Mark slowly leaned closer. Jack's pupils started to dilate, was it in fear? Mark reached Jack's neck and nuzzled him, causing Jack to settle down and stop crying. “I got you, Jack. You are safe.” Mark wanted to kiss him, so badly it hurt. He knew that may be too much for Jack so he pulled away, giving Jack a sad smile. Jack could smell the sadness on Mark, and it made him feel very uncomfortable.  
“Mark- are you? Why are you so sad?”  
“I'm fine, Jack. Really.” He was lying.  
“You are not, I can smell you.” Jack's face was serious and concerned.  
“Just- hard to go against instinct. I know what I want to do, and should do, but I don't want to push you too far. So I am fine Jack.” The Alpha abruptly got up and left the room.

Jack stared at his ceiling, sighing frustratedly. He still wasn't willing to fully accept this, even though his genetic makeup was giving him prompts and clues as to what he should be doing, he ignored them. He was still scared that if he let himself go, he would end up an Omega Slave. “No, Mate wouldn't do that. Mate loves you and you love Mate.” his mind interjected.  
“I hate this Omega Shite.” He said once again out loud to the room. He got up, he was shaking and weak but he managed to get to the bathroom and into the shower. After he finished, he dressed, took two suppressants and found Mark whose smell was fading to him.  
“Suppressants?” Mark asked  
“Y-yeh” Jack stammered. Mark nodded sadly and went to check dinner.  
Jack didn't want to disappoint Mark, but he also wanted to keep his wits about him. He went out to the kitchen as Mark pulled the Chicken and potatoes out of the oven.  
“Aren't the Omegas supposed to do the cooking?” Jack stated bitterly, scoffing.  
“Well only if they want too. I told you before, I am not a typical Alpha. I wish you could trust me enough to let me show you.” He smiled at Jack  
“Sorry. I'm being a shite. I just don't feel well.”  
“Of course, you don't. It's alright.”  
They sat down and started to eat, talking about new games that were being released. This was much to Jack's relief, finally a distraction from this current situation.  
“Yeah, the graphics in that game are going to be insane.” Mark finished and noticed Jack was staring at him. “Um... What?”  
Jack narrowed his eyes. “What did you mean earlier?”  
“Bout what?”  
“When you said “Of course you don't” about me not feeling well.”  
“Oh, well you had been sick before...”  
“No, that's not it. There is something else...”  
“Not the time, I will tell you later, Jack.”  
“No. Now.”  
“Jack-” Mark's tone warned  
“Listen, If you want me to trust you, you have to stop keepin things from me, okay?”  
Mark sighed, reserved. His Omega was right.  
“Okay, but this is going to be an uncomfortable conversation.”  
“Just fookin talk”  
“Jack, I think you are heat sick.”  
“It's cold as balls here, Mark. How could I be heat sick?”  
“No. Not heat stroke. Heat sick.” Mark looked at him.  
“Ah..”  
“It happens when an Omega has gone too long without having a heat cycle, Jack.” Mark looked at Jack, who was looking at his plate.  
“Oh, balls.”  
“Yeah. That's what heat sick is for Omegas.”  
Jack blushed a deep shade of red and balled his fists, getting angry.  
“I told you it was going to be an uncomfortable conversation.” Mark shook his head, taking another bite of food.  
“My He- all of that..th-that's none of your business, Mark.” Mark's face became red and a growl started to rumbling in his chest. He managed to get it under control and in a tight voice he said  
“Everything about you, that you do, is my business, Jack.”  
“Fook!” Jack ran his hand through his mop of hair. “I am so sick of this shite, you know?” Jack got up, stormed to his room and slammed the door.  
Mark's first instinct was to race after him, but he stopped himself. He knew Jack wanted to be alone. This was so hard for Mark, he just wanted his Mate to be happy, and it seemed like everything Mark did just made him upset. Shaking his head, Mark started to clean up and put the food away. It was going to be hard having Jack as his true bonded Mate, but it wasn't like he could just “find someone else” that isn't how it works.  
After cleaning the kitchen he went back to the couch and played a little on his phone until he heard Jack rushing out of his room into the bathroom, becoming sick again.  
Mark went to the bathroom with a bottle of water, his Omega was laying against the toilet, dark circles under his eyes, shaking. “Oh Jack,” Mark cooed at him.  
“Yeh-” He tried to get back up, but was too weak. Mark helped him to his feet. Jack went to the medicine cabinet and took out another suppressant.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Sometimes this makes it better.” Jack said, raising the pill to his mouth. Mark slapped his hand and the pill scattered to the ground.  
“What the hell, Mark?”  
“No. More. Pills.”  
“Okay, Sorry dad.” He said sarcastically as he got out another pill.  
“NO.” Mark growled, slapping the pill out of his hand again. “They are making you fucking sick Jack. No.”  
“Jaysus, Okay.” Jack was too sick to argue anyway. Mark helped him back to his bed.  
“Jack- I'm sorry. You, You just can't take those suppressants anymore, at least not until you have a heat cycle. That is why you are so sick. “  
“Ha, fook that.” Jack scoffed “ S'not happening.”  
“Oh come on Jack, its biology, and that is what you need.”  
“Not happening, Mark. So just drop it.”  
“Jack, this is serious. How long has it been since your last heat?”  
“Mark, just let it go will yeh? This is embarrassing”  
“No. How long?” Mark used his Alpha tone, which Jack responded to quickly. Damn it, Jack hated that!  
“I was 18, It happened once.” Jack looked at his hands  
“Holy shit Jack. You have only been in heat one time?” Mark's scent escalated to immense fear.  
“I never want to again, either.”  
“God Jack, that's 8 years.”  
“So?”  
“No wonder you are so sick, oh Mate. This is very bad.” Mark started to shake and pace, balling his fists.  
“Whoa, Mark. Sit down will yeh? It's fine... I am fine.”  
“No, you are in danger.” Mark was shaking harder now as he sat on the edge of the bed. Jack's instincts were telling him to comfort his Alpha, and Jack started to get nervous. A whine escaped Jack's throat without his permission.  
“Mark, it's okay.” He whispered softly. Mark slowly stopped shaking. Jack was facing him now looking in his eyes on his knees in front of Mark. How did he end up on his knees? Damn it.  
“Jack, this is very serious.” He ran his hand through Jack's hair. Jack closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “We do not have an easy road in front of us, Jack.” He sighed  
“I know what you need, but I hate demanding you do it. After that whole thing in the kitchen this morning.” His eyes became sad “You were so scared of me, I never want that.”  
Jack looked at Mark. He had never thought about how hard this must be for him. An Alpha who had found his true Mate, who was scared of Alphas. Jack felt awful. Poor Mark, he must be torn apart inside. Jack stood up, bend down and hugged him.  
“I told you I am not a good Omega. I am sorry. I don't mean to hurt you, ever. Mark, I just-”  
Mark pulled Jack into his lap, cradling him. “Why are you so scared of going into heat, Jack?”  
Jack froze, he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to remember. Mark felt his fear.  
“I will never allow anyone to hurt you again, Jack. I can't.”  
“I- I hate this Omega shit, Mark. I hate that I am weaker, I hate that everyone thinks I am just a knot hungry slut who should cook and clean. I hate that I was never allowed to be a normal kid. I hate that the first time I presented I was at a family dinner with 4 other Alphas who were sickened because of me. I wanted so badly to be Beta, but honestly, I think I always knew I was an Omega. I don't like to think about it.” Jack shifted “I don't know how to be an Omega, other that the instinctual voices that sound in my head. They were quiet until this ring was placed on my finger. Now all I hear is “Alpha this, Alpha that” I mean when I am not puking my brains out.”  
“You are heat sick, Jack.”  
“So you say. The only time I went into heat, I was almost raped.” The words came out dripping in fear and anxiety. Mark tightened his grip around him. “Then I had to go back to a family dinner and spend my heat alone, locked up in a bedroom by myself, hearing my brothers and father complaining about how I was a scorn on the family name.” Jack started to shake. “I had no control, at all. I hated it. I never want to feel that way again. So I have never had a heat since then. I have never wanted to acknowledge I was an Omega or even know what it meant or anything like that.” He paused. “Until now.”  
“Oh?” Mark asked, hopefully.  
“I know you are my Mate. I know I am hurting you. I hate that more than I hate being an Omega.” Jack looked at Mark “I am not good at taking orders. I know you have figured that out by now, but I do know I am drawn to you on a deeper level.”  
“Why hate what you have no control of Jack? You have nothing to be ashamed of. Omegas are a part of the second gender. Simple as that.”  
“Heh, tell that to me, family. Omegas are detestable, weak. I wish I was Beta.”  
“You are perfect, Jack.”  
“No, I'm not. Ken wasn't wrong. Alpha's scare the hell out of me, Mark. You scare me.”  
Mark frowned. “I'm so sorry-” His voice was laced with regret.  
“It's not you, it's me. Really. If I was a normal Omega, I wouldn't have to think, I just would do. But I am not” He sighed “At the panel when I hadta get sick. The Alpha that was asking the question was the Alpha that tried to rape me during my first heat.” Jack's eyes clouded over, tears streamed down them and he started to shake. Fear, all Jack smelled of was fear.  
“Jack, he can't hurt you. I will end him if he tries.” Jack still didn't relax, he was hyperventilating. Mark put a hand on his back. “Jack, If you scent me, you will feel safe.” Jack looked at him curiously. “I will not force you, though I feel like I should.” Mark grumbled fighting all of his instinctual promptings.  
Jack could see the great effort that Mark was putting into not shoving Jack into his neck. Slowly Jack pulled closer to Mark  
“That's it, good work.” Mark praised.  
Jack pushed his nose into Mark's neck and instantly was calm. He was safe. “Alpha” he mumbled into Mark's skin. This was the way it was supposed to be.  
Mark sighed contently. “Omega.”, He said back, even though he knew Jack didn't like the term. He couldn't help it. Mark held him for awhile, just enjoying the together. Finally, Jack groaned.  
“What?”  
“Videos. I need to record for tomorrow.” Back to the same old Jack, Mark laughed.  
“Well I do, wanna do something together?” Mark just stared at him. “What?”  
“You never cease to amazing me, Jackaboy. Yes, let's record something together, okay?”  
Jack hopped off of his lap and started towards his recording room. Before Mark joined he went into the bathroom and gathered all of the suppressants and jammed them into his luggage. He hated having to be sneaky Alpha, but his Omega was sick and he had to make him better. 

After they had recorded and edited it was late and they decided to go to bed. Mark was woken up by his named being screamed

“MARK, WAKE THE FOOK UP!” Mark shot out of bed, what time was it? He ran to Jack who was sitting on the bathroom floor, drenched in sweat, shaking with empty suppressant bottles and packages scattered across the floor.  
“I know you have them, Mark.” His breathing was shallow. “I want them back”  
Mark sighed and softly said “No Jack.”  
His eyes went wild. “Some Alpha you are. I thought you were supposed to take care of YOUR Omega. Well, go on, take care of me then. I want the God damn pills, Mark. Now.”  
Mark inhaled sharply. “You are not getting them back. They are making you sick. I know you can't understand that now, but they are.”  
Jack stood up quickly, rage in his eyes. His bodies chemistry was altered because of how long and how many suppressants he had been taking. He was also in withdrawal.  
“You son of a bitch. I see what this is.” Jack started to rock, Mark was afraid he was going to fall.  
“Jack, sit down before you fall down.”  
“Fook you. I know why you have taken them because you want to breed me don't you?” Jack's breathing became erratic and he started to shake. Fear and anger scents filled the room.  
The pain that Mark felt knowing what his mate thought of him almost took him to his knees. He whined in pain, tears filling his eyes  
“Jack, please. You know me. I would never-” Mark begged, but Jack would have nothing of it.  
“And to think that I-I” He stopped, swayed and braced himself against the sink. “Oh God.” He proceeded to get sick the sink and slumped down onto the floor. Mark helped him rinse his mouth, scooped him up and took him back to bed. He placed a cool cloth on his head.  
“Oh, Jaysus. I-Mark I am scared.”  
“I know, It will be okay. This is not going to be pleasant, but I will not leave you.”  
“What are you hoping will happen?” Jack asked, his tone hesitant.  
“That you stop puking all the damn time and maybe not feel like shit for five fucking minutes. Christ Jack, who do you think I am?” Mark couldn't hide the pain from his voice.  
Still, Jack said,“An Alpha”as he passed out.

Mark was so hurt, so pissed off, that he had to leave the room. Jack's family had really fucked up his head. Mark never wanted to hurt Jack, but he knew what Jack was thinking. If Jack went into heat, then he could be bred, but that was the furthest thing from Mark's mind. His instinct was not to breed right now, it was to take care of his sick Mate. Without realizing it tears were streaming down his face as he cried. His heart hurt and he knew his Mate was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it.  
It was a little after 9:00 in the morning when Jack's phone pinged with a text, from his sister. Mark didn't want to intrude, but he needed help.  
“Hey brother, wanna catch up?” the text said.  
“This is Mark. Jack is, well he is sick. Maybe you could come over and we could talk?”  
“On my way.”

When his sister entered the apartment, she wrinkled her nose.  
“Good Lord, the cloud of Omega angst and fear, and sad Alpha is like an old church ladies perfume.”  
She set down her purse and stretched out her hand “So you are the Alpha that gave my brother a claiming ring?”  
Mark took her hand and shook it. “Yeah, but to be fair, though, I didn't really know what I was doing at the time.”  
“Yeh, I know” she winked at him. “So me brother, why's he ill? He's sleepin?”  
Mark nodded “Well...” he looked at the ground “I feel like I am betraying him.”  
She cocked her eyebrow. “Well I know you have scent bonded, I can smell him on yah.”  
“Yes, that was- difficult.”  
“I can imagine it was. Jack hates Alphas.” She blushed “ 'Fraid I have a lil something to do with that.” She sat down and Mark sat next to her.  
“So he's your true bonded Mate, yeh?” Mark nodded. “Well so as and Alpha, asking for help, and from another Alpha no less, must mean he's pretty sick.”  
“He's- He's heat sick.”  
“Oh, Lord. What stage?”  
“Worse than the final, actually. Do you know when his last heat was?”  
“Don't really talk about that with me brother, you know..”  
“No, of course not. He's only been in heat the one time.”  
She gasped “Yer fookin kidding?”  
“I wish I were.” Mark ran his hand through his hair.  
“Last night I told him as much, and I had to take the suppressants. He was popping them like candy. He was very- displeased. He woke me up screaming at me in the middle of the night, I refused to give them back. I am afraid he is going to die.”  
“Jaysus.”  
Mark's eyes teared up. “The worst thing about it is he thinks I only want him to go into heat so I can breed him. He doesn't understand how this works. He doesn't get it. He is so reluctant to be near me now, that I can't help him. I was able to get him to scent me twice, but that was hard. I am at a loss. My instincts know what I should be doing with “My Omega” but I don't want to force him because I know Jack. He isn't submissive and he hates himself.” tears slid down his face. “Which damn near kills me.” He said softly  
The older Alpha smiled sympathetically. “Yeh, Jack's a shite. I'm sorry. I tried to explain it to him how it worked, he told me to fook myself.”  
Mark chuckled. “That's my Jack.”  
“So he's still pretty pissed, yeh?”  
“I assume, he has been sleeping now for awhile, I think his body just gave out.”  
“Let me talk to him.” Mark shifted uncomfortably. “He trusts me, Mark,” she continued. “And maybe I can get it through to him that you are not going to hurt him.”  
“I am a little nervous that I may.”  
“You won't do you think you would still be here if I thought that was even a possibility?”  
“No, I guess not.”  
“Good, then it's settled. There are shops and a cinema about three blocks away. You should go to them.”  
“Bu- I don't want to leave him, I don't know if I even can.”  
“Yeh, I get that. Yah hafta.” She stood up and handed him money “Now go, shoo.”  
“I don't need your money...”  
“Well I bet you don't have to correct currency on you, so just take it and go. Pay me back later. I need to be alone with me brother, okay?” She threw his jacket at him “Trust me, Alpha. I will make sure he's okay.”  
Mark nodded sadly and forced himself out the door and started walking. He hoped she knew what she was doing. This was hell. 

Jack woke up and the first scent he inhaled was sad Alpha, no, HIS sad Alpha. Jack frowned. The second scent was his sister.  
“Hey there Jackaboy, ” She said. He tried sat up, ignoring the wave of dizziness and pain in his head.  
“Hey... why are you here?”  
She laughed, “Nice to see you too.”  
Jack rolled his eyes “You know what I mean. Where's Mark?”  
“Out. We need to talk, Jack.”  
“Fookin hell. Hey, I need my pills, Mark has 'em. Can you look in his bag?”  
“I'm the older sister, remember? Not gonna work.”  
“So he told yah?” She nodded “God damn it.”  
“Jack. You are heat sick. I can't believe how dumb you are. Only one heat? Really?”  
“Well my first experience was so good, I figured I didn't need another.” He said sarcastically.  
“You are being a shite, Jack. Stop it. This is serious. You need to have a heat.”  
“Yeh, yeh. Same song and dance. Are we done here?”  
“Not in the least.” She shifted in the chair. “You have no idea what you are putting your Alpha through. I know you damn well can smell his sadness. I know you scented each other too. Jack do you have any idea how upset he is? He hijacked my text message to you to ask for help. I know to you that means nothing; but let me assure you, an Alpha asking another Alpha for help with their Mate hardly ever happens.” Jack was staring at her. “His fookin heart is breaking. I cannot believe that you think he is trying to get yeh off the suppressants to breed you. You. Are. Sick. Besides he was yer best friend first. Do you think he would do anything like that?”  
“I didn't think he was an Alpha when we were best friends.”  
“Why does that even matter? He is the same person, Jack. You didn't tell him you were an Omega, did you?” Jack shook his head. “You see? He was cryin, cuz he knows what you think of him. And worse what you think of yourself. That is hell for an Alpha." She sighed.  
“Did he also tell yah how he pushed me up against at wall and scented me, against my will, how he almost bit me?”  
“What lead up to that?” She asked, skeptically.  
“Well- I had to know the truth. I told him I needed him, he came here.” Jack watched her face show slight disgust. His voice got quieter “I hadta test it, so I took the ring off again.”  
“Jaysus Jack. Why?”  
He stood up shakily, running his hand through his hair. “Because I had to know, Okay? I was scared, I was confused and I had to know!”  
“Know what, Jack?”  
“That he was an Alpha, how bad he would get. And he showed me, Christ did he.”  
“So then he forced the ring back on you, forced you to scent him, bit you and knotted you right there then?”  
“No, of course not. He stopped, he smelled I was Omega”  
“And you responded “Alpha” didn't you?”  
He leaned a hand against the wall, “Yes, I fookin did.” He started to shake “I caved, weak Omega bitch.” He started to breathe heavy. “I have called him Alpha three fookin times now, never meaning to once. And, and,” tears ran down his face “I wanted him to bite me, fook sake. I wanted it. Can you believe that shite?”  
She nodded and softly said, “Yes, I can.”  
“Whose fooking side are yeh on here?”  
“Yours, His.”  
“Jaysus. I don't know which way is up anymore.”  
“Because...” she prompted him  
“Because two weeks ago none of this mattered. I was by myself, had friends, was fine.”  
“And now?”  
“I-I.” He stopped and shook his head “I have an Alpha, My Alpha. Something I never wanted until I knew it was... It's hard to explain.”  
“Well, the true Mate bond is intense, Jack. Nothin easy to explain about that.”  
“I am so scared...”  
“I know, and I love yeh, but your Mate is beside himself. He knows what to do to make you better, but because he loves you and was your best friend first, he is afraid to go too far. This takes a great deal of strength. It is like staying in a burning building when everything tells you to get out. So you see, you taunted an already fragile and confused animal when you tested him by taking the ring off. He was already in Alpha mode because you, His Omega, told him that he was needed. At that time he still thought you were Beta, yeh?” Jack nodded “So add bloody confused to the mix too. I can tell you this, I am surprised he was able to stop and didn't bite bond you.”  
"He couldn't, I ran.”  
She gaped at him “You RAN?”  
“Ye-yeh?”  
“Holy hell, Jack.”  
“I was scared...”  
“No, No that's not the point, he didn't chase you?”  
Jack blushed for an unknown reason “No?”  
“He loves you. I mean really, really loves you, Jack. Alphas love the chase more than anything... he could 'ave caught yah in 10 seconds flat. But he let you run. I know to you, you feel violated, but he must have had to, I don't know, slam his head into the bloody wall not to chase you. Jaysus Jack, open your fookin eyes.”  
“I just-”  
“It's not all about you anymore. Stop being so selfish. I get you are scared, I know you hate being an Omega, yada yada. Here's the thing, Mark is your mate and the things you have forced him through are..." She sighed. "Well, it's shite Jack. And then that bit about the breeding. You really can be a dick you know that?”  
Jack blushed, taking a step towards the water bottle on the nightstand. “So be honest with me?” She nodded. “Am I really as sick as Mark seems to think?” Jack smelled worried Alpha she just looked at him. “I'll take that as a yes.”  
“You can't take any more suppressants until you have a heat cycle. If you are this sick, you may need to go to hospital. Mark knows you hate that I'm sure. That's why he's tryin to take care of you here.”  
“I-I... I feel like such an arse.”  
“Because you are.” She grinned at him and he flipped her off.  
“Hey, Sis?”  
“Yeh?”  
“Thanks,” He walked over to her and hugged her. She smelled like his childhood, like the happy memories.  
“I love you Jack So does Mark. Do you think for one second I would allow him near you if I thought otherwise?”  
He pulled out of the hug. “'Spose not.”  
“Cut your Alpha some slack, will yah, he's one of the best I've come across.” Jack nodded, becoming dizzy again he slowly made his way back to the bed and laid down. “Sorry, sick again...”  
“It's okay Jack, rest now. Your Alpha will be back shortly.”  
“I love you.” He muttered as he passed out again.  
Mark came back shortly after Jack had fallen back asleep.  
“Well, I tink we got things sorted out.”  
“Yeah? Good. Is he okay?”  
“Sleepin- you're right, he's pretty sick.”  
“I know, I just don't know how to get him to accept my help.”  
“I talked to him, he may be a little more open to it... He's damaged, my bother's, but especially my father's prejudice messed him up good. And that Alpha that- did he tell you about that?”  
Mark nodded. “Well, there's that too. Take care of him Mark. It will be okay, I promise. He will take awhile, but he loves you. He just doesn't know how to fit it all in with the Mates, Alpha or Omega bits yet.” She stood to leave, as she did she said “Oh, and not giving into that chase, “ she clapped him on the shoulder, “Don't even think I coulda done that.” She winked and left Mark alone with his thoughts.  
Jack needed to go into heat, and Mark knew the way to trigger that was to become closer, intimate. The only problem was that Jack needed to trust him enough. Mark warmed up some soup and took it to him. Jack was thrashing about, mumbling in the middle of some nightmare. Mark set down the soup gently shook his shoulder  
“Hey, Jack.” Still, he thrashed and wouldn't wake up. “Oh to hell with this.” Mark thought. He climbed into bed with Jack, softly grasped his face and pushed it into his neck, angling so Mark could be scenting him too. Jack relaxed and Mark was at ease. His Mate was safe, he could smell that he was comforted by him, which made Mark feel useful, which he hadn't for awhile.  
“Mark?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I need water.” Mark stroked his hair, reached for the bottle and gave it to him. He took a drink, put the cap back on and set it next to him on the bed  
Jack's eyes showed slight fear, He shook his head.  
“I'll get up.” Mark said as he started to move, Jack's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.  
“Mark...”  
“Yeah?”  
Tears filled his eyes and he whispered: “I am so sorry I hurt you.”  
Mark was shocked by this apology. “I forgive you, Jack.”  
Jack looked into Mark's eyes and Mark put his hand on Jack's face.  
“I have been so awful to you. I don't really mean too.”  
“Jack- it's okay.”  
“No, listen. Truth of the matter is, I am scared. I am so damned scared that I will end up like all the other Omegas. But what scares me more, is that I won't be able to be the right Omega for you...”  
“Jack- You are my Mate. You already are.”  
“Mark-” Jack looked at him, wanting. What Mark wasn't sure, but the look he was giving made Mark moan.  
“What do you want, Jack?” Mark said, low and husky.  
Jack moved close to Mark, lips trembling and tilted his mouth up. Mark didn't need any more encouragement and he kissed his Omega. Jack melted into the kiss, whimpering slightly. Mark groaned, felt so right. He tangled his hands into Jack's green mop and kissed him deeper. Mark felt himself get hard and he growled, Jack jumped. Mark pulled away, stroking his face. “Don't be afraid, I can't help myself around you.”  
“It seems as I can't either.” He rested his head on Mark's shoulder.  
“Mark- I'm sorry, I don't know how far I-”  
“Shh, It's okay. You're not ready. I made soup you should eat.”  
Jack ate while Mark watched him. Jack finished and yawned.  
"Thanks for the Soup." He smiled.  
"You're welcome. I'll let you rest again. Let me know if you need me, okay?"  
Jack looked at him hesitantly, his eyes looked afraid and he smelled anxious  
"What Jack? What's wrong."  
Jack closed his eyes, sighed and said. "I love you, Alpha."  
It was if all the air had been sucked out of the room, Mark couldn't believe what he had heard.  
"Oh, Jack." Mark placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you more, Omega."


	6. Still Just Mark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the Fluff. Oh the cute. This chapter so lovey dovey that I almost want to roll my eyes, Almost ;)  
> The feelings are getting deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and nice comments that are being left. I am glad no one has decided to be a dick bag, haha.  
> I really am thankful to have such awesome readers.
> 
> Ps: Chapter 7 is going to smut town. You have been warned :-P

Mark was spinning, Jack just told him he loved him. A stupid grin crossed his face as he went to lay down. It was shortly after two in the afternoon, but he was exhausted. The Alpha had been through a lot recently, just like his Omega. Jack was his Omega, Mr. “Top of the Mornin to yah laddies” was his. He had managed not to scare him off yet, but Mark knew one make out session and one “I love you” wasn't going to fix the years of damage in Jack's head. It was sad for Mark to think about, the fact that someone as special as Jack was brainwashed. He knew nothing about Omegas, and everything he did know was old news, based on the bias of elders that continued to be passed down. This stigma was so outdated, Mark wished that he could do something about it. Jack was an amazing person, he did a lot of good in the world and he was quick to help anyone who needed. Why should he be seen as a second class citizen just because of his second gender? It was ridiculous. Mark swore to himself that he was going to make things better for Jack, for Omegas in general, as he drifted off to sleep.

Jack woke up, disorientated. When he got his wits about him he started to recall the things that had happened and his pulse started to race. “Holy shit.” He thought “Mark kissed me.” He blushed to himself as butterflies filled his stomach. Jack did love Mark, it was just the Alpha and Omega thing that he hated. Yes, he had called him Alpha when he told him he loved him, but he didn't feel in control at that point. He knew he needed to be taken care of during this “heat sickness,” but he still hated the fact. Jack's stomach dropped, He was going to have to go through his second heat ever in front of Mark. “Alpha will help you.” His instinct chimed “Oh I bet he will.” Jack thought snidely . He got up and tested his footing, only a slight dizziness buzzed in his head, but there wasn't an ache. He didn't feel like he was going to be sick again, either. Jack shook his head “Bastard was right.” He said out loud, chuckling. 

Jack left his room and walked down the hall, the door was open to the room that Mark was staying in and he was out cold. Jack inhaled deeply, the rain smell was stronger, more earthly. He smelled less like cookies and cake right now. Smiling Jack silently closed the door, Mark had been through a lot and he obviously was exhausted. Jack found his way to the kitchen, noticing it was after 6, He started to make dinner.  
“Like the good Omega you are.” He thought sarcastically to himself. He sighed, if this was ever going to work, he would have to get over his hatred of Omegas, mainly of himself the Omega. Jack moved about the kitchen, feeling better than he had in months. He started to prepare a good home cooked meal, with the shit he had put Mark through, the least he could do was feed him properly. Once the meal was in the oven he went to his phone, he had a few text message from his sister, one from his Ma and one from Felix.  
“Hey, where the hell have you been. “  
“Sick.” Jack texted back.  
“Oh, well are you okay?”  
Jack was still somewhat hurt by what had happened months earlier but he responded.  
“Getting there. Thanks.” That was the end of the conversation. Things between them hadn't been the same since that awful dinner, much to Jack's disappointment. Jack loved Felix. Maybe when he was better and life was able to return to normal, they could repair the damage, but for now, Jack wasn't ready to do that yet.  
Waiting for dinner he recorded a quick vlog, explaining how sick he had been and how he was getting better and hopefully would be back on his regular schedule soon.  
“Thanks for you patients, and I am sorry I have let you guys down. I hopefully am on the mend.” He started the video rendering and went to check on Dinner, which was done.  
Jack got the table set and everything ready and went to wake Mark. He could smell Mark's earthy rain sent all the way down the hall, he sighed contently inhaling it into his lungs. This smelled like home. He shook his head at himself, “Jaysus, what is happening to me?” he thought, though deep down he knew. He was starting to bond closer to Mark, despite all of is proverbial kicking and screaming, instinct was taking over. Jack knocked on the door, waited and knocked again. There was still no answer so he slowly pushed open the door and Mark had rolled on his side and was snoring softly. Jack smiled and shook his head, the doof. He walked in the room and just watched him sleep for a little while. “My Alpha is adorable.” He thought as a scowl crossed his face. He was turning into the mushy Omega. He rolled his eyes at himself and moved closer to the bed.  
“Mark?” Jack spoke gently, nothing happened. “Hey yah Doof, wake up.” Jack said a little louder, Mark still didn't budge. Jack's mind spun, and he suddenly knew what he wanted to do. The voice that screamed at him to stop was quieter than the voice that was urging him to go on. His heart was in his throat as he moved to the bed and gently pressed his lips to Mark's, kissing him softly. He then he whispered “Wake up.” against them. Mark started to moan and woke up, he jumped slightly but Jack could feel him smile onto his lips.  
“Hey.” Jack said, pulling away slightly  
“Hey, yourself.” He smiled widely and then worry crossed his face. “I fell asleep, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. Are you okay? How are you feeling?” He sat up suddenly looking at Jack. “What can I get you? Are you hungry?”  
“Hey, Jaysus, Mark, slow down. I'm not dying. It took me forever to wake you, apparently you were exhausted..” Jack chuckled as he ran his hand through Mark's messy hair. “I am okay, I feel better actually. Also, it's after 7 and dinner is on the table. Eat with me?”  
Mark smiled at him “Of course, thank you.” He leaned in to kiss Jack, who jumped back slightly. “Ah sorry.” Mark said, frowning slightly.  
Jack blushed, rubbing the back if his neck. “Jus startled me is all.” He wrapped his hand around Mark's neck and pushed him into a quick kiss. “Dinner is going to get cold and it is the first thing I have been able to properly make for you other than eggs, so get up, yah lazy ass.” Mark laughed as Jack left the room. As he got up he breathed a sigh of relief, Jack was seemingly better. After a quick stop at the bathroom, he walked out into the kitchen where he saw the table set, good food, and his Mate waiting expectantly. Mark sat down.  
“Wow, you are feeling better, this looks great, thank you, Ma-” Mark stopped himself, blushing slightly.  
“You're welcome.” Jack smiled shyly.  
They started to talk about normal Mark and Jack things, games, fond memories of conventions, YouTube. Jack started to remember who they were before all of this had started. Despite all of Jack's fears, his sister was right, he was still Mark. Mark the man who inspired him to do his YouTube channel, who mentored him at his first convention, who dicked around with him just because.  
“I am glad you are feeling better, Jack. I was really worried.”  
“Musta been if yah had to puss out and get my sister to come over.” He smirked.  
“Whatever, asshole. She isn't scared to kick your ass.”  
Jack laughed, “No, no she is not.” He took a drink. “Incidentally, she loves you.”  
“I don't know about that...”  
“Oh she does, trust me. She gave me the riot act about how I had treated you...”  
“So now that you brought it up,” Mark said cautiously.  
“Yeh?”  
“Are you still mad at me?”  
Jacks sighed “Not so much anymore.” He looked at his hands in his lap “I was, though, very, very mad.” Jack looked up at him. “You took something I thought I needed.”  
“I know.” Mark said as evenly as he could.  
“Listen, Mark... I know that this is hard for you...and I am making it worse. I was such a shite to you. I jus... I am trying, okay?” Jack sighed “I haven't been off suppressants for years and getting used to it, is hell. I know what is coming, and it scares me.” He shifted. “Sometimes I still have nightmares of the last time, locked in me childhood bedroom...” Jack's ears were red and his eyes looked far away.  
Mark frowned. “I won't lock you up, Jack. You won't be alone and you don't have to be ashamed of it. It's natural.”  
Jack scrunched up his nose. “It's, disgusting.”  
Without thinking, Mark said, “No,it's beautiful.” Jack blushed crimson.  
“That's disgusting, too.”  
“I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” Mark said.  
Jack shrugged, getting up to clean up the dinner mess and Mark helped without saying a word. The mood had changed drastically. Mark didn't want to overstep his bounds, but it was very difficult for him to understand how his Mate thought something so natural, so beautiful would be “disgusting.” It wasn't. He hoped Jack would learn to see that.

Jack was mortified, he didn't want to talk about his heat and there was nothing “beautiful” about it. It was messy and nasty. Not to mention lonely and humiliating. He knew Mark was an Alpha, and he was programmed to think that way, but still. Jack as not okay having conversations about it. Mark had told him that everything Jack did was Mark's business, but he didn't care. He prayed they wouldn't talk about this again, at least not tonight.

Mark looked out the window, the moon shone brightly.  
“I thought you said it always rained here?”  
To Mark's surprise, Jack laughed, “Usually does, this is rare.”  
“I want to star gaze with you,” Mark said, softly  
“Oh lord...Captain sappy reporting for duty.” Jack said back to him. Mark was hurt. Damn it, it was supposed to be a joke. “I'll be right back.” Jack said disappearing into the bedroom. He emerged with two blankets and a flashlight. Mark cocked his head to one side, curiously.  
“Okay, Captain, follow me.” Mark smiled and followed Jack out the door.

They were laying in a meadow, a blanket under them and one on top of them, looking at the stars. Mark slowly grabbed Jack's hand under the blanket.  
“I always dreamed that we would do this.”  
“Oh yeah?” Jack said turning towards him “You are Captain sappy.” The moon was so bright that they could see each other expressions. Jack was smiling  
“Only for you, though.” Mark was embarrassed.  
“Hey,” Jack said, letting go of Mark's hand to place a hand on his face. “I was jus kidding.”  
He sighed “I hate to admit it, but I love this, Mark.” Mark smiled and pulled Jack into his chest. Realizing what he had done, he froze. “Sorry... are you okay with this.?”  
“Yeh.” He said inhaling Mark's scent deeply. Mark started to trace lazy patterns on Jack's back as they laid together.  
“Mark?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I am trying so hard to do this right. I don't want us to completely change who we are as friends, either. I am scared you are going to get frustrated with me. That I am going to fook it all up. I am not good at this, and really I've never needed to be.” He trembled slightly. “Had you asked me a week ago, I would have been glad to be rid of an “Alpha”, but now...”  
“You still don't get how this works, do you?”  
He sighed “I guess not.”  
“We are true Mates, Jack. Meaning the stars, destiny or the powers that be have fated us together. You were made for me, and I was made for you. It isn't like I can just find someone else, neither can you.” He sighed “As cliche as it sounds, only death can separate us. I will never leave you, Jack. I don't want to push you too far but I am struggling too. It's hard for me to smell the fear on you, see the doubt in your eyes and know you don't trust me.” He closed his eyes momentarily and looked directly into Jack's eyes. “I am your Alpha, my job is to care for you, because I love you. To be honest, though, you are treating me the same way you hate being treated. I'm Just at “Knot head.” Alpha right?” Mark was still injured by that statement, more than he had realized. “What that Alpha tried to do to you was fucking wrong, and I will bust his teeth in if I ever see him again.” Mark tried to relax. “And your family really handled your first heat wrong, and I am sorry. Jack my heart breaks for you because of that.” His voice got softer, it held a painful tone. “My Omega, I am so sorry they betrayed you when you needed them.” Mark kissed the top of Jack's head.  
“Mark-” Jack was ashamed, Mark was right. He was being prejudiced against Alphas. He just assumed Mark was going to do all the things he had heard growing up. He had been so stupid, that wasn't Mark at all. “I-I.” He sighed “I am so embarrassed. I never meant to make you feel unworthy. I am so sorry. I am so new at this... I don't even know what is...”  
“It's new for me too, I just have learned to accept who I am, and not fight it. I forgive you. We both are going to have to learn as we go.”  
“Well, then I guess we are doomed, then, huh?” Jack joked.  
Mark chuckled, “Always the smart ass.”  
“Well, Yeh.”  
Jack wiggled his way up to Mark's neck, breathing in his scent. Mark groaned. “I really am sorry Mark. Truly.” He ran his hand through Mark's hair. “You smell so clean, like an earthy rain storm. This is home.” Jack muttered.  
“ Oh, Jack-” Mark's words were low and rumbled in his chest. He could smell Jack's campfire scent the strongest right now and it was driving him crazy. Jack started to kiss Mark, reaching the tender spot between his neck and collarbone, where a bond bite mark was intended to go. Mark inhaled sharply and moaned. It was so sensitive. “Mate.” He moaned and started to pant. Jack slowly started to lick the spot and Mark almost came undone. “My God, Jack.” he moaned, his hands were now tangled in Jack's hair and he was growing harder by the moment. Jack pulled away, looking at Mark in the eyes and then kissing him hard. Mark kissed back, the world disappeared and suddenly he was on top of Jack, pinning him down, kissing him. This was so right, he was so in love, so happy. Suddenly Mark could smell Jack's fear, immediately he rolled off of him, sitting next to him. Mark's face was panicked.  
“Oh God, I'm so sorry Jack, I got lost in you. I got carried away.”  
Jack shook his head, sadness on his face. “I'm sorry I'm so fucked up.”  
“Hey,” Mark turned Jack's face towards him “We can go as slow as you need.” He kissed him softly, then kissed down his neck until Mark got to Jack's bite bond location and softly kissed it. Jack gasped as Mark used his tongue, gently licking and nipping it. “Jaysus.” Jack moaned. He had never felt anything so sensual in his life. His heart raced and he instinctively stretched out his neck for his Alpha.  
“This,” Mark said, his voice cracked and was husky “Is a spot for bonded mates” He kissed it gently “One day, I will mark you and you will mark me, forever sealing our fate.” He pulled away and in the bright moonlight he said: “I will wait forever, even longer if I have too, Mate.” Jack sighed, relaxing. “I know it will happen, when depends on you.”  
“Mark- you are so amazing.” Jack said “I know I am hesitant and scared. I know it's frustrating to you, but, don't think I don't know how lucky I am that you are my Mate. I get YOU, as my Alpha. I could have very easily ended up with some arsehole like Ken... Or worse...” Jack sighed “I still am trying to accept all of this, get used to it. I still am scared and uneasy...” He leaned his forehead against Mark's “I never wanted an Alpha, a mate, none of it.” He put one of his hands on the back of Mark's neck. “Now I can't even imagine you not being around. I am frustrated with all the bullshit, but” He pulled back and looked at Mark “For you, Alpha, I will be the best Omega I can, albeit a damaged fooked up Omega.” He kissed Mark deeply holding him tightly. When the kiss broke Mark ran his fingers down Jack's cheek.  
“I told you before, and again I will say, you are perfect for me, Jack.”  
Suddenly lightning cracked across the sky and thunder roared.  
Jack laughed “See? We were lucky we got as long as we did without the fookin rain. We'd better go before we are electrocuted.” The sky opened up and started to pour. Jack and Mark ran back to Jack's apartment, laughing and happy and soaking wet. 

Jack opened the door and went in, they both were tracking in water and mud; they were happy, they were hopeful, they were in love.  
“Jack, there is mud everywhere.” Mark laughed.  
“Yeh, It will drive me nuts tomorrow, but right now I don't care.” He laughed too. Mark peeled off his soaked shirt. Jack's heart skipped a beat. Mark was beautiful, amazing. He blushed and looked down. “Ah, I am going to go change, are you ready for bed, or did you want to maybe play a game or something?” Jack asked.  
“Not tired yet, so yeah.” The both went to their rooms, dried off , changed and met back in the living room. Mark's rainy earth smell was throughout the apartment now, stronger than ever. It made something deep inside of Jack want him in ways he couldn't explain.  
“So what game do you want to play, Jackaboy?” Jack was just starting at him in his tight black tee-shirt and pajama pants, his hair and poofy mess from the rain. His lips looked so soft and his eyes were shimmering brightly. He had-  
“Jack, are you okay?”  
“What? Oh yeh, sorry.” He blushed again “I don't care, We could play Overwatch, I have it on my PC and the Console.” He chuckled. “Kinda obsessed.”  
“Okay, where do you want me?” Mark asked innocently, but Jack's mind instantly thought “My Bed.” Jack flushed, “What the hell?” he thought but said, “I'll go upstairs, you can stay here.”  
As he climbed the stairs he shook his head. Jack defiantly was starting to notice how sexy his Alpha was. “Stop it, Jack!” he chastised himself.  
He sat down and they put on their headsets and started to play.  
After having such a great evening Jack was starting to feel sick again, but he pushed it aside, he was having so much fun playing with Mark that he could ignore it. This was that he missed, he and Mark were back in their natural element, playing games. It was nice and Jack couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. God, he was lucky this Alpha was a gamer. He laughed out loud, over the mic.  
“Did I miss something?” Mark asked  
“Nope, just a thought that crossed me mind.”  
“Did you plan on sharing this thought, yah Jerk?”  
“Nope.”  
“Well Fuck you then.”  
“Aww, don't get all butthurt Markimoo. Maybe I'll tell you later.”  
“Yeah, Yeah.”  
Jack stifled a yawn and continued to play.  
“I fucking got killed again.” Mark's voice came through the headset.  
“Because you suck dick.” Jack joked, then an awkward silence followed.  
“So anyway.” Mark said, cutting the tension. “It's after three am, aren't you tired yet?”  
“Sleep is for the weak.” Jack said automatically. Mark chuckled. “Well, then I am weak, because-” he yawned “I need to go to bed.”  
“Okay, sissy. I'll come down.” Jack logged and turned everything off. As he was walking down the stairs he found himself yawning again. He really was tired.  
“See? You are tired.” Mark looked at him  
“Yeh, yeh.” He gave a sleepy smile.  
“So, what was so funny?”  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Oh let it go will yeh?”  
“You should know me better than that by now, Jack.”  
“Fine.” Jack blushed and looked at him “I was jus tinking how lucky I was that my Alpha is a gamer.”  
Mark laughed and nodded. “Yes, yes you are. And that I am a YouTuber and I get that too.”  
Jack gave a long, over-exaggerated nod. “Yeh, that too. Well, I'm actually pretty wiped now, so is there anything else yah need?”  
“Actually, yeah.” Mark moved to Jack, his scent making Jack's head swim. He leaned in to kiss Jack slowly, making his intentions clear. Jack's heart pounded in his chest as he met him in the middle.  
They kissed slow and sweet as if they had been together for years and years. Mark pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes. “Thank you. Today was one of the best days in my life.” Jake smiled and shook his head. “Your life has been pretty pathetic then, Mark.” Mark rolled his eyes.  
“I was being serious. You sure do know how to fucken murder the mood”  
“Sorry, nervous reaction I guess. Really, though, it was pretty good for me too.” He blushed.  
“Good night, Jack.”  
“Night.”  
They both went to their own rooms, a bundle of nerves and excitement.  
Mark had hope, Jack was coming around now, and soon they would be able to be real Mates.  
He still was hesitant to push too far, but Jack had started the make-out session in the meadow. Causally Mark wondered when Jack would start his heat and how that would play out. He also wondered if he would be able to resist his Omega during it. That was going to be a real test. A yearning deep inside Mark to mate Jack startled him. It was the first time a thought like this had crossed his mind. “Stop that.” He scolded himself. Jack's heat wouldn't be too far away, he had been off the suppressants for about 24 hours now, so soon his biological makeup would start to produce the normal chemical signals that caused the cycle to start. Mark tried to sleep, but he was having issues. He had the sinking feeling that something wasn't right, sighing he stared up at the dark ceiling. 

Jack laid in his bed, feeling utterly alone. “Alpha!” His head told him. Well, that was awkward. It wasn't like he could just walk into Mark's room and say “Ah yeah Mark, the voices in my head told me I needed you.” His head started to ache again, great. He thought he was passed this. “Need Mate.” Jack was tired and he just wanted to go to sleep, but the voice in his head would not shut the hell up. Jack got up and went to the medicine cabinet getting some pain reliever for his head. He stood in the dark bathroom, debating if he should go to Mark or not. He didn't want to come off as needy, but he really did want to be near Mark. “Need Mate.” the voice said again. “I fookin get it.” He said out loud. He started to feel sick to his stomach so he sat on the edge of the tub, waiting. He started to shake again and was dizzy. The suppressants were still working his way out of his system. He learned over the toilet as he became sick again. He rinsed his mouth out and finally gave in.  
Mark's door was opened, Jack stepped over the threshold and stopped.  
“Jack?” Mark was awake. His scalp prickled, his Omega needed him.  
“Yeh, hey listen...” Mark sat up turning the bedside lamp on. He could smell his Omega was sick again and that he needed him. Was Jack actually admitting that he may need Mark? He could smell the immense loneliness, Mark could almost taste it. Jack started to cry.  
“I, I feel so... Sick? Alone? And here I go cryin like a baby again.”  
“Come here Jack.” Jack slowly walked to Mark, his hand on his head. “A headache too?”  
Jack nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, with his back to him. Mark smelled the shame, embarrassment, and confusion that was coming off of Jack in waves. “Jack, it's okay. If you need me, you don't ever have to be scared, ashamed or timid about it. I am your Alpha, my job is to care for you.” Mark added quietly, “Please don't turn your back to me, Mate.” Jack turned and slowly laid down next to Mark, who pulled him onto his chest.  
Jack inched his way up to Mark's neck, inhaling his scent made his stomach stop rolling.  
Tears kept coming, Mark just held him as he cried. “It's okay Jack, I am here. You are safe” Mark kissed the top of his head. “I will always take care of you.” Jack's crying slowly stopped, Mark knew that he was going through withdrawal as well is the emotional reaction to an upcoming heat. Jack's breathing started to even out, and Mark knew that he was asleep. Mark finally was able to relax enough to maybe go to sleep himself, Jack was with him. The way it should be. “I love you, Omega.” He whispered to his sleeping Mate before he fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: jacks25plusfans  
> Follow me :)


	7. Trust your instinct.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha and Omega discover themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimer: If you are under 18 you shouldn't read this. Ya'know legality and all... ;) (But I am not your mother, so you do you :-P )  
> ****WARNING: This is where the sexually explicit part starts. If you don't want to read it, don't. Because of the feel of the story, I tried to write it as tastefully as possible. I read over and rewrote parts of this chapter several times to get it right.  
> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos. I am very pleased how well liked this is, honestly when I started to write it I was worried, but that was needless.  
> I have awesome readers <3

When Jack woke up he stretched and noticed was alone. Rain still poured outside, but Jack didn't care. It was late afternoon and he felt much better than last night. Stretching again he got out of bed. Jack looked everywhere, but his Alpha was gone. He was nowhere in the apartment. Jack sat on the couch bewildered and confused. Had Mark just left? He started to shake a little bit, fear creeping into his mind. What if he got fed up? Mark had said it wasn't that easy, but what if he just couldn't deal with Jack's bullshit anymore? Jack curled himself into a ball at the end of the couch, rocking. “What If Alpha is hurt?” His mind asked Jack snapped back up, he had never thought of that. He grabbed his phone and called him.  
“This is Mark, you know what to do.” Damn, straight to voicemail.  
“It's Jack, jus wondering, where the fook are you? Call me.” Jack paced and whined waiting for a call. He had checked the apartment at least 10 times. He checked all the social media sites, nothing. “Alpha needs you!” the voices demanded. Jack slammed his hands down on the counter. “WHERE THE FOOK IS HE?” He yelled at the voices in his head, there was no answer. Jack sat on his couch and waited. His leg jiggled up and down with nerves. This was so uncharacteristic of Mark, even before they found out they were Mates. Jack knew he had hurt him, was the hurt bad enough that Mark could leave? Overwhelming sadness washed over Jack and he started to cry.  
Two hours had passed and still there was no sign of Mark, no call, no text and no Tweets. He obviously wasn't in the apartment, maybe he had gone to the shops or cinema? Jack couldn't imagine why he wouldn't tell him, but he needed to check. Jack threw on a hoodie and his rain jacket, grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door. 

It was cold and rainy, he shivered as he walked. “Alpha, find Alpha!” His head screamed at him. He felt so defeated when he checked the shops, cinema, and even the petrol station, and Mark was not there. Jack wandered around, helpless and feeling lost. He found himself in the field where they had gazed at the stars, he teared up again. Was that the last time they would do that? Mark wasn't there either. Jack sighed and continued walking. A little further down the road was a park that had a lot of paths and more isolated picnicking spots. He didn't know why Mark would be there in this weather, but he thought, “What the hell, I already came this far.” He started up the paths, looking, smelling. The rain was making it hard, as that is what Mark's strongest scent had been to him lately, but still, Jack pushed on. A good hour had passed, Jack's feet were soaked and so were his pants half way up to the calf. He didn't care. He was starting to lose hope, feeling like an idiot and scared. Did Mark get hurt? Maybe he was at hospital? Jack had traveled down all of the paths and back. He was to the last one, it was the longest and most isolated. Mud covered the path in many spots due to the excessive amount of rain and Jack almost fell several times. About two miles down the path his scalp started to prickle. Something wasn't right. He walked still, lifting his head, trying to smell his Mate. Finally, he did. Jack was certain that was Mark, but there was another unknown scent that he wasn't familiar with. Mark was in the pavilion, at a table, shaking and shivering, his head tucked down into his chest. Panic was starting to creep up inside Jack.  
“Oh my God,” Jack said as he rushed over to him. The scent that hit him was overwhelming and stopped him in his tracks. It was wonderful, addicting. It was a musky cologne smell that made Jack's heart beat faster and his head dizzy. Jack stood there slack jawed for a moment and then he felt himself become slick. “Oh no, not now” He cursed at himself. He moved to Mark's side. Marks face was turned away from him.  
“Mark?”  
“N-n-n-no J-Jack. G-g-go Away.” He shivered and tried to push Jack away. His hands were like ice. Alarms sounded in Jack's head, his Alpha was not okay. Help.  
“What the fook Mark, you probably are Hypothermic by now. Come on, we'll get yah warmed up at the apartment.” Jack took another step towards him.  
“J-Just l-l-leave.” Mark refused to look at him  
“I can't. I don't know what I did, but I don't want you to die. Please”  
“Y-you c-c-can't be h-here.” His teeth chattered.  
“Well I am, let's go.” Jack put his hand on Mark and a jolt when through him. A feeling of desire washed over him like nothing he had even felt. “Holy shit.” he muttered.  
Mark swung his head around and looked at Jack, pushing him away. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were wild. He was breathing heavy in between his teeth chattering.  
“Holy hell, Mark. We need to get you to hospital.”  
“N-no Jack. Can you please just go the fuck away?” Mark snapped, then hung his head.  
“I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you...”  
Mark shook his head. “No, you wouldn't.” He said bitterly. “Just go, Jack. I'll be fine.”  
“I-Mark- Please I'm sorry-”  
Mark shifted as if he were about to get up, his eyes held concern and sadness. He stopped himself, punching the table. “JUST FUCKING GO ALREADY JACK, CHRIST!”  
Tears streamed down Jacks' face as he took off his coat and the dry hoodie under it, leaving himself in a tee-shirt with the umbrella. It was dry under the pavilion, but Mark obviously had walked here in the pouring rain and was soaked. Jack laid the coat and hoodie on the table.  
“Fine.” He choked as he turned to leave. The pain that filled Jack was almost unbearable.  
“NO! Jack, Y-you have to wear these.”  
Jack said nothing as he turned to walk down the trail, ignoring his Alpha's screaming of “Get back here and put these back on.”  
Once he was out of Mark's sight he ran. He ran home, crying. “Alpha hates me.” He thought, “My Mate,  
hates me.” He ran so fast his lungs burned and his legs ached, soon he reached his apartment. Why was Mark so mad? What had Jack done? Had Mark not told him the night before never to be afraid to come to him? Jack was so confused, lonely, worried. His Alpha was out there in the storm, and soon it would be dark. Even if Mark didn't want him as a Mate anymore, he was still Jack's best friend. He was going to die out there. A thought crossed Jack's mind... he knew how to get him to come home, that is if the bond still mattered at all to Mark. If he took off his ring... He didn't really want to do that, Mark seemed fragile as it was, but he knew Mark was in danger. Besides, Mark may not even care.  
“Fook it.” He said out loud. He ran the tub full of water as hot as the tap would go and set a stack of towels and dry clothes on the counter. He sat on the toilet lid, sighing as he took it off his ring. Sadness and panic came rushing into his heart. He waited, and waited. Suddenly the door crashed open and Mark made his way to the bathroom. Relief washed over Jack, not only did the Bond still matter, Mark was now out of the rain.  
“J-J-Jack, w-why?” Mark's eyes were wild, even more so than before.  
Jack quickly put it back on. Relief then shock crossed the Alpha's face as he was shoved into the tub of hot water, clothes and all, causing water to splash on the floor.  
“Wh?” Make looked confused.  
“I wasn't going to fooking let you die out there. I know you are upset with me, though I don't know why.” Jack ripped off the jacket throwing it to the floor, then both shirts. The water was still pretty warm. “But I am not going to let you fookin freeze to death. Jaysus Christ, Mark.” Mark could smell Jack's anger. He was now using his hands to pour warm water over Mark's chest. “Core, heat the core.” He thought to himself.  
“J-Jack, leave... now.” Mark was still shivering.  
“Like hell, Alpha.” He reached down and took off his shoes and socks and threw them out of the tub. Water was everywhere but he didn't care. Mark's feet were like ice, but the water had cooled too much. He pulled the drain as the water line started to go down he turned the shower on, more hot water cascading over the man's quaking body. Mark stay facing forward, not making eye contact.  
“I am not kidding Jack, You have to leave. Now!” Mark's fists were balled and his teeth were clenched.  
“I am getting pretty sick of you being an asshole.” Jack looked down “And yelling at me. You don't have to love me anymore, but I don't want you to die.” He added, quietly.  
Mark's face showed pain, and Jack could see a tear in the corner of his eye. “Jack- Just please. Leave.”  
“Why Mark? I don't understand.” The scent coming from Jack was confusion but mostly agony.  
“I-can't be around you Jack, not now.” Mark turned and looked at him, water dripping off the end of his nose from the shower. His eyes were narrowed and his fists were still balled at his sides.  
“Fine,” Jack turned towards the door. “There's towels and clothes on the counter.” As he left he called over his shoulder “Thought you said you would never leave, Alpha, well you did. And It hurts. Worse than I want it too.” Jack grabbed the handle and slammed the bathroom door. 

“Fuck” Mark cursed out loud as he finally started to warm up. How long had he been out there? He didn't know. He thought he was far enough away that Jack wouldn't find him, and then the ring trick? Mark smirked despite himself. “Clever Mate.” He thought. His heart was in shambles hearing and smelling Jack's pain. He never wanted to do that to his Omega. He was devastated that Jack got hurt, “but that couldn't be helped.” He thought. He still had a problem, he needed to get away from Jack. Mentally he kicked himself for not leaving some sort of note or something. His Omega was very distraught, and now the scent of rotting fruit filled his nostrils. “Oh, Mate.” Mark sighed as shook his head. He had to leave and once he was dry, he would have to leave again. He hoped that this wouldn't ruin their Bond. He opened the bathroom door and looked for Jack. He was nowhere to be seen, the plan was to walk right out the apartment door, but that's where he found Jack. Sitting with his arms and legs crossed, in front of the door. His eyes and nose were red from crying. Mark inhaled sharply seeing the pain he had caused Jack.  
“Like hell, you are leaving again, arsehole. Kill yourself in you own DAMNED COUNTRY.” he yelled bitterly. Jack was hurt and confused. Mark could smell it on him. “Besides, you are barefoot. And my shoes are just as wet as yours are.” Jack huffed.  
Mark looked at his feet and shrugged. “OMEGA.” Mark yelled, voice booming. Jack straighten up and dropped his head to his chest.  
“You will let me leave, Now.” He demanded his Omega, and he hated it. He hated having to use his Alpha voice on Jack, but he needed him to move before Mark hurt him.  
A small sob and whine escaped Jack's lips. Softly he said. “But why are you leaving me, Alpha?” His eyes were still on the ground. Mark felt like he was kicked in the gut. Jack was so hurt. “Comfort Mate, mate hurting. Mate confused, comfort Mate.” his head prompted him.  
“O-omega, Jack... just let me go. I'll come back.”  
“I don't understand, Mark.” His voice sounded as if he were broken.  
“I know.” Mark moved closer to the door “I have to go.”  
“But-Alpha- Mate...” Mark could tell Jack was panicked. “You will just get cold again... please?”  
“Jack, Please.” Jack stood up and looked him in the eyes  
“Mark, will you please just tell me what I did? What's going on? I am sorry, so sorry. Please Don't leave me. I need you.” Jack's eyes were filled with fear.  
“Jack- I-need-” Mark took a step back. “Easy Mark, you can do this.” He thought to himself.  
“You are acting so strange. I am scared, You- You smell different.” Jack commented  
“I know.” A low growl started deep in his throat. Then a slight whiff of a familiar smell hit his nose. He went slack-jawed and struggled to back up more. “Fuck.” He cursed, causing Jack to jump. He clenched his fists as he backed away from Jack. Slick. He smelled Jack's Slick.  
“Jaysus, Mark. Are you possessed or something?” He started to walk closer.  
Mark was breathing heavily, his back pressed hard against the far wall “Jack. Don't come any closer... I am not fucking kidding.”  
He stopped. “Mark, do you need a doctor?”  
“No.” Mark's thoughts started to taunt him “Knot, Breed, Mate. Bond, Breed Knot Mate. Bond”  
“Christ.” He said, slamming his head against the wall. He saw Jack's demeanor change.  
“Jus- let me help you, Mate.” Jack was starting to go on autopilot as his instincts were taking over. He started to leak more Slick, but he didn't care. Mark , however, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
“Jack, You don't get it. I won't go back outside, but you need to get away from me. Please go to your room and lock the door, please. I don't want to hurt you.”  
Jack snapped out of his instinctual trance. “What's going on, Mark? Jus fookin tell me.” Mark shook his head and saw that Jack was still standing there, staring at him. He didn't want to frighten Jack, but it may be the only way to get him away from Mark.  
“FINE. God damn it, Jack. Why can't you ever just listen? Fuck. I am in rut, Okay? I woke up in rut. I ran away from you as fast as I could because obviously I have never been mated in rut before. I didn't want to hurt or take advantage of you. Now, though, I can smell your Slick. I think we triggered each others mating cycles.” Mark's chest heaved up and down and he kept himself pressed against the wall, his eyes were wild and he was sweating. Jack saw this look before... when he had Skyped him after the panel. Wild, needy desperation radiated off of Mark in waves that Jack could smell.  
“Oh...” Jack squeaked.  
“Yeah. So you see why... Soon you are going to start begging me Jack, and I am in rut. I don't know if I can resist you. I would have had a hard time even if I wasn't in rut, but now...” He trailed off. “I-I never wanted to leave you, and I love you, very much. I am so sorry I hurt you. I just- I didn't know what I would do to you in rut.” Mark was shaking. “I love you too much to force you. I don't trust myself with you.”  
“Oh, Mark, Alpha. Mate.” Jack looked at Mark, he was so needy. Jack wanted to hug him, kiss him, assure him everything was okay. “You are controlling yourself, see?” Jack motioned to Mark's current position, pressed up against the wall; he was hoping to calm Mark down but was also trying to convince himself that he wasn't going to get hurt.

“Yeah.” Mark said, his mind said “Knot, Breed, Mate. Bond, Breed Knot Mate. Bond” “For now. I know how scared you are of Alphas, how scared you were of me that day in the kitchen. This is a million times worse and we haven't talked about-” A groan escape his lips, that made Jack's insides twist.  
“Jack, you need to go. Because right now I want to, to rip your clothes off of you and-” Mark cut himself off. Jack's eyes were wide and glossed over, though he wasn't scared like he thought he would be. Mark looked amazing right now.  
Mark could smell Jack's increasing arousal , he loved this scent. It was of fresh laundry or wildflowers, he couldn't tell, but he was starting to lose control.  
“Mark- obviously I-I am going into heat, I stopped taking the suppressants, but you're in rut too?” Jack was still slightly confused.  
“Happens to true Mates all the time, and in normal circumstances, I would already have taken you, we would be in bed, but-” Mark punched the wall, hard Jack jumped again, looked at Mark's hand which was bleeding. A slow but steady growl was now emitting from his lips.  
“Mark- You're bleedin-”  
“Jack, forget about my fucking hand. I don't want to do anything you don't want. I love you, but in 5 minutes or less, if you are not locked away, I will be on top of you. I am controlling it as much as I can. I can't fight this part of my Alpha biology anymore, especially when I can smell your heat and your Slick. I am doing my best, but I can smell that you are turned on and I want nothing more the satisfy your needs.“  
Jack's stomach clenched and he became hard, more slick leaked down his leg. He looked at Mark, wild eyes met his own, almost pleading.  
Jack shuddered, his whole body tingled. He knew how to take care of Mark. Jack's head chanted “Need knot, need Alpha. Mate, bond. Need knot.”  
“Mark- I-”  
“I know, Jack. You're not ready. I know. I don't want to push you. But. Oh God.. I want you.”  
Jack's previous fear and panic completely went away. He wanted Mark. He wasn't fully in heat yet, so he was still able to think clearly. Yes, he wanted his Mate and for once since this whole thing had started, Jack could take care of Mark.  
“Mark, Let me help you.”  
“With what?”  
“You know, I want too.”  
“No, you don't” Mark sighed  
“Us, you, me... this, you know. I want it.” He blushed  
“Oh, Mate. That is just your heat talking.” Mark sighed. “You can't think straight right now, Jack.”  
“Smell me, is my heat that advanced yet?”  
Mark inhaled. “No, but I certainly can smell it. Your instincts are making you say this Jack. But oh, My Omega, what I want to do to you.” Mark's lip curled slightly.  
Jack felt a shock go straight to his hardening cock with the words Mark had finished with. Jack could tell he was trying so hard to control himself. “Alpha, I know what you need. I love you. Please.”  
Mark moaned out loud and slowly allowed himself away from the wall. “Mate-ah Jack.” He shook his head, trying to get his wits about him “You have to be 100% sure this is what you want. Once I start, I doubt I will be able to stop. I have a moment of clarity right now. Just, I don't know... in the past when you have had sex- how did you without becoming fearful... or panicking?” Mark looked at him, Jack blushed scarlet.  
“Oh come on, we are about to- and you are embarrassed to tell me? Come on, Jack.”  
“Haven't ever...” Jack trailed off  
“Ever what? Talked about it? Thought about it? Come on Jack, I'm dying over here.” Mark ran a hand through his hair.  
“No. I don't know how I wouldn't panic or be fearful because ” he stopped and sighed. “I haven't ever had sex, Mark.” He looked at his hands.  
“What? You-You're a virgin?”  
“Yeh.” Jack blushed again, grinning shyly.  
Mark growled again, launching himself at Jack. “MINE!” Mark was on top of Jack, scenting him, kissing him and rutting into his crotch. “Oh my Omega, you are so wonderfully sweet. Mmm”  
Jack's could feel his heart pounding and Slick was leaking out him rapidly. He was starting to become fearful, but his excitement was more. The truth of the matter was that Jack had been in love with Mark for several years, and their second genders didn't change that. Mark was so primal now, but Jack didn't care, perhaps his heat had something to do with that too. Hands were tangled in hair, legs were a twisted mess and they were rolling around on the floor.  
“Jack, Mate.” Mark cooed as he kissed him, smiling to himself. Jack was a virgin, which meant he was all his, entirely. He ran his hand down Jack's body, brushed over his nipples through his shirt, causing Jack to suck in his breath sharply. Mark found his way down to the front of Jack's pants and grabbed the bulge giving a firm but gentle squeeze. Jack thrust his hips up when the contact was made.  
“Eager, are you?” Jack whined in response. Mark suddenly stopped, scooping Jack up bridal style and went to Jack's room. “If this is happening, your first time isn't going to be on the floor like animals.” Mark caressed the side of Jack's face, worry making its way across his. “Jack, I just want to make sure. I don't want to take advantage of you.” He sighed “If I am being honest, I am very worried about doing this to you, that when it is over you will hate me or feel like I used you.” He looked into Jack's eyes looking for the answers.  
Jack looked up at him, bringing his hand up to the side of Mark's face. “You are the best Alpha an Omega could ask for, Mark. Always so worried about me. I think in the last few days enough worry has been spent on me. I think it's time to worry about you, and right now,” Jack sat up “You need me.” Jack's hand went to Mark's crotch and grasped it. Mark moaned and threw his head back and then back down. Jack slowly started to palm him through his jeans, staring his Alpha directly in the eyes. There was no hesitation, no fear in Jack's eyes, just desire. “I. Want. You.” Jack said.  
“Oh my Omega, Okay. Okay.” Mark slowly lifted Jack's shirt off, his pale skin was beautiful. His kissed him chastely on the lips, then brought his mouth to each one of his nipples, twirling is tongue around each one individually. Jack squirmed underneath him. Jack shot his hands up to Mark's shirt and took it off. He just started at the sight in front of him.  
“Like what you see, Mate?”  
“Mark, you are, you are- Fookin hot.” Mark bent down and started to kiss Jack again, as their bare skin met, tingles and waves of pleasure ran throughout both of their bodies. Jack moaned into Mark's mouth. He was so wet now, Slick was undoubtedly leaking through his pants. He felt hot and achy. He needed Alpha, Now. Mark pulled away, looking at Jack who was a writhing mess. Mark knew his heat was starting, and In some part of his mind, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing the heat sickness was over.  
“Alpha, Please.” Jack whined. “I-I am so hot. I-I need-”  
“I know, my Omega. I will take care of you.” Mark moved his hands to Jack's pants, undid the button and zipper, then pulled them and his boxers off at the same time. Jack gasped as he was suddenly exposed. Mark bent down and took Jack in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the sensitive head.  
“Oh Jaysus, Mark.” Jack was shaking. Mark could smell and now see the Slick that was pooling underneath his Mate, his cock pressed painfully against the zipper. He pulled back  
“You are so perfect, Jack.” Jack thrust his hips.  
“Oh, Please Alpha. Please.” Mark ran his hand up and down the length of Jack's cock, using his thumb to brush against the sensitive tip on the down stroke. Jack wiggled his arms around Mark and was now undoing his button and zipper as well.  
“Alpha, please. Let me see you. Please.” Mark pulled back and stood up, dropping his pants. Jack groaned when he saw how large it was. “Oh Alpha, Please. I want you. I need you. Please, Alpha.” The begging had started, but Mark took is time. He needed to make sure Jack was ready. He pushed his Omega's legs open and trailed his hand down his cock and to his wet hole. He gently touched the outside of it.  
“Holy shit,” Jack moaned. “So good. More.. More please Alpha.”  
Mark slowly pushed one finger inside of Jack, then another.  
“Oh, God Mark- Please.” When adding the third finger, he hit the Omega's prostate  
“Alpha!” Jack cried out, Mark chuckled.  
“Do you like that, Jack?” He asked, his voice low.  
“Oh Alpha, it feels so good.” Jack's eyes were closed, he was panting with his mouth slightly open and his arms were extended out to his sides.  
“Please Alpha, I need you in me.” Jack suddenly wiggled away from Mark, turned over and presented to him. Mark moaned, seeing his Omega present, set off his rutting instinct again, but he wasn't completely out of control.  
“You are so pretty like this, and have made your Alpha very happy-” He grabbed pillows from the head of the bed.  
“But for our first time, I want this to be special. I want to look into your eyes, kiss you.” He grabbed Jack, pulled him towards him, flipped him over, and propped Jack up on the pillows. Mark slowly crawled between Jack's legs and aimed himself at Jack's entrance.  
“It's okay, Mate. You are safe. I love you, oh Jack, do I love you.”  
“I love you too, Alpha, please-” Mark pushed himself slowly into Jack, as Jack's body got used to him he murmured into Jack's ear. “My perfect Omega. My Mate. I love you. You are doing so well.” Jack whined at the words and just absorbed the pleasure that was shooting throughout his body. “Oh Alpha, I love you. Knot me, Breed me.” Jack was now on pure instinct, but Mark didn't care, it was what he wanted to hear.  
“My Omega wants his Alpha's knot, does he?”  
“Oh please, Alpha. I need it. I need you. Please.” If Jack had been in his right mind frame, he would have been humiliated, luckily he wasn't.  
Mark started to move faster, brushing Jack's prostate causing him to yelp. Mark looked into Jack's eyes, then bent and kissed him. The kiss was filled with passion, love and desire.  
“Mark, Mate- I need-” Jack shook.  
“I know, I know” His Alpha cooed and speed up, hitting his prostate hard and harder.  
“Oh Alpha, I- I think I am going to-.”  
“Yes, Omega, please let go for me.”  
The words almost pulled the orgasm out of Jack and he moaned, Mark was not far behind.  
“Mate,” Mark slowed slightly “Jack,”  
“Mark,” Jack's eyes were closed, his hair was matted to his sweaty forehead.  
Mark's instincts made him bend down to that place on his Mates neck, he thought “Claim, mate, knot.” Mark realized what he was doing.  
“Mate I am so close, so close. I need to mark you.” Jack opened his eyes and Mark pulled back at looked into them, trying to judge the reaction. “Please, Jack” Mark begged. He was so desperate, so needy.  
“Yes, Mark. I want your bite, always have.” Jack said quietly. Mark moaned and started to move faster, he felt his knot start to swell. He leaned down, to that sensitive spot and sunk his teeth in as his release found him. Deep inside, his knot was now locking them in place. As he bit down Jack whimpered but also cried “Alpha” Mark could feel his Omega now, they were becoming one, like a waterfall meeting its riverbed. For Mark, the room was spinning and he was in bliss. “My mate.” He whispered.  
Mark stayed still for a moment and slowly withdrew his teeth causing Jack to hiss. Mark gently licked the spot and said “Mine. My Omega. We are bonded now, forever.” He twitched inside of Jack. “I love you, Jack. More than you will ever know.” Mark pulled back and looked at Jack whose eyes were wild, satisfied and happy. Mark leaned down and stretched his neck out to Jack.  
“Mark me, Omega. Claim me as your own.” Jack moved his mouth to his Alpha and wasted no time biting him. “Omega” Mark cried as he felt the teeth sink further into his neck. Jack started to see images of the past, times when Mark had helped him, defended him, protected him. He knew at that moment his Alpha would die for him and never hurt him. Jack felt loved, more love than he had ever felt before. Tears formed and ran down his face. He kept his teeth in Mark's neck for a few minutes and then removed them, licking the spot. Mark collapsed on to Jack's chest as he waited for his knot to go down. He was sated, and happy, very happy.  
“Are you okay Jack?” He murmured into his chest.  
Jack moved slightly. “Yes”” He yawned. “Actually,” He said taking stock of his body. “I am fooking hungry.”  
Mark laughed. “Yes, Heats and mating cause massive hunger. We should have planned better for this.”  
“We?” Jack asked “You pretty much are running this show, Alpha.”  
“Well I guess that's true. Sorry.” Jack playfully slapped Mark's hand.  
Mark's knot now was shrunken down and he was able to withdraw from Jack, causing Jack to whimper.  
“I will be right back, I need to clean you up.” Mark went and got a warm washcloth and a towel. As he stated to wipe Jack down, he could feel his embarrassment.  
“No need to be embarrassed, this is normal, Jack.”  
“I jus- I can feel your pride.” Mark now blushed.  
“You did very well Omega, and we are bite bonded. Of course I am proud!”  
Jack smiled.  
“Now about this feeling each other thing,” Mark finished cleaning Jack up and dropped the washcloth and towel on the floor. “We can feel each others feelings in our mating cycle, mostly because we are always so close.” Mark laid down and pulled Jack on this chest. “We also can feel extreme distress, sadness... basically stronger emotions almost all of the time. However privacy is important, it's not always nice to eavesdrop on someone's emotions. So keep that in mind.” Mark yawned. “I can also sense things about your body now, biological things. So keep that in mind too. You will be able to do the same for me. If I am sick, so on and so forth.”  
“Mark?” Jack said, sleepiness in his voice  
“Yeah Jack?”  
“I am helplessly in love with you.” He yawned again “And I don't feel used. I take back what I said about you being a “Knot Head” I was wrong. You are so gentle, so kind. You take care of me.”  
Mark whimpered hearing the praise from his Mate. Jack pulled away from his chest and pushed himself to Mark's lips and kissed him. Slow and gently. When the kiss broke, Mark said.  
“I am so glad you, YOU are my Omega, Jack. I love you.” He cupped Jack's chin. “Now, Go to sleep. You need it.”  
“Still fookin hungry.” He muttered as he laid back down.  
“I know, rest a little and then I will feed you, okay?”  
Jack inhaled Mark's musky rain scent and sighed happily “Okay Alpha” As he drifted off to sleep.  
Mark wrapped his arms around his Mate, his true mate. They were now bonded in every aspect, ring, scented, bite, knotted. Mark hugged Jack tighter, he was his, all his. Slowly Mark drifted off to sleep as well, holding his Omega, keeping Jack safe as he always had.

Mark awoke to hands on him, the scent of Jack's heat was in full force now.  
“Hi, ” He said to Jack, smirking  
“Alpha, please. I need you.”  
“I know,I need you too.”

Jack laid on Mark's check, nuzzling into his neck.  
“I love you, Mark.” He said.  
“I love you too. I am going to go make us something to eat.”  
“Not hungry anymore.... well not for food anyway.”  
Mark chuckled. “ Yes, you are. You have to eat, your heat burns so many calories even without sex.” He sat up as Jack moved. “See, heats are not bad.”  
Jack blushed “When yer not alone, yeh. It's not bad” Mark leaned down and kissed him “Rest Omega, I will wake you when food is ready.” Jack smiled and closed his eyes.  
Mark started to make Chicken Alfredo, Carbs, and protein. He was humming to himself softly and smiling. He was ecstatic to be caring for his Omega during his heat, this is as it should be. As the chicken finish, he opened a bottle of wine, and poured them both a glass and set the table. Images of Jack carrying his child popped into his head, he smiled fondly, then panicked a little. “Oh shit.” He thought they had used no birth control. “Idiot,” he said to himself. As an Alpha, he should have thought about that, but he was in rut, Jack was in heat, it all kind of got lost in the passion. Jack had been on suppressants so long that it was unlikely that the first heat would produce a pregnancy, so Mark let the thought float from his mind like a leaf in a stream.  
Mark found Jack, curled in the middle of the sheets, blankets, and pillows. His Omega had made himself a very nice nest. Pride washed over Mark as he looked at Jack, who was sleeping peacefully. Idly he wondered if Jack even realized he had nested, but it didn't matter. Mark crawled on the bed and rubbed Jack's back when he awoke, a sleepy, shy smiled crossed his face. “Hi, Alpha.” He said.  
“You made a really nice nest, Jack.” He praised.  
Jack looked at it and was confused. “Honestly, I didn't know that I had.” He sat up and stretched. “Does this happen often?”  
Mark smiled and nodded. “When you are in heat, yes.”  
Jack nuzzled into Mark's neck, pressing against his fresh bite bond, there was slight pain, but mostly it sent shocks to his groin. Mark moaned.  
“Okay, stop, Jack. We need to eat and if you keep doing that we won't get to it.”  
Jack laughed “That's okay with me.”  
“You are insatiable.” He joked  
“Kinda thought that's what being in heat and rut was about.” Mark stood up shaking his head. “Get dressed and come eat, Doof,” Jack smiled.  
Neither one of them knew how hungry they were. The both ate in silence, mostly because they ate like animals.  
“That was Delicious, Mark. Thank you. “ He blushed “I have never eaten like that before... so... just shoveling it in, yeh know?”  
Mark smiled. “No need to be embarrassed, you body knew what it needed and so your manners went out the window. It's okay.”  
Jack laughed and started to whimsically run his thumb across his ring. He was so happy.  
“I need a shower.” He said to Mark.  
“Yeah me too.”  
“You go ahead, I'll clean up the mess.”  
Mark frowned “Are you sure you are well enough?”  
Jack laughed again “Mark, I feel better now than I have in months. I have never been this happy.”  
Mark grasped his hand “Me, too. Okay.”  
Jack cleaned up the mess and got the dishes taken care of. Another wave of his heat hit and so he slipped into the shower so his Alpha could take care of him. Jack was so happy, so in love.


	8. Where ever you are is home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out how to make things work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more couple stuff in this chapter and some cute fluff. This is all to build up to what's to come. 
> 
> Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter :)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and your comments. It really means a lot to me.  
> Hope you like the chapter <3

It was nearing the end of the mating cycles and Mark's head was finally clear since the first time Jack's ring was removed. He hadn't made any videos since his left, Chica (who he missed very much) was still with his mom. He felt guilt that he had just left, really without thinking of anything else. He was going on instinct, trying to get his to his Mate. “But that's what a True Mate Bond does to you, it makes you forget about everything.” Mark thought. Not that he had known that at the time, he thought Jack was a Beta. When he left he paid way to much for a ticket, last minute to get to Ireland. He had left dishes in the sink, bills unpaid and he may have even left a load of laundry in the washing machine. The only thing that mattered about all that was his subs, it was as if he disappeared off of the face of the earth. The worst part about it is that he couldn't really explain it to them. Not until Jack was ready to “Come out.” Mark was nervous how that was going to work because he had gone to such great lengths to keep his status a secret. Mark realized this was mostly out of fear, but the fact was that a lot of people still had an unfounded prejudice about Omegas, and it could severely damage his YouTube career. Mark feared what would happen to Jack once he was honest with everyone about who he actually was. 

As Jack lay next to Mark, he to think about what all this meant. Things were going to change, he was Mated and Bonded to Mark now, he was sure it would be noticeable. He was scared, he was going to have to tell the world that he was an Omega, and deal with the wrath of it. Would his subs still like him? What about his other friendships would change? Would he still be invited to conventions? What about the convention that was coming up in that he was already scheduled for with all the others? Jack smelled like Mark and Mark smelled like Jack. Jack hadn't taken any suppressants since this whole thing started, honestly he was afraid too. The Alpha's would know immediately he was an Omega. This was another reason he hated being an Omega, it caused too much drama. Not that it really mattered, now. Jack already knew he couldn't be without his Alpha, he was so in love that the other stuff paled in comparison to the thought of them being separated. Still, he worried over the rest of the bullshit. He could lose everything he had worked so hard to build, and over something he had no control of. 

“Why are you so upset, Jack?” Mark asked, breaking his train of thought.  
Jack sighed. “Thinking about how things have to change now.”  
Mark sat up and looked at him, “For the better, though. Don't worry Jack, we will figure it out.” Mark realized that Jack was probably thinking close to the same thing Mark had been  
“Yeah. Jus-” He trailed off  
“What?”  
“YouTube, subs, the others, conventions and panels.”  
“Yeah?”  
“No one knows I am an Omega, Mark.”  
Mark looked down. “I know.” Mark sighed. He knew how the others acted and now that they were bonded they would know for sure. This wasn't going to be easy.  
“Well, I can assure you that Bob and Wade will be okay-”  
Jack smiled, “S'not them I'm worried 'bout” Jack sighed. “There is also that convention we all have in a week or two. I mean once people know I am an Omega, the invites could stop altogether.”  
“That shouldn't matter,” Mark said, irritated  
“But we both know it does.”  
“It's such bullshit, Jack.” Jack could feel Mark becoming very angry over protective Alpha.  
“Whoa, Mark. Take a breath.”  
Mark looked at him “I'm sorry, it just makes me so mad.”  
“I can feel that. And I love you for it, but let's not take up any more of the day with this bullshit,”  
“Well, we will have to figure it out sooner or later, Jack... for us both.”  
Jack nodded and then Jack climbed on top of him and started to kiss his neck. “ Later. This is more fun, anyway.”  
“I like the way you think,” Mark smirked.  
It was as if it were in a blink of an eye and Mark soon had to go back to LA. Mark had to get on with his life, and he really, really missed his dog. It was strange to think about, they had come so far and yet such a short time had passed it was amazing where they had gotten.  
“Jack we need to talk about our living arrangements.”  
Jack frowned. “Yeah...” Jack didn't want to leave Ireland, but he knew he couldn't be without Mark. Though he was sure that Mark would move to Ireland, that wasn't feasible. He sighed sadly.  
“I know it's hard, Jack. That's why I am prepared to move here.”  
Jack smiled. “Always thinking of me.” He sighed. “Honestly, though. That doesn't even make sense yah doof. Everything YouTube related is in America, and seeing as that is our jobs, I think that the only reasonable thing would be for me to move there.”  
Mark frowned. “I don't want to make you leave I just want you to be happy, Jack.”  
“Thank you, and I am happy. No, I don't want to leave Ireland, but other than what I just said, our other choice is to live out our bonded lives on Skype.” Mark started to panic and Jack continued “But I couldn't do that.”  
“No, neither could I.” Mark sighed.  
“Well, it's settled. I am moving to LA.” Jack smiled at Mark, putting his shoes on.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Where are WE going you mean?”  
“Okay, where are WE going?”  
“Well for starters I have to get the paperwork filled out and you need to sign as my Alpha so they will let me live in America.”  
“Okay, and then?”  
“Then we are getting boxes and supplies. You are helping me pack. “ 'M not doing that shite alone.” He winked at Mark as they headed out the door.

It was a few days later and they were packing, Jack's sister and her mate Saith were also there helping.  
“You have too much shite, Jack!” She complained. Mark laughed.  
“Hey, easy there Markimoo. I bet if you had to do this you would have just as much “shite” as I do, if not more.” Jack laughed, so did his sister.  
A few hours later, everything was boxed up but the bed, which He and Mark had to sleep on before their 2:00PM flight. Mark, Jack, Jack's sister and Saith were all sitting on the floor, eating Pizza and drinking beer.  
“And then he cried because he thought that when we flushed the fish, it was going to come back alive, mad, out of the sewer and kill us all.” His sister shook her head laughing, in fact, everyone was laughing, except Jack.  
“Hey, I was fookin 5.” He was embarrassed.  
Mark reached over and squeezed Jack's hand “I think it's cute.” He assured him  
“Yeh, Yeh.” The room went silent, it was getting late and soon their guests would have to leave. Saith spoke first, breaking the silence.  
“Really gonna miss having yeh around, Jackaboy,” Jack smiled fondly at his brother-in-law.  
“I will miss you too, Saith.” he turned to his sister who already had tears in her eyes.  
“Nope, no gonna get a mushy goodbye out of me.” She said, her voice laced with tears. Jack scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. “You don't have to talk. I already know. Thank you. You saved me from losing my Alpha.” He whispered in her ear and then kissed her on the cheek. Tears streamed down her face, but she said nothing.

It was nearing 3 AM and Mark was sleeping peacefully beside Jack who was wide awake. The movers were going to be there at 8:00 to pick up his things and ship them to Mark's place. They had the leave for the airport at Noon, Jack's head continued to swim. There was no use in laying there anymore so he decided to get up. Slowly and sadly he went from room to room remembering the last few years. It was sad, leaving Ireland, and he really didn't want too, but there wasn't another choice. While he loved his home country, he loved Mark more. He had left the coffee, pot and cups out to be packed last. He made and entire pot of coffee and started to clean. He knew his sister and Saith were going to take care of the place for him until they could find a sub-leaser, but Jack needed something to do. 

A few hours later, Mark found Jack on his hands and knees scrubbing walls. He looked tired, and he was sad. Mark sighed.  
“Hey, Jack.”  
“Did I wake you?”  
“No, It's 7, the movers will be here soon.”  
Jack nodded. “You don't have to be so tight lipped about leaving, Jack. I know you are sad.”  
“Yeh, I am. But it does no good to dwell on that. I am happy because I will be with you. Mark, this is just an apartment. You are home. Where ever you are, is home.”  
Mark's heart swelled, He bent down and kissed his Omega on the head.  
The movers were right on schedule and to their promise, got everything packed up and hauled away by 11:00. Jack and Mark showered and went to the airport. They were about to start the rest of their lives. 

Once in LA, Mark dropped Jack off of the house and went to get Chica right away even thought it was nearing 1 in the morning. He didn't care, God, he missed his dog. “Hey Girl, I am so sorry.” He gushed to her the whole way home. When he let her in the house the first thing she did was stop and start to growl. “Hey, what's wrong?” Jack walked in the entryway with a huge smile on his face, excited to see her too. She barked at him and growled.  
“Holy shit,” Jack said.  
“It must be because you smell different, she can't smell you right from that distance.” Mark was panicking. What if Chica wouldn't accept Jack now? What would he do then?  
“Mark, relax. You being tense is not helping anything.” Jack chastised. He slowly walked towards her “Hey Chica, who's a good girl? Who's Jackaboy's good girl?” She stopped growling and cocked her head, she recognized his voice. “That's it.” Jack stopped a few feet away and crouched. “Come here!” He chirped at her, it was as if she suddenly remembered and ran to Jack, knocking him over, licking his face.  
Mark exhaled loudly, he didn't realize he was holding his breath. “Well, that's better,” Mark smiled, Jack was laughing and Chica's tail was wagging as fast as it could go. The family was complete.

Jack was exhausted, he was finally here after all of the hard work. He was finally able to live with his Alpha, every day.  
“Hey Jack, we should get to bed.”  
“Yes, please.” Jack yawned as Mark led him down the hall to his, no their bedroom. Jack saw the hole in the wall, where Mark had punched it.  
“I wasn't lying.” Mark said quietly “I lost it.”  
Jack wisely choose to say nothing about that and crawled into bed.  
“Don't you want to change?”  
“Nu-uh” Jack curled into a ball, Chica was right next to him, her head resting on his legs and Mark crawled in somewhat hugging them both.  
“I am so happy. The family is whole, everyone is safe. We are going to be so happy, I will make you so happy Jack.” He said  
“Good. Now Alpha?”  
“Yes, Mate?”  
“Shut up will yeh, I want to sleep!”  
Mark laughed and closed his eyes.

The next week and a half was spent getting Jack's things arranged, and they both got back into the swing of recording and uploading videos. They had made two recording studios, one in Mark's basement and one in the office so they both could have their own space. Jack had finished preparing his videos for the convention early, as he typically did. It was Tuesday, they left Friday. Jack was excited about the convention, it was just telling the others that he wasn't thrilled about. He sighed. 

Mark started to think. They had to tell everyone that Jack was an Omega, Mark was an Alpha and they just happened to be bonded. Mark was worried about Jack, knowing how nervous he was. They would talk to Ken, Felix, Bob, and Wade before the convention. Ken. Ken was going to be the problem, and depending on how deeply his influence was over Felix, maybe him too.  
Mark messaged them all like before, everyone would meet at his house the day before, he had rented a larger SUV and they would all drive up together. Mark as had a backup plan if things when south when Jack told them. If things were too uncomfortable, he and Jack would follow the SUV in Mark's car.  
“So it's settled. The guys will be here Thursday, and we will all drive together to the convention, leaving early Friday morning. “ Jack was sitting on the couch with Chica answering Twitter comments on his phone.  
“Okay.” He said quietly, not looking up.  
“It's going to be okay, Jack.”  
He sighed. “I know you are trying to make me feel better, but honestly Mark, you have no way of knowing that. Shit is going to hit the fan.”  
Mark sat next to Jack. “Well, where is that positive attitude that you always have?”  
“Don't, that's not fair.” Jack frowned at him  
“Sorry.”  
“Whatever happens, at least it will be over.” Mark placed a supportive hand on Jack's shoulder. “So, don't take this the wrong way or anything...” Jack paused and looked at him.  
“I want to tell them, okay?”  
“Are you sure? I mean-” Jack held his fingers to his lips  
“I need to do this myself. It's my secret to tell Mark.”  
“Of course, it's your secret to tell, Jack.” Mark ran a hand through his hair, sighing.  
Jack smiled. “Good, now that that is settled, You should be making videos, Dear,” Jack said sarcastically.  
“Yeah, yeah I'm going,” Mark smiled at him, still uneasy with Jack's request.

Jack went out to the back yard and started to play with Chica, thinking. He would wait until everyone was there, and tell them all together. It made his stomach hurt, especially after the late time they all were together. Jack hoped that this would go over okay. He was scared, and he knew Mark knew it too. He couldn't wait until Thursday was here so all of this could be done. It was the waiting that was the worst. What would happen if a certain Alpha decided it would be funny to out him at the convention, or make him look like an Omega slut? Oh God, he would pass out for sure. Would Felix stick by Ken? Would they hate him for his lie of omission? What would his subs think? Would the people running the convention ask him to leave? Would he be blacklisted? Would his career be over? Everything he had worked so hard for, that he loved, just gone?  
Jack didn't realize he was in the midst of an anxiety attack until he heard Chica whine, at the same time Mark came crashing through the door.  
“Jack, breath, Just breath.” Jack was clenching his hands tightly together and his heart was racing.  
“I-I-”  
“Don't talk, just focus on your breathing.” Chica was looking back and forth between Mark and Jack. “It's okay, Chica, lay down.” She did, but only inches from Jack.  
“You are safe, Mate." Mark said, pulling Jack to his neck. Jack pushed him away. There was a look of surprise and hurt on Mark's face.  
“I-I'm sorry Jack.” He said instantly pulling his arms back to his own body.  
Jack just shook his head, trying to calm himself down. He had to be able to do this himself.  
“Something I can see: Chica. Something I can touch: the grass Something I can smell: Rain-Mark. Something I can hear: the Birds” Jack thought to himself, trying to break the panic. It took a few minutes, but soon he was starting to breathe normally and he was no longer clenching his hands.  
“You are calmer,” Mark said, not making eye contact his hands were in his lap, tangled together.  
“Yeh-Yeh.” Jack took a few long slow deep breaths. His heart stopped racing, he was okay. Jack turned to Mark, he could sense how hurt the Alpha was. “Alpha, please look at me?”  
Mark slowly turned his head. “I am sorry that I hurt you, Mark. I wasn't rejecting you because I was afraid or didn't want you or was mad. I love you very much.” Jack pulled down Mark's shirt and traced his bite with his thumb, Mark closed his eyes, relishing in his touch to such a sensitive, meaningful spot. “I wanted to be able to do this myself, because when the others are here, or at a convention, I can't scent you. It would just be too awkward. I know you are my Alpha and you want to take care of me. I love you for that.” Jack untangled Mark's hand's in his lap, taking one and kissing his knuckles sweetly. “Sometimes I got to do things on my own. You know how self-reliant I am.”  
Mark nodded, cupping Jack's face with his other hand. “I know. I am sorry, I just need to take care of you.”  
“I know, and most of the time I will let you, but you need to allow me to take care of somethings myself, deal?”  
“I'll try.” Mark slowly moved his mouth to Jack's and kissed him slowly and compassionately. He pulled away and looked into Jack's eyes.  
“You are amazing. Anyone who gets you as part of your life is lucky. Very, very lucky. Don't forget that.”  
Jack blushed. “Yeah, because I'm so special.” He rolled his eyes.  
“More than you will ever know, my Mate.” He moved forward and kissed Jack protectively on the forehead. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I have to finish recording, do you think you can stay out of your own head until I am done?”  
“No promises.” He muttered embarrassed.  
“It's okay Jack, I understand. I assume you were thinking about Thursday?” Jack nodded.  
“Well don't. You can't change what hasn't happened yet and you are wasting your energy overthinking things. Why don't you go have some tea and watch some TV?”  
Jack smiled, “Yeh, sounds good.”

Jack went to make tea and Mark went back downstairs to record. He knew Jack was worried but did not know how worried until this happened. Mark was worried too, he didn't want to embarrass Jack by becoming overprotective or obsessive if something had happened. He would have to do is best to refrain from it. Neither one of them were on suppressants right now, so there would be no more pretending, even if they didn't smell like each other. Mark sighed and went back to recording.

It was late when Mark had stopped recording and he found Jack and Chica curled up on the couch together, sleeping. Jack had his arm protectively around Chica subconsciously. “He is going to make a great daddy.” Mark thought, blushing embarrassed. He woke Chica and whispered “Bed.” She got down, stretched and made her way to the bedroom. Mark then bent down and picked Jack up carrying him to their bed. He laid him down, covered him up and kissed his head. He then whispered, “I won't let them destroy you, Mate.” Mark got into bed, pulled Jack into his arms and Chica was at the foot of the bed. Mark inhaled Jack's lilac and campfire sent as he fell asleep. Come hell or high water, they were going to get through this.

Wednesday was spent getting things ready for the others arrival. Jack and Mark got groceries and drinks. Jack hadn't been saying much, Mark could sense the fear in him. He didn't want to smother him, so he would just reassuringly pat his leg or shoulder now and then.  
It had been the entire day with hardly 10 words between them, they were laying in bed when Mark finally couldn't take it anymore.  
“Hey, Jack?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I am not trying to pry, but, will you talk to me?”  
Jack sighed “I'm sorry, Mark. I jus- I have been fighting off panic all day, trying to get myself prepared for what is coming. I want to run. I know that won't fix anything and I will have to face it sooner or later, but still.”  
“I know this is hard for you, I will keep you safe, I promise.”  
Jack turned and kissed his Mate. “I know.” Mark pulled him back for another kiss, this one more passionate. Soon their arms and legs were tangled and clothes were being discarding.  
“I love you, Mate."  
“I love you too, Alpha.”

Jack was laying on Mark's chest after they had finished making love, and that's what it was. There was no hurried rush from ruts or heats, it was just love making between two soulmates.  
“That was nice.” Jack murmured into Mark's chest.  
“Glad I could be of service.” Mark chuckled. “You should try to get some sleep. I have a feeling you are going to need it for tomorrow.”  
Jack sighed. “I know. Thank you for taking me away from all of this bull shit for awhile, you are a good Alpha.”  
Mark smiled shyly. “Thanks. Now go to sleep, Omega of mine. You are loved very much.”  
Jack yawned “So are you.” The both drifted off to sleep holding one another close. 

The next morning Mark sneaked out of bed and made a nice breakfast for Jack. He wanted Jack to feel as positive as possible for the upcoming trauma he was about to suffer. Mark would be lying if he were to say he wasn't nervous. He didn't want to overreact himself, either, these were his friends too. Still, he was uncomfortable thinking about them making Jack feel less than what he was. He didn't know if the Alpha in him could stand to let that happen, even though Jack had asked him to let him handle it himself. The pit in Mark's stomach just grew as he thought about it, he hoped that the others would just accept it as if Jack told them he was starting a new lets play. It should be that easy, should be that accepted. Still, Mark knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Mark packed a thermos of Coffee, the food and everything he needed for breakfast in a box. He also grabbed two blankets, flashlights, and candles and packed them into the car. It was still dark, but that was part of the plan. He went back to the bed where Jack was cuddle with Chica, he looked so peaceful. Mark leaned over and press a soft kiss to his forehead. He groaned and shifted, but didn't open his eyes.  
“Jack, wake up. I have a surprise for you.”  
He groaned again “It's not even light yet, Mark.” He fluttered his eyes open.  
“I know.” I threw a hoodie at him “Get up”  
Jack reluctantly got up and put the hoodie on and his shoes. “You're lucky I love you.” He grumbled Mark laughed.  
“Come on Jackaboy, please humor me.”  
“Yeh, yeh. I'm getting dressed aren't I?”  
“Yes, we are leaving in 5 minutes, do what you need to and meet me in the car.”  
“Um, okay?”  
“Come on Chica, wanna go for a ride?” Chica started to wag her tail and bounce around. “5 minutes, DO NOT go back to bed.  
He stretched “Okay.”  
Mark took Chica outside, then got her in the car. Jack walked out, his feet were not to steady and he was noticeably still half asleep.. Mark smiled. He opened the door and got in.  
“What the hell is going on?” He said sleepiness in his voice.  
“You'll see.”  
Mark drove to a nearby park that overlooked the water. “I need to to take Chica on a walk around a little to get some of her energy out. When you are done, meet me up there.” Mark pointed in a direction, but it was still dark. He handed Jack a flashlight. “10 minutes, okay?”  
Jack shook his head “You haven't been drinkin have yeh?”  
“Of course not, now go, shoo.” Jack got out and started to walk around with Chica. Mark got everything set out, and ready. He lit the two candles for softer light that also double as a mood setting. If he had timed this right, they would watch the sun start to rise as they ate breakfast. It had been about 10 minutes and Jack and Chica came back.  
“Welcome back, Breakfast is served.” Mark could see Jack's blush in the candlelight.  
“You-you did all this for me?” Jack sounded shocked.  
“Of course, now sit next to me and let's have breakfast.“ Jack sat down and Mark wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek.  
Chica lay at their feet dozing and Mark and Jack were quietly eating. The light started to dance on the horizon and Mark blew out the candles.  
“Oh Mark, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Ever.” He turned and kissed him. “And the most romantic, too.” Jack laid his head on Mark's shoulder, Mark rested his head on Jack's with his arm around him.  
“You deserve so much more, Jack,” Mark said quietly. They sat in silence watching the sun rise, sipping coffee.  
“I love you so much, Mark. Thank you for this.”  
“You are more than welcome. You need to know how much you mean to me. I want you to feel special, I am going to take every opportunity to show you just how amazing you are.”  
“Captain Sappy.” Jack laughed “But you're my Captain Sappy.”  
“Forever”

They sat there together, saying little to nothing watching the world come alive. The birds started to sing, the sun shined high in the sky and people were starting to travel to work. They had been there about three hours when Jack stood up.  
“Well, they are all arriving at 1:00, I suppose we had better get home. I need to shower... and probably take a nap...”  
Mark sighed, relaxation over. “I know. Jack, I want you to know, whatever happens, today, I love you, more than anything. I love Jack, not just Jack my Omega and Mate. Jack the loud Irishmen who says “Booper Dooper” and has a heart of gold.”  
Jack blushed “I love you too Mark. Very much. Thank you for this, it was amazing.” Mark and Jack started to pack up, got Chica in the car and went home.  
Jack stumbled to the bed once they got inside, the shower would have to wait. He was very tired.  
“Mark?” He called down the call  
“Yeah?”  
“Nap with me.” His voice was tentative and needy “Please?”  
Mark wasn't tired, but he knew he knew Jack needed to be held. He walked to their room, took off his shoes and laid down with his Mate.  
“It's 9 now, I have set an alarm for 11:00. That will give us enough time wake up and shower before everyone gets here.”  
“Okay, Mark,” Jack said, he was already half sleeping. Mark pulled Jack into him, holding him tightly to his own body.  
“Rest, Mate. I love you.”  
“Love you,” Jack muttered.


	9. The truth Painfully setting you free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cats out of the bag now.

Mark didn't sleep, he despaired. The thought of Jack getting hurt was so painful, Mark couldn't dwell on it long. He hoped that all the work that they had put into Jack's fear of Alphas being eased wouldn't all be a waste. “Well, one Alpha, you.” He thought that was the truth, Mark was Bonded to Jack, it was a little different. This would be a test, 4 Alphas in close quarters for at least 4 days. If Jack was going to continue on YouTube, he had to get over his fear of Alphas, otherwise, it wouldn't work. A lot of the “higher ups” at YouTube were Alphas. Mark wondered how the other Alpha's would react to Ken because he knew that he would be the ring leader of any nefarious intentions. He glanced at the close, it was 10:59, he decided to wake Jack before the alarm.  
“Wake up, Jack.”  
“Don't wanna.”  
Mark laughed, “Too bad.”  
Jack groaned and rolled over so he was facing Mark and sighed. “Well, I guess this is really happening.”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“I am scared.” He admitted  
“Me too.” Mark confessed.  
Jack sat up rubbing his eyes. “Well, I guess we'd better get at it then.”  
“Yeah.” Mark kissed Jack. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Mark and Jack had showered and were waiting anxiously for the others. Mark could feel Jack's panic, fear, and uncertainty, it was making him feel sick.  
“So, how are we going to work this?” Mark asked glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eyes.  
“Hell, I don't know.”  
“I will greet them and get them sat down. Then you can come in?”  
“O-okay.” Jack stood up “I am going to go make coffee and get some cups out.”  
“Okay, Mate.” Mark walked over to Jack,kissed his forehead and then nuzzled his neck “Please, let this go okay.” he thought.  
“You are going to get through this Jack. You are strong.” Mark murmured  
“I hope you're right.” Jack said, pulling away heading to the kitchen

Mark's stomach was doing flips with anxiety when the door bell rang. The others all had taken a cab from the airport together, thankfully. When he opened the door, he smiled broadly. All four of them had confused looks on their face, Mark figured it was the scents. That's when he panned over and saw it, Ken was smirking. “Oh off to a great start already,, ” he thought but said. “Welcome back Guys! Come on in and have a seat.” Mark motioned to the living room.  
“How were the flights?”  
“Fine.” Ken said curtly  
Bob look at Ken, scowling. “Ours was good too. Wade and I flew together.”  
“Long, but okay.” Felix said.  
After they had been sitting for awhile, Bob finally broke the silence  
“Okay, so the elephant in the room... Who's the Omega?” He asked as Ken made a “Hm” type noise in his throat.  
“Yeah and spoiler alert, you reek like an Alpha.” Wade said, looking at Mark.  
“Well, I did shower today!” Mark joked like he always did when intense situations arose.  
“So...You're an Alpha, Mark?” Felix asked, his voice came out more uneven than it should have. Mark nodded and offered a polite smile.  
“Hell yeah Alpha power!” Wade made a lame attempt at a joke  
“Shut up, Wade,” Bob and Mark said in unison.  
Ken stood up, his attitude and disposition changing to a more dominate approach.“Come out, little Omega.” Ken commanded in his Alpha voice  
“Don't.” Mark snapped at him. He was not talking to his Mate like that. He had no right!  
“Oh come on Mark, let's met him. See your other dirty secret. I bet he's a pretty little Omega, huh?” Ken snickered, his eyes gleaming. Mark was horrified, He knew. He wasn't sure how, but Ken knew. “Someone smells mighty fine.”  
“How do you know it's a “he?” Bob asked.  
Ken cocked his eyebrow, “Oh I know.”  
Everyone waited with baited breath, watching the entryway to the kitchen. Jack walked out slowly and smiled.  
“Damn it! It's Just Jack.” Wade said, but then cocked his head with a confused look on his face. “Wait, you smell-” he was cut off.  
“Jack?” Felix questioned, “YOU'RE the Omega?” Felix's eyes were wide in shock.  
“I knew it! Oh this, this is too good. You are a pretty Omega.” Ken winked and started to laugh “You actually ARE an Omega slut.” He looked at Felix “You were right.” Felix smiled at Ken, mostly because he was too uncomfortable to do anything else. “You smell like Mark, Oh slut omega plier away!” Ken laughed at his own joke. Ken glowered at Jack, trying to assert his Alpha dominance over him. Jack's pulse started to race, he jumped when someone spoke.  
“But I thought you said you were Beta?” Wade asked, confused.  
“Well, I have never heard him actually say he was Beta.” Bob added.  
Ken was still laughing. “Can't trust them to be honest, it's an Omega.” Mark glared at Ken, he did not like where this was going. Jack spoke.  
“I didn't outright lie, lie of omission? Yeh,” He stopped and quietly added, “clearly you can see why.” He said, swallowing hard.  
“Of course! You would be ruined! You knew that they wouldn't allow an Omega to be so popular on YouTube. No way. Omegas have no place on YouTube and the only thing they would be alright doing is against to TOS.” Ken crossed his arms “How many knots have you taken, Omega? Want another one?” Ken smiled wildly at Jack, making Jack's stomach turn.  
Mark clenched his teeth and balled his fist. He wanted to kick him out of his house, correction, their house, Mark and Jack's house.  
Jack ignored Ken. “I am still pretty new to this whole “Omega” thing, as it turns, Mark is actually my True Mate, My Alpha.” Jack said softly.  
“Lairs are good for each other. Both of you on suppressants so no one knew. This is too perfect.” Ken turned and looked at Mark. “Anything to say, Alpha who pretended to be Beta?”  
“Watch yourself, Ken.” was all Mark could manage, Ken just continued to laugh.  
“Bonded Mates? Well, Congratulations!” Bob interrupted, speaking louder than he should have.  
“Yeah, that's great!” Wade added.  
Felix did and said nothing. He was pale and looking at the floor.  
“Yeah Great. Don't forget they are liars. The pair of them.” Ken turned back to look at Jack, “Omega!” Ken barked. “Where's my drink? I am the Alpha. Service me.” The Alpha tone made Jack nervous, he hesitated for a moment until Ken puffed out his chest and made enough of a growl that it convinced Jack to go get him a drink.  
Mark's mouth hung wide open, why was Jack doing that? Mark was seeing red.  
Jack reappeared and started to hand the glass to Ken. “You never asked what I wanted.” Ken slapped it out of his hands.“Oh look at that Omega, you spilled it!”  
Jack glanced to Mark as we could smell the rage coming off in waves. When Jack bent down to pick up the glass, Ken grabbed his hair roughly, bringing him to his knees. “While you're down there,” He pushed Jack's head slightly towards his crotch. Bob had to push Mark back into a wall as he lunged towards Ken. Mark glared at Bob  
Bob glared back “Stop, he could hurt Jack. Just settle down.” Bob hissed quietly.  
Ken pulled Jack to look up at him roughly by the hair and winked. “Mark, you haven't done a good job training your bitch.” He laughed “This isn't even a good Omega. So rough around the edges. He's awful pretty, though, so I see why you keep him around.”  
No one moved, Mark growled and whimpered in the corner, trying not to tear Ken's throat out. Had it not been for Bob's arm pinning him to the wall, Mark would have already done so. Jack's scent was cycling from rotting fruit, fear and submission. The submission was what made Mark the angriest. The thought of anything forcing such a lively, confident man into this level of submission, was abhorrent. He hated Ken.  
“Jack, you are a good liar. Then again, so is Mark. Had us all fooled. We all should have knotted you by now, Jack.” Ken roughly pushed his head away from him and sat down. Nobody wanted to get into an Alpha pissing match except for maybe Mark, so no one said anything. Jack was still on his knees, he was so broken, so impaired. His breathing was heavy and tears filled his eyes that he refused to let fall down his cheek. Everyone was watching Jack, which made his face burn scarlet. Chica went over to him, nudging him with her snout.  
“I'm okay, girl.” He whispered Chica still frantically nuzzled him and started to lick his face. “No, Chica.” He said She didn't stop  
“Can even control a dog, are Omegas lower than dogs?” Ken commented.  
Finally, much to Jack's relief, someone spoke up. “Okay Ken, I think that's enough.” Wade finally said, regret in his voice.  
“Why? Jacksepticeye was a lie. This is just an Omega.”  
“Let's just have a good trip.” Felix finally said.  
Jack finally started to get up, taking the cup to the kitchen. Chica was close on his heels, being protective. His hands were shaking and his palms were sweaty. Still, he was proud of himself; he hadn't blacked out, ran or become sick. He could hear everyone talking in the other room, but the ringing in his ears prevented him from understanding what they were saying. “Something you can see: The cups, Something you can smell: Coffee, Something you can feel: Chica's fur, Something you can hear: Birds outside.” Jack thought to himself, taking long, slow deep breaths, wiping away tears. He shook his head and walked back out, keeping his eyes to the ground, he was now submissive Omega. It was instinct that made him act like this, due to Ken's forceful display, instinct took over to protect Jack. He kept his eyes to the ground when he said. “Sorry to interrupt. There is fresh coffee and cold drinks in the fridge if anyone wants any.” Jack held his breath, waiting for Ken to make a remark, but for the time being, it seemed as if he was content with Jack submitting.  
“I'm getting some coffee, anyone else want anything?” Bob asked.  
“There's an Omega for that.” Ken said matter of fact  
Mark was boiling with rage, he wanted to kick the shit out of Ken. Jack was broken. Mark detested that Jack was acting like this. It was Alphas like this that still made it logical for Jack to be scared of them. Mark had never actually seen an Alpha treat an Omega that bad. It made him shameful to even be an Alpha. Fucking Ken. Mark couldn't even understand how Ken could be like that, was it an act? Mark was sure it wasn't, but his performance was so good, it seems as if he was auditioning for a role in a film. Mark was trying to honor his Mates wishes, but he was about to lose control. Jack moved to stand in a corner, Chica never leaving his side. Jack didn't want Mark to step in, but he could watch this anymore. Bob got up to go to the kitchen and Mark followed him.  
“Hey, you need to breathe or you are going to make things worse for Jack. Either that or we will have a murder on our hands.” Bob said. “Let's go outside.” Mark nodded as they closed the door behind them.  
“ Yeah, well he deserves to be murdered. C-Can you hear the fucken deplorable things coming out of the dick bags mouth?” Mark snapped  
“You're Jack's Alpha, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“So you need to take control then. This is your house, Mark!”  
“I can't...Jack wants to handle this on his own.”  
“Ken grew up in old fashion times, you know how they view Omega's ...”  
“You're defending that piece of garbage? So that makes it okay for this douche nozzle to spout that shit?”  
“No. I'm not defending him and nothing about this is okay. It just is a reason. We have to show him otherwise.  
“I'll fucking show him.” Mark muttered.  
“That won't do any good, and I am sure Jack doesn't want that. You know I have nothing against Omegas, but this is going to get out, Mark. And when it does, we need to make sure people, meaning Jack's subs, see him as an equal. If we can get Ken on board with that, it may help. Him being from the “old ways” may help us.”  
Mark sighed, he had a point. “Still, though, in our house and everything?”  
“I never said this would be easy.” Bob offered a sympathetic smile.  
“Just, the balls of that guy.”  
“Yeah, I know. I am glad you and Jack are Bonded. You are good together, everyone saw it before this, so.” Bob smiled and pulled him into a hug. “You got this. Don't go to jail. You wouldn't last in Jail” That made Mark relax and he laughed. 

Jack sat on the floor with Chica, quietly panicking. He tried to make eye contact with Felix, who just ignored him. He had lost friends, he knew that was a possibility, but he never thought it would be a reality. In the world he had made up in his head, everyone would accept him and nothing would change. He was foolish to think that would be truth. He signed sadly, looking down at the floor. One of his worst fears had come true, he had lost people he respected. People who had been good to him for years, and now because of something he had no control over, they were turning their back on him? That was absurd.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” His head screamed at him. A sudden spark of the old Jack ignited. “Get the hell off of the floor! This is not you!” He got up, walked to the couch and sat down next to Wade, joining the conversation.  
“No Omegas invited.” Ken said, pointing back to the corner where he was before.  
“That's okay, I don't need an invite.” Jack said, evenly. His heart was racing.  
“I see Mark hasn't beat the smart ass out of you, yet.” Ken said sternly. “In due time. Now, go, Omega.”  
Jack didn't move, he stayed seated, eyes still downcast.  
Felix fidgeted in his seat.  
“Well, some Alpha needs to teach you a lesson about obedience.” Ken stood up and was walking over to Jack.  
“Oh come on Ken, he-” Felix said.  
“No one asked you, Beta.” Ken snapped, Felix recoiled and said nothing.  
He approached Jack “Get up, Omega.” Jack stood up, his head still down.  
“When an Alpha tells you something you say “Yes, Alpha,” and you fucking do it.”  
Jack said nothing, but swept his eyes up to meet Ken's. Jack's blue eyes held determination.  
“DO NOT look me in the eyes, unless I tell you to.” Ken commanded, glaring down at Jack.  
“Ken?” Jack asked, still looking him in the eyes.  
“ALPHA, to you, Omega.”  
There was commotion in the kitchen as Mark scrambled to get to Jack, sensing his discomfort.  
“Mark wait!” Bob called after him.  
“Alpha,” Jack said in a snarky tone, still staring directly at him. “This happens to be my FOOKING HOUSE TOO. So I will do what I please. YOU are not my Alpha.”  
“Finally!” Wade said from the couch. “There's Jack.” Jack smiled slightly to Wade's comment.  
Ken growled “You are an Omega, I am Alpha. You will do what I say, regardless of where we are” Ken took a step forward so their noses were almost touching.  
“You know what?” Jack inhaled sharply. “Go fook yourself, Ken!” Jack snapped, furiously. He had lost his temper.  
“There's our Irishman!” Bob said from the corner  
Ken was enraged at this point and he reached out to grab him, but suddenly Jack was being pushed out of the way, back onto the couch, out of danger. Looking up Jack saw Wade toe to toe with Ken.  
“Like hell. STOP. Back. Off.” Wade snapped. Now Ken and Wade were locked in a glare. Mark ran behind Wade to Jack to make sure he was safe. Mark would have to thank Wade later.  
“Oh God.” Felix squeaked.  
“Really? As an Alpha, you are going to let that Omega talk to me like that?”  
“You are in his house, you dick.” Wade was breathing heavy, his fist balled at his sides.  
“I don't know what the hell is wrong with all of you, this is just an Omega!”  
“You know that's bullshit, Ken. We have been friends for years.” Bob said  
He scoffed “Friends? Yes, “friends” who lied to us. The Omega should have been takin care of us Alphas the whole time, not joining us.”  
“You are really an asshole Ken, you know that?” Wade interjected.  
“It is an Omega, guys. Knot, breed, cook, clean. That's it. It's just an Omega.”  
Wade started to growl, shaking with fury. “My Mate, Bob's Mate, and now Mark's Mate are all Omegas. Shut the hell up.” Wade was getting ready to attack  
Ken ignored him. “All this over an Omega? I don't get you guys. Omegas are breeders and housekeepers, I don't get it. Betas are the middle, Alphas are on top. Someone has to be underneath,” he smirked. “Literally. That would be the Omegas.” 

“Helvete! Oh, come off it mate!” Felix finally screamed at Ken, causing Jack to jump. “What the hell is wrong with you Ken? What are you on about?”  
Ken growled at him, it was a warning. Felix ignored it, stood up and started walking up towards him “Jalva, Ken, Christ.”  
“No one is talking to you, Beta.”  
“Din Javla fitta,” Felix was swearing in Swedish. “Forbaskat.”  
“Easy, Beta.” Ken growled, never taking his eyes off of Wade.  
“ Rovhal. Jesus Christ, Ken. FELIX, My name is not “Beta” it's Felix, Ken.” he pointed behind Wade “And his name isn't “Omega” it's Jack.”  
“I know we are best friends, but right now, you are out of line. Make sure you side with the Alphas, Beta.” Ken turned slightly from Wade.  
“Helvette Va Jobbigt! This is ridiculous” Felix was nervous and ran his hand through his hair. Jack looked at Felix, the look on his face, was fear.  
“Beta-” Ken started, Felix glared at him “Okay, okay, Felix. You don't understand what's going on here, This is Alpha and Omega business.”  
“Javla. You know, Alpha?” He said, nervously. “I'm a fucking Omega too, Okay?” The entire room went silent, Ken stood with his mouth hanging open, Wade had sidestepped so they were no longer in fighting stance.  
“Wh-what?” Ken stammered.  
“Yeah. We are best friends, right? Well, your best friend is an Omega who has been shamed into being a Beta because of your fucking bias, FOR YEARS. You are wrong, about Omegas, Ken. We have been like brothers, for fucking years. I could never be honest with you because of who you are” He sighed and said more calmly. “All those awful, hurtful, disgusting things you just said about Jack, and every other despicable thing you have ever said about Omegas, all apply to me too. So tell me Ken, am I just good for knot, breed cook, clean?”  
“Felix, I don't understand, how did you?” He stopped, racking his brain ”You wrote and published a book, YouTube...and being an Omega? How?”  
“You still don't get it.” Bob said, exasperated.  
Felix shook his head sadly. “Because,” He lifted his hands to his face, moving his fingers like he does in his intro “My name is Pewdiepie,” He put his hands down. “My second gender just happens to be Omega.” He pointed to Jack “Jacksepitceye, same thing.”  
“You don't act like an Omega...” Ken tried to rationalize all of this.  
Felix laughed “Bull shit. You just ignored it because you though I was Beta. Even if that is a sexist thing to say”  
Ken was still dumbfounded, “You-you lied to me? So there are no Betas?”  
“No. It would seem not.” Felix stood with his hands on his hips. “You really are a dick, Ken. Of course, I kept my status a secret. For the same reason, Jack did I assume. ALL OF THIS!” Felix sighed sadly as he motioned around the room with his hands “I love you, Ken, but right now, you are just being an ass.”  
Ken's face was beet red, he was still confused. He stumbled back to his chair and sat down staring at the floor. Jack actually felt bad for Ken, he looked like he was defeated and confused. 

Felix walked over Jack. “Jack. I am sorry that I let that go on so long, sorry about the last time, I'm just sorry. I was such an asshole. I was scared myself. But you gave me the courage to speak up.” Felix sighed.  
Jack turned from Mark and looked at Felix, he understood better than anyone in the room and pulled Felix into an awkward hug and whispered “I forgive you, Felix. I understand.”

Mark stood up “Chica, come, outside.” he needed to get away from this. He was running around the yard with Chica, working out his aggression. That disaster of a reveal was what he had been worried about, but he wasn't expecting Felix' confession. Since Felix was an Omega, maybe that would fucking chill Ken out. Maybe this would be okay. Maybe their professional lives didn't have to be ruined. His thoughts just spun round and round his head. He didn't realize that someone had joined him running around the yard. It was Felix  
“Hey.” Felix said, keeping pace with him.  
“Hi.” Mark was somewhat mad at him, for allowing this to continue as long as it did. Still, he felt for Felix, understanding all too well the burden of having to hide your status or second gender.  
“I just wanted to say, I think you did a good job of not killing Ken. You are a strong Alpha.”  
“Ah, thanks. I still might.”  
Felix laughed. “I love my best friend, but he really is a prejudiced prick. He scared me so damn much it was just easier to be what he wanted, do what he wanted. I was a little bitch” He said, shame and guilt in his voice.  
“I am glad you finally were able, to be honest too and stood up to him.”  
“I get you're Mad. I would be too. Fear makes you into something you're not.”  
Mark instantly thought of Jack and how this was his weakness too. He stopped running and Felix stopped along side him. Mark looked him in they eyes “I am sorry that Alphas have made it so hard for Omegas.”  
“It's not your fault. Some of them still are pretty good guys.” Felix patted him on the shoulder, smiling. He looked up and saw Jack, he started back to the house, nodding as he passed Jack.  
Jack could smell the rage that was still pouring out in waves, coming off of Mark. He walked over to Mark, grabbed his head and shoved it into his neck, near his bite. “Alpha, relax.” He said, a no-nonsense tone in his voice. “I am okay, it is going to be okay.”  
As Mark inhaled, the campfire and Lilac smell filled his nostrils, Jack was fine. Jack helped Mark's rage drain away. “Oh, Jack. I am so sorry.”  
“This is not your fault, If anything It was mine.”  
“How?”  
“I should have stood up to him the second he started talking that Knot Head Shite.” Jack's annoyed expression turned to amusement. He started to laugh, hard.  
“Um?” Mark didn't see how any of this was funny.  
“Did you fookin see the look on Ken's face when Felix told him he was Omega? Which, I didn't see that comin, did you?”  
Mark shook his head. “Not in a million years.”  
“Priceless. And how fookin embarrassed was? He got owned.” Jack continued to laugh. “I-I know.” he said trying to catch his breath. “I shouldn't be laughing at him, but after all that, I can't help it!”  
“No judge zone.” Mark said smiling.

When they went back inside, Bob, Wade and Felix all were in the kitchen drinking various thing and laughing. Silence enveloped the room when they saw Mark and Jack walk in, followed by Chica.  
“Don't stop on our part.” Jack said smiling.  
“Jack, I am so sorry, that-, ” Bob said, Jack just waved him off.  
“S'not yer fault, Bob. Just because you are an Alpha, doesn't mean you are THAT Alpha.”  
“We should all play a game or something.” Felix offered, trying to break the tension.  
“I have Cards Against Humanity.” Mark said, glad something else could be focused on. “We could play that for awhile then we all can go get dinner.” Mark offered.  
Everyone agreed, they had been playing for about 20 minutes when Jack started to wonder about Ken. Yea, he was being an asshole, but now he was alone. Jack felt uneasy and guilty with a touch of sadness. That wasn't right either.  
Mark looked at him across the table “You okay?”  
“Yeh, skip me a few rounds. I'll be back.” No one said anything but Mark shook his head and Felix cocked an eyebrow. Chica followed Jack to the living room.

Ken was still sitting in the same chair, staring out of the window. He was obviously uncomfortable.  
“Hey.” Jack said  
“Omega.” Ken said, coldy  
“Listen, we are playing Cards Against Humanity, you should join us.”  
Ken gaped at him, surprised for the invite. “I doubt anyone else would be happy that you are talking to me, Omega. Did Mark give you permission?”  
“Ken, will yeh just stop? I don't need permission. It doesn't have to be like this, it really doesn't.”  
“Everyone seems to forget, this is the way it is.” Ken said, but his eyes showed that he was hurt.  
“At one time, Obviously not now. You are going to get left behind. I don't want to see that. You did some awful things to me, but I forgive you. Our group is also pretty forgiving.”  
“And filled with liars and people who are fooling themselves.” He said, bitterly.  
“So that's how this is going to be then? Olive branch refused, then? Well, suit yourself, Ken. You are welcome to join us.” Ken looked back out the window. As Jack turned to leave he said. “Ah- Omega?” Jack stopped and turned around “Jack.” he corrected himself “Ah you didn't-” He sighed “Thanks.” He looked back out the window.  
Jack went back to the kitchen smiling to himself. “You're welcome.” There was hope yet for Ken.

“How awful was he to you this time?” Mark snapped, anger seething.  
“Hey, don't snap at me.” Jack retorted “I jus felt bad. He's out there all alone.”  
“He deserves to be alone.” Wade said, no regret in his voice.  
“Or out on the street.” Bob added.  
“I still don't like you talking to him alone.” Mark was sulking. “He was forcing your head into his crotch earlier.” Mark said under his breath, but everyone still heard him. Bob cleared his throat, Felix sighed.  
“Alpha,” Jack said, surprising Mark as they were in a room full of people. “I am fine. Relax, will yeh?” Mark smiled with pride at his Omega. Jack was so strong, so brave. Jack smiled back.  
“Um, get a room.” Wade said in mock disgust. “Everyone one can see the unspoken things you are saying.”  
Jack laughed. “Shut up Wade, and let's play.”

They were at a local restaurant, and dispite all of the tension and the explosion earlier, they all were at the same table. Ken came with them but had said nothing the entire way there, nor during dinner. Jack smiled at Ken a few times, icy glares where what was given in return. Jack wanted to make Ken feel better, which no one else understood. This was who Jack was.  
“How's your food, Ken?” Jack asked, shocking everyone.  
“It's fine.” Ken never looked up and his tone was not pleasant. Jack didn't care.  
“Good to hear it.” Jack said, smiling.  
Various conversations were going on while they ate, it was nearing the end of the meal when Mark said,  
“So we are leaving around 6:00AM tomorrow to go the to the convention.” Mark announced as they were finishing up.  
A collective groan sounded, the loudest of all coming from Jack.  
“I know it's early, but we have to make it there by 3:00, it starts at 5:00. I have rented the SUV for a week, so we can all travel up together if there are no issues with that.” He looked around the table, no one said anything. “Okay, It's settled then. We leave at 6:00.”  
“Okay, so are you driving, on the way there, Mark?” Bob asked  
“Yes, I will.”  
“Then we can all sleep anyway.” Wade added, causing the table to laugh loudly.  
“Are we stayin there, or driving back?” Jack asked.  
“I guess that depends on what everyone else thinks, how late it is or what comes up. Let's make that call after the convention?”  
Collectively, everyone nodded. 

They were on the highway, headed back when Ken finally said “Is it alright that I stay at your house, still Mark? Or should I get a hotel?”  
Jack felt a ping of empathy towards him, it must have been difficult to ask that, even worse to feel like no one wanted you. Poor Ken.  
Mark gripped the steering wheel. “That isn't up to me, that is up Jack.” He said, his voice was frigid. He quickly added. “And Felix.”  
Felix was staring at Jack, watching him react. Jack turned to look at Ken, smiling. “You were invited to stay with us, that invitation still stands.” Jack said compassion in his voice. He looked at Felix  
“It's not my house.” Felix responded flippantly, obviously still incensed with Ken's earlier antics.  
“You can stay.” Mark said, though his tone wasn't very welcoming.

Everyone was settled doing their own things when Felix approached Jack who was curled on the couch with Chica, staring at his phone.  
“That dog loves you.” Felix said. Jack looked up smiling.  
“Yeh, she knows me well. I love her too.” He looked down at Chica, scratching behind her ears “Don't I? Who's my good girl?” Chica wagged her tail and Felix chuckled.  
“Hey, can we talk? Somewhere alone?” Jack nodded. “Yeh, I'm gonna go tell Mark or we will have a crazed Alpha runnin after us.” Felix laughed. “It's cute how you think I'm joking.” Jack winked at him and he started walking over to Mark. He was sitting at the table, looking over directions to the convention.  
“You had better not get us lost.” Jack said, approaching him.  
“Hence the map.” Mark smiled up at him “What's up?”  
“Felix and I are going for a walk, we need to talk.”  
Mark frowned. “Alone?”  
“Mark, we will be fine, I have my phone, he has his.” He winked.  
“Yeah, Yeah. Okay. Just be careful. “  
“I am Bonded now, and Felix is obviously on suppressants. We will be fine.” he assured him.  
I love you.” Mark softened his voice “Mate.”  
“I love you too.” Surprising Mark again, Jack leaned down, giving him a gentle kiss before walking out the door with Felix.

They walked down the street, the first few minutes were silent, there was awkward tension between the two of them. “We really haven't spoken properly in months.” Jack thought.  
“So?” Jack asked.  
“Jack. I really am sorry. If things were different, we could have just been honest. “  
“I know.” Jack sighed. “Until late, I refused to even acknowledge that I was an Omega to myself, let alone anyone else.”  
“Why? I acknowledged it, I just didn't share it.”  
“My family is primarily Alphas and lets just say they were typical Knot head douche bags. I didn't present until I was 18.”  
Felix looked at him, awestricken. “So you truly believed you were Beta?”  
Jack chuckled “Yeah, Mark said pretty much the same thing.”  
“I presented when I was 11, though everyone knew I was Omega.” Jack nodded.  
“So tell me how Spetiplier became a real thing.” Jack smiled and told the story, they had stopped at a retaining wall about three blocks away, sitting on it and talking.  
“So Mark gave you a claiming ring, and you have no idea what it was?”  
“Yeh, like I said, I never wanted to be an Omega. I didn't let me sister tell me about any of it, so I had no idea until she freaked out, and then literally showed me what it meant.”  
“Damn, Jack.”  
“Yeah, it was pretty intense. Then I got heat sick.”  
“How long did you go?”  
“Well before about two weeks ago, I only had the one when I was 18.”  
“Holy Fuck, man.”  
“Yeah, I was fookin sick, really, really sick.”  
“I bet.”  
Jack went on to tell him about his first heat and what happened.  
“Javla, Jack. No wonder you didn't want to be to go into heat again. My first heat sucked, but I was supported by my family and was never in danger.”  
Jack shrugged and said quietly. “I'm glad I am not the only Omega.”  
Felix nodded “Me too. They can't kick us both out of the YouTube club, right?”  
Jack laughed.“Well, I can't see them kicking Mr. 46 Million subs out.”  
“Well, if I have any weight after I am outed as an Omega, I will make sure you stay. Besides, I doubt your Alpha would stand for them kicking you out anyway.”  
Jack smiled fondly, thinking of Mark. “Yeh, Yer right.”  
“How does it feel to be Bonded, Mated?”  
“You're not? Marzia isn't an Alpha?”  
“No, she is a Beta. I was with a few Alphas, never “the one.”  
“It's like finding a missing piece of you that you never knew was missing.” Jack sighed. “I was certain that I would never be a proper Omega, never be mated or bonded and now here I am. I love Mark, but I think I did even before I found out he was my Alpha. I never wanted to be mated or bonded, ever.”  
Felix gawked at him “Why?” Sadly he added, “It's all I have ever wanted.”  
Jack frowned. “Felix...”  
“It's fine. Why didn't you want to be mated or bonded?”  
“I didn't want to be that mushy Omega slut. The thought of calling someone “Alpha” made me stomach turn. I am sure my upbringing had a lot to do with that. But then Mark came here for me, almost immediately after I said I needed him. He took his time, didn't force me to do anything. I was petrified, Felix. Like afraid to move or allow him to touch me. He took it slow. I was a complete dick bag to him at one point, and still, he was patient. He went into rut when I was coming off my suppressants and he ran to a park, in the cold, pouring rain and sat there for hours because he didn't trust himself around me. He damn near gave himself hypothermia. It turned out not to matter that he ran” Jack blushed, Felix laughed. “Then when he bit me, and we bonded, I saw every time he had defended me, stood up for me, helped me. I knew I was never going to be able to be without him.”  
Felix was smiling ear to ear. “You are so cute.”  
“Shut up! Sorry I rambled”  
“No, no. It was a wonderful love story. Thank you for sharing.”  
“Speaking of Alphas, I bet mine is going out of his mind. We have been gone awhile.” It was dark already as they started to walk back.  
“So how are you? You know, with the Ken thing?” Jack asked carefully.  
Felix sighed “I don't even know. He's my best friend, but that may change now.”  
“Maybe he can change.” Jack said hopefully. “there is still hope for him”  
Felix shook his head. “This is why everyone loves you. Still, after everything he said and did, you are here trying to look for a way to redeem him.”  
“Well, I would want a chance, if it were me, so...” Jack opened the door, Ken was nowhere to be seen, Jack assumed he went to bed. Mark, Wade and Bob were bullshitting at the table.  
“Hey.” Jack said, feeling Mark's worry dissolve.  
“I'm glad you are back, you were gone a long time.”  
“Oh, just girl talk, Alpha, we were fine.” Felix joked. Mark rolled his eyes.  
Bob yawned “Well morning is going to come early, I think I will head to bed.”  
“Me too.” Wade agreed. 

Everyone was in bed, Mark laid next to Jack, Jack stared the ceiling.  
“Jack?”  
“Hm?”  
“I am so proud of you, Omega. What you went through today, was...” Mark cut himself off. “And even after everything that asshole did, you still are trying to reach out to him and offer him forgiveness. I love you, Jack. You make me want to be a better person.”  
Jack turned to face Mark. “I love you too Mark. Thank you for letting me do this on my own. I feel empowered, I feel like I can do this.” He leaned over and kissed Mark deeply. “You are an amazing Alpha, and I can't put into words how I truly feel about you.” Jack grasped his hand “But for your sake, Mate, Please try to forgive Ken.” Mark growled in his throat. “Stop it Alpha. Holding onto this will only hurt you. I promise.” He kissed him again “Now, Go to sleep, you have to drive early.”  
“Bossy Omega.” Mark joked.  
“Yes, sleep, now.” Mark smiled and pulled Jack into him, sighing contently as the drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that Ken was an absolute asshole in the chapter, but he had to be. Just stay with it and fear not, Ken will have his moment. :)
> 
> As a more personal note: Thank you for everyone who reads this. My life has been very trying lately, with illnesses and various other shit storms occurring daily. It is very helpful knowing that I have people who actually look forward to something I produce so it keeps me motivated not to give up. I know this seems silly, seeing as this is only a fanfiction story, but it is true.  
> Sometimes, reading the nice comments from you guys is the only thing that makes me smile that day. I mean this from the bottom of my heart, Thank you. You all are wonderful and I am grateful you stopped by to read my work. <3 <3


	10. Some Alphas change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convention time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, buckle up kiddies.  
> This chapter contains blood and violence.  
> It also contains a lot of "Awww" moments.
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the support! <3 You guys are awesome, high fives all around ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ****PS: Texting (with your hands) and driving is a very dangerous (and senseless) thing to do. Pull over or wait. Seriously. It is not worth your life, or the lives of others!!

Mark lay sleeping cuddled into Jack, but Jack was wide awake. His nerves wouldn't allow him to sleep, this was common before a convention, but this convention he was attending with a very dissatisfied Alpha that knew his darkest secret. He hoped the both he and Felix wouldn't be outed, but it was a possibility. He wanted to get in front of it, so he wiggled out of Mark's arms, careful not to wake him up and went down to Mark's recording studio. There was less of a chance of waking someone else up down there. He turned on one light, so it wasn't like his normal videos, he took a deep breath and hit record.

“Mornin,” he grabbed a clock nearby and held it to the camera, it read 3:00 am. “As you can tell, I am just out of bed,” He smoothed his hair down subconsciously. “and there is no intro because there is something very serious I want to talk to you about. Tomorrow we are attending a convention, honestly, I am terrified. Not because of the convention, I love them and I love meeting you guys, but I am afraid that something may be said by someone who really has no right to say it. None the less, they may, so here it goes. I know that I have never been open about my second gender, or status. I had some issues in my past that made me not speak about it, but I am an Omega. Until recently, I didn't even acknowledge it to myself, let alone anyone else While my status shouldn't matter, because it doesn't change me as a person, I know it does to some people. There are still some people who tend to believe very disrespectful and untrue things of Omegas. I would like to believe that number is small, I will be honest with you, though; I am scared. YouTube, more specifically my subs, are one of the best things that have ever happened to me. The thought of losing that over my second gender makes me sick to my stomach. I am the same, I am still Jackspeticeye. I want to encourage any of you guys that are Omegas, don't hide due to shame. I spent years of my life doing it, never truly discovering who I was and all it has caused it hurt and confusion. If you are seeing this, my worst fear has come true and someone I thought of as a friend went along with old time bias and decided to hurt me. Please, do not retaliate on my behalf. It is not worth starting a war about. I also ask you not to fight in the comments or post sexist remarks, they will be removed, Immediately . I am sorry if you guys feel like I lied to you and are hurt or I let you down.” Jack had tears streaming down his face now. “This is never what I intended. I love you guys and without you, I would be lost. Okay.” He dried his eyes with his sleeve. “I'll stop rambling. Ultimately those who want to go will go, I implore you, though.” He looked straight into the camera “Before you do ask yourself if it is because I suck, or because you have your own prejudice about Omegas? I love you guys. Thank you.” He turned off the camera and cried, he let out all of the fear, humiliation, tension and exhaustion that had overtaken him the last few days pour out. He half expected to see his Alpha barreling down the stairs to him, but he didn't. When he was done he sent the video to his phone, so if needed he could upload it. Jack hoped with any luck, he wouldn't have too, but recording it did help ease his mind somewhat. He looked over his Twitter feed, there were hundreds of Tweets like usual, but on certain person had Tweeted him several times. “Can't wait to see you again.” “Can't wait to look into those pretty eyes.” “Soon, Jack. Soon.” Jack brushed it off, some subs were freakishly stalker like.  
Against his better judgment, Jack took suppressants, he didn't even know if they were going to work, but he wanted to try to at least not smell as strongly. “Mark wouldn't be happy, but he would have to deal with it.” Jack thought.

He heading back up the stairs and found Chica waiting anxiously by the door.  
“Sorry girl.” He whispered, patting her head, she still looked up at him. “Do you have to go outside?” He whispered her head cocked to the side and she wagged her tail. Jack smiled.  
“Okay.” He walked with her out to the back door, turned on the light and sat on the steps while Chica ran into the backyard. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he waited for her. The door opened and out walked Felix, looking as tired as he did.  
“Can't sleep either?” Jack asked.  
“No. I did for maybe an hour.” He sat next to Jack. “Too fucken nervous about Ken...”  
Jack nodded, “So am I. I just recorded a vlog to my fans and sent it to my phone to upload in case the worst happens...” Jack sighed, putting his face in his hands.  
Felix sighed as well. “This could be really bad Jack,”  
“Chica,” Jack called and she bounded towards them, greeting Felix. “Come on,” He got up and pulled Felix with him. “Why don't you record and emergency vlog to send to your phone? It made me feel a little better.” Felix nodded.

Jack got him all set up and went back upstairs. He started a pot of coffee and to mix up pancake batter, he might as well feed them all breakfast. Soon after he started Felix came up the stairs and joined him. The two friends, as quietly as they could, make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. They had just about gotten everything ready it was a quarter to five, so they should have time to eat and get ready to go.  
“So you are going to wake everyone up, right?” Felix asked  
Jack laughed. “I wonder if anyone is still truly asleep. I am not really quiet.”  
“Don't I know it,” Wade muttered taking a seat at the table half asleep. Felix handed him a cup of coffee.  
“Sorry, Wade. Felix, get things all set up, I'll wake the others.” Jack said as he walked down the hall. He first knocked on Bob's door, who was already awake too.  
“Breakfast,” Jack said as softly as he could. Bob started to stir and Jack left him be.  
Jack swallowed hard and took a deep breath, knocking on Ken's door.  
“Yes?” was the response.  
“Breakfast is ready Ken.”  
“Oh, thanks.” He muttered, getting up. Much to Jack's surprise, there was not a snarky or sexist comment made. 

Mark was still passed out cold. Jack bent down to his Mate and kissed him, hard on the lips.  
“Mmm, Good morning. You smell like bacon.” Mark said, pulling Jack into the bed with him.  
Giggling Jack protested. “Come on Mark, we are on a tight time schedule, and everyone else is waiting.”  
“Well, then. I supposed we should get out of bed.” He released Jack who stood up. Mark gave him a slap on the ass, affectionately.  
“Alpha, we won't even get on the road if that continues.”  
Mark stood up and said, “I smell the suppressants, Jack.” He wasn't happy.  
“I know, I had too. This trip is going to be hard as it is. I know you are not pleased, Alpha, I am sorry. I jus- hadta yahknow?”  
Mark put his fingers on Jack's lips “It's okay Jack, I get it. I just don't want you to end up heat sick again, so after the convention, I don't want you to take them continually.”  
Jack nodded.  
“Okay, let's eat!” He kissed Jack quickly on the lips and they went out to the kitchen where everyone was sitting down eating.  
“Morning everyone,” Mark muttered as he bent down to pat Chica's head.  
A chorus of sleepy greetings run out in the kitchen, Ken just nodded.

They all took quick showers and were getting ready to shower.  
“Did you get everything worked out with your mom to get Chica?” Jack asked Mark as they were grabbing their bags  
“Yeah, she's stopping by to pick her up later.”  
“Good.” Jack bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. “See you soon.” he cooed to her.

There were quiet whispers in the living room while Ken was showering.  
“I don't want to sit next to him, for hours.” Wade was saying  
“Who does? We should strap him to the roof.”  
“I'll second that,” Felix added.  
Jack sighed “I assume you are talking about Ken.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen you guys, Like I told Mark last night, forgiveness is for your sake, not his. Besides I am sure he is feeling pretty confused, and really alone. That's not okay either.”  
“I don't know how you can say that after what he did to you yesterday.” Wade added.  
“S'not worth it to let it ruin things, Wade.” No one really said anything so Jack shook his head.  
“I'll do it.”  
Shocked looks stared him in the face  
“Do what?” Mark asked.  
“Sit next to Ken.” Mark frowned “Stop it, Alpha. Let's just get there and have a good trip, okay?” Mark wisely choose to no to say anything.

As they all climbed into to the SUV, it shocked Ken to see Jack climbing in next to him. He didn't say anything but the expression on his face was clear. After a quick stop at a gas station to get road tripping snacks and drinks they were on their way to the convention.  
The first three hours were quiet, Bob, Wade and Felix were all sleeping. Jack was glued to his PS Vita and Ken watched him out of the corner of his eye.  
Jack noticed and whispered (so as not to wake the others) “This game is good, but this part is hard as balls.”  
Ken actually smirked and whispered back “That's because you suck, I bet you suck real-” He stopped himself and turned out the window.  
Jack sighed and squirmed uncomfortably, but said nothing. After 30 minutes had passed, he whispered again.  
“You wanna use this? Me thumbs need a rest.” Ken again was surprised at the generous gesture.  
“Ah, sure.” Ken took the Vita and Jack smiled. Before all of this bullshit, he liked Ken. He hoped that they could get over this and be friends again.  
Jack's phone pinged and looked down, it was a message from Mark.  
“What is he whispering to you?!”  
Jack looked up and glared at him.  
He texted back  
“STOP TEXTING AND DRIVING!!!”  
Mark met Jack's eyes in the rear view mirror, Jack was not kidding. 

It was about 9 when Jack spoke up “Mark?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Let's stop at the next rest area or gas station okay?”  
“You got it.”  
When they arrived at a quiet rest stop on top of a large hill with a scenic overlook, Jack woke everyone up. “PEE BREAK.” He yelled, scaring the sleeping passengers awake.  
“Javla. Fuck Jack.”  
Ken laughed, “Jump scared you, bitch.”  
Jack laughed, but Felix just glared at him and got out of the car. Ken sighed sadly, Wade followed Felix. Mark and Bob were out walking around and talking. Jack was just about to get out when Ken grabbed his arm. Jack stiffened up and tried to quell the rushing panic that rose in his throat.  
“Omega?” Ken said, his voice was commanding Alpha again. Jack thought he was going to throw up.  
“Ye-yeh?” He stammered, still stiff as a board, not making eye contact.  
Ken's grip on Jack's arm was tight enough that is slightly hurt, he pulled Jack back down next to him.  
“I don't want you to think I am okay with all of this just because you let me play your video game,Omega..” He said in a low rumble. “I can smell the suppressants, too. Once you know a scent without, it's easy to detect. I don't know that they are working as well as they did.” He looked him in the eyes. “You are still the Omega, I am the Alpha.” Ken stopped and quickly released Jack's arm, smelling his fear.  
“Ah-Omega,” Ken stammered, looking away “I didn't mean to scare you.”  
“Yes, you did. What do you need? Jus out ta threaten me again?”  
Jack caught movement as Mark was making his way towards the car. Jack held up his hand and shook his head. Mark stopped, but the look on his face was pure protective Alpha. 

Ken continued. “Hell, I don't even know.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Just- Instinct, and you and Felix.” The look of being lost crossed his face, Jack felt a ping of sadness for Ken once again.  
“Do you think he will ever speak to me again?” Ken asked, his voice was clearly hesitant and wounded, He was looking towards Felix.  
“I would hope so. I would hope we all can get past this, Ken.” Jack stood up. “We were friends at one time.” he stepped out of the car “Now, I have to pee, and this view is amazin, you should enjoy it too,” Jack smiled at Ken.  
He went directly to the bathroom and had to hold himself up on the wall. He was shaking and trying to catch his breath. Before he knew what as happened, Mark had his hand pressed against his back, trying to help steady him.  
“What happened, Jack?” Mark demanded, “Because I will leave that snake right here at this rest stop.”  
Jack smirked. “Stop it. It's fine. Jus getting used to each other.” Mark's face showed he didn't believe Jack, but he pulled him into a hug, kissing his head. Wade yelled around the corner, "You want me to throw him off the cliff, Jack?” Jack shook his head. “I'm okay, Wade, thanks.” “Cool." Wade replied. Mark looked Jack in the eyes “You're really okay?”  
“Other than having to pee still, yeh.” He smiled as Mark released him and he went into the stall. Jack finished up and headed over the pick nick table where everyone stood looking over the beautiful landscape.  
“Damn, this is so fooking gorgeous.” Jack said.  
“Yeah it is,” Bob commented. Jack scanned the area for Ken.  
“Don't worry Jack, he went to the bathroom and back into the SUV, he won't sneak up on you.” He hadn't noticed, but Wade was standing protectively behind him and Felix. Jack smiled, Wade surprised him with how protective he was. Then Jack frowned, He didn't like that Ken was in the SUV alone, so he went back. He stuck his head in the open door.  
“Hey, did you see this view?” He asked Ken  
“Well, Omega, I am sure no one would like me out with the group.” He said bitterly.  
“Oh fook that.” He got into the SUV and pulled on Ken's arm “Come on then.”  
“Stop ordering me around, Omega.” Ken snapped.  
Jack rolled his eyes “Yeh yeh I get it, yer big bad Alpha, I'm weak Omega, move yer ass, Ken.”  
Ken paused as a smile crossed his lips and he laughed. “You are a very bossy Omega.”  
Jack winked and said “So I have been told. Now come on.”

The others watched, their jaws dropped.  
“I- I don't know how he is still talking to him,” Felix said, shaking his head.  
“Yeah, I would have punched that guy in the face already.” Bob added.  
“Just, unbelievable.” Wade sighed.  
“That's my Omega,” Mark said smiling. “He just wants everyone to be happy. Even cock lords like that asshole.” He looked out over the land “He makes me want to be a better person without even trying.”  
“Aww,” Felix said, causing Mark to blush.  
“Someone is newly Bonded.” Bob laughed.  
“Shut up,” Mark said, embarrassed.

Jack was walking towards them, dragging Ken with him. The Alpha didn't look entirely pleased, but he did look slightly amused.  
“Wow,” Ken said when Jack pulled him near the edge.  
“See, I told yeh. Bet yer glad you didn't pass this up.”  
“Ah- sure Omega,” Ken said he could feel all of the eyes on his back, burning through him.  
“I see we didn't get our names back yet,” Felix snapped.  
Jack saw Ken visibly wince. “Felix, shh.” Jack chastised.  
“Well now that everyone has peed, and seen the sights, we need to get back on the road,” Mark announced as they all headed back towards the SUV.  
Wade pulled Jack to the side “Do you want me to sit next to him now?”  
Jack smiled, “Thanks, Wade, but it's fine. I really don't care.”  
Wade shrugged “Suit yourself.”

It was nearing one when Mark said: “We are coming up to a town, I don't know about the rest of you but I am starving and I need to walk around.”  
“I could eat,” Wade said  
“Agreed.” Said Felix  
Bob nodded.  
“Jack?” There was no response “Jack, are you sick? You don't want food?” There were a couple of snickers throughout the car.  
“Um, he's sleeping” Ken spoke up, his voice sounded strained. Jack had his arm stretched all the way across and it was laying on Ken's chest pressing into his throat and face. Mark turned for a second and looked., then he started to laugh.  
“Ken, you can move his arm you know.” Mark chuckled.  
“I-I was afraid to touch him.” Ken said, looking downward.  
Mark cocked his eyebrow, this was new. Ken's earlier behavior had proved as an Alpha, Ken did what he wanted when he wanted as far as Omegas were concerned.  
“It's okay, Man.” Mark finally said, “I doubt breathing is very easy.”  
“Not exactly.” Ken said.  
Felix undid his belt and took a picture with his phone and smiled a little at Ken.  
“Too funny not to put on Twitter.” Wade laughed, Ken groaned and Jack snored. Ken decided not to move Jack's arm as they were almost to the town. When they stopped, everyone filtered out leaving Ken pinned under Jack.  
“Um, Mark, you want to wake him up?”  
“No way. I am not waking him up. You're his seat buddy, you wake him up.” Mark turned to walk away. Ken deserved the wrath of woken up, Jack.  
Ken sighed and slightly poked his arm, then a little harder, still nothing happened.  
“Ah, Omega?” Ken asked, his voice slightly louder. Nothing happened “Hey,” He shook him harder “Hey! Wake up Jack!” Ken yelled. Jack jerked awake, his hand flailing hitting Ken in the face, though he didn't remove it. “Ow, Damn it.” Ken grumbled, adjusting his glasses.  
“What, ugh. Damn it Ken. Why the fook did you wake me up you arsehole.” Jack was cranky and pissed  
Ken was startled by Jack's reaction. His Alpha instinct started to rise anger up in him. “How DARE an Omega speak to you that way?” The voice was his fathers, but Ken didn't notice. “I am an Alpha, this is an Omega, it should never speak to me with such disrespect!” His own voice said to him in his head. He shook his head, trying to clear the voices.  
He shifted “We are at some restaurant for food. You fell asleep, kind of on me...and you still are.” Ken was trying to stay still, he was sure that his scent was of angry Alpha and he didn't want to be attacked by three other Alphas, or worse yet, Felix.  
“Ugh. I don't want to move.” Jack whined.  
Ken growled, he was doing his best to control himself. “Well, you have too.” Ken pushed him again. “I need to get out unless you are into golden showers.” He added dryly.  
Jack's eyes widened, and he stumbled out to the SUV.  
Mark, who watched the entire interaction was laughing.  
“Shut up.” Jack mumbled. 

After they ate they got back on the road, they were about an hour away and they were all getting excited. Various conversations about previous panels, things that happened and gaming competitions that were taking place. Jack, though, was very quiet. He was getting more and more nervous as time went on. Ken noticed but didn't say anything. Mark met Jack's eyes in the rear view mirror and winked at him in an attempt to reassure him. Jack smiled back. 

It was about time for the panel, Jack did a few small jumps on his toes, shaking his hands to rid himself of nervous energy. Mark put his hand on the small of his back and whispered. “You got this. I love you.” Jack glanced over to Felix who looked just as nervous and smiled. A tight-lipped smile was returned.

“Hello everybody, My name is-”  
“They all know who you are.” Bob said  
“Now you've gone and ruined my greeting.” Mark said  
“As if you need an introduction.” Wade said.  
Jack cut in, doing his best Mark impression. “Hello everybody, my name is Markipler.” The room roared with laughter  
Felix then interjected, as loudly as he could. “TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE” More laughter  
“Hows it going bros? My Name is Pewdiepie.” Ken imitated.  
“Wade's intro is so lazy.” Bob said “Heeey Guys.”  
“Like yours is any better.” Wade retorted “Hey, Boble heads, Muyskerm here.”  
“Hey Guys, I'm Cinnamon Toast Ken!” Mark finished out.  
“And welcome to our panel!” Jack ended. 

The started off playing Card's Against Humanity. Ken was not his self and people started to notice. Someone yelled.  
“Why is Ken so grumpy?”  
Jack's stomach dropped  
Without missing a beat Felix said, “He didn't get the front seat on the ride here, so he's poutin.” The crowd laughed.  
“Maybe it wasn't that.” Ken added looking at the audience “Maybe it's because of a secret.”  
Jack and Felix paled, Mark balled his fists and Bob said  
“Come on man, sharing secrets on stage isn't nice.”  
“Well, these people have a right to know, Bob!” Ken said with conviction.  
The room was silent. Ken smirked, adding urgency and passion to his voice  
“I have to tell them, they need to know. The world needs to know!” He cleared his throat. Everyone waited, Jack saw spots.  
“Mark's driving is terrible!” He announced. “I'm glad I didn't have a front row seat, I would have passed out!” Everyone on stage let out a sign of relief.  
Wade played along “Well, now that you mention it, my head may or may not have bounced off of a window or two...”  
“See?” Ken said  
“Hey! First, it was my cooking, now it's my driving? Screw you guys, you can walk home!” The room erupted with laughter.  
The rest of the convention went off without a hitch. The panel finished and they were all attending the after party. Jack received a few more Tweets from that same person “It was good to see you again.” Jack replied with a smiley face. Just another over-excited sub.  
Jack had had a few drinks and decided he needed some fresh air. No one from his group was around, and Mark was busy talking with a group of people so he decided to go outside himself. On the way out he made brief eye contact with Ken, who was obviously bored talking with someone. Jack smirked as he walked out of the door. The rush of cool air felt nice. Jack leaned against the cool bricks of the building and closed his eyes for a second. Suddenly he was being dragged into the alley next to the building and pinned up against a wall. It was dark, but Jack knew that smell anywhere. The Alpha.  
“How-?” The Alpha cut him off  
“So glad I get to look into those pretty eyes again.” He winked  
“You? Twitter?”  
He nodded  
“So at the last panel, you knew who I was?”  
“Of course, I did, and don't think I didn't notice you panic and run off of the stage, Omega.” He laughed. “I finally have you to myself. Took 8 years...You wouldn't believe the shite I have been through to get to you. One day I was at the diner, heard some snot nosed kids in Ireland talking about a “Jacksepticeye” Thought nothin of it, and then I see yeh in the paper and I think to myself, there's my Omega. I would never forget those eyes.” He licked Jack's cheek “I've been following you, watching all yer videos, Tweeting at you, commenting on your Instagram, ever since.”  
He then swiftly punched Jack in the stomach,then the ribs crumpling him to the ground “It seems, though, you are Mated now. Which makes me very angry. It's a damn shame.” He yanked Jack back up and pinned him to back the wall, hitting his head off the brick. “No matter, I will still take what I want from you.”  
“N-No, Stop.” Jack muttered. The Alpha laughed.  
“Listen you little gob shite. I have spent years tryin to get at yah, like I care what you want. You smell as nice as I remember, however not likin the suppressant chaser you got going on there.” He ran his hand down Jack's side and continued down his leg. Jack felt the bile rise in his throat. “This time, your bitch sister isn't here to save you.” Jacks eyes widened “Oh yes, I know all about your family.” He leaned heavily into Jack's injured middle section, causing Jack to yelp in pain. “Who else isn't around to save you, oh yes, your Alpha.” He stopped his downward traveling hand and look him in the eyes. “Where's your sister now, Jackaboy? Not here. Or your Alpha? Pretty stupid to let you out of their sight. You are all alone.” He taunted.  
Jack heard a growl, but it wasn't Mark.  
“Close, but he's not alone and he doesn't need his sister.” It was Ken, all Alpha in his stance and posture. He growled again, walking straight to them.  
“This yer Omega?” The Alpha asked.  
“No,” Ken said, still walking towards him  
“Then leave us, Alpha. This is no concern of yours.”  
Ken chuckled, still walking towards him. “Had this happened last night, I may agree with you.” He grabbed the back of the Alpha's neck as hard as he could. “But now, this Omega is with me. So you leave him the FUCK alone you sack of shit.” Ken ripped the man off of Jack throwing him to the ground. His eyes briefly met Jack's fear and panic stricken eyes. “It's Okay Jack, I got you.” In between the panic and the pain, Jack recognized that he hadn't called him Omega, Ken had called him Jack. Ken smiled cautiously as he went over to the Alpha who was still on the ground.  
“You know, I am like you.” He said, regret in his voice as he pulled the Alpha back up and pinned him against the wall.  
“An Omega is just an Omega, breed, knot, cook clean. Sluts, easy to train if you put enough time in, get them to do whatever you want. Like a dog. They really don't know what the want, right?”  
The other Alpha smiled, “Right, so let me-”  
Ken pressed hard on his neck, stopping his sentence. “But the more I think about it and the more I learn about Omegas, especially this one, I am starting to think I am wrong.” He slammed the Alphas head against the wall roughly.  
“I'll let you knot 'im when I'm done.” The Alpha croaked. Ken growled again and pressed harder on his throat. “Or before, You go first.” the Alpha squeaked.  
“You won't touch him, not now, not ever.”  
“I saw him first!” The Alpha insisted. Ken looked back at Jack who had slid down the wall clutching his stomach.  
“Well apparently the feelings are not mutual, you dick bag. I don't care what you think was going to happen, it isn't!” The Alpha got a hand free and sucker punched Ken in the face, causing him to stumble backward.  
“Okay, a fight it is then.” The Alpha grabbed Ken and slammed him against the wall by the neck. Ken saw spots.  
“You shoulda taken up me the offer, We both could have had some Jacksepticeye.” Ken was gasping for air, trying to free himself. “Just let it happen Alpha, I won't kill yeh, just need yeh out of the way.” Ken still struggled.  
“Jack,” although he was unsure how Ken managed to force out his Alpha tone. “Call Mark. NOW”  
The Alpha started to laugh “Maybe I will kill yeh. Yer kinda pissin me off.” Suddenly there was loud metallic “ping” noise and the Alpha's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell in a heap onto the ground. Ken struggled to see, but when he could focus he saw Jack. He was holding his side with one hand and a piece of pipe in the other. Jack slowly released it letting it clatter to the ground,”Go fook yourself.” He said and he started sinking to his knees. Both Jack and Ken's noses were bleeding, Ken's head hurt and he was still gasping for breath. He dropped to his knees next to Jack.  
“A-Are you okay?” He gasped.  
“No. Are you.”  
“No.” He groaned as he shifted, propping himself up against the wall.  
“My God Jack, he was going too...” horror crossed Ken's face. His eyes filled with tears. “I am that guy, aren't I?” He asked quietly. “Oh Jack, the things I said, what I did to you. I am so sorry.”  
“No,” Jack winced as he moved next to Ken, propping himself on the same wall, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder. “Yer not that guy. Not even close. Ken, you saved my life.” He coughed a little, grabbing his side. “And I already have told you I forgave you. And I did.”  
“I'm not, “ he struggled to talk “Th-the monster I let everyone see.”  
“I know, Ken.” Jack smiled weakly. 

Suddenly Mark's voice started to echo off of the buildings. “JACK!” Jack couldn't speak, he tried but sudden pain shot through his chest.  
“Over here,” Ken gasped clutching his throat, it wasn't loud enough. Ken painfully reached for the pipe and started to bang it on the ground to get their attention.  
Jack whimpered.  
“You're Alpha is on the way, Jack. Hang on.” Ken whispered. Jack nodded slightly at him, closing his eyes.

Mark, followed by Bob and Wade ran into the alley. Mark's eyes dilated and rage rose up in him when he saw his Mate bleeding. He turned to Ken, misreading what happen in the darkness “YOU SON OF A BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO?” He grabbed Ken roughly. Ken moaned, “No, you got it all wrong.” he struggled to breathe, pain shooting through his head.  
“Mark,” Jack said weakly  
“I will fucking kill you, Ken, After what you did for you? He was the only person who was still on your fucking side, you piece of shit.”  
“I know,” Ken gasped.  
Jack mustered all of his strength “ALPHA, STOP!” He yelled, feeling light-headed grabbing his side. Mark looked at him, Jack nodded to the crumpled body laying next to them. Mark looked at Ken, who was still gasping for air, who also nodded. Mark let him go.  
“Ken, I-” Ken help his hand up and shook his head, dismissing him. “I get it.” He said softly  
Mark moved over to Jack kissing his forehead. “Omega, Mate. We are going to get you to a hospital,” he looked back over at Ken, “both of you.”  
“Good, because we both got our arses kicked,” Jack said  
Ken laughed, “Ow, Jack, don't”  
“There you guys are, why the fuck are you in the-” Felix stopped when he smelled the blood. “Oh my God.” He looked around and saw the crumbled body, panned to Jack, then Ken. Ken's breathing was irregular and his nose was still bleeding he ran to Ken and dropped to his knees, crying in despair. “Oh my God Ken, are you okay?”  
“Clearly.” He croaked, Felix rolled his eyes. He started to feel Ken's head, checking for lumps or bleeding spots, when he reached the back of his head, he pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood. “Ken, you are bleeding, badly.” The panic in his voice was evident. “Someone call an ambulance.”  
“I already did, and the Police.” Wade said.  
Felix was shaking, looking at Ken, panicking.  
“Felix, I am going to be fine.”  
“You don't know that you're really fucking bleeding, man.”  
“Listen, about before, about you being an Omega?”  
“Shh, I don't care.”  
“But I do,” Ken struggled to speak.  
“Shh, stop talking dummy.”  
“I am so sorry, Felix. What I said around you, about you-I'm so sorry.” Ken's voice was very remorseful, he was being as sincere as he could be.  
Felix's eyes were filled with concern and fear. The atmosphere changed, Felix looked into Ken's eyes and much to everyone's surprise he bent down and kissed him. When he pulled away, he muttered in a tentative and meek tone “Alpha?” tears filling his eyes.  
Ken's eyes showed a spark of recognition and he cocked his head. “Omega?” Shock gasps filled the air. Felix nodded, cupping the Alpha's face. Felix had found his True Mate.  
Jack smiled at Ken and Felix. He was happy for them both, He tried to say something, but that's when he passed out.

When Jack woke up he was in a room the smelled like anapestic and worried Alpha, more specifically worried Mark. The light was coming in the window.  
“Mark? What day is it?” He asked, taking in his surroundings.  
“Oh thank God, you are awake. It's Early Saturday morning.” Mark put his hand on Jack's head, Jack pulled him down so he could scent him. Now he was safe, now and was home.  
“It's okay, Jack.” Mark pulled away and kissed him softly. “You have a bump on your head, but no concussion and your ribs are bruised. Nothing is broken, luckily.”  
Jack sighed reaching up to his bandaged head. Panic and fear crossed his face. “Mark, how's Ken?”  
“In the next room over. He's okay. He does, however, have a concussion, needed 14 stitches on the back of his head and his trachea is bruised.” Mark rubbed the back of his neck. “You both were very lucky.”  
“Where is...” Jack's fearful gaze met Mark steadfast brown eyes.  
“He's here too, but will be transported to Jail when he well enough.” Mark said bitterly. “You don't have to worry, though, Wade is sitting outside of his room, to make sure he doesn't try to pull anything. Even though there are two armed guards posted outside his room, Wade insisted on staying there too.”  
Jack smiled, shaking his head. Wade, ever the protector. “When can I get out of here?”  
“I don't know, they believe you passed out from emotional distress.” Mark paused “All the scans came back normal. I doubt very long.”  
“Good, Alpha. I don't like it here.” Jack sighed “And I miss our dog!”  
Mark laughed Jack was adorable. “I miss her too.”  
The doctor walked in the room “Mr. McLaughlin?”  
“Jack,” He responded.  
“Well Jack, you went through quite the ordeal, how are you feeling?”  
“Well my head and side are sore, but I really don't feel that bad.”  
“Good, I'm glad to hear it. We should be able to release you shortly.”  
“Thanks”  
Jack sat up and stretched, wincing a little. “Careful.” His Alpha warned. Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching them. He then stood up, still a little shaky.  
“Jack, what are doing, sit back down.”  
“I am going to see Ken.”  
“No. You are getting back in bed.”  
“No, I am going to see Ken, Mark. I need to see him.”  
Mark took a deep breath “Please Jack, just lay back down.”  
Jack grabbed his IV stand and walked out the room into Ken's  
Ken was awake, Felix was sleeping in a chair.  
“Hey.” Jack said quietly  
“Good to see you out of bed,” Ken gasped.  
“So you and Felix huh?” Felix's finger had a ring Jack hadn't seen before. “Jaysus, do Alpha just carry those things with them in the case of a True Mate situation?” Ken laughed and stopped right away, due to pain. “I don't know about all Alphas,” He whispered, “But I did, never thought I would find mine, though.” Jack smirked when Ken blushed.  
“Ken I am so sorry my past came back and hurt us both.”  
“Don't be, had this, well any of this never happened. I would never have discovered who Felix actually was to me.”  
“I assume Felix told you the story?”  
Ken nodded.  
“What about all the shite you said about Omegas?” Jack blushed “Sorry, that came out wrong.”  
“No, it didn't, it's okay. It's strange, really. When he looked into my eyes, all wanted, all I ever want now, is for him to be happy. I am certain he wouldn't be, with anything I thought an Alpha was supposed to do. It was all my father's teachings, just what I knew.”  
“I get it.” Jack walked to the other chair near him, sitting down.  
“I don't. Jack, if you hadn't been nice to me, hadn't been so forgiving and kind to me, even though I didn't deserve one second of it, I would have gone home bitter and angry.” A look of shame crossed his face “In fact, I was going to tell the panel. I was going to out you, and Felix, because I thought as an Alpha that is what I was supposed to do. But then you came out to me in the living room, asking me to join you playing cards when I had just-” He shook his head “Then you let me stay in your house, even though I am sure everyone else, including Felix, wanted me out. You sat next to me in the car, I am sure that's because no one else wanted to, but you never said anything of it, though you could have. You shared your console with me, pulled me to the scenic overlook, and slept with your arm wedge in my throat.” He paused. “I guess what I am trying to say is, thank you.”  
Jack looked confused “Um, for not being a dick?”  
Ken chuckled “That, and if you would never have done those things, I don't know that I ever would have found out that Felix was MY Omega.”  
Jack smiled. “Felix told my night before last that all he ever wanted was to find his True Mate. Please don't break him, Ken.”  
“I won't. I can't even think of him in any discomfort, it makes me, uneasy. I am not sure how to react, really. I just know that I can't be without him and I will never let anyone hurt him, including myself.”  
“And that,” Mark said as he walked in the room, “Is what an Alpha really is.” He smiled at Ken.  
“As for this Alpha, he has been patient enough with his Omega, and must insist at this point he go back to his own bed before said Alpha carries him.”  
“Okay, Okay, keep yer panties on, I'm going.” He clasped Ken's hand “Thank you for saving me, Ken.”  
“No, Jack. Thank you for saving me.” Jack smiled and got up. When his back was turned to Ken, Ken cocked his head curiously and look at Mark. Mark shook his head.  
Jack crossed the hall and climbed into bed, Bob was in the room. “I am glad you are feeling better.”  
“Thanks, Bob. I am, just really tired and now I feel kind of like I'm going to be sick, actually.”  
“See?” Mark scolded “That's what I am talking about Mate. You need to rest.” Jack couldn't argue, soon he was asleep.


	11. Who am hates who I was.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the view of another Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimer: If you are under 18 you shouldn't read this. Ya'know legality and all... ;) (But I am not your mother, so you do you :-P )****WARNING: Sexually explicit parts. If you don't want to read it.  
> Per a request in the comments, I made most of this chapter from Ken's point of view. It took me a lot of time to do, get right, and then aim it back to the original story.  
> -*There are two sex scenes in this chapter, but again, I tried to make them tasteful.*-
> 
> If I am being honest, this was the toughest chapter to write for me. I think it is because it was almost like I was writing a fic inside of a fic.  
> Oh shit, like fanfic-ception ;)  
> Annnyway I am rambling.  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of those who read this, notice the little things, comment and leave kudos.  
> **That being said, be easy on spoilers ;) (Please?)  
> Enjoy  
> <3 <3

Ken looked at Felix sleeping in the chair, frowning. “I am going to spend years making up for what I did to my Omega.” He thought sadly. The love he felt in his heart scared him, he had never experienced something like it before. The last few days had been very strange. He came to California for a convention and to see friends, he never thought that he would be leaving with a newfound understanding of Omegas, or his True Mate. With Felix sleeping, Ken got lost in thought.  
He couldn't believe Jack was so kind to him, especially after he had basically sexually assaulted him, in Jack's own house no less. “I was such an asshole. No wonder Omegas are afraid of Alphas.” He thought. Jack had almost instantly let it go, though, and that shocked Ken. Forgiveness was something he wasn't accustomed too and it did not happen in his family when he was growing up. At first, he thought Jack was taunting him, trying to get his Knot, that's all he was thought Omegas did. “And I would have gladly given it do him.” Ken thought as he smirked, then frowned. That line of thinking and commentary is what got him into this mess in the first place. He knew he would never let anyone hurt Felix, but he wondered how he would keep from hurting Felix himself. He had some very out dated ideas pounded into his head. Jack had thrown him for a loop, though. After Ken realized that Jack wasn't after his Knot, he just was honestly trying to still be friends with him, Ken was ashamed. How would he make up for what he had done?  
In the back of his mind he always a had a voice that told him that what he was doing and saying was wrong when it came to Omegas, but it was just easier to go with that he knew.  
Most of the things he said he didn't actually believe, and most of the things he did were to save face. After all, he was an Alpha, right? It was what he was supposed to do. He almost told everyone about Jack and Felix being Omegas. When he was up on stage, the amount of power he held over so many people made him feel alive. He was about to tell the audience, then he looked at Jack. When he did, he had a flash back of Jack dragging him to the scenic overlook, even though nobody wanted him there. Then he looked at his best friend who was genuinely scared. Ken had never seen Felix scared before. That is when he stopped. He felt like a pile of scum for even considering it.  
At the party after the panel, Ken was bored out of his mind and honestly just wanted to get to a bed or a seat in the car and sleep. It had been a long day and they were up early. Somebody he barely knew was talking his ear off when he had made eye contact with Jack who was walking out the door, alone. He glanced to see if Mark was following, but Mark was busy.  
Ken felt a little uneasy about Jack being out there by himself so he decided to follow him.  
The first thing he smelled was Jack's fear. He had become familiar with it as he was the one who caused it in the last few days. Guilt hit him when he had that thought, but there was no time for that. “Jack?” he had called out, but there was no answer. He heard a hushed tone and smelled an Alpha. That's when things clicked for Ken, Jack was in trouble. Ken knew he had to help him, Jack would have done the same for him. As he turned down the dark alley he heard:  
“Who else isn't around to save you, oh yes, your Alpha.” There was a pause “Where's your sister now, Jackaboy? Not here. Or your Alpha? Pretty stupid to let you out of their sight. You are all alone.” He taunted.  
Ken surprised himself when he had growled. “Am I really going to get into an Alpha fight over this?” He thought but before he could consider it any longer he heard himself say,  
“Close, but he's not alone and he doesn't need his sister.” Ken was ready to fight. When he looked in Jack's eyes, he saw fear, but he also saw relief. That sparked Ken on.  
In the end, it was Jack had saved Ken and himself, Ken didn't know how much longer he would have been able to keep conscious. As the both lay, propped up against the wall waiting for help, he knew they would be friends again. Jack was an amazing person, and Ken owed him so much.  
When Felix was gushing over him being injured, Ken was annoyed at first. As Jack said, they did get their asses kicked, but he was fine. When Felix pulled his hand away bloody, however, Ken got at little nervous. Suddenly he had to apologize to Felix, what if he died? He had to make sure he knew how sorry he was.  
“Shh, I don't care.” Felix had said  
But Ken did. He was able to choke out the best apology he had, and it was sincere. He hoped that Felix took it as sincere. He looked at him and suddenly something changed. When Felix looked into his eyes it was as if his soul was on fire. Then Felix kissed him, Ken was shocked at first, but then it was as fireworks were going off and he kissed back. When he pulled away, Felix was different, nervous. “Alpha?”  
Ken's world stopped, it didn't matter that he was in a dark dirty alley, bleeding profusely from his head. Could it be? It was. “Mate, This is your true Mate!” His head screamed at him.  
“Omega?”  
Ken couldn't believe what had just happened, he thought for sure he would never find his True Mate. At that moment he felt like he didn't deserve to find his True Mate. Had he found him any sooner, he would have destroyed the Omega. Felix placed a hand on his face and smiled, then Mark screamed.  
“Jack? Oh God, Mate. I love you! Please wake up!”  
Ken's stomach twisted, how hard had the Alpha hit Jack?  
“Mark, he was clutchin his side, or maybe it was his stomach? Make sure he doesn't choke on his puke, man.” Ken sounded more like himself than he had the whole trip and not like a dick Alpha. Ken was even aware of it himself.  
“Oh God, Okay.” Mark propped Jack against his chest, his hand instinctively went to his Mates stomach.  
Sirens suddenly blared as bright lights shone down the alley and Police and Paramedics rushed towards them. They went to Ken.  
“No. Him first.” He waved them to Jack, who they loaded up on a stretcher, Mark's eyes never left Jack. “Am I going to be able to be that type of Alpha?” Ken wondered.  
“Are you his Alpha?” They asked Mark, who nodded tears streaming down his face.  
“Mark,” Ken had gasped “He's gonna be fine.” Mark nodded and followed them as the took Jack's limp body to the ambulance. Bob and Wade followed.  
“Go with them, Felix,” Ken said.  
“Oh sure, now that I AM your Omega, you call me Felix.” Ken laughed and stopped as the pain was too much. “Sorry Alpha. Also, I am not leaving you.”  
As Ken was transported to the hospital, Felix never let go of his hand. He knew he shouldn't allow the Omega to get so close, after all, after this their relationship wasn't going to be so fluffy after this trauma. “Keep your Omega happy, safe. Never hurt.” The voice in his head said to him. The normal voice in his head was much more demanding, nastier, but this voice was closer to his own. Besides, Ken felt better with his fingers entwined with the warmer fingers that held them.  
Ken was taken to get a CT scan and have his head stitched up and Felix waited in the room. After he was taken back to his room and given some pain medication he was able to really look at Felix for the first time as his Omega.  
“You're beautiful, you know.” He said.  
“And you're high as fuck right now.” Felix laughed.  
Ken sighed. “Omega?” He said quietly. “I have been so bad to you, I didn't know it was you this whole time. I am so sorry.”  
“Alpha, it's okay. Really.”  
Ken looked away ashamed. “No, It's not Felix. I am an awful Alpha.”  
“Well, I would agree with you, except for what you just did for Jack. Who is an Omega.”  
“Yeah, but that's because that Omega was Jack, that's it.”  
Felix shook his head chuckling. “Ken, Thursday he was “Just an omega.” You knew he was Jack then, but you didn't care. Something happened, Alpha. You Changed.”  
“What the hell was that Alpha's problem, anyway?”  
Felix proceeded to tell Ken the story behind that particular Alpha.  
“Damn, well the comments about Jack's sister make sense now,” Ken said  
“Well, I am just glad you both are alive,” Felix said, sighing.  
Ken sighed, “Claim ring. Omega. Claim ring.” His head insisted.  
“Felix, is the SUV here?” He asked.  
“Yeah, Bob or Wade drove it.”  
“Will you please bring me my bag?”  
“Yeah, okay. It may take me awhile, I have to find them and then find it.”  
“Take your time, Omega,” Ken smiled.

Felix had been gone for about 5 minutes when Mark came in his room.  
“Hey, how are you doing?”  
“14 Stitches, concussion, bruised trachea. How is Jack?”  
“He's... okay. No concussion, but he does have bruised ribs. He's sleeping.”  
“Good. I'm glad he is okay.”  
“Ken? How did you know he was out there?”  
Ken sighed. “I saw him walk out of the door, noticed you weren't with him. Something felt off, I felt like he shouldn't be alone. Maybe because he's foreign? Honestly, I don't know.”  
“How did you find him in that dark Alley?”  
Ken shook his head sadly. “I smelled his fear, which I became accustomed to, seeing as I caused it a time or two.” He shifted “Mark, the things I did, the things I said... I am a fool, I am so sorry.”  
Mark rubbed the back of his neck. “I am not going to lie, I wanted to murder you, Bob had to stop me.”  
“You had every right, I was a monster to Jack. I will never be able to make up for that.”  
Mark shook his head. “Ken, It's obvious you care something for Jack. Your concussion and 14 stitches say that, oh and your bruised windpipe.”  
“You weren't there, you didn't see how helpless he was, trapped both physically and by fear.”  
Mark's eyes showed deep regret. “I should have been,” he whispered. Ken gave Mark a sympathetic look and continued. “I just, I had to do something. And that Alpha was trying to breed him, I could smell it.” Ken's face contorted into disgust. “I could have been that guy. Jesus.” He sighed. “But Jack is the one who saved us, you should be proud of your Omega, Mark. He saved my life. He says I saved him, but that Alpha had me pinned so well, I was about to pass out. Jack's a lot stronger than he looks.”  
“Yes, he is,” Mark smiled.  
“I want us all to be friends again, I am the reason we are not, and now I have found My Omega.” He blushed  
“Weren't expecting that, were you?” Mark asked smiling  
“Hell no. In fact, I sent Felix to get my bag because my head won't shut up about the ring.”  
“Oh don't I know it. Just wait until he takes it off. That's when the real fun begins.” Mark gently patted him on the shoulder. “I forgive you, Ken. You there when Jack needed you. And honestly, I don't think I will ever see that mongrel that was in my living room Thursday, again.”  
“No, I don't think so either. Thanks, Mark.”  
“I gotta get back, take it, easy man.”  
“Thanks, you too.”  
“Oh and Ken?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Congratulations on finding your Mate.” He winked.  
Ken blushed again “Thanks.”

Ken shut his eyes for a few minutes and was woken by soft lips pressing to his.  
“Sorry, I just had to see if you were still, you know breathing.” Felix joked, but his eyes showed worry.  
“I'm okay, Felix.”  
His eyes darted back and forth between Ken's, frantic for some sign he wasn't lying. Ken brought his hand to Felix's face. His Instinct told him that his Omega needed to scent him and he needed to scent his Omega. Ken slowly pulled Felix into his neck and pushed his nose into Felix.  
“Scent, me. Omega.” He asked softly.  
“Oh, Ken...” Felix said taking a deep inhale, smelling Pine and saw dust he moaned.  
Ken also moaned when he smelled Felix, his scent was Apple Blossoms and fresh cut grass.  
“Alpha.” Felix moaned into Ken's neck  
“Omega,” Ken responded as he pulled Felix on to his chest, just holding him there. After awhile he said “Felix?”  
“Mm?”  
“Can you hand my bag, please?”  
Felix moaned but did so, Ken dug around until he found his Claiming ring.  
“Do you know what this is, Omega?”  
“Oh my God. Yes. I am not Jack.”  
Ken looked at him confused “Story for another time.”  
“I-I need you to wear this for me, Omega.” He held it on to Felix, who took it and put in on immediately. This silenced the voices in his head.  
Felix smiled contently, leaned over and kissed Ken gently. “Thank you, Alpha, for giving me your claiming ring.” He yawned.  
“Why don't you see if you can get someone to take you to a hotel, Felix. You need some sleep.”  
“Please don't send me away.” Felix looked broken hearted, Ken frowned.  
“I'm not sending you away, Omega. You just need to sleep.”  
“I don't want to leave you, Alpha.” Felix whimpered.  
“Okay, I guess try to sleep in that chair?”  
“As long as I am in the same room, and can smell you, I'm fine sleeping anywhere.”  
Ken pulled out a hoodie from his bag and threw it at Felix. “Okay, but seriously, rest now.  
“Yes, Alpha.” Hearing those words made him very happy.  
Ken fell asleep for awhile he wasn't sure how long. When he woke up Felix was still asleep in the Chair. 

Ken looked up to see Jack enter his room, wheeling his IV stand with him. Ken smiled, he was almost certain Mark wasn't okay with this and wondered how long it would be before he insisted Jack lay back down.  
Hey.” Jack said quietly  
“Good to see you out of bed,” Ken rasped.  
“So you and Felix huh?” Jack looked at Felix “Jaysus, do Alphas just carry those things with them in the case of a True Mate situation?” Ken laughed and stopped right away, due to pain. “I don't know about all Alphas,” He whispered, “But I did, I never thought I would find mine, though,” Jack smirked when Ken blushed.  
“Ken I am so sorry my past came back and hurt us both.” He flushed, embarrassed.  
Jack was apologizing to him because a sicko stalker was trying to rape him again, this took Ken by surprise. That was crazy, why should he be sorry? Ken made sure to explain to Jack why it was important that this had happened. He assured Jack that it was the reason that he and Felix found out they were Mates.  
“What about all the shite you said about Omegas?” Jack blushed again. “Sorry, that came out wrong.”  
Ken had to smile at Jack, he was looking out for Felix which he was glad for. He knew Jack wouldn't put up with any of his shit.  
“No, it didn't, it's okay. It's strange, really. When he looked into my eyes, all wanted, all I ever want now, is for him to be happy. I am certain he wouldn't be, with anything I thought an Alpha was supposed to do or be. It was all my father's teachings, just what I knew.” That was true. Ken now was able to acknowledge the nastier voice as his father, that voice was quickly fading and becoming less and less. Ken explained again how Jack had influenced him. The more Ken gushed, the more he realized how much he really did like Jack.  
“I guess what I am trying to say is, thank you.” Ken rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.  
Jack looked confused “Um, for not being a dick?”  
Ken chuckled “That, and if you would never have done those things, I don't know that I ever would have found out that Felix was MY Omega.”  
Jack smiled. “Felix told my night before last that all he ever wanted was to find his True Mate. Please don't break him, Ken.”  
“Oh, Felix.” Ken thought. There was no way he could break the spirit of such a vibrant man. Before he would have made it his personal goal, and now the thought brought him utter discomfort and made him feel sick. He sighed as he said:  
“I won't. I can't even think of him in any discomfort, it makes me, uneasy. I am not sure how to react, really. I just know that I can't be without him and I will never let anyone hurt him, including myself.” Ken meant this with every moral fiber of his being and the amount of conviction in his voice was enough that anyone would believe him. Ken heard foots steps, He was surprised it make taken Mark this long to retrieve Jack.  
“And that,” Mark said as he walked in the room, “Is what an Alpha really is.” He smiled at Ken.  
“As for this Alpha, he has been patient enough with his Omega and must insist at this point he go back to his own bed before said Alpha carries him across the hall,” Ken smirked  
“Okay, Okay, keep yer panties on, I'm going.” He clasped Ken's hand “Thank you for saving me, Ken.” “There he goes with thanking me again, he was actually the one who saved us both.” Ken thought.“No, Jack. Thank you for saving me.” Ken wasn't even meaning from the attack, he meant from himself. Jack smiled and got up. When his back was turned to Ken, Ken cocked his head curiously and look at Mark. Mark shook his head. Ken said nothing.  
Ken had fallen back asleep and was awoken by soft voices late Saturday afternoon. He kept his eyes closed and just listened  
“Well, then we are getting a hotel, Mark. We are not leaving without Ken!” It was Jack.  
“I know, I don't want to either, but you need rest, in your own bed”  
“I'm not dyin Mark.” He said. “In fact, I am fine, they fookin released me didn't they?”  
Felix must have been out of the room when he came back in.  
“Any reason for the lovers spat in my lover's room?” Ken bit his lip to keep from laughing.  
“We are not having a “Lovers spat.” Felix.” Mark said.  
“Okay, well keep it down. He is sleeping you know.” Ken smirked, his Omega was bossy too.  
“Sorry, Felix,” Jack said, he sounded tired. Really tired.  
Ken opened his eyes. “I'm awake.” He said dryly. “It's not like it's easy to sleep in these beds.”  
Jack laughed. “Exactly.” He walked over the bed. “How are you feeling?”  
“Sore, but okay. I want to get out of here, though,” He looked at Felix “Any Idea when that will be?”  
“Um, well let's call the doctor in here?” Ken nodded.

“Well,” The doctor said. “You seem to be okay, just keep an eye out for any increasing headaches or dizziness. You will have to have the stitches out in about 14 days, and I don't want you flying for at least 3 weeks. The pressure could make the concussion worse.”  
“So can I leave?”  
“Yes, I will get your paperwork.”  
“What about a long car trip?” Wade asked appearing in the doorway with Bob.  
“That should be fine, but no off-roading.”  
“Yeah Mark, don't be driving like a crazy person!”  
“Shut up Wade.” Ken and Mark said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

Mark pulled the SUV up outside the doors of the hospital so everyone could get in.  
He was very happy to be going home, this trip had been very trying. He wanted to sleep in his own bed and see his dog. He wanted to get his Mate home where he could watch him and make sure he was okay. When every was in and they were driving away Mark asked  
“So, what's everyone's feelings? Do you want me to just to drive back to our place, or should we get a hotel?”  
“How much sleep have you gotten, Mark? Or any of you for that matter?” Ken asked.  
“Not a lot.” Make confessed.  
“Are you safe to drive?” Jack asked  
“For awhile, then Bob or Wade would need to take over.”  
“That would work, otherwise, I am fine with a hotel,” Wade said  
“Let's not risk it,” Ken said.  
“Yeah, I think Ken's right,” Bob added.  
So they pulled into a hotel about a half of an hour away from the hospital, checked in.  
“Let's get settled, showered or whatever you need to do, and then we will meet back at the car in a couple of hours to get dinner,” Mark said, everyone nodded.

Jack walked in and sat down right away, wincing in pain, grabbing his side.  
“Mate, are you okay?”  
“Yeh, Just sore. And tired.”  
“Would you like me to help you take a bath?”  
“Mark, I can manage that myself.”  
He shook his head. “I have let you take care of yourself throughout all of this Ken stuff, now I have to insist on helping you. Come on, let's go.”  
Jack sighed but choose not to fight him, he may be right. Jack didn't really know if he could manage by himself anyway.  
Mark tempered the water and let the tub filled. Jack's bandaged head needed to stay that way at least for two more days. Mark slowly helped Jack undress. He sucked his breath in sharply through his teeth when he saw the bruises on Jacks pale skin. They were on his stomach, sides, his throat. “Oh, Mate,” Mark said, sadly.  
“It's okay, Mark, I am fine.” Mark gently lifted up Jack into the tub. Jack sighed with relief when the warm water covered his body and he closed his eyes.  
“Feel good, does it?” Mark smirked.  
“Yeh. The pain is less in here.” Mark carefully started to wash Jack, being as gently as he could. When Jack was clean and rinsed, Mark kissed his cheek.  
“Mark?”  
“Yes, Jack?”  
“Ken, he... I am just amazed that he changed, so much. I don't understand, really.”  
“Well, you are pretty bossy and convincing,” Mark said as he pulled the tub stop and let the water drain most of the way, plugged it again and refilled it with warmer water. “Also, he now has his True Mate. Something in you changes when you recognize them.”  
Jack sunk down into the water a little lower, careful not to get his head wet . He closed his eyes again. “Thank you, Alpha, this is nice.”  
“I love you, Jack.”  
“I love you too.” He opened his eyes again, worried “What do you think is going to happen to Marzia?”  
“Well I am not for sure in their case, but in most Beta/Omega or Alpha/Beta relationships, the Beta is aware that if the Omega or Alpha find their True Mate the relationship has to end.”  
Jack frown. “That's really sad.”  
“Well, yeah it can be. But like I told you before, True Mates are predestined to be together. So even if the relationship with the Beta were to continue, they wouldn't be happy. The Alpha or Omega would always be wishing to be elsewhere. Think about how it feels to be away from me, now imagine not being resentful if someone else caused that. It just wouldn't work.”  
“I guess you're right.” Jack sighed, it still didn't seem very fair. Jack sighed and yawned.  
“Okay, Mate. Out of the tub, its time to take a nap before we eat.”  
Jack wanted to protest, but suddenly he was very tired. Mark helped him out, dry off and tucked him into the bed.  
“Sleep, now Jack. I will wake you when it's time to go.”  
“Love you Alpha.” He muttered.  
“I love you more, Mate.” Mark went to take a shower himself, leaving his Mate to dream land. 

Felix opened the door and carried all of their things into the hotel, this made Ken uncomfortable. He should be carrying them, he scowled as he entered the hotel room.  
“It's fine Alpha, stop being sexist,” Felix said, setting everything down. “I am going to go run you a bath, I am sure you want to get hospital stink off of you.”  
“Omega, I can do that,” Ken said, curtly.  
“Stop it. Let me take care of you. Omegas taking care of their Alphas has been happening for years, you just didn't know all of the ways.” Felix winked. He ran the bath and went out to help Ken to the bathroom.  
“Ah, Felix?”  
He stuck his head out of the doorway of the bathroom  
“Yeah?”  
“I'm so sorry.”  
“Ken, this apologizing all the time is going to start to piss me off. I forgive you okay?”  
Ken looked up at him, having a hard time believing it.  
“Really it's okay.” Ken walked into the bathroom “Can you undress yourself?” Felix asked, blushing  
A deep growl caught in Ken's throat and his voice was low and breathy “I can.” He looked at Felix “Maybe you should leave. I think I can do this myself.” Ken didn't know if he could control himself around his True Mate, even with a concussion, 14 stitches, and a bruised trachea.  
Felix still was blushing. “Ken, I don't think it's a good idea to leave a man with a concussion alone in a tub.”  
“Oh Omega, you may not know what you are getting yourself in for,” Ken smirked.  
“I want to control myself around you, I am so conflicted because there is a battle going on in my head. I don't want to hurt you, but all I know is-” he frowned.  
Felix walked up to his Alpha and looked him in the eyes. “It's okay, Alpha.” Ken leaned in and for the first time he initiated a kiss with his Omega. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, then it turned into passion. Ken's hands roughly grabbed Felix's hair, causing him to whimper. Ken stopped “Did I hurt you?” He asked, worry crossing his face. It was hard for Ken to accept that he was able to stop, this is not what his father's training had taught him, this had to be something else.  
“No Alpha, you didn't hurt me.” Ken sighed, relieved. “Time for a bath though, the water is getting cold.” Ken was fully erect, he was embarrassed. Embarrassment was so out of character for him., he usually was overconfident. Now, however, all he felt was shy.  
“Um, Felix.” He stared at the ground.  
Felix smirked, “I felt it, Alpha.” He pulled Ken's shirt over his head, then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Ken's cock was poking straight up and Felix took off his boxers exposing him. He gasped and blushed when he saw it and looked up at Ken through his lashes. It was like a switch flipped in Ken's brain. He struggled not to command his Omega to service him. A whine escaped from his lips.  
“Alpha, get in the tub.” His bossy Omega commanded. Ken groaned but did so. Felix started to wash Ken, and when their eyes met, there was nothing put desire between them. Felix washed down to Ken's cock taking a hold of it, causing the Alpha to jump.  
“Ah, Felix- what?”  
“Shhh, Alpha. It's okay.”  
“I don't want to hurt you, Felix. I really, really don't.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I am only so strong, Omega.” His voice was laced with fear. “If things were different I would already have-”  
“But Alpha,” Felix said, licking his lips. “You have a concussion and stitches in your head...”  
“I don't give a fuck about that!” He said firmly “I can fucking smell your slick, Felix and I cannot stop myself much longer. Go!” Ken was panicking, he knew that if Felix did get away from him, there wouldn't be much he could do. He didn't want to take him against his will, but Ken didn't think he could stop.  
“Alpha,” He protested  
“Please, Omega,” Ken begged.  
“Ken,” Felix brought his hand up to Ken's face. “I never said no.”  
Ken's eyes flashed wild as he stood up out of the tub, picking Felix up and carrying him to the bed, undressing him. “MINE!” He snarled. Ken's hands trailed down his Omega's body, Felix was squirming at the contact. Ken took in the sight of him, he was amazing. He was His.  
Ken's hand's were all over Felix. “Knot, breed, bite, claim.” Ken's head rang out, as he growled. He reached down to Felix's hard cock and slowly started to stroke it.  
“Alpha!” He cried out, arching into the touch. “Please Alpha, Knot me.” Felix was now so aroused he was on pure instinct. Ken wanted it so badly.  
Ken bent down and kissed Felix, hard and messy, it was all teeth and tongues.  
“Omega, are you sure this is what you want?”  
“Please, My Alpha, Please. I am yours, take me.” Felix got up and presented for Ken.  
“Oh, my good Omega, so good.” Ken slowly positioned himself at Felix's entrance and sank into him, slowly. “I need to know if I hurt you.”  
“Oh no Alpha, this is amazing. Feels so good. Please move.” Ken started to move and a steady rhythm ensued.  
When he sensed Felix was close, he bent down to his ear. “Mate, Omega. I want to knot and mark you as my own.” It was a statement, but it was also Ken's way of asking for permission.  
“Yes, claim me, knot me.” Felix squeaked as he did Ken bit him. Felix began to spiral down into his most intense released he had ever had, screaming “Alpha!” Ken came shortly after, his knot swelling. He moved away from Felix's neck, licking it clean and pulling Felix close, holding him. He kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear “I love you, Felix”  
“I love you too, Ken. I love you so much.” Felix turned his head and looked at Ken. He then bit him, marking his Alpha. Ken cried out “Omega!” as teeth pierced his neck. Tears were rolling down his face.  
“I can feel how happy you are, Felix.”  
“I never thought I would find, you Alpha.”  
“I never thought I would find you either, Omega.”  
As Ken's knot when down he glanced at the clock. “We have just enough time for a quick nap and then get cleaned up for dinner.” He held Felix as they drifted off to sleep. Ken knew they would be happy for years to come.

 

Everyone was gathered around the SUV when Jack and Mark walked up. Jack looked at Felix and could see a small amount of his bite. Jack smiled at Felix, who blushed and smiled back.  
“Where are we eating?” Mark asked  
“Anywhere that has like actual meals,” Jack said. “I don't want a burger or anything like that.”  
“Me either.” Felix agreed.  
Mark took out his phone and looked. “There's a steak house about 15-20 minutes away?”  
“Perfect.” Jack said, Felix nodded. Everyone else was agreeable so off to the restaurant they went.  
When they were seated, everyone had their drinks, Ken cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him.  
“Listen, you guys. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I know I was really awful, especially to Jack, but it couldn't have been easy for you guys either.” He looked at Wade “I have apologized to everyone, pretty much, but you and Bob.” He took a drink of his tea “Wade, I know we almost got into a fight in Jack and Mark's living room, I am sorry about that. I have a lot or respect for you, at least now, for standing up for Jack like that. Bob, we really didn't have too much of a run in, but I know Jack is your friend, and I couldn't have been easy to be around. I was raised into a very typical Alpha family and it was really all I knew. I am not trying to make an excuse, because let's be honest, there is no excuse for what I did to Jack, It just is a reason. I have made amends with Jack and Mark, and of course Felix, obvious reasons, but I wanted you two to know how sorry I was.”  
Wade smiled. “Before last night I would have told you to go to hell. I was continuously having to lookout and protect Jack and Felix around you. For some reason it was my instinct that lead me to do that. Then I saw you start to change, but I thought it was all a front.” Wade sighed “But after finding you and Jack so badly injured in the alley, knowing that you were trying to protect him, I forgave you right then. Ken, you are not a bad guy, just have, or had I hope, some outdated ideas.” Ken nodded.  
“Well, I can't really follow up Wade's speech, thanks you dick.” Bob joked. “In all seriousness, I am just glad everything worked out for everyone. Congratulations on finding each other.” He paused and looked at Felix. “Both of you.” Felix nodded.  
“Dinner is on me, all of it. It is the least I could do.” Ken commented.  
“Oh Ken, you don't hafta do that.” Jack said, “You forget we are 6 guys in a steak house...”  
The table erupted with laughter.  
“It's fine. I want too.” Ken confirmed.  
They ate, they talked and it was like old times, friends just catching up. Jack was so happy everything had worked out. He watched Ken, Ken was constantly touching Felix in some subtle way. He then noticed Mark was doing the same thing to him. Alpha's were funny. Jack looked at Ken, he looked worn out, exhausted. He wasn't acknowledging it though, he still laughed and kept on talking. Jack knew Ken didn't want to admit any weakness, after all he was big bad Alpha. Jack smiled to himself and said. “I hate to interrupt and cut this short, but I honestly am getting very tired.” Mark's eyes darted to him filled with worry. “Mate, are you okay? Does you head hurt? How is your stomach?”  
“Whoa, easy there Mark, I think he's just tired,” Ken said, winking at him.  
Mark frowned at Ken and turned back to Jack expecting an answer.  
“Mark, I am okay. I really am just tired and need to lay down BEFORE anything starts hurting, that's all.” Mark seemed satisfied with that answer. Mark went to go bring the SVU around as they had to park a few blocks away. Felix had gone to the bathroom, Bob and Wade went with Mark , but Jack insisted on staying with Ken. He didn't feel like walking. When they were alone, standing next to each other, Jack surprised Ken by pulling him into a hug. Ken smiled and hugged back. “I felt like we needed a proper hug.” Jack said, “How are you doing?”  
“Honestly, I am glad you said something, I need to sleep. My head is killing me.”  
“Yeah I bet it is.” Jack smiled “You are growing as a person, Ken. I just wanted you to know how impressed I was with the public apology that you gave back there. It meant a lot to everyone, I could tell.”  
Ken smiled. “Thanks, Jack.” He put his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
“I see you are bite bonded,” Jack said winking, Ken smirked.  
“Don't worry, he wanted it as bad as I did.”  
“Oh, I don't doubt that.” They both laughed. Ken went up to pay and Jack met Felix by the bathrooms. He started to feel a little dizzy so he leaned against the wall. “Holy balls.” He said.  
“Hey, Jack. You okay?” Felix was next to him, his hand on Jack's arm.  
“Yeh, Just a little dizzy, think I may have overdone it.” Jack closed his eyes and held onto the wall.  
“You should sit,” Felix said.  
“No, No I'm okay.”  
“Can you walk?”  
“Yeah I am fine.” He took a step forward and almost fell, Ken caught him.  
“Whoa, Jack. Easy. Felix, go find Mark.” Felix nodded.  
“Really, Ken I am fine, I'm just so tired... and I took suppressants again so my body is out of wack.” Jack looked around, people were staring at him.  
“Ken?” he said quietly  
“Yeah, man?”  
“Please get me out of here, I hate being stared at!”  
Ken scooped Jack up and carried him out, He saw Felix still waiting for Mark.  
“They haven't come yet.” He said. Ken set Jack down.  
“Lean into me Jack, I will not let you fall. I swear.” Jack sighed and leaned into Ken. He felt drained.  
“Is there something else wrong with your head do you think?” Felix asked, concerned.  
“No, I took suppressants. I think my body is reacting. I was fookin addicted to the things”  
Felix nodded. Suddenly the SUV screeched to a halt and before the parking gear even had caught, Mark was next to Jack.  
“What's the matter, Mate? What happened.”  
“I'm okay.” He said  
Ken looked at Mark with a cocked eyebrow. “He got really dizzy. Thinks it's from the suppressants he took again.”  
“Ah,” Mark nodded at Ken. “Well let's get back to the hotel, shall we?”  
Jack yawned. “Yeh.”  
On the drive back, Jack had fallen asleep leaning against Wade who had slouched down so it was easier for Jack. Ken had also fallen asleep.  
“I think both of them over did it,” Bob observed.  
“Probably,” Felix added, scowling.  
“Please, do-don't” Jack muttered in his sleep. Ken who everyone though was sleeping and who was seated behind him, placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. He knew what he was dreaming about.  
“Wake up, Jack.” Ken shook him slightly.  
Jack woke up and looked around, his eyes wild and he was breathing heavy.  
“It's okay Mate, you are safe,” Mark said Jack noticed he was laying against Wade.  
“It's okay Jack, no one can hurt you.” Wade tried to comfort him.  
“You hit him in the back of the head with a pipe, Jack. He didn't get up. They had to take him away as a limp body.” Ken said to him, squeezing his shoulder.  
“Ken!” Mark hissed. But it had worked.  
This brought Jack back to the present moment. Other than scenting Mark, which he couldn't do when Mark was driving, this was the only that made the panic stop. He platted Ken's hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.” He muttered.  
“You're welcome,” Ken said, squeezing his shoulder.  
“Almost to the hotel, guys,” Mark said Jack nodded.

Everyone had said goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Jack as sitting in a warm bath again underneath Mark's watchful eye.  
“Mark?”  
“Hm?”  
“When we get back home, and everyone's, you know... gone.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Now that We all know about each other and everything,”  
“Right?”  
“Things are no longer up in the air, everyone knows, least in our circle.”  
“Mate, are you just going to speak in open-ended sentences?” Mark asked, smirking.  
Jack blushed. “Sorry. I just am afraid once the novelty wears off, we are going to get bored with each other. Or worse yet, fight all of the time. I have never been in a relationship, I don't know how it works.”  
“Jack, relax. I don't know how anyone could ever get bored of Jacksepticeye, let alone his Alpha. And we will fight, but I swear not all of the time. I know this is new for you, well all of it really, but please trust me. Okay?”  
“Okay, I'll try.”  
Mark bend down and kissed Jack when he pulled away, Jack pulled him back to him kissing him again. He pulled away  
“Come in here with me,” Jack said.  
“I don't know if that's a good idea, Jack.”  
“Oh, I think its a grand idea.” He said grinning.  
“Jack, you are hurt. You nearly passed out at dinner.”  
“Eh, I'm fine. Everyone is always fussin 'bout me.” He dipped his hands in the water and then touched Mark's shirt. “Oh look, yer shirts all wet. It's gotta come off now.” Jack reached out of the tub and grabbed his shirt and pulled is over his head.  
“Jack,” Mark warned  
“What? I wanted to look at you. I told you before yer hot.” Jack trailed his finger to the Bond mark on his neck and gently traced over it. Mark growled.  
“Jack. Stop. You are injured and you are-” Mark was cut off as Jack moved his other hand down to one of Mark's nipples.  
“Please, Alpha?” Jack asked, looking into his eyes.  
“Oh, Mate. Please don't look at me like that, you are going to get hurt.”  
“I am getting hurt right now,” Jack said yanking his hands back to himself pouting.  
“Big baby.” Mark whispered at him, smirking.  
“Shut up.” Jack still pouted.  
Mark laughed, reaching down and scooped him up out of the tub, grabbed the towel and carried him to the bed. Mark laid the towel down, sat Jack on the edge of the bed and grabbed another. Jack was hard and Mark could smell the slick leaking out of him. He smelled different then before. Mark inhaled again.  
“What?” Jack asked noticing Mark's face.  
“You just smell a little different, that's all” Mark smiled, reassuringly.  
“Yeah, suppressants.” Jack sighed.  
Mark didn't say anything but slowly started to dry his Mate off. He started with this feet, then his legs and trailed up slowly. He skipped the part that was obviously demanding attention and dried off his stomach, chest, arms and face. He set down the towel and kissed Jack softly, then kissed his way down to Jack's Bond mark. He kissed it, then slowly dragged his teeth across it.  
“Alpha.” Jack groaned, Mark smiled. He kissed his way back up to Jack's mouth, passionately kissing him, with his hand on his cheek.  
“I love you, Jack. I never want to hurt you and I always want to give you what you need. Right now you are too hurt for me to Knot you. I want nothing more than to do that.” Jack whimpered, disappointed. Mark chucked. “Soon Mate, don't worry.” He moved his hand down and wrapped it around Jack's cock, moving it up and down slowly. “I can see, however, that you are in need of some release.” Mark whispered in his ear. Jack moaned and bucked his hips into Mark's hands and then inhaled sharply in pain.  
“Careful, this is what I mean.” Mark shook his head. “Stay still Mate.”  
Jack was panting and nodded, closing his eyes. Mark dropped to his knees and took Jack into his mouth. Jack's eyes flew opened “Oh Alpha.” He moaned, tangling his hand's in Mark's hair.  
Jack had his released and was breathing heavy.  
“Give me a second and I'll help you.” He said to Mark.  
“No. That was my gift to you, I am fine. Besides, you need to sleep. I can see the exhaustion all over you face, Jack.”  
“I don't think that's fair,” Jack said frowning.  
“It's fine, now get dressed and let me hold you while you go to sleep.”  
Jack got up and put on his pajamas. Mark pulled him into his chest, sighing softly.  
“I love you Mark.” Jack said as he pulled away “You are my Alpha, I am supposed to take care of you too.” Jack's hands traveled down to Mark's waist line. “By you not letting me do this for you, you are causing me great discomfort.” Jack was being overly dramatic, but he was telling the truth. It wasn't fair to leave Mark all hot and bothered.  
“Is that so?” Mark asked, grinning slightly amused.  
“Yes, take off your pants, Alpha.” Mark shook his head and did as he was told.  
After Jack had taken care of Mark they had been cuddling for a long while. Mark was about to fall asleep and he assumed Jack had already when he heard a sigh.  
“What is it, Jack?”  
“Nothin, just thinkin.” Mark felt hot tears seeping through his shirt, he pulled Jack from his chest.  
“About what? Why are you crying.”  
“You'll laugh at me.” Jack sniffled.  
“No I won't, you crying is never funny to me, Jack.”  
“I-I just. I miss Chica.” Tears streamed down his face.  
Mark bit his lip hard not to laugh, instead, he pulled Jack back down to his chest and into his neck. “It's okay Jack, we will see her tomorrow. You really need some sleep, I think that will help.”  
“Mark, why am I crying over our fookin dog?” He asked.  
“It's okay, just try to sleep, Mate. It will be better in the morning and we will see her tomorrow. I miss her too.”  
“I don't know that I ever want to take these fookin suppressants again, Jaysus they mess me up.”  
“I can't argue with that. They make me nervous after how sick you were.” He said and added a little too forcefully “Don't take them for awhile, okay?”  
“Whoa. Okay, Mark. I won't” Jack sighed.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I guess I am just really worn out too. Let's try to sleep. I love you.  
“I love you too.” Jack murmured. Mark started to softly hum and soon both of them were asleep.


	12. An Alpha's weakness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out what Mark's been hiding.

Everyone was packed up and ready to go by 8, Mark was anxious to get on the road and get his Mate back to their own house. There he could make sure he was safe and take care of him so he would heal quickly. Bob and Wade were leaving once they got there and Ken and Felix were going to stay a few days before Ken rented a car and drove them to his house. Felix was going to stay with him for awhile as the got everything figured out.

“Okay, Guys, ready to hit the road?” Mark asked. Groggy moans were Mark's confirmation.

Jack sat next to Mark in the front passenger seat, sleeping off and on. He was actually in a lot of pain, but he didn't want to tell his Alpha that. Mark was always worrying about him enough as it was and Jack was starting to feel a little smothered by his Alpha. Jack knew how to take care of himself, he had been doing it for years. He wanted to tell Mark to back off, but on the other hand, he didn't want to hurt his Alpha either, Jack sighed. “Well, I guess I will just suck it up.” Jack thought as he opened his eyes. He watched the trees go by, and quickly pushed his thoughts away so Mark wouldn't notice his irritation and glanced at the passengers behind them.  
Wade was on his phone, Bob had his head stuck in a book and Ken and Felix were adorably sleeping against each other he looked at Mark. “Look how cute they are.” He said softly. Mark glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled. He reached over and patted Jack's leg, “That's because of you, Jack. You know that right?”  
“No, remember. The powers that be, predestined and all that?” Jack smirked.  
Mark chuckled.“But if you hadn't shown Ken so much kindness, he never would have helped you in that alley and you could have-” Mark stopped short. Jack could feel the fear and rage coming from off of his Alpha. He knew there was more about Ken he meant to say, but Mark got caught up on what could have happened to Jack.  
“Shh, it's okay Alpha, I am fine.” Jack grabbed his hand and kissed it. Mark still wasn't relaxing, in fact, he was getting more upset and ripped his hand away from Jack. He started to shake.  
“Mark, You need to settle down, you are driving a car load of people!” Jack said through clenched teeth. Mark ignored him. He started to drive faster. Jack was getting nervous.  
“Pull over, Mark,” Mark growled and then glared at Jack, the look made Jack's stomach turn. He had never seen Mark this angry before and it scared him.  
“Hey, Mark, Jack's right. Maybe you should pull over.” Wade said from the back, concern in his voice.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP WADE!” Mark screamed.  
“MARK!” Jack yelled. “Don't be an arsehole to him, pull the fookin car over. Now.”  
“Careful, now is not the time to challenge me.” Mark had spoken in his Alpha tone. Jack was shocked.  
“Challenge you?” Jack was incredulous. “You pull this car over now or I am opening up the God damned door and jumping out.”  
“Omega! Stop talking!” He snarled. Jack blanched and gasped.  
“Hey, Mark, take it easy,” Bob said.  
“What's going on?” Felix asked as both him and Ken were now fully awake.  
“Mark has lost his fookin mind. PULL. OVER!” Mark refused and now was angrier. Jack put his hand on the handle of the door. “I'm not kidding, Mark.”  
“Jack, don't be stupid,” Ken said  
Jack ignored the growling and Ken's comment, looked directly at Mark and started to pull the handle of the door. It popped but due to wind resistance, luckily it didn't open. Mark panicked, his arm flew across Jack, pressing him into the seat as he pulled off onto a side street.  
When the car stopped, Jack took off his belt, shoved Mark's arm off of him, got out of the car and started to walk down the road.  
“Get back here, Now!” Mark yelled at Jack who kept walking. “I meant it, Omega. Don't you walk away from me!” He snarled.  
Everyone else got out, Mark started after Jack, only to be stopped by Wade.  
“You need to calm the fuck down before you go to him.” Mark struggled against him.  
Ken put his hand on his shoulder “Wade's right. You scared him pretty bad. I'll go get him.”  
“Fuck!” Mark yelled pushing Wade away and walked the other way.  
Ken jogged after Jack. “Please stop, Jack, my head can't take this.” Hearing that it was Ken, Jack stopped. Tears were rolling down his face.  
“Hey, breathe, Jack.”  
“What the hell was that?” Jack sobbed. “I have never seen him like that... I-I don't know what I did.”  
“What the hell were you two talking about?”  
“You, actually. Then the alley, then he went crazy.”  
Ken understood now. “Oh. Shit. He probably was reliving the incident and got lost in his head. He played out everything that could have happened, and I am sure he was at worst case scenario. Sometimes us Alphas do that and we rage. If he could have scented you, I think he would have relaxed. Then you didn't submit and Mark was all Alpha in that moment and you made him angrier. Mark the Alpha would have stopped, but the Alpha Mark couldn't” Ken shrugged apologetically.  
“Jaysus, he could have killed us.”  
“Well, you could have killed yourself by opening that door, too.” Ken cocked his eyebrow, Jack blushed.  
“I was so upset, I got scared. Really fookin scared. I knew it would make him stop.” He was embarrassed.  
Ken patted him on the shoulder.  
“I still don't get all this shite. I have never seen him this angry, I don't get it.”  
“He probably has some guilt because he wasn't there when you needed him. That is one of the worst things for an Alpha, to know that he failed his Omega.” Ken wasn't sure where this was coming from, he never had these thoughts or knowledge before. He figured it must have to do with him being Bonded now and knowing had badly he had failed his Omega.  
“Well, I was the one who went outside. I don't know, Ken. Since then he has been so worried about me, so protective. And then it was like he didn't care about my safety at all or anyone's safety for that matter.” Jack turned his attention to Mark, he could feel the shame, guilt and sadness coming from him.  
“Yeah, well, rage mode.” Ken shrugged. “Are you ready to go back? I need to sit down.”  
Jack frowned. “Why did you run after me? Doof. Let's go back.  
They walked back Jack helped Ken into the SUV  
“See, I told you to take it easy, Alpha.” Felix chastised and he reached and gave Jack's arm a gentle squeeze.  
Mark was standing alone on the other side of the road looking out over the landscape. Jack walked up beside him and just stood with him a minute. Mark dropped his head, looking at his feet. Jack sighed.  
“Jack- I” Jack looked at Mark, his eyes were filled with tears and his fists were balled at his side. “I'm sorry. I don't even know what came over me. I swear that has never happened before.” He sighed “I never want to hurt you, Mate. I was just so angry when I thought of what could have happened to you and our-” Jack cut him off by grabbing his hand.  
“I forgive you.” Mark raised his head, tears rolling down his face, looking Jack in the eyes.  
“Oh, Jack. You have no idea how I have failed you.”  
“Shh, Alpha. It's okay.” Jack pulled Mark into his neck and Jack buried his nose in Mark's, signing contently. “I love you, Mark. You have not failed me.” He pulled back and kissed him.  
“Jack I have failed you, in so many ways. Listen I need to tell you something-” He was cut off by the horn beeping. Wade stuck his head out the window and said: “Ken wants to know if the Hallmark moment can be over so we can get back on the road.”  
Jack started to laugh and pulled his Alpha back to the SUV. Mark mumbled “Sorry.” as he got back into the SUV and started to drive. Mark didn't talk to Jack the rest of the way home, he was ashamed and didn't want another incident like what just happened to occur again. Jack had fallen back asleep anyway, much to Mark's relief.  
When they got home, Mark woke Jack to say goodbye to Wade and Bob, they were taking the SUV back and going to the airport.  
Bob hugged him “You take care of yourself. Don't forget to cut your Alpha some slack, he's new at this too. But he loves you more than anything.”  
Jack nodded. “Be safe, Bob.”  
Wade pulled him into a more aggressive hug. “I am so glad you are able, to be honest now. Just remember not everything can be blamed on second genders. You and Mark fit so perfectly. Don't forget that, don't forget that you are in love.” Wade pulled away, his eyes looked misty.  
“Thank you for standing up for me when no one else would, Wade. You will never know how much I appreciate it.”  
Ken, Felix, and Mark said their goodbyes as Jack opened the door, suddenly Chica was there.  
“Hey!!! There's m'girl! Who's Jack's girl?” She danced around and sniffed his belly, shoving her nose a little too hard into his bruised ribs. “Easy there.” He said as we push her down, rubbing her head. “I sure missed you!” He said as he walked into the house out of the entry way. Mark came in shortly after.  
“Did you have your mom drop her off early?”  
Mark smiled. “Well you said you missed her, so I wanted her to be here when we got home.”  
Jack teared up “I love you.” The events of earlier were forgotten.  
“I love you more.”  
Ken and Felix entered, causing Jack to look up, Ken looked exhausted.  
“Thanks for letting us stay here for a little longer.” Ken managed, stifling a yawn.  
“You're welcome,” Mark said, petting Chica  
“You should lay down, Alpha,” Felix said.  
“You look pretty beat,” Jack said  
“Look who's talking.” Ken retorted  
“He has a point,” Mark said.  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Actually, though. I am going to lay down. I have a pretty bad headache.” Ken commented “Same room okay?” Mark nodded and Felix followed Ken.  
After the door to the room shut, Mark walked over and wrapped his arms around Jack from behind, gently, kissing his neck.  
“Ken was right, you know. You should lay down.”  
“Yeh, Yeh. I was actually thinking about a bath, it helps with the pain a lot.”  
Mark placed his hand on Jack's stomach. His voice hardly above a whisper he said.  
“Does it still hurt pretty bad Mate?” Concern filled his voice.  
“No, as much as before, I'm okay. Long car ride I'm sure didn't help.”  
“Okay. Go set our bags in the room, I will start you a bath, okay?” Mark moved away from Jack.  
“Thank you,” Jack said, picking up the bags, taking them to their room and kicked off his shoes. What a crazy few days it had been. Jack was looking forward to things getting back to normal again, whatever normal was now. He wasn't sure.  
He wandered into the bathroom. Mark had soft music playing and the tub was filled. Jack undressed and got in, Mark kissed him on the cheek.  
“Are you going to be okay while I go record? I should get started, we all know how good I am at keeping schedules.”  
Jack laughed. “Right. Yes, I will be fine.”  
“Come on Chica, let's go!” Jack smiled as he watched Mark excitedly go to his recording studio. Jack finally was given a moment to himself, he was grateful for that. The warm water helped his aching body. The truth was he did hurt, he hurt a lot. He was also worried after seeing Mark's reaction in the car. Jack wanted to talk about what had happened in that alley, but it appeared that wasn't going to be with his Alpha. He frowned. The water had gotten cold, so Jack got out, put on some comfy clothes and went into his own recording studio. The story was on the news about how he and Ken were attacked, so Jack wanted to let his subs know he was okay. He Tweeted:  
“Hey, guys. We are okay. We are sore and healing, but we are okay. Right now that's all I want to say about it. Thank you for your concern and well wishes.” After checking some messages and calling his sister and mother, Jack found himself worn out. He found his way to their bed and curled on his uninjured side. Within moments, he was asleep. 

Mark walked back upstairs and saw his Mate was sleeping. “Good,” Mark thought. Ken was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a bottle of water.  
“How's the head?” Mark asked.  
“Hurt's like a bitch,” Ken grumbled  
“Do you want some pain reliever?”  
“No, I took my pain meds, just waiting for them to kick in. They don't make me as drowsy as the bottle promises.” He smiled. “So both of our Omegas are sleeping I take it?”  
Mark nodded.  
Ken hushed his voice “Well now that we are alone. He doesn't know, does he?”  
Mark sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “No. I tried to tell him after the incident in the car, but someone was sick of the mushy and wanted us to get rolling.” Mark smirked at Ken.  
“Sorry. But I really was feeling pretty bad, and my Omega was almost having a heart attack.” Ken rolled his eyes.  
“I just- I should have thought about it, I should have prepared.”  
“Felix told me he was heat sick.”  
“It was bad. Then he triggered my Rut and I trigger his heat and the rest is the same cliché.”  
Ken nodded. “Well don't beat yourself up too much. Biological instincts can be a bitch.” He winced at his own statement.  
“Yeah. I just, I don't know how I am going to tell him. I didn't want to with everyone around, and honestly, I was panicking. After everything, I let happen and then knowing that when it did they could have...That is what made me rage in the car.”  
“I know,” Ken said. “All the Alphas sensed it, it's only a matter of time before Jack starts to notice. Be glad that Omegas can't sense it like we can, Felix would have already told him. Mark, you need to stop beating yourself up for what happened to Jack. He is so self-reliant that you wouldn't think he would need you every second. You need to tell him.”  
“I am so glad you were there. I could have lost them.” Mark said sadly, shaking his head.  
Ken smiled sympathetically “But you didn't and here we are.”  
“Yes, here we are.” Mark didn't want to talk about that subject anymore so he painted a smile on his face and said. “What should we do tonight? I feel like we should have some fun after all the bullshit that happened.”  
“Yes, but nothing too crazy, My head is a mess.”  
“How about I go pick up burgers to grill and we play cards?”  
“Works for me.”  
“Okay. I will run to the store, do you want anything specifically?”  
“I don't know man, whatever you feel like.” He reached for his wallet to give him some money.  
“Nice try. This one's on us.” He smiled. “Okay, I'll be back.” Mark left.  
Jack work up and walked into the kitchen. Chica was laying at his feet while Ken was staring at his phone.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi.”  
“How's your head?”  
Ken moaned “It hurts like hell. How's yours, how's the stomach.”  
“Hurts like hell.” Jack mirrored. He went into the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pain medication he had left over from something else. Ken cleared his throat. “Think fast, Ken.” He thought.  
“Hey, wait. Only take Acetaminophen. Coming off heat suppressants after being heat sick can really mess with your system. Acetaminophen is safe, though.”  
“Um, Okay. How do you know so much about heat sickness?”  
“My Sister went through that. Gave her Pain meds and it made her sicker, a lot sicker.” Ken was lying, but doing a convincing job as Jack put back the pain meds, skipped over the Ibuprofen and took Acetaminophen instead.  
“Where's Mark?”  
“Went to the store. We are going to grill and play a card game or something. Mark thought that after all the shit the last few days, we should have some fun.”  
Jack gasped, dramatically. “Do we dare?” Ken shook his head.  
Felix stumbled out, half asleep “Dare what?” He asked. He walked over to Ken who pulled his sleepy mate into his neck. “Have some fun. Grilling and a card game.” Ken said.  
“Fun? We still do that?” Felix remarked Jack snickered. 

They had eaten and were playing cards and having a great time. Mark kept placing his hand on Jack's stomach, Jack was starting to get irritated with it but was trying to be patient with his Alpha.  
“Three 10's” Mark said  
“Two Jacks,” Felix said  
“One Queen.” Jack followed.  
“One King.”  
Mark threw down a two and cleared the table. This was their third round and Mark had been the clear winner. True to the Alphas words, they all were having fun. It was nice to be together as two couples, this was something that none of them were used to. Ken yawned and groaned a little.  
“Are you tired Alpha?”  
“Getting there.”  
Mark yawned as well “Yeah me too.”  
They started to clean up the cards, Jack took Chica outside and Felix and Ken went to bed.  
Mark went outside to check on Jack, who was sprawled out, on his back, on the deck in the dark.  
“Jack?” Mark said, worried.  
“It's okay Mark, I laid here, I didn't fall or anything. Jus lookin at the stars.” Mark laid next to him, looking up.  
“Wow, so many tonight,” Mark commented  
“Yeh, I was thinkin about our first-time lookin at em, I mean before the rain.” He chuckled.  
Mark laughed a little and pulled Jack onto his chest, holding him with one arm gently. He sighed. He had to tell him.  
“Jack you know I love you right?”  
“Yeh, I love you too.”  
“You know I would never do anything intentional to hurt you, right?”  
“Yeh, Mark. If this is about earlier, I already said I forgave you.”  
“But you didn't have the whole story when you said that.” Mark sighed.  
“Um, okay?”  
“Jack, I went into rage mode in the car.”  
“I remember, I was there.”  
“I know, but do you know why?”  
“Ken said something about Alphas reliving things and getting trapped in their head.”  
“Yes, and that is what happened, but there is more.” Mark's hand want to Jack's stomach again.  
“I'm fine Mark,” Jack said irritated, Mark pulled his hand back.  
“Mate, I am so sorry that I wasn't there when that Alpha attacked you.”  
“It's okay. I don't blame you.”  
“I do. I blame me, and now even more. I have done something that you may never forgive me for, Jack. I am your Alpha and I am supposed to take care of, of things.”  
Jack's gasped. “Mark, what are you talking about.”  
“Jack, when you were taken to the hospital and the doctors examined you, they found something else...”  
“Like what?” Mark could smell the fear coming from his Mate. Mark put his hand back on Jacks abdomen, rubbing back and forth. He leaned into his ear and whispered. “Jack, you can't feel it?”  
“Wh-what?” Jack was shocked.  
“Try really hard to concentrate.”  
“The fook?” Jack had no idea what Mark was talking about, but suddenly he had an inkling.  
Mark sigh. “You're pregnant, Mate.”  
Jack sat up suddenly “I'm WHAT?”  
“Hey, take it easy, Jack.”  
“Oh take it easy he fookin says.” Jack got up and looked down at him. “When did you find out? Why did you keep this from me? Do you know I almost took fookin narcotics, Mark? And earlier-” He stopped “Wait. Does Ken know?” Mark didn't say anything  
“Oh Grand, so you fookin tell Ken, but not me, arseways.”  
“I didn't tell him, he sensed it. In the hospital.”  
“Oh, another lovely Alpha trait I assume? Jaysus. So you didn't sense it?”  
“I wasn't aware I had, but yes. I first noticed something in the alley, when I touched your stomach. It was like a tingle. I can't explain it. But then the doctor confirmed it.”  
Jack started to pace. “I just- I can't believe you didn't tell me right away.” He placed his hand on his abdomen. “We should have been more careful.” He said quietly. Now he could really feel it. If he was asked to describe it, he couldn't.  
“Yes, and I take full responsibility for that. But here we are.” Mark got up and walked towards Jack, who took a very determined step backward.  
“So everyone knew, but me?” Jack was blinking back tears.  
“No, Just the Alphas, like I said, they can sense it. Jack, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I tried earlier after my blow up, but I got interrupted”  
“And when we were at the hospital, or in the hotel room? OR at dinner when I was dizzy and I blamed the fookin suppressants. What stopped you then, Mark?”  
“I don't know,” Mark shook his head. “Fear? I was still upset about what had happened to you. You were not healed yet, I didn't want to add stress to you.”  
“So what do you think you did now, Mark? I'm fookin stressed alright.”  
“Jack, I screwed up. I know that. I just- I don't know I was surprised too.”  
“Is this some “Alpha knows best” bullshite Mark? Because if it is I swear to-”  
“Not intentionally, I swear.” Mark balked.  
“I just- Mark this is just bullshite.”  
“I know. I'm sorry.”  
“Right.” Jack sighed “Mark?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You're sleeping on the couch. Come on Chica.” Chica bound to him wagging her tail. Jack walked past Mark, the familiar scent of rotting fruit following him. He walked in the house without another word went in the bedroom with Chica and shut the door.  
Jack was mad, hurt, embarrassed, and most of all he was scared. He was pregnant, this was never something he had thought about or wanted. “Too late for that now.” He said to his stomach as he laid down. Chica jumped on the bed and nuzzled his stomach. “You sensed it too, huh?” He looked at the dog and patted her head. “Daddy should have told me, don't you think? I mean I could have hurt our baby.” As he said that, the shock took him by surprise and he started to cry. The sobbing caused pain to shoot throughout his ribs, but he welcomed the new sensation. How was he going to be a parent? How was this going to work? What about YouTube? He wanted to be mad at Mark, but his emotions were not as intense as they should have been, it was as if they were muted. Jack sighed and cuddled Chica. Now he knew why he was so tired all of the damn time. “Mark, you dick.” He muttered before he finally fell asleep.

Mark paced in the kitchen, that could have gone better, but it honestly could have gone a lot worse. Mark could sense his Mate's distress and it was because of him. He didn't want to sleep on the couch, he wanted to hold Jack and their unborn child, but Mark respected Jack. He had already gone “Alpha” on him once that day, so he figured he'd let it go. Mark laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He really didn't want to hurt his Mate, but this was new to him too. He knew that eventually he wanted pups, but wasn't prepared for them right now. Jack probably wasn't either, hell he was just getting over being petrified of Alphas. He turned over, who was he kidding? He wasn't sleeping. It was going to a long night.

Mark had dozed off for a little while and woke up to Chica nuzzling him, but there was no Jack. “Hey girl, where's Jack?” She just wagged her tail and cocked her head at the mention of his name. Mark let her out and opened the door of their room a crack to see Jack sleeping peacefully. Mark made a pot of coffee and sat out on the deck, thinking. He watched the sun rise and smiled at the memory of their breakfast pick nick. He knew Jack was upset with him, but he also knew that he was scared. They didn't have the “kids” conversation, for all Mark knew, Jack didn't want pups. The door opened and Ken walked out, carrying a cup of coffee. As he sat down he patted him on the should.  
“So you told him, huh?”  
“Yeah?” Did Ken overhear them? He didn't see how that was possible.  
“Mark, Your house reeks like upset Omega, and mine is fine.”  
Mark nodded and took a swig of his coffee. “It could have been worse.”  
“When you were shopping I had to feed him a line of bull so he wouldn't take the wrong pain medication. I am glad you told him.”  
“Yeah, he was pretty pissed you knew. He didn't know you could sense it. I just hope he forgives me.”  
“Oh, I am sure he will. Besides, you know the baby won't allow him to mad at you for long.”  
Mark sighed “He knows nothing about any of this. When I gave him my claiming ring, he had no idea what it was.” Mark shook his head sadly. “I fucked up so many things.”  
“Well, I think that happens with any relationship, really.” Chica came up and greeted Ken with a ball in her mouth. Absentmindedly, Ken took it and threw it for her.  
“I don't know what to do, really.” Mark said, “He made me sleep on the couch.”  
Ken snickered, still throwing the ball as Chica kept bringing it back. “Well, yeah. That seems right.”  
“I am going nuts, though. I need to touch him Like this is crazy. I know he is fine, but like, I feel like I HAVE to touch him. I am going crazy.”  
“You don't know too much about this either, do you?” Ken asked, not waiting for an answer. “Mark, you are trying to make a connection with your pup. Again, it's instinct.”  
“I remember my dad telling me something about that, but it all blurs together now.”  
“Jack won't be able to stay mad at you long because the pup will prompt him to seek out your touch.” Ken winked “And other things.”  
Mark sighed. “I hope you're right. I am so tired of things being so complicated all the damn type. Christ.” He stood up, “I'm hungry, do you want breakfast?”  
“I could eat,” Ken said, again throwing the ball for Chica.  
“You keep her entertained and I'll make breakfast.”  
“Okay. Mark?”  
“Yeah?” He said getting up  
“It's going to be fine. I mean look at how much you two have made it through already.” More quietly and ashamed he added. “I mean look at what I did.”  
“Ken, Jack and I have already forgiven you, It's okay man.”  
“It's not, but thank you.”  
Sighing Mark walked in and started to cook. 

Jack woke up alone. Memories of the past night flooding into this mind. “Oh, right.” He placed his hand on his stomach. He felt a smile spread across his lips and stretched. “Need Alpha.” His instincts prompted him. “I know, I know.” Jack rolled his eyes. He rubbed his stomach and smiled. Suddenly he felt a warmth spread across him, unlike anything he had every felt before.  
“Whoa,” Jack said out loud as he got out of bed. After a quick shower he went out into the kitchen, the food smelled amazing.  
“Hi.” He said. Mark put everything down and turned towards him. Jack could feel his anxiety.  
“Are you still mad?”  
“I fookin should be, but I don't feel mad.” He said, scowling.  
“I'm sorry, Mate. I really am. I love you.”  
“Yeh, yeh.” Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to Mark, pulling him into a hug. “I forgive yeh. But yer not off the hook yet, Fischbach.” He whispered in his Mates ear. He felt Mark smile into his neck. Jack pulled back and looked Mark in the eyes, the kissed him quickly on the lips. Mark's hand automatically went to Jack's abdomen. Jack felt a surge of happiness with the contact and he smiled.  
“Snapper must have missed you,” Jack said  
“Snapper?”  
“Oh right. Irish term, means baby.”  
Mark grinned. “I like it.”  
Mark finished making breakfast and Jack when outside to sit with Ken.  
“Well, thanks for having me back, Ken. Coulda told me.” Jack said as he sat.  
“Hey, easy there. Wasn't my secret to tell.”  
“No, I spose not.”  
“But this explains things at least, right?”  
“I guess?” Jack was confused.  
“Well, the reason you are tired all of the time for one.”  
“Yeh.”  
“Also, you do realize that is the reason Mark went crazy in the car yesterday, right?” Jack shook his head. “He just realized when that Alpha attacked you, you were carrying his pup. What could have happened...”  
“Oh.” Jack frowned, he hadn't thought of that either. That blow to the stomach could have- Jack took some slow deep breaths in an attempt to settle himself down, “Oh God, is Snapper okay?” He thought. The smell of distressed Omega filled the air. Ken cleared his throat, pulling Jack out of his thought pattern  
“ Breathe, Jack. The doctor's checked you out after the attack. If something was wrong, they would have known it, right?”  
“Yeah. Right.” Jack didn't sound convinced.  
“So, Congratulations?”  
“Ah, yeah. Thanks.”  
. Did you tell Felix?”  
“Again, not my secret to tell,” Jack smiled at him. Mark opened the door, instantly frowning when he smelled Jack's distress  
“Breakfast is ready, Ken, do you want to get Felix?”  
“Well If I don't he will bitch at me all day,” Ken smiled as he got up.  
Mark went up behind Jack who was still sitting and draped his arms over his shoulders, kissing his head. “Are you okay? Why are you so upset?”  
“I get it now Mark,” Jack said quietly  
“Get what?”  
“What happened in the car yesterday. You-You were thinking what could have happened to Snapper.”  
Mark sighed. “Yeah. And I couldn't control the rage. At first, it was about you, and I was mad enough, but then when I thought about the pup, I lost it.” Jack stood up and faced Mark, tears in his eyes.  
“That's what had me upset, too. I just didn't make the connection until now...”  
“The pup is fine, Jack. The doctors checked.”  
Jack nodded.“I love you, Alpha,” He patted his abdomen “We both do.”  
Mark hummed in approval, went to Jack and pulled him into a hug.“I love you too, both of you.” 

When they all sat down and were half way through eating, Jack looked at Felix. He felt like it wasn't fair that everyone, including the dog knew he was pregnant, but Felix didn't.  
“So... I need to tell yeh something, Felix.”  
“Um okay?” Felix stopped eating  
“So Mark knocked me up.”  
Mark stopped chewing, appalled, Ken almost shot coffee out of his nose, laughing and Felix gasped.  
“Wait, What?”  
Jack nodded, “Yup.”  
Felix smiled. “Wow, Congrats,” Felix said looking at Both Mark and Jack.  
“Thanks.” they both said.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, Felix and Ken had borrowed Mark's car to go sightseeing, Mark was recording and Jack was sending his videos to his editor. Life was starting to get into its normal routine, once Ken and Felix left tomorrow, it would be easier. Jack sighed. He was bored now that he got everything done, he missed Mark. “You silly, he's just downstairs recording.” Jack thought to himself. Still, he yearned to be near his Alpha, it was almost enough to make him cry. “Distract yourself, this is ridiculous.” He thought. He sat down and started to play a video game, just for himself. It had seemed like ages since he had done that and he started to enjoy himself. He became lost in a world where so often this was the case. This was how Jack de-stressed, well almost.  
“Fook you!” He yelled as he died again  
“Well, that's rude,” Felix said walking in the door, Jack smiled  
“Well I know how rude you get when you die 50 times, you just swear in Swedish.”  
Ken chuckled. Felix turned and slapped him playfully on the chest.  
“Hey, who's side are you on here, Alpha?”  
“Sorry, He's right.” Felix pouted and sat next to Jack, watching him die yet again.  
Ken and Felix had joined in the gaming and Jack started to get sad. He would miss them, a lot. Over the past few days, he had become closer to Ken than he ever thought possible, and was thankful his relationship with Felix had been repaired. Mark startled him when he kissed him on the top of the head.  
“You died again.” He said.  
“Arse,” Jack said rolling his eyes.  
“So for dinner, I was thinking of ordering Pizza, any objections?”  
There were none so about an hour later they all were sitting around the table eating Pizza.  
“So what time do you need to pick up your rental tomorrow?” Mark asked Ken  
“Ah, 9:00am I think?” He looked at Felix, who nodded.  
“Okay sounds good. It was really nice having you two here. You will have to come again.”  
“Try to keep me away,” Felix said winking at Jack. Jack smiled sadly.  
The rest of the evening they four of them gamed. Mark was happy to see Jack laughing, even after everything that had happened.  
“Fook it!” Jack sighed  
“Baby” Felix taunted  
“Fook off, Felix,” Ken smirked at the banter between the Omegas, and Mark shook his head.  
It was getting late, they turned off the game and Felix and Ken went to bed.

“So, can I sleep in the bed tonight?” Mark questioned  
“Yes, you may.” Jack said, sass in his tone.  
“Oh, what am I going to do with you?”  
“Well there is one thing, I really need you to do to me.”  
Mark walked over to Jack and pulled him close to him by the collar of his hoodie. “Oh yeah?” He smirked, “What would that be, Mate?”  
“Well It's something I could do by myself, but I may need my Alpha to help. I am sure he could do it better anyway.”  
“I bet he could. What do you need Mate?” Mark raised his eyebrows.  
“Well, first I need you to come into the bathroom.”  
“Uh huh,” Mark said intrigued.  
“Then I will get the scissors.”  
“Okay?” Now Mark was confused.  
“And then you can cut this damn bandage off of me fookin head. It's been long enough and it is driving me nuts.”  
Mark laughed and rolled his eyes at Jack. “Jack, you are an “arse” yourself sometimes.”  
“Of course,” He said as he walked to the bathroom “You're my Alpha.”  
Mark carefully removed the bandage off of Jack's head. “There you go.”  
“Thank you!” Jack started to undress, Mark raised his eyebrows. “I am washing me fookin hair.” Jack started the shower and stepped in. “Feel free to join me Alpha.” He winked as he shut the shower curtain. Who was Mark to refuse his Mate?

It was about an hour later and Jack was curled into Mark, Mark had his hand protectively on Jack's abdomen. He could feel the warmth and calm of Jack and of “Snapper.” Mark smirked in adoration. He was a lucky man. Had things gone according to any plan? Of course not. Mark and Jack were somewhat “spur of the moment” people anyway. Mark knew this would work, he could already picture their family in his head and nothing made him happier. Chica shifted and put her head on Mark's leg. He removed his hand to rub her head and then put it back onto Jack. He sighed softly before falling asleep.

Jack woke up before the alarm and shut it off. When he moved Mark groaned.  
“Shh, Alpha, go back to sleep.” He rolled over and did so. “Come on Chica.” He whispered as she followed him. He let her outside and put out cinnamon rolls and made coffee for the rest of them. “Lucky bastards.” He said out loud as he looked at the pot. Soon Ken and Felix were up and in the kitchen.  
“Thanks, Jack.” Felix smiled as he poured the coffee.  
“Likewise.” Ken said.  
“You're welcome. Are you all packed?” Sadness laced his voice  
“Yep, ready to go.” Jack smiled  
“I had better go wake up my Alpha so he has time to drink some coffee, or he won't be driving anywhere.”  
Jack walked into their room and ran his hand down Mark's face.  
“Mark, time to get up.”  
“Nooo.”  
“Yeeeees. We have to to take Ken and Felix to the car rental place in an hour.”  
Mark sighed and opened his eyes, a sleepy smile crossed his face “What?” Jack asked.  
“Seeing you when I first open my eyes always makes me smile.” Jack blushed.

As Ken got the keys for the rental, Jack chanted to himself “Do not cry, do not cry, do not cry!”  
“Well, I guess we will hit the road then.” Ken said looking at Jack.  
“Okay.” He squeaked, despite his self-pep talk, he was crying.  
“Oh come here.” Ken said as he pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, again Jack. You have changed and saved my life. You are going to make a wonderful father. If you need anything, and I mean anything, please call me.”  
“Thank you, Ken.”  
Felix smiled at Jack. “Oh hormones, huh?” He pulled him into a hug. “We will Skype you when we get home, yah cry baby.”  
Jack sniffled. “Fook off, Felix.” He said tearfully as he smiled.  
“Mark, thank you for letting us stay with you.” Felix gave him a quick hug.  
“Well Mark, you take care of that Mate and Pup. I know you will, you are going to be an amazing father, too.” Mark hugged Ken and whispered in his ear. “Thank you for protecting them, when I didn't” Ken pulled away, and nodded.  
“Drive safely.” Jack said as they waved goodbye.

Once they were in Mark's car, Jack started to really cry. Mark held him as he sobbed, rubbing his back. “It's okay Mate, I know goodbyes are hard.” He murmured in his ear. Jack blew his nose on a napkin and then leaned into Mark's neck. The smell of rain, cookies and cake made him instantly relax. “That was enough crying.” He said “Jaysus. You'd think they died. Snapper, I blame you.” Jack patted his belly and Mark laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was there honestly anyone who didn't see that coming? Mpreg... Eh, but yeah. I love love. Babies are part of that ;)
> 
> Anyone know what card game they were playing? ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting, I appreciate it, a lot.  
> Please leave comments if you so desire.  
> Twitter: @jacks25plusfans


	13. A little sass from Ken.

Ken and Felix were on the road when Felix said.  
“Wow, I can't believe Jack is pregnant!”  
“You Can't?” Ken couldn't believe that.“Where else was she going to go with this story? They triggered each other's Rut and Heat blah, blah. How else could she progress?”  
“Um-” Felix said  
Ken continued. “In most A/B/O stories after the “Knotting” of course, there is an unplanned pregnancy. That's how it goes. I mean unless she wanted to make a tragedy happen, like someone dies. But look at how lovey Dovey this is, I don't think that's her style. She's a sucker for the happy ending.”  
Felix cleared his throat nervously, trying to change the subject.“ We are going to have a little Jack, Mark combo running around.” He giggled.  
“No, No Felix, come on! Don't do that. Don't play into the cliche by saying some shit like that. That's what she'll want you to do.” Ken signed  
“Um, Alpha?”  
“You didn't catch the hook she left back in chapter 7 about “not using protection? The line literally was “Oh Shit,” He thought, they had used no birth control” Again another cliche of A/B/O stories.”  
“Ken?”  
“Then, of course, there is an attack that may hurt or leave said pups in danger before either parent even knows the Omega is pregnant. This is same old story line 101.”  
“So you're just flat out ignoring me, then?”  
“She has to be careful, though, because a lot of people are not too keen on the “Mpreg” thing.”  
“ALPHA!”  
“But I say let the writers write and the readers read. Don't Kink shame!”  
Felix just rolled his eyes  
“That and they can read the tags, and see the signs themselves, especially if they have read enough of these type of stories. And then, of course, the bab-” Ken looked at Felix who was red in the face and mad.  
“What?”  
“Not only did you break the fourth wall, you blew it up so there was nothing left of it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to poke fun at myself, this also shows a tad about my sense of humor. 
> 
> I knew everyone (practically) knew where this story was going, and if the didn't, the comments clued them in.  
> Hope you enjoyed this little quip. I laughed at myself while writing it.  
> Thanks again to my loyal readers <3


	14. Figuring out Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark are figuring out their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a request to write a more descriptive sex scene, so I did. If you don't like it, I have Asterisk before and after so It can be skipped. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading <3

When they got home, they both recorded videos for their channels. Now that Jack was there and was so disciplined on his schedule, Mark had become better at being on time with his uploads as well. Jack's phone rang, it was an unknown number so he just let it go to voicemail.  
After a while, the voicemail Icon appeared and he listened to it:  
“Mr. McLoughlin, my name is detective Jonston. I am calling you to see if your Alpha allow you to testify against the Alpha that assaulted you, Please give have him call me at:”  
Jack let the phone fall from his hand causing it to disconnect. Oh God, no. His phone started to ring again, it was Ken.  
“Hello?” His voice shook.  
“Hey, I take it the detective called you?”  
Jack's voice was barely a whisper “Yes.”  
“They called me first, thought I was your Alpha. They asked me to testify, you too?”  
“In a voice mail, I didn't answer it.”  
“Listen, Jack, you don't need to do this. I mean I know how secretive you are about your status, this would blow that whole thing out of the water. I agreed to testify.”  
“You did?”  
“Damn right I did, that bastard doesn't get to just get away with this.”  
“Okay. Ken, I have to go. Message me when you are home safe.”  
“Okay. Jack, this is going to be fine, don't worry.”  
“Okay, Bye Ken.  
Jack stared blankly ahead for a few minutes, not moving, talking or thinking. He was just staring. Suddenly, a high pitched buzz sounded in his head and he sank to his knees. His mind flashed of both incidents with the Alpha and it started to flood back. He hadn't allowed himself to think about it, especially after the incident with Mark in the car. Panic filled him, but he was also floating like he wasn't in his body. The smell of rain filled the room, but Jack only slightly noticed it. He could hear that sick voice in his head. “Unmated Omega in heat? No claim? It's my lucky day!” His heart beat faster, he started to breathe heavier. “It seems, though, you are Mated now. Which makes me very angry. It's a damn shame.” “No, No, No!” Jack muttered out loud as he covered his ears and started to rock. “This time, your bitch sister isn't here to save you.” “Stop.” Jack moaned, rocking faster. 

Mark suddenly felt panic and his scalp prickled. He didn't bother to stop or save anything, he just bolted up the stairs. He saw Jack on his knees, his cell phone inches away from him. Who had called?  
“Jack?” Mark ran over to him, Jack was not responding.  
Suddenly Jack said “No, No, No!” as he started to rock covering his ears.  
“Mate, Jack.” Mark put a hand on Jack's shoulder and shook him, hard. There was no change, but Jack said: “Stop.” Mark jerked his hand away.  
“I'm sorry, Mate. I just need you to look at me, please.”  
“Pl-please doesn't” Jack muttered rocking back and forth, shaking and breathing erratically.  
Mark tried to pull Jack to his neck, Jack pushed him away roughly and continued to rock. Mark stumbled backward. What the hell was wrong with him? Jack wasn't able to pull himself out of whatever was going on. “You? Twitter?” Jack said, still rocking. It was at that point Mark realized Jack had never been talking to his Alpha, he was talking to a flashback.  
“Listen, Jack, come back to me. Think of Snapper, I need you to settle down.”  
Jack now silently stared off into space, tears dripping out of his eyes and he was still rocking. He was so broken, Mark couldn't stand it. Mark wasn't sure what else to do, but the one thing he knew would bring Jack back.  
“Omega! LISTEN TO YOUR ALPHA!” Mark commanded Jack. Mark hated having to do it, but he was desperate.  
Jack's head turned his head and he looked at Mark, confused. “Mark-”  
Mark rushed over to him, sat down and pulled him on his lap, shoving Jack's face into his neck.  
“Jesus Christ, Jack.” Mark held him as cried a little longer, one hand on his abdomen, the other supporting his Mate's weight so he wouldn't fall.  
Jack finally had stopped crying and Mark was just quietly humming to him.  
“Where were you, just now?” Mark asked quietly  
“Back in alley's with that monster.”  
“Oh Mate, you are safe. I will keep you safe. Both of you.”  
“A detective called me.”  
“What?”  
“Ken too. Wants us to testify.” He couldn't testify, the whole world would know he was an Omega! He didn't want Ken to expose him at the panel, but he didn't want to be forced to do it himself either, and that's pretty much what this was. If he had been in Ireland, he probably could have kept it quiet, but no, of course, it had to be in America; in America. Where the media eats everything and spits it at you rapid fire until it's shoved so far down your throat you would never forget it. Of course, this would happen, Jack was finally starting to feel okay.  
“How do you know they talked to Ken?”  
“Ken called me right after I sent the detective to voicemail and then listened to it.”  
“And then-” He stopped and sighed “That happened?”  
“Yeah. Want's your permission...”  
“Do you want to talk about it, Mate?”  
Jack shook his head. “I really don't”  
Mark nodded and just held him softly to his chest humming.  
“Mark?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Does this ever get easier, or is it drama all of the fookin time?”  
“God I hope not.”  
Jack sighed. “I feel like I am in a whirlwind, from finding out you were my Alpha, ta movin here and being heat sick . Havin only me second heat ever, mating, bonding and all that. Then the Ken shit, then the Alpha shit and I'm pregnant. I feel like we haven't even really been able to get to know each other, and yet that sounds so stupid because we were best friends. “ Jack shook his head into Mark's neck. “Just one mind fook after another.”  
“I know, Jack. I am sorry. I wish I could make it all go away and just take you and Snapper somewhere nothing would hurt you. That isn't how this works. We still have our jobs, which happened to be something pretty intricate.”  
“I know.”  
“It's going to be okay, Jack. Really. It is.”  
“I hope you're right Alpha.” Jack sighed as he got up out of Mark's lap. “Go finish your recording. Sorry, I bothered you.”  
Mark stood up and clasped both of Jack's hands in his own. “You are my first priority, Mate. Never a bother. I love you, you are the reason the sun rises and sets for me. How could you ever be a bother?” Mark kissed Jack slow and gently. “What do you need right now? I will finish later, it won't be the first time my video is late.” He winked at Jack who rolled his eyes.  
“I don't even know Alpha. I feel, I don't know? Numb?”  
“How about a bath? I bet that would make you feel better?”  
“Ugh, It will, but I feel like a fookin girl, taking baths all the time.” Now Mark rolled his eyes.  
“You know how ridiculous that is, right?”  
“Yeh,” He chuckled embarrassed, “I guess it is. Hormones?”  
“So, bath? Nap? Tea? Food? What do you need, Mate?” Mark asked, wisely choosing to answer the question about hormones.  
“Bath, then tea and food, then nap?” Jack asked  
“Of course. You go take your bath, I will make sure you have Tea and food when you are done.”

When Jack was in the bath, alone, he started to think about it again. What that Alpha had done to him and Ken was unforgivable, but Jack didn't know if he could testify. He would have to admit to the world that he was an Omega. Jack ran his fingers across his belly. “Well I guess with you, Snapper, I would have to do that anyway.” Would this cause too much stress, therefore hurting the baby? Jack didn't know. Maybe he would just let Ken testify, after all, he was an Alpha. Jack was honestly surprised that they wanted an Omega to testify anyway. Jack washed, dried off and put on sweats and a hoodie. When he went out to the kitchen, Mark had the tea ready, soup and a grilled cheese sandwich.

“I love you,” Jack said, sipping his tea. Mark sat next to him and they ate together for a while in a comfortable silence. Finally, Jack said  
“I want to find an OBGYN that will come to the house.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeh. I am not ready for any attention right now.”  
Mark nodded. “Okay, We will start looking tomorrow okay?”  
Jack nodded, finishing the rest of his lunch.  
“Nap time?” Mark asked  
“I am tired, just- I wonder when this is going to stop bein a thing. You know what I always say.”  
“Yes, Yes. Sleep is for the weak. Well, Mate, not only are you carrying our pup, you were attacked only a few days ago. Give it time.” Jack smiled at him, got up and kissed his forehead.  
Mark stood up and lead him to the bedroom.  
“Are you sleeping with me?”  
“Well, kinda forward there aren't you?” Mark joked  
“Shut up. You know what I mean.”  
“Well, If you want to do the other thing...” Mark wiggles his eyebrows up and down.  
“Nap first.” Jack yawned and laid down. Mark laid next to him, pulling Jack into his body to hold him.  
“Really, Mark. You don't have to nap with me if you want to finish recording.”  
“I am right where I want to be, Jack. Shush now, sleep.” Jack smiled, he felt so loved and safe. Mark's hand drifted to his abdomen, slowly stroking in. The warmth inside him spread and danced around. As he drifted asleep he murmured. “You are going to be an amazing father.” to Mark. In the distance, as if he were getting further away, Jack heard. “So are you.”

When Jack woke up he was cuddling with Chica and Mark was gone. He had figured he just went to finish recording. Jack stretched and sat up, Chica jumped down. It was late afternoon Jack checked his phone there was text from Felix. “Stopping a hotel for the night. We are safe.” “Good, stay that way.” Jack texted back. Jack felt aimless and restless. He was so sick of being upset and crying all the time, entirely sick of it.  
He went into his recording studio and started a video.  
“TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE! And since I have been feeling like shite lately.” He said to the camera, “Time to stop that right now. Welcome back to HAAAAAAAAPY WHEEEEELS!” Jack played and smiled and laughed. He came to a level that was titled “Kill the Omega.” He shook his head. “I really don't understand this shit. Why is there so much hate? Omegas are people like you and me. This shit has to stop. Please.” Jack passed over it and played a few more levels and ended the recording. He got it ready and sent it to his editor with a very specific request to leave in the bit about Omegas, usually, this stuff was edited as to not start a war in the comments, but this time, Jack wanted it in. If he were going to have a baby, he needed to start getting people used to the fact that he was an Omega. Slowly. This is how he would do it. He did a reading your comments video next  
“JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK What is your favorite cake?”  
“I keep saying it, Cake is my favorite cake, any cake, all cake, left cake, right cake, upside down cake...”  
“Jack, what's the matter with you. You seem sad.”  
“Well I have been, to be honest, a lot of really fooked up shit has happened lately. I am sorry that it is affecting my videos. I am not really ready to go into it all yet, but I will.”  
“Jack, your recording studio is different did you move?”  
“Yes. To LA. I like it here, I miss Ireland terribly, though.”  
“Jack, the last panel you were at, you and Ken looked like you were fighting.”  
“Well, we kinda did have a tiff, to be honest. But that's behind us. We are friends, friends have disagreements all of the time, it's just usually when they happen no one knows. Kinda hard in this case. Ken and I are fine, we actually are closer now than we ever have been. I love Ken dearly.”  
“Mark's upload schedule is becoming more consistent and regular. Did you move in with him?”  
Jack laughed. “He's gonna be pissed off that you said that, thanks for the laugh.”  
“What do you think of the new SQI gaming console.”  
“It will be interesting. Don't know much about it.”  
“I am an Omega, What are your feelings on Omegas?”  
Jack froze the sudden and swift fear came upon him in a wave. He looked at the camera, blinked and few times and thought, “Am I ready for this?”  
“Are you an asshole? Do you hurt people? Are you planning on hurting people? No? Then it doesn't matter to me. Omegas are a person's second gender, not who they are. Omegas are treated terribly because of “old standards and practices” but the same thing happened with many classes of people who were deemed to be “lower than others.” He sighed and looked directly into the camera. “I hope you guys are kind to people and don't just go based off some ridiculous words of people who are bone now.”  
“When are you and Mark doing a collab again, it's been awhile.”  
Jack chuckled, “Well,” He moved off camera, the door was heard open and Jack said, “Hey Girl, come on.” Chica came into view “As you can see by this dogger, I am now living with Mark, I will ask him.” Chica's paws were on Jack's legs and her face was in hers.  
“Well, that does it for this reading your comments video, Wow that got kinda deep huh? And now I want cake. ALL THE CAKE IN MY MOUTH! “ He mimicked himself eating cake. “Chica you wanna help me do the outro?” When Jack did his intro, especially the last part, Chica howled with him causing him to giggle through it.  
“See Chica did want to help.” He laughed as his end clip.  
“Did I hurt your ears?” He still laughed and started to edit the video. He did things like this himself because they were more personal. He also didn't cut much out. He was almost done as Mark knocked on the half open door.  
“What are you doing to my dog? I heard her howl earlier” He asked  
Jack laughed his real happy boyish laugh. Mark smiled seeing Jack happy.  
“Oh Mark, you have to see this, Come here.” Mark stood by Jack as he played back the last part of the recording. Mark burst out laughing.  
He reached down to pet his dog. “Does Chica wanna do a collab with the talented Mr. Septiceye?” He laughed more.  
“Well she can't play games, doesn't have thumbers” Jack laughed more. Mark was happy to see this side of Jack, he hadn't seen him for so long.  
“So... Does this mean you told them you are living here?”  
“Um- Yeah. Is that okay?”  
“It's fine, I just need to know what I am to say. What else did you tell them?”  
Jack stood up and kissed his Alpha “Well I just finished what I am uploading, Watch it.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“I have to pee.” With that, Jack walked out of the room, Chica on his heels. 

When Mark had finished he found Jack in the kitchen humming as he was starting to make dinner.  
“What did you think?”  
“I think we need to talk about your cake problem, Jack.”  
“The only cake problem I have is when there isn't any... which..” Jack looked at Mark and smiled widely.  
“In all seriousness, it was good. I think you are slowly starting to get people used to the idea... You are one smart cookie.”  
“Oh great, now I want cookies, too!” Mark laughed. He took out his phone and went over to where Jack was cooking and took a picture of them.  
“Cooking with Jack.” He titled it as he posted it on Twitter.  
“I guess I will start getting people used to the idea too. Not that I care what they think-”  
“Bull shit, you do too.”  
“Well, I care more about you.”  
“Alpha that's sweet, but it's okay if you are worried about the subs.” He turned and kissed Mark on the cheek. “I am too.” He added quietly.  
“I am always amazed by how strong you are,” Mark said, softly.  
Jack laughed. “Oh yes, I cry all the time, I am scared of Alphas and I was scared to learn about my genetic makeup. Yeh, strong.” He went back to cooking, his ears were red.  
Mark frowned.“I didn't mean to embarrass you, Mate.”  
“S'fine.” Jack cleared his throat. “Dinner will be ready in about a half hour, why don't you take Chica outside?” Mark could tell Jack wanted to be alone so he did just that.  
He checked the comments on the Twitter post. Mark's shirt was slightly askew and part of his bonding bite was showing.  
“Mark's bonded?” One comment asked  
“Sure looks like it.”  
“Is he An Alpha or an Omega?”  
“Better question, which one is Jack? Are they bonded?”  
Mark sighed “So it starts.” This was going to be a tough Journey. Felix had responded on the picture.  
“At least Mark isn't cooking Jack, then you would get sick!”  
“Or driving,” Ken commented underneath  
“F. U” Mark commented back with a winky face.  
Mark got lost in thought, they had to find an OBGYN, get things baby ready, tell their families. Things were not going to get less dramatic, Mark fretted. He didn't know how all of this was going to work, he wasn't ready for a pup and he assumed neither was Jack, but that didn't mean it was unwanted. He was already in love with his pup, he would stop at nothing to give Snapper their heart's desire. He wondered how Jack felt, he hadn't really made a comment about it one way or another, but it seemed as if he had gotten used to the idea now. Mark wondered how scared he was. Mark sighed and closed his eyes, just hoping that everything would be okay. Jack opened the door.  
“What's wrong, Mark?”  
“Just thinking, I am fine.” Mark stood up “Do you need help?”  
“Nope, all done. Time to eat. Also, stop shutting me out.” Jack turned and disappeared towards the table.  
Mark sat down. “Someone noticed my bonding bite in the Twitter picture.” Jack stilled “Speculation is running wild, but I thought I would tell you, I mean after they see your video, who knows.”  
“Well, here we go,” Jack said to Mark. Social Medialites were going to lose their minds.  
“So, I guess we never talked really about, well anything to deal with Snapper,” Mark said  
Jack looked at him “What do you mean?”  
“I mean, how do you feel? I know what you felt about how I told you,” Mark said with regret in his voice, “but as far as your feelings now?”  
“I am okay. I am pregnant. I never even thought about being pregnant, really. I can't describe everything I am feeling. I do know this, Snapper loves you. The feelings I get when you are near are unlike anything I've ever felt.”  
“I love them too, more than I thought I could.”  
Jack nodded, placing his hand on his belly. “I am scared, but for some reason, not as much as I think I should be. I think that's because I have you.” Jack looked at Mark as he took another bite.  
“Yes, you do. You both do.”  
“Do you know since all this “Bonding” we are disgusting.” Jack said “Mushy all the time. It really is sickening.”  
“I think that's called being in love, Jack,” Mark said dryly  
“Well, it's gross,” Jack said, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.  
“Well, I guess we are gross then.”  
“Guess so.” Jack stood up. “Can we please play some Overwatch? I need to kill something.” Mark laughed. “Okay. Let me clean up from dinner and I'll join you. Feel free to start a rampage and killing spree without me.”  
“Will do.” Jack got up and went to his computer to play the game.  
Mark cleaned up and downstairs and logged in.  
“Killed a lot of people yet, Jackaboy?” Mark asked in his headset.  
“A few,” Jack responded.  
They played for hours, just like the had before all of this had started. Jack was laughing and so was Mark. As much as Mark loved Jack as his mate, it was nice to talk Jack as his best friend again too.  
“Fook it! Thanks, Mark, I died.”  
“Well, that's no my fault.” He protested.  
“You were supposed to set the turret up, you asshole.”  
“Hey, Hey easy. Mistakes were made.” Jack chuckled.  
“Yeh, and it killed me, so your fault.”  
“You should have been shooting better, you wouldn't have died.”  
“Go fuck yourself!” Jack retorted  
“I'd rather Fuck you,” Mark said, without thinking. There was silence for awhile  
“I bet you would.” Jack taunted “But you will have to beg.”  
“Oh Mate, You will be the one begging, trust me there.”  
“No. Not I!” He declared and Mark laughed.  
“Hmm, I see this as a challenge.” Jack laughed, but Mark could tell he wasn't in his comfort zone. “So, when you are begging,” Mark said, his voice low and like velvet. “Will you be on your back, or presenting to me?” Jack shuttered, not saying anything.  
“Mate, I can hear you blush from here.”  
“Shut up. One minute we are killing things and the next you are-”  
“I'm what, Jack?”  
“Tryin to seduce me with your words and sexy voice.” Mark laughed  
“Sexy voice?”  
“Yeh, You know exactly what I am talking about.” Jack lowered his voice deeper. “You know, your equivalent to this voice, that makes me tremble.”  
“Damn, Jack.”  
“Oooh, you like that don't you.”  
“When you beg, use that voice.” Jack laughed  
“Fook off.”  
“So, are we just talking about it or are we doing it?” Mark asked.  
“Doing “it?” What are we, 15?”  
“You'll be begging me for “it” in a while.”  
“Keep dreaming.”  
***  
“Oh, I am, about a slick hole and the smell of campfires and Lilacs. Are you slick Jack?” Jack didn't say anything, but Mark didn't expect him too. “I bet you are. And I know what I would like to do to you.” Mark heard Jack moan.  
“Should I come upstairs, Jack?” Jack whined in response. “Is that a yes?”  
“Yes, Alpha.” He responded Mark was instantly hard. He went up the stairs and found Jack on their bed, face beet red.  
“Hi,” Mark said  
“Hi.”  
“What do you want Jack?” Mark walked near him, close enough that Jack could feel the heat off of his body, but didn't touch him.  
“You know what I want,” Jack said, aggressively  
“I am waiting for you to beg,” Jack growled and stood up. He grabbed Mark and pushed him down on the bed straddling him.  
“You forget Alpha, I am pregnant, and you have gotten me all worked up. I don't want to fookin beg. I just want you!” Jack leaned down and mouthed Mark's bonded Mark, making him moan. He sat up and ripped off Mark's shirt.  
“I want you to beg,” Mark smirked.  
“I want you to shut up,” Jack said, smashing his lips into Mark's  
Jack started to move on his hips, grinding himself into his Alpha. Mark moaned into Jack's mouth. Jack pulled his own shirt off, his blue eyes shimmered with desire.  
“Beg, Jack.” Mark goaded him on.  
“Alpha, I don't know if you realize, but I am on top of you, I am calling the shots.” Mark briefly thought about turning the tables on Jack, but he was enjoying seeing his Mate on top of him.  
“What will you do to me then?” Mark asked, panting. Jack moved off of Mark and started to take his pants off, then he worked on Mark's. Mark propped himself up on his elbows to watch is Mate. When Jack's mouth met Mark's cock he groaned “Omega.” After awhile Jack straddled Mark again, aligning Mark to his entrance.  
“Wait, Jack. I don't want to hurt-” Mark's words were cut off as he was enveloped in Jack's warmth. “Oh my God.” He muttered as Jack sunk all the way down on him. Jack moaned loudly as he got used to the feeling of being full.  
“Oh, I love you,” Jack said to Mark as he bends down and started to suck on Mark's neck. Mark thrust his hip involuntarily, causing Jack to gasp. “Mark.” He moans and he started to move. Mark shifted himself slightly, seeing out Jack's spot. When he found it, Jack growled and started to move faster. Lust and love filled them both.  
“You're amazing” Mark praised, and Jack seemed to like it, he started to roll his hips. “Mate, Jack-” Mark said moaning. “I am going to cum soon, I am going to knot you.”  
“Yes, Knot me.” Jack leaned down and kissed Mark as Mark started to thrust. His hand went to Jack's cock and he started to stroke it quicker and quicker. Mark felt Jack tense, and then a vice-like grip on his cock inside Jack. Soon Jack was cumming all over Mark, this triggered Mark and soon his knot swelled inside of Jack, and he found his own release.  
Jack was laying on on Mark's chest, panting as Mark slowly rubbed his back.  
“I love you, Jack.” He murmured  
“I love you too, Mark.” Jack nuzzled his neck.  
***

The sunlight poured into the room, waking Jack up. Usually he hated morning and would have gone back to sleep, but recently he was up earlier and fine. “Oh great.” He thought “Our child is a morning person.” He looked at Mark, his hair was a mess and he was sound asleep, his mouth hanging slightly open. Jack smiled and shifted, as Mark's hand slid off of Jack's abdomen he scowled in his sleep. Jack whispered into his ear. “It's okay Alpha, I got Snapper now.” Mark groan a little but turned onto his side. Jack got up, Chica followed him, he made a stop in the bathroom and then let her out. He looked at Twitter on his phone, so many comments about him and Mark, who was the Alpha, who was the Omega. “Why does it matter?” Jack wondered out loud, but of course he knew. People who were anti-Omega wanted to know who to target. “Fook it.” He said. There were so many posts about him and Mark; Alpha Omega Beta. It was just bullshit. 

Jack started to record his videos for the next day to send to his editor, when he finished he started to look for doctors. He found a few that could be possibilities and wrote them down to talk to Mark about. “I'm going to be a dad.” Jack said out loud, shaking his head. “Hope I don't screw yeh up too badly, Snapper” He said as he rubbed his stomach. 

Later Mark and Jack had picked out a doctor and scheduled a home visit for one day next week. Jack started to think about it and get nervous, he hated doctors as it was.  
“You're going to be fine Jack.” Mark said  
“I know.” Was all Jack replied.  
Jack's phone started to ring again, it was Ken.  
“Hey, Ken, you're on speaker.”  
“We made it to my place. I didn't sleep last night, but I wanted to get home.”  
“I'm glad you're safe.”  
“So did you tell Mark about the detective?”  
Jack sighed “Yeah...”  
“Are you going to to testify?”  
“Absolutely not.” Mark spoke, Jack frowned at him  
“Um, I have no say in this?” Jack asked.  
“Really? After how I found you yesterday?”  
“Ah, sorry guys, didn't mean to start something..” Ken said, hesitantly  
“I still should get a choice, Mark!”  
“I can't believe we are even talking about this, you were wrecked, Jack.” Both Mark and Jack forgot they were on the phone with Ken.  
“GUYS!” Ken yelled.  
“Oh, sorry Ken.” Jack laughed nervously.  
“Well... I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later...”  
“Bye” Jack said as the line when dead and he scowled at Mark.  
“Jack, I don't get it. You want to testify?”  
“I don't know, but you speaking like my father, like I don't even have a fookin choice. That I won't stand for. I hate that. It's part of why I hated Alphas so much. “ Jack softened his eyes  
“Please don't take my choices away from me Mark. I don't want to afraid of you.”  
“I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't think.” Mark ran his hand through his hair. “I just want you AND Snapper to be okay. It's because I love you, both of you.”  
Jack sighed and hugged Mark. “I know, please just know that this is a choice I have to make on my own.”  
“My head is telling me to lock you away.” Mark said  
“You would just feel guilty and let me out anyway.” Jack snapped  
Mark laughed “Yeah, you're probably right.” He pulled away so he was facing Jack. “I am pretty new at this too, so I'm sorry.”  
“Forgiven.” he kissed Mark on the nose. “I have to go check my feeds.”  
“Okay” Mark smiled and watched Jack turn away. 

Jack checked comments, Twitter and Tumblr. One of the message he had caught him by surprise.  
“My name is Alexis Koshner, I saw about what happened on the news and I am pretty certain I know what transpired. I am not trying to threaten or scare you, I am just offering my help. If you are interested message me back, Email me, call or text me. Look me up, you will know what I mean.  
Best wishes,  
Lex.”  
So Jack googled “Alexis Koshner” and what he found made him nervous. He read the first aritcle.  
“ Alexis Koshner, better know as Lex, is an Omega rights activist. She has been standing up for Omega rights since 2010 when she started ABO Equals, a nonprofit organization that helped abused Omegas.”  
Jack scrolled down, there was a picture of a burned down house.  
“In 2014, one of safe houses Lex had established was attacked by two or three Alphas who were against her work. Two people died in that fire, though no charges were filed as there was a lack of evidence.”  
“Jaysus.” Jack said out loud and continued to read the article.  
“There was evidence,” Lex told reporters “But because it was “only Omegas” the police didn't even bother to investigate. People, PEOPLE died. That should mean something.” Since then Lex has assembled and started many safe houses and resources for Omegas. She has worked tirelessly to get Omegas the same rights as Alphas. “I don't understand how in our advanced society that people, PEOPLE can be treated like this. It's time to throw out old and outdated ideas what are causing people to get hurt or killed.” The activist has received several death threats, has been attacked, continues to be harassed in the street and there are various web sites against her work. “I know people hate me.” She said “But the hope I see reignited in people's eyes, far out weights that.”

Jack scolled through a few more websites, Lex was about 32, was short and pudgy. She had longer brown hair and glasses somewhat covered her blue eyes in the photo. That's where Jack really concentrated, her eyes. He gazed into them as if they could tell him a story. He didn't know why, but something told him he needed to talk to this woman. 

 

He composed an email.  
“Hi, I'm Jack, but I am sure you know that. I am not sure how you knew I was an Omega, I have kept this very quiet, but I know you do. You have to understand I have a lot to risk right now and I am nervous. That not withstanding, I am interested in what you have to offer me.  
Please enlighten me.  
Best wishes,  
Jack.”

Jack would see what she had to say before he told Mark, there was no point in getting him all worked up until he knew what this “Lex” person was all about. When he left his recording room, he found Mark doing dishes.  
“So how's comment land?”  
“Comment like.” Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist. “I love you.”  
“Love to too. You okay?”  
“Yeah, we're fine. Just missed you.”  
Mack chuckled “Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?”  
“Why, Mark! Are you asking me out?”  
“I suppose I am, Mate.”  
“I accept. As long as I can eat chicken of some sort. I really fookin want chicken.”  
“Cravings?”  
“No, Well I don't think so. I just really like Chicken.”  
Mark laughed again, dried his hands and spun around, kissing Jack. “Well, m'dear we shall get you some.” Jack laughed.

When they were at the restaurant, Jack started to feel uneasy. Things didn't seem right, he fidgeted in his seat.  
“Jack, relax, we are fine.  
“I can't, Mark. I am not sure what, but something isn't right.”  
Mark looked around the restaurant, nothing seemed out of place, nothing seems suspicious.  
“I think you are being paranoid, Jack.”  
Jack didn't think so, but still he said. “Maybe you're right, Sorry I am destryoin our date.”  
“It's fine, Mate, really.” Mark grasped one of his hands “Now, eat your chicken, you dork.”  
When Jack and Mark got home it was late and they decided to go to bed. Mark was already asleep clinging to Jack as always. Jack was almost asleep, but before he drifted off he smelled a scent that he was familiar with, but had not smelled it often. He couldn't place it. Right as he drifted to sleep panic filled him, but he was already to far unconscious to notice.


	15. Justice failed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why were strange things happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took me longer to get up. I had a hard time finding the motivation to write, even though I am in love with this story.  
> My anxiety and depression have been off the charts lately and I have felt like garbage. So again, I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I have so many nice people who read and comment on this, I really am grateful. You all are amazing! <3 <3

Jack awoke early the next morning as he usually did now, the sun blinding him. He automatically reached his hand down for Chica, she wasn't in the bed so he slipped out from under Mark's arm and got up. She wasn't on the floor next to the bed either. He walked down the hall and checked the spare rooms, just in case.  
“Chica?” Jack called, still nothing. Jack was starting to get worried, she usually would have been on the bed and she was nowhere to be found. He went to the kitchen and stood for a moment thinking when he looked out the back door. There was Chica, curled up by the door, outside. “Oh God!” Jack opened the door and she stood up and sniffed towards the house, she seemed fearful to come in.  
“It's okay, girl, come on.” Reluctantly she walked through the door and slightly wagged her tail when Jack petted her. She still was acting nervous. Jack knelt down,  
“Oh Chica, I'm so sorry, Mark must have forgotten you outside. I'm so sorry.” Jack gushed to the dog, he felt terrible. The poor thing, she was outside all night. He got her fresh water and food and watched her start to eat. He was a little pissed at Mark, how could he forget her out there?  
Chica suddenly stopped eating and started to sniff the air.  
“What are you doing?” Jack asked her. She started to walk into the living room and quietly started to growl. “What's the matter with you?” Her tail was tucked between her legs and she stared at the front door. Jack when to the door and looked out, there was no one there.  
“No one is out there, Chica,” Jack said to her, she started to growl more.  
“Chica, No,” Jack said and she stopped and looked at him and started to whine. Jack walked down to the bedroom again, expecting Chica to follow him, she didn't. Jack sighed, worried and before he even got to Mark, Mark was awake.  
“What's wrong, Jack?” He said rubbing his eyes.  
“I think we need to take Chica to the vet. Ah.. you left her outside all night, and now she's actin funny.”  
“I did not!” Mark protested, sitting up. He never would leave her outside!  
“Well, she was outside, curled near the door when I got up Mark! I know I didn't let her out. Now she's freakin out.”  
Mark frowned, trying to think. “I must have forgotten, I don't know how...” Mark could have sworn Chica was laying on the floor next to him when he crawled into bed. “What the matter with her?”  
“Well she was scared to come in, I gave her food and water, she only ate a little.” He sighed. “Now she's starting at the front door growling and whinin, her tail tucked between her legs. There is no one out there, I checked.”  
Mark pushed the blankets over of him. “Yeah, that is weird.” He walked out to her, she was still staring at the door.  
“Hey Chica girl,” Chica looked back at Mark but didn't move. “I'm sorry I left you outside.” He said, guilty. He walked up to her and she slowly started to wag her tail. “That's it. You're okay.” Her eyes started to dart between Jack and Mark as Mark slowly reached his hand to her, she nuzzled it and licked it. “Wanna eat?” The dog didn't move, usually, this excited her. She sat down but still stared at the door. Mark walked over to it and opened it to show her no one was out there, she stood up again, the hair on her back raised and she started to growl again.  
Jack's voice was fearful “I think she may be sick.” Mark looked up at Jack.  
“Yeah, I think you're right, let's call the vet.”

A few hours later at they were sitting in the vet's office waiting for test results. When they came back, Chica was fine. Nothing was wrong with her as far as they could tell. The Vet thought maybe something outside had scared her so much she was reacting aggressively. They gave them some tranquilizers to claim her down in case she was traumatized and had another incident. Mark felt awful, but he was certain that he had not left her outside. He was worried, Chica was such a laid back dog, that he wondered what had happened to have her acting so strange. On the way home, Jack had Mark stop at a pet store.  
“I want to buy her something.”  
Mark smiled, “Okay, I am going to wait in the car with her.” Jack nodded.  
While in the store Jack had the feeling that someone was following him. He shook his head, was he going crazy? He got Chica a stuffed toy, a rawhide bone, a bag of treats and went to pay. Out of the corner of his eye, he felt like he saw someone following him, but again he just brushed it off. “I need more sleep.” He thought to himself.

Chica was happily chewing on her rawhide, Mark and Jack were on the couch  
“I feel like I am losing my mind,” Jack said  
“I think that ship has sailed,” Mark said back, smirking.  
“I'm bein serious, Mark. Can you?”  
Mark frowned. “Yes, I'm sorry.”  
“I keep feeling like someone is watching me, or following me. At the restaurant, then at the pet store today. I don't know maybe I just need more sleep, but it is really bothering me.”  
“Are you nervous about the doctor coming tomorrow?”  
“Well, yeh, but I don't think that's it. I don't feel safe.” Immediately Jack knew that was the wrong thing to say, a look of hurt and shame came over Mark's face.  
“Yo-you don't?” Mark asked, meekly.  
“I'm sorry Mark, I didn't mean to hurt you... I just.” He stopped put his face in his hands.  
“Jack, If you don't feel safe, that is my fault. I need to protect you, and Snapper. How can I do that if you don't feel safe?”  
“I-I... I am just worried stress is getting to you too. I mean how did you forget Chica outside?”  
Mark almost told him that he was sure he didn't, but Jack already was afraid so he just shrugged. “I don't know.” He said.  
“Well, I guess we will just have to pay closer attention. I mean we both are getting used to our new lives, right?” Jack smiled  
“I guess.” Mark stood up “I am going to go record.” Mark was embarrassed. Jack stood up and pulled him into a hug.  
“I love you, Mark, I didn't mean to hurt you m'sorry.”  
“No, It's okay. I am glad you are honest with me. I'll come back up in a while okay?” Chica was at his heels.  
“Sure, Mark.” Jack sighed and sat down watching Chica and Mark disappear down the stairs. He was mad at himself, he needed to be careful how he worded things, now Mark thought that Jack didn't feel like his Alpha was protecting them. That wasn't what he meant, but he was really worried about Mark. Leaving Chica outside meant that he was very distracted, or stressed. Jack knew Mark wouldn't ever do that unless something serious was going on. He frowned, were they falling apart? Jack poured himself a glass of orange juice, went into his own recording studio and checked his email. “Lex” had emailed him.  
“Hello, Jack.  
I am glad you contacted me, yes I know you are an Omega, I have come across circumstances like yours all too often. Don't worry, I won't expose you, but you will be exposed. I am sorry to have to tell you that, but once this hits the courts, at least some people are going to know you are an Omega. It's just how this works. You are famous, so this is going to get worse before it gets better. I wonder, are you Bonded to your friend, Mark? Again, I am very familiar with Omegas and saw things on Twitter and YouTube. The reason I ask is because technically if you are, you need his permission to even speak with me. I hate that, by the way, and I am fighting to change it. Still is the case now though, but I hope that you and your Alpha's relationship is such that he won't force you into silence.  
I want you to have a voice. You should be able to speak up against being attacked. You could do a lot of good for the Omega community, Jack. I saw your videos where you mentioned things about Omegas being equals, (I know this is no exactly what you said, but it's what you meant, am I wrong?) with your fame we could set fire to this whole thing.  
I don't mean to pressure you, I just know what good you can do.  
So please let me help you! I really would like to meet you in person. Talk to your Alpha if you haven't already. He really should know about me.  
Please keep in touch,  
Lex.” 

Jack sighed. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to do with this, but he knew Lex had a point. He did have a louder voice than most, and Mark would be on his side too. If he could convince Ken, Felix, Bob, and Wade, that would be even more. Lex was right, they could set fire to this whole thing. The question was, did Jack want too? Would Mark allow it now that he was pregnant? Just scowled at the thought of having to be “allowed” to do anything, but it was true. Did he want to because a poster boy for Omega suffrage? Did he want everything he had worked for, tainted by the ugly truth? Jack wasn't much for making political statements, but he did know what he felt and he was sure that he had subscribers that were Omegas and needed a voice. Jack wanted a voice, too. He wanted to look his attacker in the eye and be able to tell the world what he did. Maybe it was just out of spite, but Jack didn't care. He still didn't know if he wanted to start this journey there would be no turning back and it could ruin his YouTube career, but this seemed so much bigger than that.  
He started at Lex's email, reading it over and over again. She seemed to know what she was talking about, she seemed like she had the tenacity to tackle things like this and there way no denying that she had done well in the past. “Oh, I really do hate this Omega shit.” He thought to himself, once more. Suddenly a thought popped into his head that made him start to cry.  
“Oh God,” Jack thought “What if Snapper is an Omega? What type of life are they going to have?” At was at that moment that Jack decided he was going to talk with Lex, that he was going to go down this rabbit hole. He loved his subs, but when it came to his own child, something clicked. It was time to talk to Mark.  
Jack replied.  
“Hello, Lex.  
I am talking to Mark today (I know it sounds like Romance novel of the week, but yes, he is my Alpha.) I will be in touch once I do.  
Jack.”  
Jack realized he was very tired, or perhaps he just noticed it suddenly. He stood up stretching. Videos would have to wait until later, he went straight to their room. He didn't have the energy to got down to Mark, so he just texted him.  
“Very tired, napping.”  
“Okay, Love you.”  
“I love you too!” Jack set his phone down

When Jack woke up, it was dark. How long had he slept? He looked at the bedside clock, it was 9:00PM. “Jaysus,after all” he said out loud as he got up. He started to look for Mark, it was odd that Mark hadn't checked on him. He was still groggy, he shook his head to try to clear some of the fog. “Mark?” He called out with no response. Maybe he was still recording? He carefully walked down the stairs, Mark wasn't there, but Chica was. She was lethargic, laying on her side. Jack squatted down to her “Hey girl.” She lifted her head, but it seemed as if she was drugged. “Mark must have given you a pill huh?” She got up and was rocking slightly as she tried to follow him back up the stairs. “Easy Girl, maybe you should stay down here...” Chica was insistent on going upstairs, so Jack followed behind her, making sure she didn't fall. Once they were upstairs he yelled “Mark! Fook. Chica is trippin balls. Why did you leave her downstairs?” There was no answer. He checked the kitchen for a note, maybe Mark ran to get something. There was nothing. Mark was not there. His car was there, but he wasn't. What the Hell?  
He texted him  
“Where are you?”  
Jack waited 15 minutes, there was no answer, so he tried to call him. It went directly to voice mail.  
“Mark, I am scared now, where are you?” He wondered if Mark had gone into Rut again, but Jack didn't understand why Mark would just run away again, especially after how the last time turned out. No, that couldn't be it. Jack started to panic, Chica was sleeping on the floor, still drugged. Where was Mark? “Find Alpha.” His head chanted at him. He sighed “I fookin know, okay? I don't know what to do.” Jack yawned, he still felt sluggish.  
It had been two hours and Jack hadn't seen or heard from Mark. He was still groggy and was dozing off and on. Mark was gone, Jack knew it was time to call the Police. The problem was that Jack was an Omega and by himself. At least he was bonded. He wasn't certain how he would be treated and he knew how badly it could go. Having no choice, he made the call.  
“So, you're not from around here?”  
“No, originally from Ireland.”  
“Okay, are you Bonded with your Alpha?”  
“Yes, of course!”  
“We need to see the bite mark, son.”  
Jack sighed and pulled down his shirt “There, happy? Can you please find him now?”  
One of the Officers pushed him up against the wall “That's enough of your smart mouth, Omega.”  
“Sorry.” The Alpha looked at him cocking his head “You were bred?”  
Jack just nodded.  
“So this is serious, the pup, is it his?”  
“OF COURSE it is.” Jack snapped.  
“Show some respect, Omega.” The officer growled. Jack looked down. He needed help.  
“Do you have and ex lover?”  
“No, Only Mark.”  
The officer scoffed. “I bet.” Jack took slow deep breaths to settle himself down.  
“Your Alpha been in any fights lately?”  
“No.”  
“Anyone who'd want to hurt him?”  
“I don'-” Suddenly it dawned on him, the scent, Chica being left outside, her behavior, the way he had fallen asleep for hours and was still somewhat groggy. He was drugged too. “Oh my God.” He said reaching his hand to his abdomen. “I need a doctor, Now.” The sickening realization that it could hurt his child made him start to shake.  
“What? What did you remember, Omega?”  
“I-I was attacked a few weeks back, and our dog was left outside. I woke up hours after what was supposed to be a 20-minute nap, still groggy. The dog was groggy too. I think we were drugged, and I need to know if my child is okay! I think he took Mark.” Jack started to hear the buzzing in his ears again and fell to his knees. The first officer was clearly not interested in the Omega's well-being, but the second rushed to him.  
“Jack is it?” Jack nodded “Okay, take some slow deep breaths, I have called and ambulance, they will be on their way shortly. You and your pup are going to be fine.” The Alpha rubbed his back reassuringly “That's it. Deep breaths. Now who, who took your Alpha?”  
Jack started to rock back and forth.  
“Hey, easy there, Omega, I need a name.”  
“I-I don't know his name... it's in the papers... I-” tears slid down his face, he started to feel like he was floating again. Jack didn't care, He wanted to get away from here. This all was a bad dream, it had to be. Mark was fine, Snapper was fine, He was fin-  
“Who can we call?” Jack was forced to come back to his body. He scrambled to think, Bob? Wade? He didn't know. “I am going to need you to talk to me, Jack.” The Officer looked kind and compassionate.  
“'M'sorry.” Jack slowly stood up, punched Bob's number into his phone with shaking hands  
“Here,” The second Officer said reaching for the phone. “Let me talk to them, okay? You go sit and wait for the ambulance.”  
Jack wandered into his recording room and loaded his email. He got the phone number for Lex and wrote it down. He had a feeling he was going to need her now for certain.  
When he walked back into the room the office handed him his phone back. “Okay, Bob said he is picking up someone named Wade and they will be here as soon as possible.” Jack nodded, taking his phone back. He punched in Lex's number, it went to voicemail, it was the middle of the night.  
“Lex- This is Jack- Jacksepticeye? Things have gotten worse, My Alpha is missing and I need your help. Please, call me back. I am on my way to hospital.” He looked at the second officer that had been so kind to him.  
“Sir?”  
“Yeah, son, what is it?” He smiled warmly  
“Please take care of my Dog, she's been drugged too, okay?” tears dripped out of his eyes.  
“You got it.”

Jack was in the emergency room waiting for test results. He couldn't stop the tears that dripped down his face. Where was Mark? Was he okay? Was Snapper okay? Would Chica be okay? How was life ever going to be the same? His heart rate started to increase causing a small alarm to sound. A nurse ran in  
“It's okay honey,” she cooed “Slow deep breaths, okay?” Jack nodded.

The doctor came into the room shortly after.  
“Well Sean, “ he started  
“Jack.”  
“Jack, we ran some tests. You defiantly were drugged. We found traces of it in your blood. “  
“And my child?”  
"You will need to see an OBGYN, but from my preliminary tests, everyone appears healthy.”  
“Oh thank God.”  
“You are going to feel a little groggy for awhile, make sure to drink plenty of water so you can flush your system.”  
“Okay, When can I go? I have to get back to my dog.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I would be able to release you soon, but I need to release you to an Alpha.” He looked down ashamed.  
“Great.” Jack said, “Well I have two of 'em on their way, I don't know how long it'll take 'em to get here.”  
“Well, hopefully not too long.” The doctor refused to make eye contact with Jack and walked out of the room.  
“Fook it!” He yelled, shaking his head. Jack's hand went to his abdomen “You are strong, like your dads. I am going to do everything I can to make this world better for you, your dad and I both will.” Jack fought the urge to cry, he needed Mark. Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.  
“Hello?”  
“Jack?”  
“Yes?”  
“It's Lex. Are you safe?”  
“I suppose, I am trapped in this fookin hospital. I can be sent home, but only with an Alpha.”  
Lex sighed. “What hospital?”  
Jack gave her the name. “Okay, hang tight, I'll be there in about 20 minutes.”  
“Wait, you are here?”  
“Yes, I got on a plane when your email said you were interested. So I'll see you soon.” The line went dead, Jack stared at his phone, confused. “She got on a plane?” Jack thought.  
True to her word, Lex was at the nurse's station in about twenty minutes. The first thing Jack noticed about her voice. She was loud and of course, he could identify with that. She also was a spitfire, she was no more than 5 feet tall, but she still commanded attention by her voice.  
“I am here for Sean McLaughlin.”  
“Holy shit, Lex Koshner is here?” the nurse said, backing away slightly.  
“Oh good, you know who I am. So about releasing Mr. McLaughlin?”  
“Let me get the doctor.” Lex walked into Jack's room, Jack jumped slightly when her scent hit him, she was an Alpha.  
“Hey, easy.” She stopped short and held her hands up. “Didn't realize you had an aversion to Alpha's or I would have told you sooner. I ain't gonna hurt ya.” She paused looking at him, then smiling “Or your pup.”  
“Oh Jaysus, can all Alphas tell I'm pregnant?”  
“Pretty much.” She said, factually. “So, your Alpha is missing?”  
Jack inhaled sharply. “I was drugged, the dog was drugged and Mark is gone.”  
Lex scowled. “I bet it was your attacker.”  
“I figured that I just don't know how, he is in Jail.”  
Lex looked at the ground. “Was. Was in Jail. Another reason I flew here.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“They released him about a week ago.”  
“Why? He dangerous!”  
“You're lucky your Alpha friend was hurt or he wouldn't have even been arrested, probably.” She scoffed bitterly.  
“Oh God,” Jack pulled out his phone. “Ken!” Jack called Ken, there was no answer. He called Felix, who answered in tears “Jack- Oh God you don't know! Ken's gone.”  
Jack teared up, so he had both of them. “So is Mark.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“I was drugged, Chica was drugged, Mark is gone. Were you drugged?”  
“Yeah, but that was two days ago. Ken has been gone for two days.”  
Jack looked at Lex. “He took Ken first.” Lex scowled.  
“Ken has a Mate?”  
“Yes.”  
Concern crossed her face.  
“Is he alone?”  
“Probably.”  
“Can you convince them to come here?”  
“Felix, I think you should be with us, Bob and Wade are on their way.”  
“What if Ken comes back here?”  
“I think the Alpha that attacked me took Ken, then Mark. I doubt then are back down there.”  
“I really don't want to be alone, I have and know no one here.”  
Jack looked at Lex “Felix isn't American, he really doesn't have anyone. He can't drive, I can't drive...”  
Lex smiled. “Well, I happen to know a guy who has a plane, let me make the call.”  
“Felix, I have a new friend name Lex, she's pretty bad ass. She's sending a plane for you.”  
“Oh-Okay?”  
“Felix, Lex is an Omega advocate. Our Alphas are both gone, we need her.”  
“Yeah. Wait- You were drugged too? What about the-”  
“Pups fine.”  
“Oh thank God. Okay, Jack. I guess I will see you soon, then.”  
“Stay safe, Felix.”  
“You too.”  
Jack started to cry, this was his fault. Lex walked back into the room with a handful of papers.  
“Okay, You're-” she stopped when she saw him in tears and slowly approached him. “Hey, It's going to be okay, Kiddo.”  
“How can you say that?”  
“Automatic response? Sometimes my urge to comfort gets in the way of rational thought.”  
Jack liked her honesty. She was caring, quirky and imperfect. He liked her.  
“I get that.” He said.  
“Okay, well, now that this is extremely awkward, let's get you out of here, huh?”  
Jack laughed and nodded.  
“We can stop at your house to get some of your items, we have a safe house on the other side of town. Your house isn't safe.”  
Jack sighed, knowing she was right. “I have to take Chica or I don't leave.” He said  
“Chica is?”  
“Our Dog.”  
Lex nodded. “That's fine. I don't believe in leaving pets behind. All are welcome.”  
Jack directed Lex to the house. When they got there it was buzzing with Police, the smell of Alpha was strong. Lex patted Jack's leg.  
“Just walk up there like you own the place, because you kinda do, right?”  
Jack shrugged “I moved in with Mark after we Bonded, everything happened so quickly...”  
“You own it. Act like it, Jack.” Lex had no nonsense tone in her voice, she wasn't unkind, but she was stern.  
They got out of the car and walked up the driveway.  
“Who are you?” an officer demanded.  
“This is my house,” Jack said.  
“No, try again. Omega's can't own houses.”  
“Oh Jaysus, this is my Alpha's house he allows me to live in, is that better?” Lex had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.  
“Watch that smart mouth, Omega. I will have to teach you a lesson.” Jack recoiled slightly and Lex stepped up  
“Hey, Alpha Douche, the poor kid's been through enough already, don't ya think? Just let us in.” Her Midwestern accent was strong.  
“Shit, it's you.” He scowled  
“How, sweet, you know me. So you also know how much of a hassle I can be, so let's just make this easy, alright?”  
He nodded slowly and let them in. Chica was outside again, Jack figured the officers had put her out there, he rushed to her.  
“Chica, I am so sorry... are you okay?” The drugs had obviously worn off, she was wagging her tail.  
Lex crouched next to Jack and the dog. “Oh, you are a pretty girl!” She said, letting the dog smell her. “Good girl.” Lex patted Chica and they were instantly best friends. 

After awhile Jack and Lex started hearing bits and pieces of what the officers were saying. They were confined to the kitchen table and deck because the were still searching for evidence. It was determined that the drugs the put Jack to sleep were in the orange juice, and the Dog had been given the medication that the vet had prescribed. Maybe Mark had given it to Chica then. The sun was starting to rise, Jack yawned.  
“Oh, M'sorry, Miss. Koshner, didn't offer you anything. Want coffee or somethin? I would advise against the orange juice.” He added bitterly.  
She laughed. “I like you. It's Lex, and we should be heading out here soon anyway.”  
As Jack looked at an officer who nodded at him, giving him permission to go into their bedroom, there was a commotion at the front door.  
“I said you can't go in there, I will arrest you!”  
“Listen, you asshole. I am going in there and I am getting Jack. So we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, you pick.” The scent of angry Alpha wafted through the air.  
“Oh Shit, Wade,” Jack said getting up.  
“Friends of yours?  
“and Mark's. The Police called them before I called you.” He moved to the door.  
“No, go get your things, I got this.” Lex got up and went to the door.  
“I am not kidding, I don't care if you are a cop, one way or another I am getting in there.”  
“Last warning before you are in cuffs, STEP BACK.”  
“Wade, stop it,” Bob said behind him  
Lex went to the front door and glared at the cop, he relented slightly. She walked to Wade and looked up at him, he was much taller than her.  
“Hey, Hotshot. Knock it off.”  
“Listen, Lady, I don't know who you are, but I need to get to Jack.”  
“I told him to back up, really.” The Officer pleaded with Lex, not wanting any trouble.  
“I heard ya.” She said  
“I will push you down if I have too.” Wade was irate  
“SHUT UP WADE,” Bob yelled from behind him.  
“Yes, do shut up Wade.” Lex stepped up to him, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him down so he was looking her in the eyes. Wade growled. She lowered her voice. “Listen, I get it, you're the protective type. But harassing the cops? Stupid idea. Settle the fuck down and I can take you to Jack, okay?”  
Wade blinked “Who are you?”  
“Right now, I'm the girl keepin your stubborn ass out of jail.”  
“Thank you,” Bob called from behind Wade.  
“So are you going to cool it?.” Lex glared at him.  
“So they are with you then?” the officer asked hesitantly  
“I am not sure, Wade? Are you with me?”  
“Yes.” He said through clenched teeth.  
“Okay, come on then.  
As they walked to the kitchen Bob asked  
“Are you Police?”  
“Nope. I'm Lex.”  
Jack dropped his bag and rushed up to hug Wade first. “I'm okay Wade.” Wade looked to his abdomen. “Oh right, you know, We're okay then.” Wade sighed and hugged Jack again.  
Bob pulled Jack into a hug. “We got here as soon as we could.” He said  
“S'okay.” Jack murmured back  
Wade still glared at Lex, he was still pretty mad. “Who are you?” Wade asked again  
“Lex.”  
“She's helped me a lot. Wasn't for her I'd still be in the fookin hospital.”  
Jack told Wade and Bob the whole story.  
“So are Felix and Ken coming?” Bob asked  
"Oh Shit, they don't know." Jack thought. “Well Felix is," he said quietly, "he took Ken too."  
“And Felix should be landing in about an hour, I'll go get him,” Lex said.  
“Maybe I should go get him.” Wade said, “He knows me.” Lex nodded  
“That's fine too.”  
“So they both were kidnapped? They must have been drugged too. I know for a fact Mark would have kicked and screamed, and I can't see Ken just rolling over and taking it either.” Bob said.  
Jack stared blankly ahead. He couldn't even imagine what Mark was going through. He needed his Alpha, a whine slipped through his lips causing Wade to put a hand on his back.  
“It's okay Jack, he will be okay.” Jack looked at him, with no expression on his face. Despite all of the turmoil, his stomach growled angrily.  
“Okay, time to get to the safe house, and I get you some food,” Lex said, holding her phone to her ear. She looked at Wade. “If you stop acting like this is a pissing contest, the two of you can stay there with Jack.”  
“Again, thank you. Please forgive my dimwitted friend.” Bob said glaring at Wade.

The safe house was nice, there were four bedrooms, a nice sized kitchen and living room. It was nice, but it wasn't home. Jack was on the verge of tears, where the hell was Mark? Was he even Alive? Was he safe? Jack called and postpone the doctor visit and then he Tweeted that he wouldn't have videos for awhile, he knew this was going to bring about panic. He couldn't help that right now.  
Lex had made them all breakfast. Jack just stared at his plate.  
“Jack, you need to eat,” Wade said, smiling. “I know you are hungry.”  
Was Mark hungry? Jack thought as he forced a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. Chica was glued to him and wouldn't move. Jack patted her head.  
“So what happens now?” Bob asked Lex  
“Well, Jack is safe so now we move onto being his advocate while they find his Alpha.”  
Bob nodded as Lex's phone chimed. “Your friend will be at the Airport in 40 minutes, Wade is it?” He nodded “Are you going to still go get him?”  
“Yeah, I think that would be best.”  
She nodded and gave him directions. Wade stood to leave and patted Jack's shoulder. Jack seemed out of it.  
“What?' He said  
“Just going to get Felix, okay?” Jack nodded.  
“Where is there A bed? I need to lie down.” Jack said suddenly  
“Ah- Okay. Are you sure you don't want to eat more...” Lex questioned  
“I-I just can't.”  
“Okay, down the hall, yours is the last on the left.” Jack got up, Chica followed and he shut the bedroom door. He needed to be alone. He laid down, rubbing his abdomen. “Mark,” He said out loud to the room “Please be okay. I need you to be okay. We need you to be okay.” Jack was beside himself and ended up slowly crying himself to sleep, arms warped around Chica.


	16. Above all else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are Mark and Ken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all.  
> Thank you so much for your support. I have been pretty sick again, and though I know what I want to write, actually being able to do so has proven to be somewhat of a challenge. That being said, I have AMAZING readers who are kind and make me smile.  
> Seriously, you guys are the best! <3 Thank you for waiting. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

In the back of his mind Mark knew he wasn't okay; but all he could focus on was the feeling that his Mate was distressed as his Alpha nature demanded. He tried to move or open his eyes, he needed to get to Jack. He felt strange and confused, but he knew something wasn't right. In his head, as if in a dream, he heard “Please be okay. I need you to be okay. We need you to be okay.” “Jack” He cried out, he couldn't move and he was having a hard time focusing on anything. He could feel pain in his wrists, arms and ankles. What the hell was happening?  
“Mark!” Mark couldn't tell if this was real. “Damn it Mark, open your eyes and talk to me.” Mark tried to move his his mouth. He tried to speak  
“Fuck, Mark. Come on.”  
“Wha?” Mark tried to open his eyes he was still groggy.  
“That's it, come on, wake up.”  
“Who?” Mark groaned.  
“It's me, dummy, now open your eyes, dammit.”  
Mark was confused he didn't understand what was happening.  
“Mark, come on, just open up your eyes.”  
“Ken?” Why was Ken there?  
“Yeah.” He said impatiently “Come on man, focus.”  
“What the hell is going on?”  
“Just open your eyes, take some deep breaths.”  
Mark in and exhaled twice. “Ken, where are we?  
“I don't know exactly.”  
Mark groaned trying to move, opening his eyes “I feel strange.”  
“Well judging by the way you are acting, you were drugged too.”  
“What? Drugged?” He tried to move  
“Save your energy, I have been trying to get out of this chair for awhile, it's no use.”  
“Oh my God Jack, Is he here? Is Felix?”  
Ken's voice was gruff “No, Mark. I don't think they are here.” He sighed. “At least I really hope not.”  
“Why are we?” Mark tried to move, he was tired up to a chair. His vision was slowly returning to him.  
“The Alpha-” Ken looked at Mark, recognition shone in his eyes. “Appears He's getting revenge. “  
“Oh my God. How did he get out of jail?”  
“I don't know. He hasn't been back since he tied you up, that was a few hours ago I think? I don't know for sure. I can't keep track of time. I have been here a few days, I think.”  
“We have to get out of here!” Mark said panicked, struggling again.  
“Mark, save your energy. I have been trying for as long as I have been down here.”  
“What if he hurt Jack or Chica.” Mark rattled on  
“Stop, Mark.”  
“How the fuck can you just sit there, relaxed?”  
“I have been here longer. Also I'm in rough shape.” He looked ashamed. “I have already been through the panic. We can't afford to waste energy on that right now.”  
“So what does he do when he comes back?”  
“Well as you can see by my face, hits me. He has led me to a toilet a few times, also he has given me some water. It was drugged. It's how he is keeping me, and probably now you subdued so we can't fight.”  
Mark looked at Ken, his face was bruised and dried blood was at the base of his nostrils.  
“Shit, are you okay?”  
Ken sighed “Well, my head is killing me, I think it was hit or injured again? I think the asshole broke my nose, too.”  
Mark frowned. “Damn it. I should have listened to Jack. I don't know how I didn't sense him, smell him...”  
“He must have been on suppressants. Something.”  
“Chica was acting so strange, I KNEW I didn't leave her outside.”  
“We have to find a way to get out of this and work together. It's the only way.” Ken sighed.  
“Where ever here is.” Mark looked around, they were in a dark basement it seemed. It smelled damp and musty. There was one dim overhead light that only allowed them to see a little of the room in the sickly yellow glow. The walls were grey concrete blocks,separated by white lines. Mark looked around the room, maybe they were in some kind of a bunker? The floor was just concentrate; it had no actual flooring. It did however have various spots that were covered with dirty and there was some garbage on the floor. There was dust and cob webs everywhere, it was dirty and dank. There were boxes stacked in one of the corners that he could only slightly make out. It seemed as if there were other rooms to this place, though Mark was unable to see them from his current position. He scanned the room one more time before asking,  
“Did you see anything when he brought you here?” Mark asked  
“No, I was out cold. I woke up tired up to this chair. I have tried to look around the room to see if there is something I could use, a stick, shovel, anything... but so far I have come up with nothing. The only thing I can think of is if we some how can fake him out, not drink the water and then we both attack him together.”  
Mark nodded.  
“That is if we are not hurt. When I stand I feel like I am on a boat on the waves. What did he do to you? How does your head feel?”  
“Just groggy, really. I don't think I am injured?” Mark couldn't tell for sure.  
“Good. At least one of us is somewhat able bodied.” He groaned. “When we get out of this, I am drinking a large beer and eating the largest steak in the world.” Ken said, tilting his head back closing his eyes. “After I take a three hour shower.”  
Mark surprised himself when he chuckled “Yeah, I can feel the “smell” seeping into my pours.”  
“I really hope Felix is okay, I mean he knows nothing about where I live, he hasn't been there that long.” Ken shook his head “I hope Jack and the pup are okay too.”  
“Jack knows a little, but not much. It would help if they both were local.” He sighed “And even more if they weren't Omegas.”  
Ken nodded, shame on his face. “I hope he didn't hurt them..” Fear was in Ken's voice. “Maybe the reached out to each other?”  
Mark smiled “That seems likely. Together they could destroy the world.” Mark looked at Ken “We are going to get out of here and we are going to watch them destroy the world, you hear me?” Ken nodded “I would hope Jack would know enough that he needed help and called Bob and Wade. I am sure they are taking care of them.” Mark said, more trying to convince himself than anything else.  
“I hope so.” Ken said, starting to shiver.  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, this happens now.” He said through chattering teeth. “I think I am having a reaction the drugs in my system.” Suddenly there were heavy foot steps above them, that kept getting closer and closer.  
“He's back,” Ken said.

The Alpha came into the room smiling evilly. “Well, Well, well. Good to see yeh awake, Markiplier. You and Ken have a nice chat?” He walked over to Ken and back handed him, blood dribbled out of his mouth. He smiled widely “At first I was just going to kill 'im, then you, for all the bull shit you have put me through, but this seemed more fun. Why 'ave one when you can 'ave two Omegas, instead of jus the beautiful JackSepticEye. I get Pewdiepie too.” Ken growled low in his throat. “Now, Now, manners.” He laughed.  
“So you know us, what do we call you?” Mark asked, trying to get the focus off of Ken.  
“Don't even know ma name? ” He took a step towards Mark, ignoring Ken for the moment. “Call me Joe.” He got right up in Mark's face “But soon Jack will be calling me Alpha.” Mark spit in his face on impulse. Joe backhanded Mark. “Nasty Alpha.” He smiled. “Now, who needs to go to the toilet, or wants some water? I have big plans for you both, but for now,” he trailed off. Neither of them spoke. “Okay, well, Ken goes first.” Joe tipped a glass of water to his lips, most of it dribbling down Ken's shirt. “Drink, you Gob shite.” He opened his mouth and poured it in, making Ken swallow several mouth fulls. “That's better.” He waited a few minutes, untied Ken and led him to a back room. Mark pulled again at his restraints, Maybe if he could loosen them he could attack. He wiggled and twisted his arms and legs until the rope burned his flesh. It was no use. Soon Ken was being led back, clumsily bouncing off of the walls, to his chair. Mark watched as Joe tied Ken back up, snugly. Ken started to shiver again, the drugs once more effecting his nervous system. Mark looked at him with concern, but Joe stepped in front of him. “And you, you took me Omega away from me, you dick.”  
“He wasn't yours, you dumb shit, he never was. We are True Bonded mates.” Ken gaped at Mark, not believing he had said that.  
Joe backhanded Mark again, harder this time. Mark's vision went blurry from the impact. Joe grabbed his face and poured the water down his throat. Mark had no choice but to swallow, the copper taste of his own blood made him gag slightly. As Mark was being untied, he was starting to feel groggy again. “Stay awake, watch.” Mark said to himself. As the Alpha led him to the toilet, Mark tried to take stock of his surroundings. There was a larger room the passed through that had a brighter light, a window and there was an old wash basin in this room. The toilet was in the middle of a small room, no doors, no walls, and small sink. Everything was rust and iron stained.  
“Need ta give you a higher dose next time, yer too alert.” The Alpha said pushing him to the toilet. Mark just stood there. “Go, It doesn't bother me if you sit in yer own piss, but I am sure it would bother you.” Mark reluctantly went, still trying to take account of the room. The drugs were starting to take effect now, but on the way back he noticed there was a fourth room farther away, he was sure that was their exit.  
Joe notices Mark starting to sway and stagger on his way back to Mark's chair. “Oh, I just needed ta wait longer I guess.” He pushed Mark back down onto the chair and tied him up again.  
“Just le tus go“ Mark said, his words slurred from the drugs. “Please.”  
“Nice try, but not a chance.” He tightened the ropes on Mark's wrists, making him hiss in pain. “I am going ta use yeh to lure yer Omegas, and then I am going to kill you in front of them. Show them what a real Alpha looks like.” He smiled at Mark. “Won't that be fun?” He started to whistle as he walked away and left them alone again. Mark heard foot steps above them and then a door slam.  
Mark was slowly starting to lose contentiousness “Ken?”  
“Ye-Mm, tryin awake,” Ken muttered  
“Me too.” Everything seemingly slowed down as the drugs started to pull Mark further away from the current circumstance. “K-ken- four rooms, four rooms.”  
“Four-” Ken passed out and Mark wasn't too far behind him. Mark kept chanting to himself, four rooms, four rooms, and he passed out.

Mark's stomach dropped and he felt like he was going to throw up. Slowly he started to become aware of his surroundings, but where was he? Suddenly his memory came back to him and four rooms! He had remembered. The forth room was their escape.  
“Ken?” He didn't move or speak. Mark started to panic.  
“KEN!” A soft groan came from the other man and Mark sighed. How long had it been?  
“Fuck.” Ken moaned  
“Hey, take it easy, are you okay?”  
“I don't know, my head feels like it is going to explode.”  
“Yeah, I feel like I am going to throw up.”  
“Don't you dare, I don't want to have to smell that.”  
“Well It's not like I am planing on it, Ken.” Mark said dryly, Ken smirked  
“I know. Christ, he hit you hard. Are you okay?” Ken looked at Mark's blacken, swollen eye.  
“Well I can can't see to well and it hurts. I don't think it'll kill me.”  
“Good.”  
“Four rooms,” Mark looked at him and smiled  
“That's nice, Mark. How the hell does that help us?”  
“Room number 4 is our escape.” Ken noticed hope sparkle in his eyes. Mark was determined.  
“Cool, how are we getting untied?”  
Mark frowned, his wrists were already sore for the burns he had given him self earlier. “I don't know yet, but I am working it out.” Mark tasted the dried blood on his lip, he didn't know how yet, but he knew he had to get out of them out of here and back to their Mates. He could only imagine that Jack must have been going out of his mind. His only hope was that he and Felix both were with people who loved and would take care of them. Especially if they did not make it back. As much as Mark hated to think that way, he was a realest and knew that could happen. Ken was playing tough guy, but Mark knew he was in worse shape than he let on. Jack was right to feel afraid, Mark didn't protect them. If he had, he wouldn't be tied in this damn chair. He had failed his Mate and his unborn child and now he may never seem them again. A tear rolled down his eyes as the thought dawned on him that he may never meet his child. Ken interrupted his thoughts.  
“Hey, Mark?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Look over in the corner, near those boxes, to the left. Do you see something shiny or am I losing it?”  
Mark peered over to the corner, there was something shiny, part of a pipe? A wrench? “I see it too. Good eye, Ken. We have to keep mental inventory of anything that may be useful, so we can figure out how to use them.”  
Ken scoffed “Just like a fucken horror game.”  
Mark smiled, “Well, I have played a lot of them.”  
“Yeah, I know. So you lead the way, but Slender Man better not be hiding down here or I give up.”  
“Agreed.” Mark started to move and flex, seeing if there was any way to loosen the restraints.  
“I wonder how long we were out.” Ken shifted what little he could in his chair.  
“I don't know, I wish there was a way we could tell or keep track of time. There is a small window in the room with the wash basin, when I was taken there, it was light out. I assume I have been here a day, meaning you have been here, what, three? Four?”  
“Something like that.”Ken went quiet, a look of panic crossed his face. Mark could tell he was else where mentally  
“Hey, Ken. Come back to me.” Mark coxed. “What are you thinking about?” Mark was afraid his friend was about to pass out again.  
“Sorry, I just, I hope Felix is okay.” He stopped and closed his eyes. “I never thought I would ever find my Omega, and now that I have, I left him like a lamb to the slaughter.”  
Mark cocked his eyebrow at him. “It's not like you had a choice, Ken.”  
“Where I live, there are a lot of the Alphas. All of them have the same ideas and thoughts that I did. I really hope that he is okay. To some of them, the fact that he is bonded will not matter. I guess it is karma because they are like I was...” Ken dropped his head.  
“Was Ken. Was being the key word.”  
Ken sighed “Still doesn't keep him safe. I never knew I could love-” Ken trailed off, lost in his own head again.  
“I am sure by now Jack and Felix have been in touch and they are together. If I know either of them, I am sure they are strong enough to get through this.” He looked down and said quietly “Even if we don't come back.” He sighed sadly.  
“No. Fuck that.” Ken barked. “We are getting out of this, and I am going to to kick the shit out of that ass wipe.”  
“I am not giving up. I am just being realistic. We are in a tight spot, Ken.”  
“We are getting home to our Omegas. And you to your pup. Things are bad enough as it is, don't think like that, okay?”  
Mark nodded and forced a smile. He still thought these things, he just would no longer vocalize them. Ken, it appeared, couldn't take it. “Okay, so four rooms. This one, the one with the wash basin, the toilet, and our escape room.”  
“Okay, so at least that is a small number to work with.” Ken said.  
“Yes, so how are we getting out of these chairs?” Mark asked, rhetorically. 

Ken and Mark tried to brainstorm how they would escape their attacker.  
“The drugs take longer to work on me, than you. He did figure that out, but If I can fake it, may that's our ticket out.”  
“Maybe, but when you finally do KO, what happens then? We would really have to incapacitate him, I mean-”  
“I know what you mean. If it comes to that, We will have too.”  
“Can you?”  
Mark shook his head “I don't know, Ken.”  
Ken looked at Mark, his gaze was intense. “I can, if I have too.” He looked away. “I damn near did in that alley with Jack.”  
Mark Growled, thinking of that, his rage was slowly building.  
“Hey, Mark. Relax.”  
“Yeah.” He muttered trying to relax, Ken was right. He was wasting precious energy he may need later. He took some deep breaths.  
“Sorry, Man. I didn't think.” Ken said, frowning.  
“It's okay-” He sighed. “This whole thing is just too much. Jack is my main concern, so when he talks about how overwhelmed he is, I never want to tell him I am too. This happened just as quickly for me as it did him. I am the Alpha, so I am supposed to be fine, but I am not. I didn't know bonded would feel so-”  
“Powerless?” Ken finished. Mark looked at him, Ken got it.  
“Yes! I am an Alpha, all that. But now, what good is it? My Mate is alone, with child and here I am tied up by some nut job who is trying to kidnap him AGAIN and hurt him. Christ.”  
Ken sighed. “When I first woke up I called out to my Omega and he didn't respond. I was still drugged and didn't understand why he didn't answer me. I thought may be he left me.” His voice was sad. “I am always afraid he will leave me, after the way I acted. I always pictured it different in my head. When I pictured having a Mate, I was always tough and demanding and stern, but the truth is that it is nothing like that. Love is strange.” He sighed.  
“Yes, and wonderful.” Mark smiled. “Ken, Felix in so in love with you, I don't think he would leave you.”  
“I hope you are right.” They sat in silence for awhile, Mark heard Ken's breathing even out, despite the conditions they were in, Ken had fallen asleep. Mark moaned, being tied up, unable to move, was really starting to hurt. He couldn't tell how much time has passed, but slowly his eyes started to shut and he somehow fell into a dreamless sleep.

They had been alone for what seemed like a day, both talking off and on, trying to plan their escape, talking about trips they wanted to take, things they wanted to do when they were free. This kept them hopeful and their will alive so they would not give up. A while later, the Alpha, or “Joe” as he called himself came back, they could hear clumsy feet walking across the floor and hed stumble down the stairs. Some time had passed and soon he was in front of them. He smelled like liquor. Mark grew nervous, as he, of course, had no idea how this man reacted when drunk. He hoped that they could make it out of this encounter, unscathed. 

“I'm all over the news, and, and SHE'S with them. Fuck.”  
“Who?” Mark asked, cautiously.  
“She betrayed me, thought she learned when I burned down that slut house she had. But-” He stopped and tipped a bottle up to his lips taking a swig.  
“Aww, did someone get dumped?.” Ken said sarcastically. Mark shoot a look over to him.  
“You, You shut the fook up.” He stumbled towards Ken, tried to back hand him and missed.  
“Ah. Gob shite.” He stumbled back, leaning against a wall. “If she has 'em, I'll never get 'em.” He took another swig. “She tinks she so fookin smart. The bitch.”  
“You seem smarter, though.” Mark egged him on.  
Joe scoffed. “'Course I am. She one of them “sympathizers”  
“So what? Just get her too.” Mark continued, slowly making eye contact with Ken. Mark had an idea.  
“Yeh, but she's damn witty”  
“You seem pretty smart, yourself, though Joe. I mean how else could you kidnap not one, but two alphas?” Ken added  
He took another drink “ I Spose.”  
“So, she's got you by the short hairs huh? How dare she do this to you?” Mark said.  
“She must think you are stupid, then Joe.” Ken added  
“She's wrong. I'll- I'll” he trailed off  
“You'll what, Joe?”  
“I'll fookin kill 'er too!” He took another swig of the bottle. He had had a lot to drink. Mark was waiting for the opportunity one of them to strike.  
“Well she would have it coming I think.” Mark agreed.  
“Yeah, she's trying to take whats yours.” Ken said, his voice becoming more Alpha. “You are an Alpha, you shouldn't allow that. You know what you have to do right? She sides with them?”  
“Fookin right. Omega advocate, whatever the fook that is.”  
“Just a mistake, is what that is. Tryin to give them rights huh?” Ken easily fell back into the commentary of the Alpha he used to be. This was the only time Mark was glad that Ken was able to speak like this.  
“Yeh.” He was starting to slur his speak a lot “Like fookin Beta or something. Like they matter.”  
“She doesn't seem to know an Omega's place then?”  
“No, she wants them to be able to say no. Can you believe that shite.”  
“Load of bull.” Ken said, his breathing was starting to get shallow. “Only place that Omegas belong is in the kitchen on a knot.” Mark could smell the shame coming off of Ken, speaking these things. Luckily, Joe didn't seem to notice.  
“Fookin right.” He said slowly grabbing the wall to sit up.  
“Bitches like that are ruining it for Alphas.” Ken's voice was right on tone. He knew what he was doing. “Hey, man? Can another Alpha get a drink?”  
He stood up slowly and walked over to him, slowly starting to untie Ken without thinking.  
“Yeh,man.” He slurred, struggling with the knots in the rope. “She's the reason I had ta-” The first knot of the rope was undone and Ken had an arm free, suddenly Joe realized what was going on. It was too late.  
“You fuck.” He spat, trying to grab Ken's arm. Ken struggled, and waited. When Joe was right in front of him, Ken head butted him as hard as he could. His vision blurred. Joe stumbled back, breaking the bottle on the floor as he fell. Ken started to pass out.  
“Ken, snap out of it.” Mark hissed. Ken jerked awake and worked at the knot on his feet. Joe was bleeding and struggling to get up. Ken finally got the knot at his feet undone and stood up on very weak legs. His head was spinning, but he knew he had to focus. Joe was up now, barreling towards him. Ken swung his arm that was still tied to the chair, effectively hitting Joe with said chair and sending him flying back down to the floor. Ken quickly untied his other arm, then moved to untie Mark's arms. Joe was back up again, he ran towards Ken and Mark, a shard of glass in his hand.  
“Fuck, Ken.” Mark yelled.  
“Fookin kill you. Fookin kill-' The Alpha was so intoxicated, he couldn't make full sentences. Ken darted away from Mark.  
“Get yourself untied, I'm gonna lead him away from you.” Ken turned to go to the other room.  
“Ken wait-” Mark cried, struggling to free himself as quickly as possible.  
“Ya bitch” Joe screamed as he followed Ken away from Mark. “I am gonna make yeh bleed.”  
“Won't be the first time, you sack of shit.” Ken said back.  
There wasn't really anywhere to go, four rooms was good when you needed to escape, however for combat, it made things more difficult. The room with the washbasin was a small, and just narrow strip leaving little room to maneuver around. Joe had cornered Ken and was slowly approaching him. “I wanted to see the look on your little Omegas face while I drained the life outa yah.” He blinked a few times “But now, yeh just hafta die.” The Alpha lunged towards Ken, using the shard as a knife. His movements were clumsy, however he was surprisingly accurate. Ken put his arm up and felt a deep surge of pain as the piece of glass made contact with his arm, impaling him. Joe was close enough to him, Ken made one swift movement with his knee, coming into contact with Joe's crotch. “Fook” Joe yelled as he crumpled to the ground. “Fookin gonna kill yeh both.” The man moaned as he writhed on the floor.  
Ken's arm was dripping blood, the shard of glass was still in it. Ken pulled it out and made his was towards the man on the floor. He had to stop, waves of dizziness and nausea hit him suddenly. “Mark!” He yelled, knowing he couldn't do this himself anymore.  
Mark suddenly came into the room holding a sliver gleaming wrench, he looked at Ken, blood was gushing out of his arm. He looked at Joe who was trying to get up, Mark took one step towards him and kicked him in the gut three times. “That's for Ken.” He then swung his arm back and he hit Joe on the head with the wrench, causing the man to pass out. “That's for Jack and Snapper, you fucking scum lord.” Mark walked over to Ken, setting the wrench down trying to catch his breath.  
“Ken-”  
“He got me in the arm is all.” Ken started to stumble backward, Mark helped steady him and sat him down.  
“You are bleeding like hell, Ken.” Mark said, fear in his voice. He walked over to Joe, ripping a few pieces of his shirt off of the man to use as a makeshift bandage. He walked back over to Ken and sat next to home, start to apply pressure on the wound.  
“Okay, you sit here with pressure on that. I am tying this degenerate to a fucking chair.”  
Ken nodded, obviously in pain. Mark was worried, the cut was deep and he was bleeding a lot. “If you start to feel faint, or anything call me okay?”  
“Yeah, Just get that piece of shit out of my sight will yah? I feel like I am going to puke as it is”  
Mark grabbed flipped Joe on his back, grabbing on of his legs and slowly dragged him back to the room he and Ken were held captive in. He struggled but finally managed to get Joe up onto one of the chairs. He tied up the man, as tightly as he could, using both sets of ropes to ensure that there would be no more sneak attacks.  
“We win, you sick son of a bitch.” Mark backhanded the unconscious man, repaying him for his earlier favor. Mark looked in the corner with the boxes, he found several unopened bottles of water and grabbed as many as he could carry and went back to Ken. Ken had passed out, blood trickling down his arm. Mark grabbed another piece of the shirt, tying it around Ken's arm in an attempt to get the bleeding to stop. “Ken, you gotta stay with me.” Mark said to him, there was no response. He wasn't dead, but Mark was afraid. After what seemed like a lifetime, the bleeding had finally stopped. Mark drank a bottle of water, checked to make sure Joe was still secure and ventured out to the fourth room. He saw a door, that had multiple paddocks on it, that all were locked. “Fuck.” He said out loud. He wondered how Joe had locked them all in his drunken state, but that didn't really matter. What mattered is that they were still trapped. If he could find other tools, maybe the could get out. He went back to the boxes and started to dig through them. In one of the boxes he found an old laundry bad and several articles of clothing. He also found a box that contained some personal hygiene items that had been long forgotten. There were two disposable razors, travel sized shampoo and two unopened bars of soap. In another box there was a belt, some random knickknacks and pictures. Mark continued to dig, finding nothing else useful, except a large blanket. Mark put all the items he had selected in one box. He did not, however, find any other tools.  
Mark went back to check on Ken, setting the box next to him on the floor. He was still passed out, propped against a wall. “Ken.” Mark said gently shaking him. “Come on, wake up.” Ken didn't move. Mark sighed, he had to get them out of here. He picked up the only tool they had and carried the wrench to the paddle locks effectively breaking all but two before the wrench broke. The two locks that were left of course were the biggest. He knew that Joe must have the keys, but Mark felt it was too risky to untie him to look for them. He couldn't risk getting hurt worse than he was, otherwise both he and Ken would die here. If he could get Ken to wake up, maybe they could break the hinge on the door and force their way out.  
Mark went back to Ken and shook him. “Ken, you need to wake up man, we have to get out of here. Come on!” Ken's eyes fluttered open slightly he groaned.  
“There you go.”  
“Where am I?” he asked confused.  
“Still in this damn basement. I found the way out. It was paddle locked, I have broken most of them, but two remain and our only tool is broken. We are going to have to force our way out of it.”  
Ken tried to stand and slumped back down.  
“Here, drink this.” Ken drank the entire bottle of water.  
“Mark,” He said trying to stay awake “You are going to have to leave without me.”  
“No.”  
“Yes. I can't walk, or move. I tried and I fell. Is he tied up?'  
“Yes, he is not going anywhere.”  
“Then I will be fine.”  
“No. I am not leaving you with that thing in the other room. We are getting out together.”  
“Mark, I am going to get us both killed. We have no idea what awaits us on the other side of that door.”  
“Damn it, Ken, I said no.” Mark shook his head sadly, Ken may be right, but there was no way he could leave him. He wouldn't.  
“You have your pretty omega Bitch at home that needs to clean for you. And ride that knot.” Ken forced out, wincing as if even speaking causing him a lot of pain.  
“I know what you are doing Ken, stop it, you are just making yourself look foolish.” Mark said dryly. He knew Ken was trying to piss him off so Mark would leave him behind. “Here,” Mark handed him another bottle of water. “I am going to get that door open.” Just then a groan was heard from the other room. “Drink, I'll check on that.” Mark walked out to him, standing a good distance away.  
“You untie me right now ye bastard.”  
“Nasty Alpha.” Mark said, glaring at him “You are staying right there. You think you had us tied up tight? I used both sets of ropes.”  
Joe was still drunk “I am going to kill ye I am.”  
“Oh shut up you sack of shit.” Mark checked all of the knots, they were still just as tight.  
He walked away as Joe screamed “You will never get out of here, ye know. Outside-” Then the man was silent again. Mark went back to locks and ran into it with his shoulder. Pain engulfed him, but he ignored it and tried again. It was no use, the door wouldn't budge.  
Mark made he was back to Ken, he was still awake, but barley.  
“No luck?” He gasped  
“Not Yet.” Mark responded. “I am weak, losing energy. I made sure he is tied up tight. I think I need to sleep.”  
Ken nodded. Mark sat next to him, looking at his arm. He untied the dressing, the gash was deep and seeping, but it was not actively bleeding. “That's gong to hurt awhile.”  
“Can't hurt worse than my head or nose.” Ken smiled slightly.  
“I need to help you up and we need to get to the wash basin. I found soap and we need to try to wash it out.”  
Ken groaned. “Yeah, okay.” He stood leaning against the wall, swaying back and forth as Mark helped him to the basin.  
“Ken, this is going to hurt like hell.” Mark looked at him in the eyes, showing sympathy.  
“Just do it, okay?” Ken grit his teeth.  
Mark turned on the tap, tempered the water and rinsed off Ken's arm, causing him to hiss in pain. Mark gently lathered up the soap and washed out the wound. Ken was growling low in his chest and his eyes rolled back into his head momentarily before he snapped them open again when another surge of pain shot through him.  
“Holy fuck.” He said as he started to see stars. “I may pass out, Mark.” Mark tightened his grip on Ken and lathered up the wound another time, to make sure. He rinsed it, using a seemingly clean shirt he had found in one of the boxes to dry it, then wrapped it again.  
“Fuck that hurt.” Ken said as Mark helped him back to the floor, handing him another bottle of water.  
“ I'm sorry. Hopefully that will stop it from getting infected” Ken looked at him and shook his head.  
“Doubtful, but thank you for helping me.”  
Mark smiled, pulling out the blanket he had found along with a pair of pants he folded into a pillow shape and stuck behind Ken's head “Let's try to get some sleep, I know that I am on empty and I'm sure you are too.” Ken nodded.  
“I was serious, Mark. You should leave me. Jack, your pup,” He sighed sadly “Even Felix, they all will need you. I don't know if I am going to make it out of this.”  
Mark growled. “Don't you dare fucking give up on me now. You were the one who told me not to talk like that before, so don't you start now. You are one tough asshole, and we are making it out of here together. I will not leave you. So stop talking about it okay?”  
Ken sighed “You're stupid. But thank you.” Mark smiled as they leaned together, Mark spread the blanket over them and they closed their eyes.  
“I am getting us out of this, I promise” Mark whispered, but Ken was already asleep.


	17. The Back Story of Lex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More comes out about the Omega Advocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually am up by or at 5AM, so I started to write this and surprised myself when I was able to finish it. 
> 
> Once again you guys are amazballs. You make me feel amazing and sometimes It helps me to forget how much suck there is in my life. Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy.

Jack suddenly was aware that someone else was in the room but he didn't panic because Chica was still beside him. Slowly he opened his eyes and on the edge of the bed sat Felix, just looking at him.  
“That's fookin creepy you know.” Jack said smiling, Felix smiled slightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jack sat up and pulled Felix into a hug. “It's going to be okay, Felix.”  
“You don't know that.” He mumbled, pulling back from the hug. “I met Lex, she doesn't like Wade too much.”  
Jack laughed “When Wade got here the threatened to push her to the ground, so I feel like it's justified.”  
Felix raised his eyebrow as Jack launched into the story of how he discovered Mark missing and the events that followed.  
“I woke up confused.” Felix explained. “ I was in the guest bedroom, sleeping on the floor. At first, I was very embarrassed, like maybe we had a fight I couldn't remember or something? I looked for Ken, everywhere. His car was still in the garage, he was not in the house. I waited for about two hours, thinking maybe he went on a walk, texted him, called him. I then realized his cell phone was on his desk and that's when I panicked. He lives around a lot of nasty Alphas, I knew I was in trouble. I called the Police, scared out of my mind.”  
“I get that, same here,” Jack commented.  
“When they finally arrived, I got two nasty Alphas who thankfully respected the fact that I was bonded. They didn't take me seriously at first, but eventually they started to search. Until you called me, it had never crossed my mind that that Alpha could have taken him. Then I find out he has Mark too? I have no idea if Ken is okay or Mark...” Felix started to sob again.  
Jack's mouth went dry. What if they were dead? What then? He would be a single father, raising a baby he had no idea how to. He started to panic so instead he said. “They will make it, Felix. I am sure of it. There would be no reason to just kill them.” He sighed sadly “He wants me.”  
Felix looked at him. “This is not your fault, Jack.”  
“Isn't it? I mean I am the one he wants, two times now he has hurt those around me to get to me. So yeah, Felix, It kinda is my fault.”  
“Jack, that guy is clearly insane. It is not your fault.” Felix urged.  
“Okay.” Jack said but he still didn't believe it. “I am glad we have Lex, I think we are going to need her. Those who know who she is fear her, I have seen it first hand.”  
“Well did you look her up?”  
“Yes. She's a bad ass, Felix. I wasn't lying. I think she is going to make sure that we know what is going on instead of being shooed into a corner because we are Omegas.”  
Felix nodded. “Okay, thank you for getting me here. I feel safer now than I have in days.”  
“I'm sorry you were alone so long, Felix. I had no idea you were going through this.”  
“It's okay, I didn't tell anyone.” Jack patted Felix on the shoulder.  
“Do you know what time it is?” Felix looked at his watch  
“About three. I let you sleep when I got here, you know pregnant and all.” Felix smiled at him  
“Yeah, Snapper takes a lot out of me. I am so upset and worried, but I have to keep it under control for them.”  
“Snapper is going to be strong like his fathers.” Felix hugged Jack again. “Should we go out to the others? I'm sure they would like to see you. They gave me shit coming in here in the first place, but of course, I do what I want.” He smiled at Jack.  
“Yeh, We probably should. He reached down and patted Chica “I bet you have to go outside anyway.” The dog cocked her head and wagged her tail.  
Jack and Felix walked out of the room, Wade and Bob had a game console hooked up to the TV already and were playing something and Lex was at the kitchen table, papers spread out in front of her.  
“You guys okay?” Wade said, pausing the game, Bob and Lex turned to look at them.  
“As well as can be expected.” Felix said Jack nodded.  
“I have to take Chica out.” Jack said walking towards the do. Lex shot up, cutting him off.  
“Wait. Before you go outside, I need to make sure that it is safe.”  
Jack shook his head sadly. “Okay.”  
Lex opened to door and vanished.  
“Fook all of this!” Jack yelled causing Felix to jump. “I just want things to be normal, happy even. Is that too much to fookin ask?” He wasn't speaking to anyone, in particular, just to the cosmos.  
Lex came back in, nodding. “Okay, It's clear, but I still don't want either of you going out alone, okay? I can go with you, Bob or Wade, but never alone, even together. Got it?”  
Jack rolled his eyes “I just need to take the dog to pee.” He said annoyed.  
“Okay, check the attitude sweetheart. Please keep in mind that both of you, AND the dog were drugged without any indication or knowledge of it and then your Alphas were taken. Do you know how easy it would be to snatch you?”  
“I thought this was a fookin “Safe House,” Jack said, sarcastically.  
“Safe house yes, invincible? No. I am trying to help you Jack.” Lex's eyes were concerned and frustrated.  
“Yeah, I know. Everyone help the helpless Omegas, What about our Alphas, Whose helping them?” Jack looked over his shoulder not waiting for an answer. “Hey Bob or Wade or both, can you please assist me and taking ma dog for a pee?” Both of them got up and wordlessly followed Jack and Chica outside.  
“Jack usually isn't like that,” Felix said in Jack's defense. “He's scared.”  
Lex chuckled. “Oh, I know. And I can take a little sass, as long as he, and you, do what I say.” She sat back down at the table, shuffling through papers again and added: “I want to get you back to your Alphas, I can't do that if you disappear too.”  
Felix nodded, silently.

Bob, Wade, and Jack stood in uncomfortable silence until Jack blurted out.  
“What if they are dead?” He fell to his knees, Wade instantly was next to him, making sure he was okay.  
“He could have killed them...”  
“They are not dead, Jack,” Bob said  
“How the fook do you know?” Jack spat at him. He sighed  
“You will know,” Bob answered.  
“Hey, maybe now isn't the time to go into that.” Wade shot a look of “shut up” to Bob.  
“No, Now's the perfect time, Wade. He doesn't know about this.”  
“I am right here, stop talking about me like that.”  
“Sorry, Jack,” Bob smiled sadly at him. “You would know if Mark was dead. You would feel it. You are True Bonded Mates. You would know.”  
“How?” Jack asked, confused.  
“It's just how it works. Like how you can feel and sense each other's feelings. Believe me, you will know.”  
“I can't feel him, I have tried, but I just can't.”  
“You are too upset yourself. That happens too.” Wade added.  
“So they are not dead?”  
“No.” Bob continued. “You and Felix would feel it. I know they are alive.”  
Jack sighed, somewhat relieved “Yer sure?”  
“I am sure. 100%.” Bob said.  
“We are here for you Jack, no matter what happens,” Wade said. “We are your friends too. Whatever you need, let us know.”  
“Thank you for droppin everythin and coming to me rescue,” Jack said, lifting his head and looking at them. “I mean it.”  
“You're welcome,” Bob answered.  
The sun was warm and the birds were singing, Jack didn't move and Bob and Wade just sat quietly with him. Jack said “I'm sorry, are you guys busy? I mean we can go back inside...”  
“Actually, it's nice out here. I am enjoying the sun.” Wade said as he moved to sit on the grass. Bob pulled a chair that was sitting by the back door and sat next to them as well.  
“Fresh air will do us all some good. Besides, I need a tan.” He joke, Jack chuckled.  
Jack was lucky. He knew that despite this horrible circumstance, he was loved. He had no doubt if the worst happened that Bob, Wade, and Felix would make sure he and Snapper were okay. The three of them sat quietly while Chica sniffed around her new surroundings. 

Felix had gone and showered as he saw Bob, Wade, and Jack in a conversation he did not want to interrupt. When he was done and he went back in the kitchen, Lex was on the phone.  
“Oh. No that I am aware of.” There was a pause. “I do not believe so.” She tapped her pen against the table as she listened. “I know that. Of course. No.” More silence, Felix saw Lex's cheeks starting to turn red. “I don't think that's a good idea. He's seconds from slipping into a psychotic break, Sargent.” She threw down her pen “He's with pup!” She was getting angrier. “Okay, fine. But I want you to come and talk to him, not one of those nasty Alpha cops. He's scared enough as it is.” She glanced up and saw Felix staring at her, she smiled at him reassuringly. “NO, I said you. They were awful to him. You know I won't let them in.” She started to relax, a smile spread across her lips. “You know I ain't afraid of Jail, Jimmy.” She laughed. “Thank you, Sargent. Give us about an hour so I can prepare him, and Sarg?” She paused for his response. “Go easy on this one, he's important.” She shook her head. “Okay, We will see you at five.” She set down her phone.  
“What as that about?” Felix asked  
“The Police need to ask Jack some questions about things they found in the house and just general investigation things. “  
“Today?” Felix asked, shocked.  
“Yes, they are trying to find your Alphas.”  
“But he's already so fragile. You said it yourself, close to a psychotic break.”  
She sighed. “I know, but this is necessary. We need to prepare him.”  
“We?” Felix said, “What I am supposed to do?”  
“Ease him into it.”  
“Fuck.” Felix said “He was just starting to relax,” He looked out the window. “Look at them out there, they seem okay.”  
Lex sighed sadly “I know.” She said, her voice held regret. Felix looked at her, he could tell she really did feel bad. He softened.  
“Okay. I'll go get them.” 

Felix walked out and sat next to Jack.  
“Hi,” Jack muttered.  
“Hey, Jack. Listen....” All three heads turned to him, “Lex just got a call from the Police. They need to talk to you.” Panic crossed Jack's face “You won't be alone, they are coming here.” Jack relaxed a little.  
“Why?” Jack looked down at his hands.  
“I don't know, really. Lex tried to get you out of it, but I guess it's necessary.”  
Jack trembled slightly “Well I guess I 'avent a choice.”  
“Don't worry Jack, I won't let anyone hurt you,” Wade said  
“But don't run your mouth like last time.” Bob snapped. “You will do us no good in Jail, Wade.” It surprised them all when Jack laughed.  
“You were ready to fight the world before,” Jack said  
Wade blushed. “Well,” He didn't have an explanation  
“You should have seen it, Felix. Wade threatened to push Lex down. In hindsight, it's funny. At the time I thought we both were going to Jail.” Bob laughed.  
“Shut up,” Wade said, embarrassed.  
“It's okay Wade,” Jack said. “Your heart was in the right place. And Lex isn't exactly cuddly.” Everyone laughed and then a long silence came after. Chica walked up to jack nuzzling his hand and whined, looking around.  
“What's the matter?” He cooed, petting her head. He watched her as she sniffed around the yard and at the door, whined again. “Oh God,” Jack whispered, tears forming in his eyes.  
“What?” Felix asked.  
“She-she's lookin for Mark.” She walked back over to him and put her head on his lap. Tears were now freely falling down his face. He couldn't explain it to her. “It's okay, Chica. We will find him.” He hugged the dog. Felix was silently crying at this point, Bob offered and sad smile and Wade put a hand on Jack and Felix, offering them comfort. 

It was close to five and Felix hadn't “gotten” them yet so Lex had to interrupt the group. She felt awful doing it, but the Sargent was going to be there soon. She opened the door, Chica jerked up and relaxed realizing it was only her. She slowly approached them.  
“I-I'm really sorry in disturb you guys... but Sargent Coffner will be here any minute.” She spoke softly.  
Jack looked up at her “Okay.” He said, standing up, they all followed Lex back into the house.

Sargent Coffner was an Alpha that stood 6'6, very slim with pale skin, red hair and an impossible amount of freckles. He had a full beard and dark-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a suit, that looked uncomfortable and hot. Lex invited him to sit on the couch while Jack waited in the kitchen.  
“Hiya Jimmy.” She greeted him.  
“Lex.' He said, almost as if he were embarrassed, or scared of her.  
“Relax, will yah? He's upset enough as it is.”  
“Because that is so easy with you around.” He retorted.  
“I'll be nice if you will.” Jack could hear the smile in her voice, it makes him smile.  
“Can we just do this, please Lex? I have other things to do.”  
Her tone became more serious. “Yes. But you take it easy, I am not kidding. This kid's been through enough and don't forget his pup. Deal?”  
“Yes, Yes. Can I talk to HIM now please?”  
“Okay, Come on then,” Lex called to Jack.  
“We will be right here,” Wade said. All three of the other men were sitting at the kitchen table, offering supportive smiles and nods.  
“Well let's get this over with,” Jack said as he walked into the living room.  
“Seán McLoughlin?” Sargent Coffner asked as Jack walked into the room, Lex was sitting next to him on the couch.  
“Yes, everyone calls me Jack.” He sat in a armchair across from the Alpha. Normally he would have been intimidated by an authoritative Alpha, but this man was just as uncomfortable as Jack seemed to be, in fact Jack pitied him somewhat.  
“Okay, Jack. I have some questions for you. We are doing everything we can to find Mark, but I need to ask you a few things, okay?”  
“Yeh.” Jack shifted in his chair  
“Go over the story, what do you remember?”  
“I have already told the other cops that,” Jack said.  
“I know, but I want to hear it from you.”  
Jack sighed, slightly annoyed that he had to relive this again. “A few days ago we were at a restaurant, I had felt like someone was watching me. With my general fear of Alphas and the events that happened in the alley, Mark and I agreed I was being paranoid.” He scoffed “Course I didn't know they had let 'im out of Jail.”  
Sergeant Coffner nodded. “Go on.”  
“So the next morning- or was it a day later? I can't remember, honestly.” Jack looked at him  
“That's okay, continue.”  
“Okay. I woke up, Mark was still sleeping, but Chica was nowhere to be seen.”  
Lex interjected. “Chica is the dog.”  
“Yeh. So I looked for her, she was outside on the deck curled up by the door. I was so fookin mad at Mark, wasn't even his fault.” Jack sighed sadly putting his face in his hands.  
“Okay, then what?”  
“Hey. Slow down. This isn't a race, Jimmy.” Lex said, her tone was a warning.  
“Fine. Sorry. Take a moment.”  
Jack started to rub his temples in a circular motion taking some steady, deep breaths. He continued  
“I let her in, she was actin so strange, growling and whinin at the door. No one was there. She could smell him through the suppressants I think. He must have been in the house. Oh God. How long was he watching us?” Jack shook his head. “I went to get Mark, he couldn't settle her down, either. So we took her to the vet.” Jack stood up suddenly and started to pace.  
“Deep breaths, Jack.” Lex coached.  
“Vet found nothin wrong with her. Gave us some tranquilizers, stating that maybe some trauma occurred to her outside. Oh God, Mark felt so bad. I was such a jackass to him, about his dog no less. Mark, I am so sorry.” Jack rubbed his bond mark without even noticing he did. He was trying to comfort himself. “I asked to stop at the pet store, I was tryin to ease some of me guilt, so I got her something. In the pet store I thought someone was watching me again. I convinced myself I just needed more sleep, or somethin.”  
Sargent Coffner was scribbling notes onto his pad, nodding and saying “mhm” every few words.  
Jack choked back a sob “Shortly after we got home I was trying to tell Mark about it.” The scent of guilt and remorse filled the air. “I- fookin told him I didn't feel safe. I-I.” He was started to hyperventilate.  
“Easy, Jack. Deep breaths.” Jack could hear Wade growl in the kitchen, he sighed.  
“I'm okay, Wade.” He said. He had forgotten they were even there.  
“I didn't mean to hurt Mark, ever, I was jus talkin and didn't shut up soon enough. I have that problem. Was he embarrassed? Hurt? Maybe both, I don't know, but he took Chica and went downstairs to record.”  
Lex interjected again “They are YouTubers.” Sergeant Coffner nodded.  
“I got some orange juice and went to my recordin room. Fookin orange juice.” He said shaking his head. “I was actually sending an email back to Lex, and suddenly got very sleepy. I went to the bedroom and laid down. I texted Mark to let him know, I didn't think I could make it downstairs.”  
“And that didn't seem odd to you?”  
“I am pregnant, never have been before. Figured it was that and stress.”  
“Okay.” He didn't sound convinced. “Do you know what time that was?”  
“I don't know exactly. It was still daylight, late afternoon?”  
“Okay, continue.” Sergeant Coffner said again.  
“Well when I woke up it was 9:00Pm. I was confused right away that Mark hadn't checked on us.” He placed his hand on his belly. “I looked all over, no Chica, no Mark. I was still feeling groggy, but I managed to go down stairs. Chica was on her side and then struggled to get up. I figured Mark had given her the meds from the vet, but I didn't understand how he could have just left her down there by herself. She was trippin balls.”  
Coffner cocked his eyebrow  
“She hardly could stand, I hadta help her up the stairs, which was not easy let me tell you. Have you ever had to get a drugged dog up the stairs? It is not easy.”  
“So what happened then?”  
“I tried to find Mark. I briefly thought maybe he had run off again.”  
This peaked Coffner's attention “Again?” he prompted.  
“Oh. Right.” Jack told the story from Ireland and Mark's rut.  
“So you are sure this isn't what happened? That he didn't just run off again?”  
“YES!' Jack yelled, “Because Ken is missing too, or did you forget that?”  
“Easy, Jack,” Lex said.  
“M'sorry, but he's startin to piss me off.”  
“Not my intention, Mr. McLoughlin.”  
“Please call me Jack.” Jack sighed, he just wanted to sleep again  
“Okay, so then what did you do?”  
“Called, texted him. He wasn't respondin. Then I called the cops, they called Bob and Wade and I called Lex.”  
“And after that?”  
“I hadta go to hospital to make sure my child was okay because I was fookin drugged. Lex came, got me out. We were allowed at my house for a little while, and then came here.”  
“I heard that one of your friends had an altercation with the officers on the scene.” Coffner looked down at is notes.  
“Well, I guess. He was upset because he wanted to get to me.”  
“So did you know he would act like that?”  
“Um... No?”  
“You didn't instruct him to do so, correct?”  
“Course not! How would I? Like I said, the Police called Bob, Bob called Wade.”  
“Okay, settle down Jack,” Coffner said, scribbling more notes.  
“Are we done yet?” Jack asked  
“Not yet.” Coffner shifted. “Jack, did your Alpha ever hit you?”  
“What?”  
“You know, punish you, push you around?”  
“No, Never!”  
“You don't have to lie. If you are scared of your friends in there ratting you out, I can protect you.”  
“I don't know who the fook you think you are-”  
“I am trying to get the bottom of things, Jack.”  
“What the hell kind of a question is that?”  
“The crime seen investigator found something suspicious.”  
“Like what?” Jack demanded.  
“Well, your Alpha's blood was in the hall way.”  
Jack paled. “Oh my God.”  
Coffner watched Jack closely. “Why was that there, Jack?”  
“I have no fookin idea... may be the scum bag that took him hurt him.” Tears streamed down his face.  
“Well, then how do you explain the hole in the wall by your bedroom? Was there a fight, Jack?”  
Jack sighed, glad that this is what they were talking about. “What?” Coffner asked.  
“That was from awhile ago, but I'm sure your forensic scientists figured that out already.”  
“What happened Jack?”  
“I wasn't even in America when that happened. I was in Ireland.”  
“Well what happened then?”  
“I took off my claim ring. Had no idea what is was at that time, though.” Jack sighed. “Mark punched the wall.”  
“Hmm. Were you mad that he made you move here from Ireland, Jack?”  
“No, in fact, it was my idea. He was ready to move to Ireland for me.” He smiled, thinking of Mark's selflessness. “It was more beneficial for our jobs If I moved here.”  
“Were any members of your family upset he took you here?”  
“Again, It was my choice. And no.”  
“Okay. You don't plan on going back to Ireland, right?”  
Lex cut in “Jimmy, do you actually think he had something to do with this? Even with the other Alpha missin and Joe being a clear tie between the two? What are you trying to pull?”  
“Lex, I am just doing my job, you know that.”  
“Yeah, I also know what is sounds like when someone is a suspect. Is he really a suspect?”  
“No, but I am not ruling anything out yet. I really am not trying to be cruel” He meant it, his face showed kindness  
“Why would I hurt Mark? He is my True Bonded Mate, I am carrying his pup!”  
Coffner sighed “ I have to ask, Did you want a pup, Jack?”  
“I didn't even think about it before I was already pregnant.”  
“So were you mad at your Alpha?”  
“I was mad he kept it from me for awhile, but I got over it quickly.”  
“Okay, well I think that's all I have for now.”  
“There isn't anything else to tell,” Jack said, sadly.  
“I'll be in touch.” He got out and started to walk towards the door, Lex followed him.  
“Thanks, Jimmy.” She smiled warmly at him and shut the door behind him.  
The others came into the living room, Felix pulled Jack up out of the chair into a hug.  
“Why does it sound like they think Jack did something?” Wade asked angrily  
Lex shrugged. “It's cop questioning bullshit. I know Coffner, trust me, he really is on our side” Lex walked back in the kitchen, flustered.  
“Doesn't seem like it,” Wade said, under his breath.  
“You did good, Jack.” Bob praised.  
“It was awful to have to hear you tell it like that,” Felix said.  
“Yeh, wasn't easy for me, either. And now I know what happened and I wonder how long he was in our house.” Jack cringed.  
“Does no good to think about that now, Jack,” Bob replied.  
“I just hope he's okay,” Jack corrected himself. “They, I hope They are okay.”  
“Me too.” Felix said in a meek voice.  
Lex walked back into the room. “I'm going to get get some Pizza and beer, for those of us who can drink it.” She winked at Jack. “Jack, you want anything?”  
“Banana milk.” He said with out missing a beat. Felix laughed  
“Gross. You are pregnant.”  
“Shut up.” Jack said, smiling.  
“Okay.” She asked about their topping choices and grabbed her bag.  
“Wait,” Felix asked. “Are we going to be,” He glanced nervously at Jack. “Like are the Police out there or?”  
“Yes, you are safe. It hurts me that you think I'd leave you unprotected.” She joked. “Don't worry Felix.”  
Lex had just left and Jack stood up, slowly. “I need to lay down.”  
“Well, I am getting you up when the Pizza gets here. You haven't really eaten anything since we got here, and your pup needs food.” Wade said.  
“Yes, Alpha.” Jack mocked him, rolling his eyes.  
“I didn't mean it like that Jack, I just-” Jack cut him off  
“S'okay, Wade, I was joking” He walked to the bedroom, Chica following him and closed the door.

“Jack is so strong, so brave. I feel like a whiny kid in comparison.” Felix said to Bob and Wade.  
“everyone handles things differently, I would say you are doing okay, Felix,” Bob said.  
“We are here for you too,” Wade added. “I know we don't know you as well, but you can trust us.”  
Bob nodded.  
“Thank you. I don't know what I would do if Jack hadn't of called me.” He sighed. “But really? Banana milk? How pregnant is he??” Everyone laughed. “I need to get to a store,” Felix said once the laughing had stopped. “I really don't have much packed and I think we are going to be here for awhile.”  
“Too dangerous.” Wade said, “But I will go for you.”  
“You don't need too.”  
“What do you need?”  
“Clothes, toothbrush, the basics.”  
“I will wait until later, see if anyone else needs anything. But I will go.” Wade said.

Jack wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. The interaction between him and Sargent Coffner kept replaying is his head. Jack knew the man was just doing his job, and he felt no distance for him, but it still bothered Jack. This was mostly because he was able to see signs and occurrences he had overlooked before. If he had been more persistent with Mark, maybe this never would have happened. Once again Jack felt like it was his fault. Where was Mark? He hoped that he and Ken were together, he was sure the two of them could get out of anything. As he recalled the conversation, he remembered something Lex had said “Jimmy, do you actually think he had something to do with this? Even with the other Alpha missin and Joe being a clear tie between the two?” Was Joe the Alpha's name? Jack didn't know, never wanted to know. When she said his name, it seemed as if were familiar, not just something she read in a report. Jack frowned. What the hell did that mean? He would have to ask her.  
Jack allowed his mind to wander. He missed Mark's touch, his scent, his smile. “Don't you dare die on us, Mark.” He thought, sadly. Jack didn't know how to deal with all of this, Mark being gone, Ken being gone, Lex, the Police and all this while he was pregnant. Wade was right, thought, he needed to eat. The thought of eating made him feel sick, but he had to keep Snapper healthy. He had been starting at the ceiling for and unknown amount of time, when a knock came at the door.  
“Jack?” It was Wade true to his word. “Come and eat.”  
“Thanks, Wade. I'll be out in a minute.” Jack stood up and stretched his legs. He wanted to talk to Lex about “Joe” but he figured I should be a conversation in private, not with everyone. He walked out the door and to the kitchen where everyone was drinking a beer, and a single glass of Banana Milk sat at his spot. He smile.  
“Thank you, Lex.”  
“You got it kiddo.” She winked at him. “Now eat.”  
Jack sat down and started to eat, much to his surprise, his hunger got the best of him and he ended up shoveling down four slices.  
“Well someone was hungry,” Felix said, smiling.  
“Well yeah, I'm-”  
“Eating for two?” Felix asked, smirking.  
“Shut up.” Jack said, smirking.  
After they all ate, Felix decided to go to bed, though when Jack passed the room on the way to the bathroom he heard Felix crying, he sighed sadly, knowing he needed to be alone. Bob and Wade were playing a game on the console and Lex was at the kitchen table again, papers spread out in front of her, deep in concentration.  
“Ah, Lex?” Jack asked hesitantly  
“Yeah Kid, what's up.”  
“I need to take Chica out, and Bob and Wade and pretty engrossed in their game, will you come with me?”  
She smiled at him. “Yeah, course. I could use a break from all this anyhow.” She stood up, stretched, grabbed her beer and motioned to the door with her arm. “Lead the way.”  
Jack pulled another chair up as Lex sat in the one that Bob had been using earlier. It was getting dark, but daylight still lit the sky.  
“So Coffner's a good guy, huh?” Jack started.  
“Yeah, for the most part. He had to ask the questions, but I've worked with him before. “  
“So a lot of Omegas need saving around here? You don't live here.”  
“No, I don't. I follow news stories and go where I am needed. There have been a few cases here, but the Tri-county has put him in charge of all the Omega based cases. I wish I could say because they knew he had talent and could help, which he can and does, but it's because no one else wants to deal with Omegas.”  
“Yeah, not many people do.” Jack said, bitterly.  
“I know. It's shit. I am working so hard to try to change the world, basically. It ain't easy.” She took a swig of her beer.  
“I bet not.” Jack said  
“So what's on your mind?”  
“Huh?”  
“I have been doing this awhile and I know you didn't just ask me to come for chit-chat. What is it that you want to ask me?” She sipped her beer again.  
“Well earlier, with Coffner-” Jack trailed off.  
“Yeah? Spit it out Kid.” Lex looked at him, noticing he was slightly scared. “I am not going to hurt you, Jack.”  
He sighed. “You said, Joe. You referred to the Alpha as Joe.”  
She stilled, “Well that is his name, you didn't know?”  
Jack shook his head. “No, I didn't want too.”  
“That is understandable. But now you do. It's on all the paper work, so I use his name to keep things straight. I don't know him.”  
Jack sat up straight “That, Lex,” He turned and looked her in the eyes. “Is the first lie you have told me.”  
“Well, it's only a lie of omission I guess. What I said is still true. Never have met him”  
She was still not being totally honest. “How do you know, Joe, Lex?  
She sighed, taking another swig of her beer. “This isn't the first time I have dealt with him.”  
Jack nodded. She wasn't giving much away.  
“I spose you want the whole story, huh?”  
“I think I deserve it.”  
Lex nodded. “First and foremost, you need to know that I am truly an Omega advocate. My life's work is to protect Omegas, defend them and get them equal rights. All of them, okay?”  
“Okay...” Jack said hesitantly.  
“I grew up in the midwest, Mom, Dad me, and two brothers for years. My oldest Brother, Micah, was an Omega. I loved Micah so much growing up, he was my protector. Even though I was Alpha and he was Omega, he was still my "big brother. He protected me from my middle brother, David who was still older, but also mean and abusive. Micah, was 6 years older than I, so when he presented and went into his first heat I was still pretty young and didn't really understand it all. I was mad at Micah, because he stopped playing with me one day and wouldn't talk to me for a week. I didn't understand. That is when David started to act strange. He would pound on Micah's door, wildly demanding that Micah do his laundry, or clean something up. I was too little to understand it wasn't just brothers. When I tried to tell him to stop, he hit me. That is when I started to understand dynamics. “ She stopped and took another drink of her beer, her eyes teared up.  
“Three years later my youngest brother, Seth, was born. He was an Omega too. I knew I had to be his protector like Micah was for me. So that's what I did until he grew up. When he had finished school, he decided he wanted to study abroad; he choose Ireland.”  
Jacks mouth went dry, he tried to swallow.  
“Despite my pleas to stay he went. I couldn't follow him, I was taking classes of my own.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “He was only there two weeks and he was attacked and raped.” Jack heard a low growl in her throat. “By Joe.”  
“Oh my God, Lex-”  
“He got away with it because Seth was “asking for it” by going out as his heat started. The son of a bitch got away, Scott free.” She chugged the rest of her beer. Her voice got quieter “That's not even the worst part of it.” She looked at him “Seth has not spoken since that day. He was in a mental hospital for three years after. Now he lives with my parents, he basically is existing not living.” She started to cry and Jack placed a hand on her back.  
She stopped crying “So yes, this one is personal, but I have made it my life's mission make Omega's equal.”  
“I am so sorry Lex.”  
“I am sorry too, if that thing would have been locked up after what he did to Seth, none of this would be happening right now.”  
“Well this isn't your fault.”  
“And now you can see it isn't yours, either. Joe needs to be stopped.” Darkness clouded her eyes. “I can't say I wouldn't be happy if your Alpha killed him. He was in Jail because he attacked Ken, but they let him out. Look at what happened.” She shook her head. “I do want to help you and Felix and I will. But I do have a personal agenda as well. I am sorry I lied to you.”  
“Lie of omission,” Jack corrected. “I know all about them.” He sighed “It wouldn't matter if I was mad, or anything, because I have no other option by to trust you. We, Felix and I, need you. Oddly enough, I am not even mad. I get it.”  
Lex smiled at him. “You are a pretty neat Kid. After we get your Alpha back, I really hope you will work with me to get Omegas the rights they deserve. I think you could really get the ball rolling.”  
“We will see.” He stood up “Lex?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
“For?”  
“All of this, the milk, telling me the truth, helping me. I know you have a personal tie to this, but that didn't mean you had to be so nice to us. So thanks.”  
“Anytime Kid.” She yawned, the sun had now gone down and it was dark, Jack called Chica and then went inside.  
“I am going to head to the hotel now. I will be back in the morning.”  
Jack nodded, and suddenly pulled her into a hug. Lex was shocked, but slowly hugged him back.  
“It's gonna be okay, Jack.” She mummered reassuringly in his ear.  
“See you in the morning.” Jack said. Bob and Wade were no longer in the living room, he assumed they must have gone to bed. 

Jack laid down himself, sighing. Joe, the Alpha's name was Joe. Jack couldn't believe he wasn't even slightly mad at Lex that she hadn't been truthful with him. If nothing else he was thrilled, he knew that since she had a personal tie to this, the likelihood of her giving up was very low. He still felt like maybe there was another "lie of omission." Lex hadn't admitted, but that didn't really matter either. She was clearly there to help and even if it wasn't entirely for Jack and Mark or Ken and Felix, she was still there. She was also the best source of help they had. He rubbed his belly “Snapper, we will get daddy back, I know it. He's going to be okay. Miss Lex will help us find him. Everything is going to be okay.”  
And for the few moments before he drifted off to sleep, he actually believed it.


	18. Don't you give up on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just trying to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for your kindness.  
> I am still continually surprised at how many people like and follow this story. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter. There is some gore in it (Not too heavy) Just a head's up.

Mark awoke as he felt absence beside him. “Jack?” He muttered before he fully realized where he was. Suddenly he panicked, where was Ken? He shot up and grabbed the broken wrench, heading to the room where Joe was tied up. He was still in the chair, slumped over, but Mark could have sworn there wasn't as much blood on his shirt when he had left him. He was back to the room near to toilet. “Ken?” He called, no answer. He went to the forth room with the paddle locked door, their escape. Ken was pushed up against it, Mark thought he had passed out. “Ken!” he cried as he rushed over to him.  
“Shh with the yelling, my head hurts like hell. About time you woke up.” He said. When Mark got closer to him, he noticed ken had different pieces of metal, that he was trying to pick one of the locks with.  
“Where did you find all that stuff?”  
“Found once piece behind the wash basin, and a stripped off some piping supports from the walls.”  
“How's your arm?”  
“Sore.” Ken still picked at the lock  
Mark noticed one of the two remaining locks as at Ken's feet.  
“Holy shit, you got one?”  
“Yes, It took hours, my hands' ache, but I am getting this other one too. “ He stopped for a moment, stretching his hands. “Course, if I could have found any tools, I would have just taken the door off of its hinges.”  
“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”  
“So was that sack of shit still out?” Ken asked  
“Yeah. Did you knock him out again?”  
“I may or may not have slugged him in the face. But in all fairness, he did break my nose and he also stabbed me in the arm.”  
Mark smirked and nodded as his head started to spin, slowly he sat down, resting his head back against the wall.  
“You okay?” Ken asked.  
“Yeah, dizzy.”  
“We need food,” Ken said in a matter of fact tone.  
“Are you okay to try to bust through the door? Maybe speed up the process.” Mark asked.  
Ken stopped, “We can try, but it really pretty solid. I think this is our best bet.” he motioned to his lock picking.  
Mark nodded. “I'll go get you some water.” Mark stood up, retrieved the water and went back to Ken.  
“Here, take a break.” Mark handed Ken the water and sat next to him.  
“I wonder what is waiting for us up there.” Ken mused “I hope there isn't anyone else up there.”  
“I doubt it, I am sure they would have come down here after all the noise. Not that they would have been able to get in here anyway.” Mark sighed sadly.  
“We are getting out of here, Mark.”  
“You should be resting, I should be doing this and here you are.” Mark was shameful.  
“Mark, when I woke up you were so soundly asleep that you didn't move when I did. It's okay. Neither one of us is any worse off than the other.” Ken reached his hand gently to Mark's bruised face. “Your cheek bone is probably broken.”  
“I don't care, we have to get this door open and get up to whatever is up there. That way we can plan out next move.”  
“We will, Mark. I think I almost have it.”  
“I miss my Mate so much it physically hurts,” Mark said more to himself then Ken.  
“I know, Mark. I miss Felix too. Soon. Soon we will be back to them.” With that, Ken went back to picking the lock. “Why don't you go in that other room and packed up some of the stuff you found so we can take it with us. We have no idea what we are going to face once this door is open.” Ken really just wanted something to keep Mark busy so he could get that damn lock open, but it was true. Neither Alpha knew what awaited them at the top of those stairs.

Jack was awoken by a sickening shriek, it was Felix. Chica barked, and Jack bolted out of bed to his room. Wade and Bob were not far behind.  
Jack sat next to Felix, his eyes were still closed. “Felix, wake up.” Jack urged, still he whimpered and thrashed about. “Come on, man.” He shook him slightly  
“He's having a night terror.” Wade interrupted “Push him to your neck, you two are close enough you may be able to pull him out of it if he scents you.” Jack frowned as the only one he had ever had that close to him willingly was Mark, but he pulled Felix close and waited. Soon Felix stopped whimpering and started to slowly wake up.  
“It's okay Felix, you're safe,” Jack said as his friend pulled away and looked at him.  
“What the hell? Jack?” He said, obviously confused.  
“You were having a night terror,” Bob commented. “You screamed.”  
“I did?” He looked at Wade who gave a sympathetic smile and then to Jack who nodded. Felix blushed.  
“It's okay, Felix. You and I have every right to scream right now. Wade suggested that I pull you to scent me, it seemed to work. Sorry, though.” Jack didn't like forcing things like this because he knew how violated he would feel if this had happened to him.  
Felix shook his head. “It's fine. Thank you for helping me.” Sunlight was streaming into the room. Chica had hopped on the bed and had her head across Felix's lap. Jack looked at his face, he look as if he had aged 10 years and Jack's passing thought wondered if he himself looked the same. Felix looked tired, and now was having a hard time staying awake.  
“Do you want to rest more?” Jack asked  
“I am very tired still, but-” Jack could tell Felix didn't want to be alone.  
“Tell yah what. Why doesn't Chica stay with you for awhile? She helps me when I feel that way.”  
“Thanks.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry, I woke you all up.”  
“It's fine, Felix, really. No one is upset.” Wade said.  
“Nope.” Said Bob.  
Jack stood up from the bed, Chica cocked her head at him. “You stay here for awhile, girl.” Felix laid back down and Chica snuggled her way up to him. Jack smiled and whispered. “Good Dog.” as he left the room.  
“You going back to sleep, Jack?” Wade asked.  
Jack shook his head. “There's no way after that, I'm too on edge, but you two can if you want. I'll just play some games or something.” Jack looked at a clock. “Snapper would have had me up soon anyway. It's only 6 am. Go back to sleep guys.”  
“You're sure you're okay?” Wade asked  
“Yes.”  
“Because I don't need to go back to sleep...” Bob said.  
“Guys, Jaysus, go back to sleep. I'll be fine.” Reluctantly, they both went back to their rooms.  
Jack hadn't seen any type of news or even had gone on any social media sites since Mark went missing so it was a shock when it was scrolled across the morning news.  
“Holy fook.” He gasped. He pulled out his phone and went on Twitter, both Mark and his feeds were filled were Tweets.  
“Omg, Mark has to be okay.”  
“Jack are you okay?”  
“Are Mark and Ken Dead?”  
“Holy shit, that's messed up.”  
“What the hell is going on, Mark's an Alpha?”  
“Why Ken and Mark?”  
“Something is going on we don't know about.”  
“Praying for Mark and Jack.”  
“It been days, I bet they both are dead.” As Jack read this his hand shook and his phone scattered to the floor, he swallowed hard. He started to hear the high pitched buzz in his ears again. “No, No, No,” He said to himself. Suddenly warmth spread across him, like a warm light, like pure love. He felt like he was being hugged. He focused on it, and it pulled him back from the edge of the encroaching panic that was about to overtake him. Suddenly he felt Mark, felt that he was alive. Snapper had done that. Tears were rolling down Jack's checks.  
He placed his hand on his abdomen, this was his child, assuring him that Mark was okay. “I love you, Snapper. So much. We will get daddy back, I promise.” He turned off the TV, picked his phone up and set it on the end table and went into the kitchen to watch the sun finish to rise through the window.  
“Mark, I will find you. I will never give up.”

Mark was packing up things into the laundry duffle he had found when suddenly an image of Felix and Chica flashed quickly in his head. Then he felt a rush of warmth, calm and the feeling of love wash over him. He stopped and paid attention to it, he recognized this feeling, it was the feeling that his child gave him when he held Jack, protecting them. Tears streamed down his face. “I love you too, Snapper. Thank you.” He whispered and he finished packing up the last of the discovered items. He went back out to Ken.  
“Hey, I've almost-” Ken stopped at looked at Mark crying “Hey, it's okay Mark. We are almost out.” Ken turned and clapped him on the shoulder.  
“N-no.” Mark choked. “These are happy tears. I-I felt my baby.”  
Ken looked nervous. “Mark, maybe you should drink some water, and rest. I mean, I got this...”  
“No, Ken, Damn it. I am not delirious. My child, My Snapper is telling my they are okay, which mean's Jack's okay.”  
Ken smiled at him, “Good, Mark.”  
“Ken, they are together.”  
“What?”  
“Felix and Jack, Chica even. Snapper showed me an image.”  
Ken smiled. “Okay, sure Mark. That's great to hear.” Ken thought Mark had finally lost it. There was no way a child could do that, was there?  
“Ken. I am not losing it. I know it, I know!”  
“How is that even possible, Mark? I know Alpha's can sense their offspring, if their mate is pregnant, bond , excreta, but you are nowhere near your pup.”  
“I know. I have no idea how it works, but it did, and I am certain of it. I would bet my life on it.” Mark was grinning widely.  
“Well, Okay then,” Ken said smiling, allowing himself to believe it. “You saw Felix?”  
“Yes, I did. Chica was snuggled up with him.”  
“So he is with Jack?”  
“Yes, Ken. Unless he took my dog.”  
Ken laughed nervously. “Well then let's get the hell out of here.” He now had renewed energy. In the back of his mind, he still thought Mark was hallucinating, or it was the lack of food, but Ken decided to allow himself to believe, because it made things seem less impossible.  
Mark went into the room where Joe was tied up. He was slightly awake.  
“We are almost out. You lose.”  
Joe started to laugh, it was a menacing laugh. “Ye really tink it'll be that easy do yeh?”  
“Shut the hell up, you are just trying to scare me.”  
“No. jus tellin da truth.” He looked up at Mark. “You don't think we're in a city do yeh? How stupid do you think I am?”  
“Oh shut up, moron.” Mark poured water into his mouth, slowly. He didn't want the man to die, he wanted him to stand trial.  
“You and that other dick are never going to find yer way out.” He laughed again. Mark ignored him and walked back to Ken.  
“I have a feeling that we are out in the middle of nowhere.” He said, shaking his head frustrated.

It had been a few hours, Jack played a few games when his stomach started to growl. Jack opted for cereal he found in the pantry. He suddenly was very aware of how alone he was, without Chica, it was just him and Snapper. Jack was used to being alone, but that was before he had Bonded with Mark, suddenly he was very homesick. He missed his apartment, he missed his sister and he missed coffee. He hadn't told his family about the disappearance in fear that his sister may be in danger too. He knew she was across the globe, but this lunatic had proven persistent and willing to do anything. He had messaged her and she was safe, that was all he needed to know. Right now, however, he yearned for her comfort. Jack wasn't sure how life was ever going to be normal again. Were they always going to have to be looking over their shoulders? Were things ever going to settle down? He had been warned by the Police not to post on social media, or upload any videos as it may interfere with finding Mark, but he really wanted to talk to his subs; he knew they would make him feel better. He couldn't do that either, so Jack sat alone, eating his cereal, his heart slowly breaking.

After breakfast, he started to feel sick. He was dizzy and uncomfortable so he decided to lay back down. He fell into a deep sleep and he saw Mark's face, his eye was back, his lip split and there was still dried blood around his mouth. Mark was in a dark, dirty place, but Jack couldn't see too much of it. He whined in his sleep and soon drifted away from the dreadful scene to a peaceful rest.

“Is Jack sleeping?” Bob asked Wade when he was done showering. The other three had gotten up shortly after Jack had laid back down. Wade had taken Chica out and had Felix make a list of things he needed to prepare to go to the store later on.  
“Yeah I peeked in on him. I can't imagine the stress he is under. If Molly were gone...”  
Bob scratched his head, nervously. “I know.”  
“We have to try to keep him relaxed,” Felix said. “For him and for the pup.”  
“I think he's doing remarkably well,” Lex said, startling them all.  
“Holy shit, you scared us,” Felix said.  
“You should be more aware of your surroundings, fellas.” She chastised setting down a box of doughnuts  
“Thought yah may want some, but I'd save at least one for the expecting papa, I'm sure he will be pretty pissed if he doesn't get one.”  
The all laughed and thanked her. Lex glanced down the hallway where Chica was laying outside Jack's door. “I assume he is sleeping, still?”  
“He got up and went back to bed,” Wade said, taking a bite.  
Lex nodded and sat down on the couch, shifting again through papers. Felix sat next to her.  
“You sure know a lot about this asshole.” He remarked, thumbing through some papers, uninvited.  
“Ah, Yeah.” She sighed. “Listen I told Jack last night, I guess the rest of you have a right to know as well. I am not the secret keepin kind.” Bob and Wade joined her in the living room and sat down as Lex told the story of Seth and everything that went with it. Tears streamed down her face as she silently cursed herself. She could never get through the story without crying. Never.  
“He is the reason I got into all of this activism in the first place, trust me, it isn't for the faint of heart.” She looked at their faces, no one spoke. “Well come on then, someone say something.”  
“So you have another agenda?” Felix asked, fear in his voice.  
“Not another, I have an end goal. It's true this monster destroyed my family,” She paused, regaining her composure. “However, it is also true that he is, as we speak, destroying at least two other families. God knows how many others he has damaged.” She sighed “Just because he has hurt me, doesn't make me any less useful. In fact, it makes me more driven. I will find your Alphas, and we will put that excuse for a human being away for what he did; to Seth, to Jack, and now to Mark and Ken.” She looked at the faces staring at her. “I will not betray you. It's not in my nature.”  
Bob and Wade seemed to accept that, however, Felix still seemed skeptical. She looked at Felix “You have no reason to trust me, Kid. All I can do is prove myself. I know how this looks. You can save you trust or even gratitude when you are with your Alpha again.” With that, she got up. “Excuse me, I have to make a phone call.” She stepped outside to do so.

“Mark.” Ken shook him slightly, he must have fallen asleep.  
“Ah- Yeah, sorry.”  
“It's okay, you seem really tired. Are you feeling sick otherwise? Head? Stomach?” Ken placed his hand on Mark's forehead.  
“Um, well this is new,” Mark said, sitting up.  
Ken pulled his hand away. “Sorry,” He said embarrassed “You just don't seem well,”  
“I am okay, Ken.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“As sure as I can be I guess.”  
“Can you walk?”  
“I should be able too, why?”  
Ken gestured towards the door, the last lock was off and it was cracked slightly. Mark jumped up and hugged Ken. “Ken, you brilliant asshole! You did it!”  
“I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment,” He shifted towards the door. “You didn't happen to find any type or flashlight in all of that stuff did you?”  
Mark peered up the stairwell, it was very dark. “No, I didn't, but I did see a fuse box, sometimes there are flashlights in there.” Mark walked to the fuse box on shaky legs. He just kept thinking of getting back to his Mate and Child, it helped him push forward. Finally, the odds were in their favor. There was a flashlight, that worked,it had batteries in it and a spare unopened 4 pack stuck with it. “Finally some good luck.” Mark carried it back to Ken, grabbing a few more bottles of water.  
“Okay, we are in luck. We are going to have to take turns carrying this duffle, it is heavy and I added more water because I think we will need it.”  
“So what do we do about the vermin tied to the chair?” Mark looked at Ken.  
“We leave him there. I am going to force some water down his throat, I don't want him to die. I want him to rot in Jail.” Ken nodded.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? I want to get out of this fucking basement Mark.”  
Mark nodded and went to Joe. He was awake again  
“So Yeh got the locks undone?” Mark nodded, he laughed. “Well, you've got more than that to contest with.”  
“We are leaving.” Mark said ignoring the taunting “You are staying tied to this chair until we get the Police so you can rot in a Jail cell. Do you want water?”  
Joe looked at Mark, he could tell he was serious. “Yeh.” He said. Mark poured an entire bottle of water down his throat.  
“Please- don't leave me here tied up.” Joe was begging now  
“And untie you?” Mark scoffed “No chance in hell.”  
“Please, I'll leave, you'll never see me again I promise. I don't want to die down here.” Mark was conflicted, he didn't want to kill the man, but he couldn't untie him. Suddenly Ken appeared.  
“Oh no. None of the hero shit, Mark. I want to get to my Omega. You need to get to yours, and your pup. Leave. Him.” Ken grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him back. Mark looked at Joe as he left, his face showed panic and utter defeat.  
“Fook you both, I hope the bears fookin eat yeh.”  
When they got back to the door they both gave each other a confident nod before starting up the stairs.  
“I'll carry the duffle first, you lead.” Said Ken. Mark looked weaker than he did at this point.  
When the reached the top of the stairs they noticed they were in a kitchen. Mark found a light switch, and suddenly they saw a dilapidated house, the linoleum was ripped, walls dirty and portions of the ceiling were falling. It did, however, look like it had been lived in somewhat recently. Mark looked in one of the cabinets, and much to their luck, there were quite a few canned goods in there. Soups, vegetables and even some tuna. Mark found a can opener and some silverware in one of the drawers as well. He took one of the shirts he had found with longs sleeves, tied them and put the cans into them, making it into a makeshift bag.  
“Well, That was lucky,” Ken remarked about the food.  
“Yeah, We need to eat, but I don't want to stay here.”  
“Agreed.” Mark looked through a dirty window “It is somewhat light out, but we are in a forest, Ken”  
Ken sighed and joined him to look out. “Of course, we fucking are.” He sighed and shook his head. “Well, let's leave this shit hole and see what awaits us, shall we?”  
“Lead the way.” Mark hoped that they would be able to find Joe's car outside and get home.

Jack woke up to hushed voices, it seemed as if something was happening. He opened the door only a crack to listen.  
“I know she seems like she cares,” Felix was saying “But if she is just in this for her brother-”  
“I can understand why you would feel this way, but think about it. She didn't have to come here, didn't have to fly you here, didn't have to bring us here either.” Bob said  
“Yeah. Lex and I didn't really get off to a great start.” Wade said “But I trust her. I don't think she is misleading us in any way.”  
“I hope you are right, because sadly, Jack and I need her. We need her so we can get back our Alphas, so we don't end up-” Felix drifted off  
“We will make sure you all are safe.” Wade said, “You don't need to be afraid.”  
“Easier said than done,” Felix remarked. “I just wish I could talk to Ken or even Mark for that matter. I don't understand why this is happening, I feel like we all have been through enough bullshit for a lifetime. Christ. As if being an Omega wasn't hard enough as it is. People always thinking you are weak, Alphas always tryin to knot you or push you around, treat you like shit.” Felix paused “Ah- no offense.” None was taken by Bob or Wade, Felix continued. “Finally find your True Bonded Mate, have to tell your Beta,” He shook his head “Which believe me, was not easy and it damn near broke my heart. And now they are missing. Every other thought is my instinct telling me to find my Alpha, but I can't even go outside.”  
Felix's voice was rage filled now. Jack was surprised, he had never heard him talk so negatively about being and Omega before. This was a very stressful time and often that brings the worst out of someone, but it still surprised Jack. Lex must have told them about Seth, which was good. He could see how Felix would question it, but for some reason, Jack felt as Wade did. He trusted Lex. Chica was trying to push her nose through the door, he opened it wider and petted her. “Hey, Girl.” He said walked out of the room as she followed. Jack looked at Felix, his face was red and smelled of rage.  
“Hey, Felix, take some deep breaths.” He said as he walked out to the living room  
“Hey Jack, did we wake you?” Bob asked concerned.  
“No.”  
“Sorry Jack, I am just so fucking mad that we don't know where our Alphas are.”  
“I know, so am I. You are not bothering me, but it won't do yeh any good to waste energy” He walked over and patted Felix's shoulder. “We are going to get them back, Felix. I know it. They are both alive.”  
“I know, but for how much longer?” Felix asked and the room went dead silent. Lex came back into the door, shut it behind her and cocked her head.  
“Talking about me, huh?” She smirked  
“Were a few minutes ago,” Jack said joking, but it was actually the truth.  
She winked at him. “Wade, were you going into town?”  
“Yeah, I was waiting for Jack to wake up to see if he needed anything, first.”  
All eyes turned to Jack and suddenly he was filled with rage too. “Can you bring Mark back?” He snapped “That's what I fooking want!”  
“Hey, easy Kiddo,“ Lex said, gently.  
Jack blushed “I-I'm sorry Wade, I didn't-”  
Wade held his hands up, waving him off “It's okay Jack, really.”  
“I am having Wade get me some general things as I didn't really have much, to begin with. Do you need anything like that? Anything else?”  
Jack shook his head and quietly said: “No, I'm fine.” He walked into the kitchen, grabbing some water and taking a doughnut from the box. He sighed, he didn't mean to blow up at Wade. He wondered if he was feeding off Felix. “Hey, Bob?” Jack called, Bob came into the kitchen  
“Yeah?”  
A single tear ran down his face, he looked up at Bob. “Could you please take Chica out?” The dog cocked her head and wagged her tail  
Bob grabbed Jack and pulled him into a hug. Jack started to sob into Bob's shoulder, he couldn't be strong anymore. Not for Felix, not for Chica, not for himself, not even for Snapper. As he sobbed he was vaguely aware of Lex entering the room and taking Chica outside. Wade had left to go to the store with one of Lex's security guards, just in case and Felix disappeared into his room. Bob just let Jack cry, not saying anything. Finally, Jack pulled away and sat down.  
“Sorry.”  
“It's fine Jack, I am surprised you didn't break down sooner.”  
“I did, just not so publicly.” He sighed “I don't know how to handle this. I overheard Felix saying his brain keeps telling him to find his Alpha. Mine isn't. I am afraid for Mark, but somehow I know he is okay. And I feel fookin guilty. I am broken. I am not a good Mate.”  
Bob shook his head but said nothing.  
“Snapper helped me feel Mark.”  
Bob narrowed his eyes. “I didn't realize that was a thing.”  
“Neither did I. But I think they are Bonded. I don't know why my instincts are not screaming at me constantly to find him, but I know he is alive.”  
“I do,” Bob said. Jack looked at him, waiting for him to explain. “You're pregnant, Jack. So your instinct it now your baby first, Alpha second.”  
Jack sighed. “Well, I guess that stands to reason.”  
“I know Mark, he will do everything he can to get to you.”  
“I know, but when? I don't even know where he is, what if he's not even in America anymore?”  
“All ports are being watched, they are still in America,” Lex said, entering with Chica.  
Jack nodded.  
“Coffner called me.” She said as she sat down at the kitchen table. “The found surveillance footage of Joe at a store about four blocks from your house.”  
“From that day?” Bob asked.  
“Yes. And several others. Sometimes he stopped in, getting coffee or something, other times he was just walking by.”  
“So he-” Jack cut Bob off.  
“How long?” Jack asked.  
“Awhile,” Lex said  
“Like days, weeks?”  
“Weeks,” Lex said sipping her water. Jack frowned. Weeks. That asshole had been watching them for weeks.  
“How does this fit in with Ken and Felix?”  
“Figured he found them and bugged or attached a tracking chip on Ken's car. He then could watch him. A few days before Mark was taken, Joe never showed up on the surveillance footage. But then, the day Mark was taken, he reappeared again.”  
“So he grabbed Ken, brought him back here. Then grabbed Mark?” Bob recapped.  
“So it would seem.”  
“So they still could be near.”  
“Yes, but not likely.” Lex sighed as she stood up. “I have a meeting downtown, I may be able to get more information. One guard is still here, the other is with Wade. I may not be back tonight, but I will be back tomorrow. “  
Jack and Bob nodded as she left. Suddenly Jack was very tired. He just wanted to get this all over with.  
“Fookin Omega shit.” He muttered under his breath.  
“What?” Bob asked.  
“Nothin, wanna play a game?”  
“Sure, Jack.”  
So that's what they did. Sat playing video games as if nothing were wrong, because honestly, what else were they supposed to do?

When Mark and Ken walked out the door, they were greeted with trees all around them. They couldn't see much else. Joe had arrived on a dirt bike it had seemed, as there was no car in sight.  
“Well, we both can't fit on that, but if one of us can drive ahead and scout the area, we may have better luck.” Mark said  
“Yeah, Until we run out of gas, not a very big tank and we have no idea how full it is.”  
“Well, we will use it until.” Mark looked at him “I have never ridden a dirt bike, have you?”  
“Yep. I got this.” Ken went over to it and try to start it. The first attempt was a fail, but the second took with a sputter. Ken raise his voice to talk over the clanging of the motor. “If it doesn't blow up. This thing is a piece of shit.”  
“Figures.” Mark said loudly  
“Okay, what way should we start?”  
Mark closed his eyes, either way they went could be the death of them. He chose a direction that felt right, but he had no idea. He pointed and Ken took off nodding as Mark started to walk behind following him. Before he left the property he found an old lighter on the ground, that was half full and it still worked. Maybe their luck was turning around, with a shrug he put it in his pocket and continued into the direction that Ken previously gone.  
Mark had been walking for what seemed liked hours when he heard the sound of the dirt bike coming back. Ken stopped beside him.  
“A little further down the path there is a clearing near a creek. I think we could set up there.”  
Mark nodded sadly. He had hoped that they would just find a road, stop a car and be home. “Okay.” He said, exhaustion evident in his voice.  
“Are you going to be able to walk another half hour?” Ken said, noticing how weary the man looked.  
“I have too. I will be okay.” Mark reached into his pocket and grabbed the lighter. “Here, you go ahead, gather kindling and start a fire. I'll be there shortly.”  
“Are you sure, Mark? I don't want to come back here and find you passed out.”  
“Just go Ken, I am tired, but I am okay.” Mark offered a weak smile, against his better judgment Ken took off again.  
When Mark finally came upon Ken, he had a small fire going.  
“Hey, here, have some water.” Mark sat next to Ken and took the bottle. It was starting to get dark.  
“We have to be careful on the food and water consumption. I don't know how long we are going to be in this forest.” Mark said, irritated.  
“But we got out of the basement, so we are closer than we were before.” Ken reminded him.  
Mark nodded opening a can of peas. The passed it back and forth until it was gone, both finish it and drinking another bottle of water. “If we sleep close to the fire, animals should leave us alone.”  
Mark stiffened “Okay. How do you know?”  
Ken winked and said “Camping, idiot. You never went camping?”  
“No.”  
“Well, okay, we are going camping when we get out of this. Let's try to get some sleep. In the morning we will see if we can find a road.” Ken dug out the blanket and the both laid under it, next to the fire.  
“I know this isn't where we want to be,” Ken said. “But the stars are amazing.” Mark looked up, Ken was right. There was no blank space, it was all starts.  
“Wow,” Mark said. “That's amazing.”  
“Never seen em like that before, huh?”  
“No, never. It's unreal.”  
“Yeah, I guess it is.” With that, neither man spoke again as exhaustion overtook them both and they fell asleep.  
The next morning Ken was already awake when Mark came too. He had added more kindling to the fire and was just staring into the flames.  
“Hey.” Mark greeted  
“Mornin. I walked along the water, there is a cliff that stops us the left, so we have to go the other way today.” Ken said matter-of-factly  
“Okay.” Mark said, “Are you okay?”  
“I don't know. Feeling pretty dizzy today. Looked at my wound, it's infected. I tried to wash it out more, but I couldn't do it on my own.”  
Mark sighed “I can help you, you know.” Mark grabbed then empty can from the peas they had eaten and went to the creek, rinsed it out and refilled it.  
“We will boil it, so it is sterile, then we will clean the wound, okay?”  
Ken nodded. “I hope I can make it out of here, it would be bullshit if I escaped just to die in the woods.”  
“You are no going to die.” Mark said.  
The water had boiled for five minutes, Mark took it out of the fire using a piece of clothing as a barrier, and set it to cool. He got out the soap and a cleaner looking shirt that he started to shred.  
“This is going to be worse than the last time.” Mark said  
“Yeah. I know.” Mark unwrapped the wound, it looked awful. It was red and Mark could see the infection, It had slightly scabbed over in one spot. Mark poured a little water on it, and wiped at the scab, effectively scraping it off. He tended to the wound, trying to be as gentle as possible, and washed it out. Ken was trying to be as quiet as possible, but Mark could tell he was in a lot of pain.  
“I'm sorry Ken.” Mark said, automatically.  
“It's fine, just get it done.” Ken screwed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. After Mark had finished cleaning and applying a new dressing to the wound, he opened a can of tuna.  
“Not the tastiest breakfast, but its protein and we needed it.” He said as they shared the can. Ken started to spread out the fire and kick dirt into it, as well as several cans of creek water. They had to get going.  
“Okay, to the right then?” Mark asked, standing.  
“Yeah, to the right.” Ken got on the bike and drove ahead, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts.

When Wade came back he had far more bags than just what Felix had requested. He bought a couple of board games, two new games for the console. Some fruit punch, candy, a cake mix and a jar of frosting.  
“Went a little over board, did yah?” Bob asked as Wade blushed  
“I Just wanted to maybe make people happy for a bit.” Wade said, quietly  
Bob clapped him on the shoulder. “You are a big ole softy.” Wade smiled and started to mix up the cake.  
Jack entered the kitchen “Wade, are you making me a cake.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Be still me heart.” Jack placed his hands over his heart.  
“Yeah yeah, now both of you, out of my kitchen. I am making a masterpiece.” Bob and Jack laughed and left Wade to his cake baking.  
“You guys are amazin, yah know.” Jack said to Bob, rubbing his neck. “But you don't hafta stay. I'm sure you miss your Mates.”  
“Mandy and Molly are very, very understanding, and we are okay.” Bob sat down “We are where we want to be Jack. Stop worrying so much.” Jack nodded.  
“I'm gonna go check on Felix.” Jack got up and knocked at Felix door.  
“Yeah.” Came a tired, sad response.  
“It's me, can I come in?”  
“Yeah, Jack.”  
Jack walked into the room, Chica following him and jumping up onto the bed next to Felix, licking his face.  
“Jack, control your beast!” He giggled as he pushed her away gently and she laid next to him.  
Jack sat next to Chica. “How are you doing?”  
“You know.” Felix looked at Jack, he nodded.  
“How are you so, so, okay?” Felix demand.  
“I know they are okay.”  
“But how, Jack? It's been a week. I know you are a positive panda and all of that, but, how do you actually know?”  
Jack looked him in the eyes. “This is going to sound weird, but, Snapper told me.”  
“Um, Jack? I think you need more sleep. Your unborn pup talks to you?”  
“No, course not. I am not crazy, Felix.”  
“Coulda fooled me.” He muttered  
Jack smirked, “Hey, fook you.”  
“Well then, by all means, explain to me how your unborn child can tell you our Alphas are okay.”  
“It was a feeling, a thought? I am not exactly sure. Snapper is bonded with Mark, so I know he is okay. I know Ken is with Mark, so he is okay too.”  
Felix shook his head “Whatever you say, man.”  
“I don't need you to believe me, Felix.” Jack snapped, causing Felix to jump. “I know the truth.”  
“Okay, fine. Don't be a dick to me.”  
“Me? You called me crazy before. You don't know about a pup bond. Hell, I don't know about it either. I just know, okay?”  
“Okay, Okay. Jesus.” Felix shook his head and started to slowly pet Chica, sitting in an awkward silence.  
“So,” Jack said. “Not a big fan of Lex, huh?”  
“I like her, I just hope our Alphas don't get lost in the shuffle of her trying to avenge her brother.” He said  
“I understand, but I think we can trust her.”  
“I hope so. I hope she comes back with an update, too.”  
“Me too, Felix, Me too.” He smiled. “So Wade came back with a lot of things.” He chuckled.  
“Did he actually get what he went for?” Felix cocked his eyes brow.  
“Yes. And board games, console games, candy, and cake. He is making a cake right now.”  
For some reason, Felix found this very entertaining and laughed. “They are really great guys, takin care of us and all, but does Wade know how to bake?”  
Jack giggled “I have no idea. I guess we will see, won't we.”

About half way through the day, the dirt bike ran out of gas and now Ken and Mark were both walking. They had no way to judge how far they had gone, but they both were sunburned, tired and bordering dehydration.  
“We should take a break, sit, drink some water.” Ken commented.  
“Okay.” They found a large tree the shaded part of the forest floor and sat down.  
“This is taking forever, I just want to be out already.” Mark said, frustrated.  
“I know, so do I. We just have to keep going.”  
“Of course, we do, but hell, Ken. I just am so fucking tired, and sore.”  
“Yeah, me too. Hopefully tomorrow we will find the road.”  
“Tomorrow?” Mark huffed “Why not today?”  
“Mark, we will walk a little more, but honestly, I am not well enough to go much further.” Mark's tone softened. Ken was admitting he was sick, this scared Mark.  
“I'm sorry. I just want to go home.” He apologized.  
“I know, man. It's okay.” Ken leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. He wasn't lying, his head hurt, his nose hurt and he was pretty sure he had a fever. “Let me take a little nap, here, and we will see what we can do okay? We still have several hours of daylight left.”  
“Okay, Ken. Here.” Mark handed him a bottle of water. “Drink this and rest. I am going to scout around a little.”  
“Okay. Don't get your ass lost.” Ken said. 

Mark had been gone for awhile as Ken rested. He didn't stray too far, not wanting to get lost, but after what seemed to be an hour, he found what he was looking for.  
“Hey!” Mark said excitedly. Ken groaned  
“What?”  
“I found a road!”  
Ken shot up. “You're fucking kidding?”  
“No, it's like a fire lane, but it has to lead out!”  
“How far?”  
“Bout an hour that way, I think.”  
Ken stood up while they packed their things “Well let's get to the road.”  
It was dusk, their goal was to get to the road, build a fire and continue down it in the morning. They found a spot near the road and set up camp.  
“I wonder how long this road is.” Ken mused.  
“I don't know, but it's better than walking in the woods. It has to lead out.”  
“I just hope it leads out soon.” Ken frowned “I need a doctor.”  
Mark's joy faded. “Are you-”  
“I swear if you ask me if I am okay one more time I am going to punch you in the face, Mark.” Ken said.  
Mark chuckled. “Sorry, force of habit I guess.”  
Ken laid down next to the fire “Well break it.” He grumbled  
“Ken, you should eat something.”  
“No, No way. I will puke everywhere.”  
“Okay, get some rest.”  
Mark was worried, if the infection in Ken's arm was making him this sick, I meant that they were in trouble. I may have spread to his blood, which meant he needed a doctor, and soon.  
A distant rumble woke Mark it, is wasn't light yet, but it was thunder. “Oh great.” Mark said out loud.  
He turned on the flashlight and looked at Ken who was covered in sweat. “Ken,” Mark shook him  
“Yeah?”  
“We have to find some sort of shelter, there is going to be a storm.”  
“Fantastic.” He said, his voice cracking. As the gathered up their things, Mark saw a light in the distance. What was that?  
“Hey, Ken, Do you see that?”  
Ken looked in the direction Mark was. “Yeah...” The looked a little harder, it was headlights.  
“Headlights!” Mark exclaimed, excited and then filled with fear. What if Joe had gotten untied and had a vehicle somewhere? Was he coming back to finish them off? Mark was torn  
“I don't know if we can trust it.” Ken said, “And I can't run, Mark.”  
Mark looked at his friend in the beam of the flashlight, he was very, very sick. “Okay, you go hide, I mean really hide well. I will address the car.”  
“Mark, I don't-”  
“It's our only shot, there is no way you can continue to walk down this road, Ken. Now GO. Hide.”  
Ken reluctantly walked into the woods and hid. Mark stood waiting, listening to the sound of the vehicle getting louder. “Please, please be help.” Mark murmured out loud. As the vehicle got closer, Mark got more nervous, he stood next to the fire. The vehicle, which Mark could now see was a large red truck, stopped about two feet from the fire. Mark's heart raced as some got out, he heard a shotgun cock.  
“I see yah, Step into the head lights.” An older man's voice demanded. “Oh thank God.” Mark thought, he wasn't even worried about the gun. He stumbled into the head lights, with his hands raised.  
“What in the hell do you think you're doing starting a fire out here boy? Don't you know its dry season, you coulda burned down the whole god dang thing.” The man was slowly walking towards him.  
“I-I'm sorry.” Mark started to get dizzy and swayed back and forth.  
“Oh hell, you're drunker than a Skunk, ain't yah? Stupid kid.”  
“No sir.” Mark said.  
“What's wrong with yah?” As he approached, Mark could see the badge on his uniform. If Mark saw it correctly, He was a DNR agent. The man lowered his shotgun. “Boy, what happened to your face?”  
“We were-”  
“We? Who else is out there? Come out. Don't make me find yah!” The man raised his gun again  
“Please,” Mark begged, “Listen to me.”  
“Hold on son, let's see who else we got here.”  
Ken slowly made his way out of the forest, hardly able to stand. “Don't shoot me, I think I'm dying as it is.” As Ken walked into the light of the head lights, he could see the old man's face contort into a frown.  
“You boys have the fire the other night too?”  
Mark nodded. “Yes, sir.”  
“What the hell happened here?” He asked, assessing both Ken and Mark's conditions.  
“We are trying to get home.” Mark said  
“Wait a second. You're the missin boys. From the news, ain't yah?”  
“Haven't really had a chance to catch the news.” Ken said sarcastically, Mark shot him a look, but the old man laughed.  
“Lord have mercy, you two led me on a chase.” He tucked his gun underneath his arm. “Well get your stuff and get into the truck.” He said. Mark hesitated.  
“Don't take this wrong, but we have been tied up, beaten and walking through woods for days. How Do we know you are who you say you are?”  
The old man's eyes softened “Hell, you're really scared ain't yah son.” He set the gun completely on the ground “You can put your hands down, boy.” Mark slowly did, Ken was leaning against him for support. The man walked to them and knelt down, looking at Ken. “Your friend here is real sick, you don't look much better. I know you see the badge, I am DNR. One of the fire watch planes saw your fire and then I came to find you. I thought I was gonna find drunk teenagers, but never-” He stopped  
as the thunder crashed in the background. “Listen, you are in a really remote part of the forest. I have a cabin about an hour from here. With the storm comin in I won't be able to call for help till it passes. But you don't wanna stay out here durin it. Trust me.” The man extended his hand “Names Phil.”  
Mark shook it, “Mark, Ken.” He responded. Phil helped Ken stand while Mark gathered their things, He tried to kick dirt onto the fire, but he simply did not have the strength.  
Phil walked over to him “Get in the truck, son, I'll douse it.”  
Mark climbed into the truck, Ken was in the back seat, shivering. Mark dug in the duffle and got the blanket, laying it over him.  
“Th-thanks.” He stuttered.  
“We are almost home, Ken. Just hang on okay?”  
“I am okay.” Ken lied.  
Phil came back to the truck and turned the heat on low. “I will need to know all about what happened,” Phil said, reaching behind his seat pulling out a blanket that he threw at Mark. “But right now, you boys rest while I get us to the cabin. You don't gotta worry about people or critters, just rest.” Phil smiled at Mark “You are safe.” Mark breathed a sigh of relief, glancing back at Ken. Mark drifted off to sleep listening to Phil softly hum.  
It was finally over.


	19. Liberation into Salvation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just fighting for their lives.

Jack awakened to a security guard in his room, gently shaking him. This must have been the night shift guard that Jack never saw, he did not recognize him.  
“What's going on?” Jack whispered  
The guard offered his hand to Chica, then petted her. He did this so the dog did not cause any disturbance. “He has been spotted on the premises, we need to get you and the others to the safe room.” Jack got up quickly, coxing Chica and followed him. Jack stood silently as the guard woke the others and then directed them to a locked safe room. “I will be back when I can, I have to go out there. Do not open this door for anyone but me, got it?” They all nodded as he shut the door.  
There were lights, a bed and four chairs in the room. There was also a toilet and a sink.  
“Everyone okay?” Wade asked, once again they all nodded. “We are safe in here,” Wade said, though his tone of voice said otherwise.  
Jack clutched onto Chica. He had a strange feeling about that guard, but he just wrote it off as him being scared.  
“Felix, you okay?” Jack looked at his friend who was sweating and barely awake.  
“I think I am really sick.” He said. Jack scooted towards him, feeling his forehead.  
“You probably have a fever,” Jack said.  
“Hopefully we won't be in here that long, they will get him and come back.” Bob said.  
Jack suddenly stood up, intense fear washing over him, something wasn't right.  
“Jack, take some deep breaths,” Felix said from the corner.  
“So-something isn't right.” He blurted out.  
“Well yeah, that physco is at the safe house.”  
“No, that's not it. Guys, I can't tell you how, but something is not right.”  
Bob and Wade exchanged looks but said nothing.  
Jack walked over to Felix “You should be laying in the bed.” He said, attempting to pull him to his feet. Wade got up and helped.  
“Jack, I can smell your fear, you need to try to relax,” Felix said, before passing out from exhaustion.  
“Yeh, I'll try.” Jack did not believe he was safe, not for a second, but all he could do now was wait. They were all at the mercy of whatever waited for them when that guard came back. Jack knew that before this was over, something big was going to happen, even if he didn't know what.

Phil pulled into gravel driveway to a cabin. By now the rain had really started to come down, and his passengers had been sleeping almost the entire way. He was lucky he found them when he did. The bigger one was pretty sick and staying out in this may have made it worse, or even killed him. That wouldn't have bode well for anyone. He flipped on the doom light and reached over to Mark, gently shaking him.  
“Hey-”  
Mark jerked awake, arms flailing and pushed Phil away roughly “Don't fucking touch me.” He screamed, causing Ken to stir in the back, groaning in apparent pain.  
“Hey, easy there son. It's me, Phil. Remember? I ain't gonna hurt yah.” The old man's face was kind, but also concerned.  
Mark went red and looked around. “I'm sorry.” He adjusted took off his seat belt and looked at Ken who was hardly awake.  
“Ken?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah, I'm not dead. At least not yet.”  
Phil scoffed . “Bullshit talk. Yah ain't dyin on my watch, son.” He shifted.“Now, you boys stay in here while I go get the fire going in the cabin. Neither one of you should catch a chill. I'll come get yah.” Phil nodded at Mark as he pulled the hood of his rain slicker over his head.  
“I sure as hell hope we can trust this guy.” Ken said, shaky “I can't fight anymore.” And Mark knew he was telling the truth. Ken had been shivering and sweating at the same time for a few hours now. Mark knew he wouldn't have lasted long out in the elements and his gut told him that Phil could be trusted.  
“I think he is who he says, we should be safe.” Mark said “Not like we have much of a choice. Phil was right, we couldn't stay out during this storm, look at it rain.” Mark sat quietly, just trying to keep hold on some sort of sanity. He was worn out from worry, weary from all of the painful events.  
Ken had started to drift back to sleep, every so often he muttered “Felix” or “Omega.” Mark frowned. Ken was delirious at this point. He sighed. “We have to be okay, ALL of us.” Mark said to a sleeping Ken.

They had been in the “safe room” for what seemed like hours, Felix was asleep on the bed with Chica next to him, Bob and Wade were sleeping against each other in a corner and Jack was sitting in a chair wide awake. He didn't have his phone with him and he figured no one else did either. In the dim light he could make out to locking system on the door; it was all electrical with a keypad. There was no way they were getting out without the help of the guard. Jack's mind was pulled to Mark. Where was he? Why hadn't he been found? Bob had said Jack and Felix would know if they had died- Jack suddenly gasped. Was that the reason Felix was so sick? Was Ken dead? What happened to Mark? Jack's stomach churned and he only just made it to the toilet before becoming sick. No, Ken had to be alive. He just had to be. Wade stirred and quietly said as not to wake the others, he saw Jack hunched over the toilet.  
“Are you okay, Jack?”  
“No.” was his answer and it was not elaborated on.  
“He can't get in here, Jack,” Wade whispered.  
“We can't get out, either,” Jack whispered back, taking water in his hand from the sink and rinsing his mouth. He then sat back down.  
“Claustrophobic?”  
“No, not usually,” Jack said. “Go back to sleep, Wade,” Jack said, it was not unkind, just somewhat dismissive. Jack didn't know how he knew, but he knew that the Alpha's would need their strength.  
“Okay, you get some rest too, Jack.” Wade paused “For the both of you.” and nodded towards Jack's stomach. Jack winced. He knew he needed sleep, that they needed sleep, but he couldn't drift off.  
Wade had fallen back asleep and Jack closed his eyes, curling into a ball in the chair. “Snapper, I am scared.” He whispered, “But I will do everything it takes to keep you safe.” As the warmth spread across him, it was enough to ease Jack into something that resembled sleep. 

Phil opened the passenger's side of the truck where Mark had dozed off again. “Okay, Son, easy. It's Phil, okay?” Mark woke up.  
“Yeah.” Mark looked back at Ken, he was still breathing, but it was not hard to see he was in trouble.  
“I know you're weak, boy, but I can't get your friend in the house by myself. Not as young as I was.” Mark nodded understanding and as Phil stepped back, Mark got out of the truck. His legs felt like jelly as he could feel the cold rain start to saturate him.  
“Okay, easy does it.” Phil said, with his hand steady on his back.  
“I-I'm okay.” Mark stammered.  
“You are anythin but okay, Son. Let's get you and your friend inside.”  
Mark opened the rear door. “Ken.” He said softly shaking him  
“Noooo. Have to get to my Omega.” Ken groaned. “Fuck off.”  
“Ken, it's Mark. We have to get in the cabin.”  
Ken started to growl, Mark was worried, Ken wasn't in his right mind and scared animals bit. Mark grimaced at his last thought. “Ken. I know you are sick, but you gotta help us.” Mark leaned closer and whispered “One step closer to getting to your Omega.” With that Ken's eyes fluttered open  
“Mark?”  
“Yeah. You have to try to move.”  
Ken shifted, wincing in obvious pain.  
“Easy, son, it's not a race,” Phil called over Mark to Ken.  
Ken scooted closer to the door as Mark helped him out. When his legs hit the ground, attempting to stand, Ken nearly fell. Mark gently pushed him into the door frame with his hips. Phil came over, the got Ken out of the vehicle the entire way and with one man under each arm, they got Ken into the cabin.  
They sat Ken down on a sofa and Mark looked around the cabin.  
“I am going to start gettin- together supplies to take of you boy's injuries, Bathroom is through there.” Phil gave a half smile as he disappeared into another room.  
For what it was, this cabin seemed spacious and welcoming. It was warm inside and the golden yellow log walls were a beautiful site compared to the dank basement they were held captive in. There were large fish on the wall, a beautiful fireplace and the mantel held several pictures. Mark stepped closer to examine them. There were of Phil and two little kids, a girl and boy. Mark assumed they were Phil's children. There was also a picture of a sunset over a lake and a couple of deer that he had hunted. Mark felt himself smile at the images, a normal happy life. He would have that with Snapper.  
“So have we fallen out of the pan into the fire?” Ken asked.  
“Call me an idiot,“ Mark started  
“Idiot,” Ken said, at least his sense of humor was still intact.  
“Haha. I think we are safe Ken. I think this guy is legitimately a DNR agent. There are pictures over here, he is younger in a uniform. Some with his kids, I assume, some with various hunting conquests. He is going to get medial supplies as we speak.”  
“Well if he isn't, I am screwed.” He laughed in spite of himself. “I am at his mercy. You're not. Mark?”  
“Yeah?”  
“If this goes south like things have as of late, please just run. Get back to Jack and your pup. Take care of Felix for me. Okay?” A single tear rolled down his face.  
“Ken, we are going to be fine-”  
“STOP. Every time we think it's over it isn't Mark. I am serious. Please, Mark. Promise me.”  
Mark sighed and ran his hand through his dirty, matted hair and quietly said. “Okay, Ken.” Ken had already fallen back asleep. 

There was a loud click at the door of the safe room, Jack jerked awake. It was the guard.  
“What's going on?” Jack asked  
“We had him cornered, so now we have to get you to a more secure location.” Jack's scalp prickled, something wasn't right.  
“Where is Lex?” Jack questioned. He watched to guard, a look of fear or nervousness crossed his face.  
“She's at the new safe house location, and If I don't get you all there soon, she will kick my ass.” He winked, this was something that Jack didn't doubt. Lex didn't seem to take shit from anyone. Still, was he telling the truth? Jack told himself he didn't know, but deep down he did. He just didn't want to admit it to himself yet.  
Wade and Bob woke up and looked at Jack. Wade stood up and walked over to him.  
“We have to go, Jack, it obviously isn't safe here anymore.”  
Jack looked up at Wade. “Wade, something isn't right.” He said quietly as the guard explained to Bob what was going on.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You can't feel it? This whole thing seems odd. I think Lex would have been here herself.”  
“I think there is just a lot going on. Besides, what choice do we have?”  
“Ken, Alpha.” Felix moaned in his sleep.  
“We also have to get him to a doctor, Jack. He's really sick, I just hope-.”  
“Wade, is Ken dead?” Jack asked quietly.  
Wade looked at his feet and whispered. “I don't know, Jack.”  
Jack looked at Wade's regretful expression. Jack's insides twisted. Wade was right, thought, they did have to get Felix to hospital. Jack feared that there was no hospital where they were being taken, but what else could they do? They were trapped.  
“Someone has to carry him.” The guard interrupted, using his gun to motion to Felix.  
“I got him,” Wade said, picking up Felix's blanket-wrapped body and holding him closely. Chica jumped down and went to Jack.  
“Okay, it's dark, we cannot give away our position. Form a single file line, we have a car in the garage.”  
As they walked through the house, Jack made note that not only was it dark, It was very quiet. There was no power and nothing electrical, such as the refrigerator, running. In the dim flashlight beam, he could see a bottle in the back pocket of the guard, it looked like medication. Jack's heart started to race, he was planing on drugging them. Jack started to tremble as Bob placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him.  
They were ushered into the garage and the car and started to drive. All of the windows accepted the windshield were backed out.  
“Why are the windows blacked out?” Jack asked  
“We need to make sure he can't see you and follow us.” The guard replied.  
Felix was next to him, his shivering had stopped, but Jack was certain he still had a fever. Where were they going? Jack knew they were not safe, he knew this guard was not their rescue, he was their captor.

Phil entered the room with a tub of hot water, clean towels, and a large first aid kit. He cleared the dishes and papers off of his table and set it up. A newspaper caught Mark's eye as his picked it up.  
“California man and friend have been missing for over a week now.” Was the headline.  
“Holy shit,” Mark said out loud. Phil looked up at him. “When is this from?”  
“Day before yesterday, I made my supply run.”  
“We-we have been gone that long?”  
“ 'Fraid so, son.”  
Mark allowed himself to collapse in a chair. “Have you heard anything about our Mates?” He asked Phil shook his head.  
“They are keeping that pretty hush, hush, in case they are a target too.”  
“In case?” Mark said, anger creeping into his voice. “My mate is the whole reason this happened.”  
“Well, I want to hear all about it, and I will. Right now we need to look at your friend's wound.”  
Mark helped Ken to the table. Phil carefully undid the makeshift bandage.  
“Did pretty good with what yah had.” Phil praised. “What's this from?”  
“Broken liquor bottle,” Ken said, his voice raspy and weak.  
“Well, good on yah. This is a defensive wound huh?” Ken nodded and Phil smiled.  
“You're alright Kid. Not the type to lay down and take it. You'll get through this too.”  
Thunder cracked outside, making both Mark and Ken jump. “”Jus thunder, boys. It's okay. I swear, you are safe.” He picked up a needle, and started to draw the contents of a glass vial into it. Ken recoiled and Mark stepped in front of Ken protectively and up to Phil, defensively.  
“No!” Ken yelled. Mark glared at Phil. What was he trying to do? Was Ken right? Was he in on this?  
“Whoa, take it, easy fellas. This is just lidocaine. It is going to numb the skin somewhat. Don't know how much it will help, but it's what I got.”  
Ken shook his head. “Mark, make him show you the vial.”  
Mark cocked his eye brow at Phil, who turned the vial towards him so he could see that he wasn't lying.  
“I know you boy's have been through a lot,” He said, injecting the medicine in two locations “and I am sure sorry 'bout that. Honestly, I am tryin to help.” He reached out and took a hold of Ken's am, placing it near the washtub full of water. “This is gonna hurt like hell, boy. Epsom salt, and disinfectant. I have to get that scab off, get it clean and get some stitches on it. Are you ready?” Ken nodded weakly and searing pain shot through out his arm.  
“Holy fucking hell.” He gasped.  
“I have to get the infection out, it's killin yah.” Phil held Ken's arm down into the water, so he couldn't jerk it out of the tub. After a few minutes the scab was soft and Phil wiped it away, Ken growled in his chest. Mark squoze his shoulder.  
“Do you know what you are doing? Like know how to do stitches?” Mark asked  
“Boy, do you know how long I have been at this?” Phil was offended.  
“I'm sorry, I just was wondering.”  
“Well shut up boy. I know what I am doing.” Mark couldn't help but smirk, he liked Phil. Though they were fearful, something told Mark that they really could trust Phil. The water in the tub was now a mix of blood and pus. It made Mark's stomach turn. Phil took Ken's arm out of the tub and laid it on a clean towel, blotting it dry. He looked up at Ken. “I am going to give yah three more shots of lidocaine, let it set. Then I have to clean out the infection, this it going to hurt the worst son. I am sorry. Has to be done.” Phil injected three shots and got up to take care of the tub. Ken sighed.  
“I just want this shit to be over. I don't even care about the arm. I just-” He shook his head. “I need my Omega.” He said. He blushed as he knew how weak this made him look. Mark smiled.  
“I know, man. I need mine too. It's okay. We are getting out of this.”  
Phil came back, with a fresh tub of water and a bottle of pills.  
“No.” Ken said “No more drugs.”  
Mark looked at Phil, narrowing his eyes.  
Phil shook his head. “This is antibiotic.” He handed the bottle to Mark. “And a strong one at that. Sometimes I am up here for weeks without any contact, so I get it, just to be safe.”  
Mark examined the bottle. “Doxycycline.” He read out loud, the label said: “to treat bacterial infections.” “Ken, this is just an antibiotic, which I am sure you need.”  
Ken pulled his head up and looked Phil in the eyes. “You swear to me on the life of those kids in those pictures up there that it is what you say.” Ken took a deep breath, never looking away.  
Phil's eyes narrowed. “Can't do that son, not on my kin's lives. But I will take it with you. I will prove it.” Phil grabbed the bottled, filled two glasses with water and set one pill out in front of them. “Now, this won't kill yah, but it is pretty harsh on the system. Still need it.” Phil took the pill, swallowing it down. He left the other pill for Ken. “We will do all this, if this wasn't what I say, It would start to show the effects by then.” He looked at Ken, who nodded. Phil sighed “Okay, Boy. Let's get this done.” Mark inhaled sharply and Ken screamed. 

They had been driving for at least two hours, everyone else was asleep, but Jack could not relax. “How far are we going?” He asked the guard who shifted uncomfortably.  
“Farther than the last time. He found you too easily. Lex demanded somewhere further.”  
Jack nodded.  
“You sure ask a lot of questions.” The guard said  
“Yes, well, at this point I have too.”  
“Lex will keep you safe, Jack.”  
Jack nodded again, he didn't believe this man had anything to do with Lex, honestly.  
What was he going to do? No one else believed Jack's gut, so he was pretty much stuck. What were the pills in the guards back pocket? Who were they for? Jack sighed, under the seat, near Felix' foot, he found a pen. He slowly shifted, got it nearer to him with his foot, bent done and picked it up hiding it up his sleeve.  
“What are you doing?” The guard asked suspiciously.  
“Stretching. I am pregnant you know, and I am sore.”  
“Oh, do you need a break?”  
Jack was shocked by the offer. He was still having a hard time figuring out what this guard's game was. He didn't necessarily seem unkind.  
“Yes, actually. I do need to pee, and I need water.”  
Wade woke up “Yeah, I could use a bathroom stop, too.”  
“Okay, we have not been followed. I will stop.”  
They had traveled about 45 more minutes and a rest stop came into view. The guard pulled into the parking lot. “Okay. Give me about 5 to make a quick sweep and I'll come get you.”  
As the driver door shut, Jack shifted. “This guy is not on our side.” He said  
“Jack I think you are being paranoid,” Wade said, Jack's world stopped and the high pitched buzzing started in his ears as he whined. Mark had said that same thing, now look where they were. “Run, you need to run.” Jack's inner voice panicked.  
“Hey, Jack, relax,” Bob said, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
“Fook it!” Jack said “The last time I let someone convince me I was “just paranoid, Mark was abducted. This is not right. Think about it, guys. After how attached she was to us, how “mother hen” she was, do you think for a second Lex would allow transport this long without her.”  
“Things happened very fast,” Wade interjected  
“That's another thing. Why wasn't there any power? That means no cameras, no alarms. No way to see where we went.”  
“Maybe for secrecy?”  
“No Police.” Jack said, desperation in his voice. “Why wouldn't have Coffner been there? Or other police?” He was trying to get his point a crossed to them.  
Wade wasn't convinced. Felix stirred. “Jack's right.” He said weakly “This isn't right. I was told to leave my phone. Anyone else?”  
Wade and Bob nodded.  
“I just didn't think to grab it, was too concerned about Chica,” Jack said.  
“Why wouldn't they allow us to have our phones?” Bob questioned.  
“Tracking is what they told me,” Wade said quietly, he was starting to see it now.  
The guard opened the door. “Okay, It's clear. There are bathrooms and vending machines in there. We have about 15 minutes we can spare. I will stay at the car to make sure no one sneaks up on us. If I yell, you need to get back into the car, okay?” They all nodded. “Okay, go on.” He motioned with his gun. They all stuck together, Chica on a leash at Jack's side. He didn't pay attention to any of the “No dogs” signs, there was no way he was leaving her with him.  
They all had gone to the bathroom and were standing by the sinks.  
“What are we going to do?” Felix asked.  
“What can we do, he has a gun.”  
“There are three of us that can overpower him,” Jack said.  
“No. There are two.” Wade corrected.  
“Wade-”  
“No Jack, he's right,” Bob said.  
Jack was fuming. “Fine, Alphas.” He said, his tone clearly annoyed. “What are we going to do now?”  
“We could sneak out into the woods, behind the building,” Felix said  
“No offense, Felix,” Wade said, “But you are too sick for that.”  
Jack sighed, he knew Wade was right.  
“Well he is going to expect us back in five, we all need food and water,” Bob said, walking to the vending machines. They all got what they needed and looked at each other. They were all at a loss.  
“So I guess the best thing now, is to ride it out. Wait to get where we are going, and come up with a plan.” Wade said.  
Jack pulled out the pen he had found and a paper towel from the rest room. He scribbled a note.  
“What day and time is it?” He asked Bob, who looked at his watch and gave him the information.  
“Jack, Felix, Bob Wade and Chica were here. Please tell Lex Koshner and the Police. This is not a prank, I think we are being kidnapped.” He then recorded the time and date and wedge the paper towel in the coin return. “Maybe this will help. I have no idea, but it's all I got.” Jack slid the pen back up his sleeve, hooking the clip so it would stay in place. “We had better go.” They all filed out of the building looking at the armed guard. He looked angry.  
“Hurry it up, we gotta keep moving.” He barked at them. The seating arrangement had now changed, Felix, Chica, and Jack were in the back and Bob and Wade were in the middle, closest to the driver. Bob and Wade were protecting the Omegas. They didn't know how, but, they were all getting out of this alive.  
“How much longer?” Bob asked.  
“About another hour or so. Get comfortable.” The guard said, there was no kindness in his voice.

Ken's arm was cleaned out, antibacterial gel applied, stitched up and then bandaged. True to his word, the medication was what Phil had said, and reluctantly with some encouragement from Mark, he took the pill as well as the second one Phil suggested. Phil also cleaned the blood around Ken's nose, remarking that It more than likely was broken, which Ken of course already knew.  
Ken was on the couch again, floating in and out of contentiousness, Mark sat at the table and Phil was making food in the kitchen.  
Phil came to the table with water, a pot of coffee and a pot of soup. He set the table. “Well boys, come eat now.” Mark helped Ken get back up and they sat down. Mark still was covered in blood, but he didn't care. He poured himself a cup of coffee and enjoyed the bitter taste as it hit his tongue. He looked at Ken, who opted for water. Mark helped him drink it. Phil passed a bowl of soup to Mark, who passed it to Ken. Ken stared at it.  
“I am not hungry.” He muttered.  
“You need to eat, boy. Those pills will tear you up otherwise.” Ken tried to pick up the spoon, but with his arm so badly injured, he had to use his non-dominate hand, which was causing issues.  
“Ken, I can help you,” Mark said  
“You mean feed me, like a baby.” He scowled. “No thanks.”  
“Ken, knock it off.” Mark grabbed the spoon and shoved it into his friend's face. Ken slowly swallowed.  
“See?”  
“Shut up, we tell no one. Understood?”  
“Okay, Ken. Just eat.”  
After Ken had eaten a few more bites he was done. Mark helped him drink about half of a glass of water.  
“Okay, I have two beds, you go rest boy,” Phil said to Ken who nodded. He was too weak to argue. Mark helped him up and into a bed. Ken sighed contently.  
“Comfortable?”  
“Yeah, it's a bed.” He snorted. “I know this guy seems nice, but don't let your guard down too far, Mark.”  
“I know Ken. Sleep. You need to rest.”  
“So do you.” He retorted.  
“I'll get there, you just rest.” He gently patted his arm and left Ken to sleep.  
Phil was sipping coffee at the table. “You should eat something, son.” Mark nodded as he sat down to eat a bowl of soup.  
“So how about your face, I should clean that up.” Phil came over to him looking at his face, Mark jumped slightly. “Sorry. Really just tryin to help.”  
“I know, I'm sorry. Just kinda fried, you know?”  
“Course. Can't see how yah wouldn't be.” Phil got another tub with warm water and wiped at Mark's wounds. Mark just relaxed. He was exhausted and didn't have much fight in him.  
“Thank you for saving us, Sir.” He muttered.  
“It's Phil,” He dabbed at Mark's check with washrag “And you're welcome. You, boys, are what, late 20's?”  
Mark nodded, Phil smiled. “My kid's are around your age.” He said, fondly.  
Mark offered a polite smile, and took a drink of coffee.  
“Where you boys from?”  
“I'm from LA, Ken's from Mississippi.”  
Phil whistled. “Dang, you both are a ways from home, one more than the other.”  
“Where are we exactly?” Mark asked.  
“You boys in the deep out skirts of Sierra National Forest.” Mark's face showed he had no idea still where he was “You are about 5 and a half hours from LA, son.”  
“Oh.” Mark was amazed, how was he taken 5 and a half hours from home without noticing it.  
“Feelin up too tellin me the story?”  
Mark sighed, he wanted to get it over with. Mark started from the beginning, Jack's beginning. He watched the old man's face contort, wince and soften as Mark spoke.  
“I honestly wasn't sure we were going to make it out alive.”  
“Well, I can see why. We will go back in the morning to see what came of that scum bag. For now, though, I think you should rest. Take my bed, I'll take the couch.  
“Thank you, Phil. You have been very kind to us.”  
He smiled, “I'm glad I found you two.”  
“Do you want something for pain?” Mark's face must have shown panic, as Phil shook his head. “Son, I just meant Aspirin.”  
“Oh, Yeah. Thanks.” Mark took the pills and heading towards the bedrooms. Before going to the room, Mark checked on Ken, he was sleeping, but sweating too. At least they were out of the elements.

Jack was feigning sleep, he didn't want to call attention to himself. Felix was asleep, and he figured Bob and Wade were as well. They had to get out of this, but how? Did they try to hijack the Car? Wait until they got where they were going? It wasn't like Jack knew. He knew that he had to find Mark too. Was Mark where he was going? He didn't know. He was also worried about Felix, what if Ken was dead? What did that mean for Mark. Jack tried to feel him again, he ran his hand over his abdomen. “Come on Snapper, please show me Daddy's okay.” He thought. It didn't work though, perhaps he was too stressed out. He worried about his child too, what was this doing to them? Suddenly there was a hand in his, it was Felix. Jack smiled at him. He weakly shifted to Jack and rested his head on Jack's neck, close to his ear. It just looked like Felix was leaning against Jack, but he whispered into Jack's ear.  
“I know you are thinking about Ken, and how sick I am.” He stopped and inhaled Jack's scent, which somewhat relaxed him “But he's not dead Jack. He's just very sick. I don't know how am feeling it.” Jack shifted so it was easier for Felix to lie on him and so he could whisper. “It's like with Snapper, maybe?”  
“I don't know, but I am not okay. Neither is Ken.” He started to breathe heavier. “If I could just move, snap out of this, I could help. I can't.”  
“S'not yer fault.”  
“Still, doesn't help anything.”  
Suddenly Wade's hand reached back and tapped Jack's knee, letting them know they could be heard. Everyone sat silently for awhile. They had been driving for a long time, It was about 4 hours, but Jack couldn't tell exactly.  
“Where exactly is this safe house?” Bob asked.  
“No, far now.” The guard had said  
Wade wanted to whisper something to Jack, but that would involve some thinking. Suddenly, Jack moaned.  
“What's the matter?” Wade asked  
“I have another cramp in me foot, stupid pregnancy.”  
“Somebody should rub it, Felix?”  
“I-I'm not touching his feet.” He said weakly.  
“Fine.” Wade undid his seat belt. “You have to show me where it is.”  
“What's going on back there?” the guard asked.  
“Pregnant man foot problems,” Bob answered and Wade slid past him, sitting in between Felix and Jack.  
“Okay.” As Jack leaned down he pointed, “It's like there.”  
Wade leaned into Jack and as quietly as he could, whispered into Jack's ear. “When we stop, run. Just run Jack. Take Felix, and run.”  
“Wade-”  
“Did you get it, Wade?” Felix asked, covering them.  
“No, it's to the left more.”  
Jack whispered, “We shouldn't split up.”  
Wade very aggressively grabbed Jacks foot so Jack knew how serious this was. “I. SAID. RUN.” He whispered Jack nodded.  
“Thanks, Wade, it's gone now,” Jack said as Wade returned to his seat. Wade finally understood the situation they found themselves in. Jack would run, because he had to save his child, no matter how much guilt and heartbreak it caused.  
“We have about 30 more minutes and we will be at the safe house,” The Guard said. Felix moaned and flipped back over towards Jack, using him as a pillow. Wade reached back and patted Jack's leg and Bob let out a long sigh.  
“30 minutes.” Jack thought “In 30 minutes we all could be dead.” Jack's fear was increasing by the minute. 

Mark suddenly sprang up. His head screamed at him “Mate not safe, Mate afraid.” Mark shook his head, trying to clear out the thoughts, it didn't work. “Pup in distress.” “Oh my God.” Mark cried. Ken stumbled into the room. “You getting the Alpha prompts, too?” Ken rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.  
Mark nodded.  
“That can only mean one thing...”  
“They are close.”  
“What in the hell are you two carrying on about?” Phil said rubbing his eyes.  
Ken looked up at him. “Our Mates are nearby, know anything about that, Phil?”  
“Ken, I don't think Phil-”  
“Well it is damn funny that he found us, brought us here, and now we feel our Omegas like they are in the same area... strongly and they are in distress too. Seems a bit off, don't you think Mark?”  
“I ain't got nothing to do with that Son, I thought by now I had shown yah.”  
“Felix is really sick.” Ken said quietly  
“Because you are, boy.” Phil said.  
“Jack is terrified, and Snapper is stressed.”  
“You know where they are going to be, don't you?” Ken leaned against the door frame, horror crossing his face.  
Mark sighed. “That God damned house,” Mark said shaking his head.  
“Listen, Phil. I know I was an asshole, Sorry. We need to get back to that house as soon as possible, okay?”  
“Storms not done, yet, don't know how far we'd get.”  
“We have to try, right now,” Mark interjected.  
Phil nodded, got some supplies and they piled into the truck.  
“I think I know of the place, judgin by where I found you boys. It's a ways out, but I will try.”  
“Thank you.” Mark said. The sun had just started to rise, the rain was stopping. Mark was thankful for that, it would be easier to do this in the daylight, without the rain.

Suddenly the car stopped and the guard turned to his passengers. “Okay, we are at the safe house.” he said. He got out and opened the door one by one they piled out. They were in deep forest on all sides, and in front of them was a run down shack of a house. The whole place felt like despair and death to Jack, it was so remorseful, so miserable. Jack just stared, frozen in time. “My God.” He muttered.  
There the noise of shoes on gravel when Wade lunged at the Guard and yelled, “RUN JACK, NOW, GO.” Jack yanked Chica's leash, grabbed Felix's arm and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where they were running, he just knew into the forest. In the distance, a gun fired. Jack cringed and lost his balance, his face hitting the ground hard. Pain blossomed across it, but Jack got up and kept pulling Chica and Felix with him as they went deeper into the forest.  
“Jack,” Felix gasped for air “I can't keep running.” Jack looked over to him, scooped him up and kept running.  
“How the fuck are you doing this?” Felix asked.  
“I don't know. Shut up.” Jack ran as long and far as he could before he had to stop. How far into the forest had they gone? They found a hollowed out dirt cove and sat in there. Jack reached up to his head, feeling the sting of scrapes and cuts. “Oh, God.” Jack muttered, still trying to catch his breath. “Bob and Wade could be dead.”  
“Or they could be fine.” Felix said.  
“I don't know what the fuck we are going to do.” Jack blurted out.  
“It's okay, we will figure it out.”  
Suddenly both Omegas looked at each other. Slow smiled spread across their faces.  
“Did you feel?”  
“Was that?”  
“Alpha?” The both said. There was hope again, they were not dead, they were near and maybe this was close to being over.  
“I- I can feel Ken. He's fucking pissed.”  
“So is Mark.” Jack smiled. “They are near and pissed.”  
Felix giggled then suddenly frowned, “Ken is pretty sick, but he's too mad to care.”  
“All I feel from Mark is rage.” Jack said.  
Felix frowned. “Jack, how are they ever going to find us?”  
There was only one thing that Jack could think of now that he knew they were near. His mind flashed back to when his sister told Saith to take off his ring, when Mark went nuts in his kitchen and when he was out in the rain.  
“Felix, there is only one thing that I think can work at this point.”  
“What?”  
“We need to take our rings off.” Jack's face showed fear.  
“I don't want too.” Felix protested.  
“I know, me either, and I know what's coming. I just hope they find us before too much stress is put on Snapper.”  
“What's coming?” Felix asked, timidly  
“Hell Felix.” Jack sighed, “Sheer Hell.”

In the distance, they all heard gunshots “Oh hell.” Phil muttered  
“Guns?” Ken yelled. “They have guns? Dammit.”  
“We are just going to have to do what we can.”  
“No one better be bleeding.” Ken said through clenched teeth.  
“We're almost there, boys, bout another mile or so.” Phil said. “Now since there were shots, you let me go first. I have the gun. When I give the all clear, then you can come out, Okay?”  
“I can try.” Mark said. “My instinct is pretty active right now.”  
As they pulled into the driveway, they saw Bob and Wade tied to a tree with gags in their mouths. Wade was bleeding.  
“Jesus H Christ.” Phil said, driving towards them. Mark jumped out right away followed by Ken, who was working on the knot around the tree as Mark took out their gags  
“Oh my God, Mark.” Wade whispers, weakly. “I never thought I was going to see you again. You're alive.” Wade smiled.  
“He's been shot.” Bob whispered harshly as soon as Mark got the gag out.  
Ken went over to him. “He was shot in the arm, it looks like.” Ken got the blanket from the truck and made a tourniquet with it to stop the bleeding.  
“Wow, Son, , that's an impressive tourniquet.”  
Ken smiled at the praise and said to Bob and Wade “Go sit in the truck. Where's Felix and Jack?”  
Wade sighed “I told them to run. I knew we were screwed. I told them to run.” He shook his head.  
“They are in the woods?” Ken asked, horror in his voice.“Oh my God, they've no supplies.” Suddenly Mark and Ken both growled and turned towards the house.  
“So you tie me up, beat me up, escape from me and jus come back do yeh.” Joe forced out of his dry throat, walking out the door.  
“Holy shit.” Mark said.  
“Listen, Now I 'ave to shoot every one of yeh.” He leaned on the guard for support. “Now me omegas are in the forest. They'll get eaten by bears for sure.”  
“Give it up Joe, it's over.” Ken said  
“No, s'not.” Joe said. “Rod, shoot him first.” The guard's eyes widened with fear, but he complied, holding up his gun, aiming at Ken's head.  
Phil no-nonsense voice suddenly rang out. “You put that down son or I'll blow a hole in your head.”  
“Found a friend did we?” Joe smiled. “DNR, scary.”  
“Boy, I will show you how scary I can be. Tell the Hench man to put down the gun, will yah?”  
“Joe,” Rod said, sounding nervous.  
“Oh Man up, Rod. He isn't going to shoot you.” Suddenly a shot rang out and whizzed past them both.  
“That was a warning. Listen, I don't know you from Adam, but I do know how I found these boys, if you did that, I would have no problem putting a shell in your head. If “Rod” here is with you, I am sure he is at your level. So no problem shooting the both of yah.” He cleared his throat and his voice dropped two octaves “Besides, rapists are my least favorite of the vermin.” The chill in Phil's voice could be felt, not just heard.  
Joe sighed, but Rod slowly started to step away from him. “Where are you going you gobshite?” Joe spat.  
Rod narrowed his eyes. “Joe, I'm not playing anymore.” Rod shrugged. “I never wanted to hurt anyone, I didn't mean to shoot anyone.” He towards where Wade had been. “And I defiantly didn't sign up for a firefight with a cop.” He reached into his back pocket and threw the pills at Joe.  
Joe picked up the pills “This is why we are here right now Rod. If you had drugged them, we wouldn't be in this shite, would we?” He nodded to Phil “That is a DNR agent, not a cop.”  
“Same difference, He's in law. I couldn't drug 'em. The one Omega is sick as well, the other is pregnant, Joe!” Rod held his hands up, turning to Phil he asked: “Where should I put the Gun, sir?” Rod said  
“Jus bring it closer, son. That's it, your doin fine.” Rod got about three feet from Phil when Joe growled and lunged at him. “You fookin trader!” He scream as he almost reached Rod. Phil was too quick though and a single shot rung out, rendering Joe permanently unable to get up. Rod looked like he was going to throw up and dropped the gun.  
“Okay Rod, I need you to come forward and turn around, drop to your knees.” Rod did so and held his hands behind his back.  
“Hey, can you take me to that guy I shot?” He was guilty, it was obvious that this man had no idea how deep this plot went.  
“I gotta, only one vehicle. I need ta get cuffs. If you do one thing, I'll put cha with your friend over there, understand?” He nodded as they walked to to door. Phil opened the door, Rod looked at Wade. “Listen, I really am sorry I shot you, I kinda panicked.”  
Wade shrugged “It's been a really strange day.” He muttered, turning away.  
Phil hand cuffed Rod into the box of the truck and went over to Ken and Mark.  
“Well, We know they are in there.” Phil said, “ We don't know how far in.”  
“I am going in there.” Ken said, taking a step, Phil stopped him.  
“Not so fast, Kid.” Phil said “If you get lost, then we will have to add one more person to the “Find list.” Let's get back to the cabin, get GPS trackers and come back. We will be as quick as we can be.”  
“We, We can't just leave them!” Ken huffed  
Mark sighed, he felt the same way, wanting to just run into the woods, but Phil was right. “No body said we were, Ken. He's right though. Think of how hard it was for us, Jack's pregnant, Felix is sick. Any more delay because of stupid mistakes,” Mark paused “could kill them” Ken growled by agreed. “Fine, let's move.” He snapped.

Jack jerked when he head another gun shot, then another. What had happened? Had the Police shown up? Jack closed his eyes and tried to feel Mark, his own fear prevented him from doing so, but he could tell his Alpha was near now, more than ever. He tried to prepare himself for what was coming, Saith's pained whine echoed in his head. He took a deep breath in, it had been long enough. It was time.  
“Now Felix, take it off now!”  
Both Omegas took of their rings and laid them on the forest floor in front of them. Suddenly overwhelming sickness washed over Jack, his pulse raced and his head hurt. “Oh God, Mate.” Jack cried out. It felt like life as he knew it was crumbling down around him. Snapper was stressed, he could actually feel it now. He glanced at Felix who looked like maniac, shaking in a ball.  
“Felix-” Jack choked out “Just hang on.” Jack was crying now, unable to stop.  
Felix just whined and shook. “Y-you were right this is hell. I feel like I am being torn apart.” Jack nodded at Felix.  
“I know. We have to endure, they will find us.”  
“Y-you're sure?”  
“Yes.” Jack answered, laying on his side. “Please Mark, get here soon.” Jack moaned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, for everyone that has gone with me on this journey. I am so grateful for such wonderful readers! You guys really are the best and I am so appreciative for every one of you.  
> Don't worry. Part two of this chapter will be up shortly :) I am on vacation, so I basically wrote this all day yesterday and am in editing stages.


	20. Liberation into Salvation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone.  
> This may have more mistakes in it, I have had a pretty rough day. I wanted to get out part two sooner than later, so here you go.  
> <3

As Mark and Ken were about to get into the truck, alarm's sounded in their heads. Both Alphas stiffened and shuttered. Ken clutched his stomach, Mark clutched his head.  
“Oh my God.” Ken wailed. “What fresh hell is this?” Ken demanded through clenched teeth.  
Pain stabbed through Mark's chest, it almost took him to his knees. “This is so much worse than before when he-” Mark stopped, lifted his head, looking at Ken. “Oh my God Ken, They are leading them to us.”  
“Their rings are off.” He said, finally recognizing why he felt the way he did. “How is this going to lead us to them?”  
“Ju-just focus on the alarm. Th-think about the claim ring being off of your Mate. Listen to the voices.” Mark tried to take a slow steady breath “At least that's what I did when this happened before, both times.”  
“How are you still standing?” Ken choked out. He tried to focus and closed his eyes, when he did, he just knew where to go. When he opened his eyes he saw Mark was doing much of the same. It was time to go.  
Ken looked back at Phil “We know where we are going, and now they took their rings off. We have to go.” Ken stood with his fists clenched at his sides, Mark was breathing heavily.  
“Yeh, I see that boy. Take it easy, don't pass out will yah? I will get those guys sorted and come back. I don't know how far they are, I guess try to get back to the fire lane. Here you should take a first aid-”  
Mark and Ken did not respond as they had already taken off running into the forest. “Damn kids.” Phil said shaking his head. He opened the door and looked at Bob and Wade.  
“You boys are gonna have to sit with that man tied to my hitch.” Phil said.  
“He can't just ride in the box?” Bob asked  
“Nope. Too many live traps in there.”  
“I just want to go home.” Wade sighed, moving his arm slightly and wincing.  
“Take it easy with the arm. I ain't got the bullet out yet.” Wade looked like he was going to faint.  
“Okay, boys, we gotta get back to the cabin so I can take care of that arm. I doubt that boy will try anything else, but he will sit next to me.”  
So Rod, Bob Wade and Phil made their way back to the cabin. Phil was nervous and speeding slightly as he knew that four of these “kids” were back out in that forest, but this time with no supplies what so ever. He didn't like it. He wanted to get back out to that fire lane as soon as he could.  
“I sure hope you boys like venison.” Phil said as the got on the road.

“This is much worse than before we were bite bonded.” Mark yelled as they ran, they were running faster than they even had.  
“Yeah, this never needs to happen again.” Ken said, through clenched teeth. “They are close, Mark.” Ken said.  
“Yes, but watch for trees, holes, you know, whatever. If you get hurt, again-”  
“I won't hit a tree, Mark.”  
“Okay, okay,”  
They continued to run where their instincts lead them, soon they would be to their Omegas.

Suddenly Jack could feel Mark, really feel him. He tried to get up but his legs were too week, he was shaking to badly.  
Felix somehow managed to get up, he almost fell twice. He ducked out of the cove. “Alpha?” He called, there was a pause and then Jack heard Felix said excitedly “ALPHA, YOU'RE ALIVE!” Jack sighed, knowing Mark would be right behind him. They could put their rings back on, thus ending this torment from both themselves and their Alphas.  
“FELIX!” Jack yelled,  
“They're here, Jack!”  
“Come here!”  
Felix came back to him, reluctantly. “It's almost over, Jack.” . Jack picked up their rings.  
“If Ken saw you, here.” He gave Felix his ring and he slipped it back on, Jack followed suit. Jack felt instantly better, but exhausted. The tears still dripped down his face as he waited. He couldn't move, he wanted to greet them, but he just was too tired. He listened.  
“Oh Alpha, your face. Your arm...” Felix cooed, Jack could hear the tears in Ken's voice.  
“Don't you ever, ever take that ring off again.” Ken growled, he wasn't trying to be unkind, but his tone and words conveyed how painful it was for him to go through Felix taking off his claim ring. Ken's voice soften. “I never thought I'd see you again, Omega of mine.” Jack felt like he shouldn't be there, he wanted to give them privacy, but he just simply did not have the strength to move. The exchange between his friends had Jack crying again, sobs escaping his lips. Behind him, he heard a tearful voice.  
“Snapper making you a crybaby again?”  
Jack's eye went wide and as he turned around he whispered “Mark?” Suddenly the smell of Earthly rain invaded his nose. Mark pulled Jack into his arms as he ruffled Chica's fur. Jack's nose was pushed into Mark's neck and Mark rubbed Jack's abdomen. “Oh Alpha.” Jack murmured.  
“Oh Jack.” Mark whispered “I knew you were okay. Snapper showed me. Made me feel. I am so sorry, Mate. I am so sorry.” Mark rocked as he cried.  
“Snapper showed me you too, Mark.” Jack shifted so he was looking at him “We knew you would come back to us.”  
“The ring trick again?” Mark mused.  
“I-I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry. It hurt us too. It really hurt.”  
“I love you,” Mark rubbed Jack's belly. ”And you, more than anything in this world. I would be nothing with out you.”  
“I was so scared.”  
“I know Mate, I felt you. Are you hurt?” Mark gently looked at the cuts on Jack's face.  
“It's fine, Mark your Face...” Jack winced as he saw the deep purple bruising on his check and his eye.  
“Ken got it worse.” Mark said frowning. “It was really, really bad for awhile there-” Ken cut Mark off.  
“But I think in the end, he got it worse.” Ken called.  
Jack looked at Mark. “What does he mean, Mark?”  
“It's over Jack. Phil shot Joe, he's dead.”  
“He's dead?” Mark nodded.  
Jack's eyes went wide “Oh my God, is Wade okay?”  
“He was shot, in the arm. Phil is patchin him up too.”  
Jack sighed “So he's okay?”  
“Well he was shot, Jack, I'm sure he's in pain. He isn't dead.” Ken smirked.  
“Thank fook.” Jack said, sighing.  
“Yeah, we were lucky to have Phil there.” Mark said.  
Jack cocked his eyebrow. “Wait, who is Phil?”  
“It's a long story,” Ken stuck his head in the cove “Jack,” He nodded as a greeting. “We can tell it on the way. We have a long way to go before the main road.”  
“Yes, hopefully we can remember it easier.” Mark kidded.  
“I hope so too.”  
“Are you able to walk, Omega?” Ken asked Felix who nodded weakly  
“For Now.”  
“Jack, you okay?” Mark asked.  
“Very tired, but yes.”  
The four men and a dog made their way towards the road, stopping at one of Ken and Mark's previous sites to rest. They had not gone into full detail about all of the events that had unfolded, but enough was told so the story was clear. They had walked all day, Mark and Ken took turns carrying Felix, then Jack when they were too weak to walk. Ken was just as sick, but somehow his Omega's needs gave him the strength to continue on.  
“You guys are hungry.” Mark commented as he stroked Jack's abdomen.  
“Yes, daddy, we are.” Jack said, half asleep. “I just want to go home Mark. Our home. Where it is safe, were we can be a family. I just want things to get easier. I miss playin prop hunt and Overwatch and hearing you laugh.”  
“Soon Mate.” Mark cooed as they all drifted off to sleep.  
When they awoke, it was dark and they were shivering. Mark still had the lighter an started a fire.  
“DeJa Vu, huh?” Ken said startling Mark  
“Yeah.” As the fire grew, both of their Omegas were curled into each other, resting.  
Mark smiled “I told you they were taking care of each other.”  
“I'm glad they were.” Ken reached down and petted Chica. “So from this site it was, what, another day?”  
“Hard to tell, we both were hurt and exhausted at that point. I hope to make better time since we are better. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?”  
“Sick, but my Alpha need to protect my Omega is making it go away.”  
“Happy to help.” Felix muttered, causing all of them to laugh, including Jack.  
“Course we came together,” Jack said. “Why wouldn't we? Course we have Lex to thank, I'd probably still be at the fookin hospital without her. Felix would still be in Mississippi.”  
Mark looked at Jack. “Hospital? Who is Lex?”  
“Lex? As in Alexis Koshner?” Ken questioned  
“Know of her, huh Ken?” Felix voice was dry.  
“Well, yeah. She put the fear of God into one of my friends once.”  
“Okay, who is she?” Mark was getting frustrated.  
Ken looked as if he had connected a puzzle. “That's who Joe was talking about when he came down drunk and we escaped, Mark! Lex.”  
“So she is an Omega advocate?”  
“She pretty much is THE Omega advocate.” Jack said. “I was going to tell you about her,” His voice went softer and sadness seeped through. “then you were taken.”  
“Hey,” Mark tilted Jack's chin towards him and traced his bond mark. "I'm here now.”  
“Awww.” Felix mocked.  
“Fook off, Felix.” Jack shot at him as he kissed Mark. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. So how is this Lex character all tied into this?” Mark asked.  
“She emailed me about the trial, said she wanted to help me testify and have a voice because Joe attacked me. Twice.”  
“Well of course-” Felix was cut off by Jack  
“I'm tellin the story.”  
“Fine. Sorry.” Felix sighed  
“When I woke up from my nap, It was dark, and also 9 PM. It was odd to me that you hadn't checked on us.” He stroked his abdomen. “I didn't see you. Did you give Chica one of her the pills from the vet?”  
“Yeah, I did.” He said ashamed. “The whole time she was trying to tell us something was wrong, and we just ignored her. Jesus.” Jack smiled sadly.  
“Yeah, I thought the same. She was down stairs and I had a hell of a time getting her upstairs. I was mad at you for leaving her alone.”  
“I didn't mean too.” Mark said softly.  
“I know, Mark.” Jack continued to tell the rest of the story, Felix interjected his version of events and soon everything was said. By the end Ken and Felix were sleeping and Mark was gazing at Jack.  
“You are very brave Mate.” Mark said. “But I hope you weren't being used.”  
“Hadta be strong. Lex is a good person, I don't think I was used. No entirely, anyway.” Jack yawned struggling to stay awake, Mark glanced down to Jack's hand. He was trying to protect their child. Mark smiled and whispered into Jack's ear. “It's okay, Mate, I have Snapper now.” And for some reason this made Jack cry, He cried himself to sleep as Mark held them close under the stars by the fire.

When Jack awoke he was alone, and he panicked. “Mark?” He cried out.  
Mark suddenly was in front of him. “Hey, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't think you'd be up this early.”  
“Snapper does that.”  
“Well some of use who are not earlier risers would like to sleep more.” Ken said, cranky.  
“Sorry,” Jack whispered and followed Mark away from the others.  
“What are you looking for, Mark?” Jack asked.  
“A can. We can get water from it and boil it to drink from the creek a little further down the road. Come to think of it, I think that can is at the other campsite. I was going to grab it and forgot.”  
“Why didn't we just go back the way we came?”  
“Do you remember how you got in here? Or did you just run?”  
Jack blushed, “I just ran.”  
“So did I, both times.” Jack winced. “So I kinda know what way the road is, but not what's behind. Ken was on a dirt bike scouting, but we just wanted to get away from that shack.” Mark paused, shuttered and continued. “Besides, that is where Phil will be.”  
“And we trust Phil?” Jack asked, cautiously.  
“Well he saved our lives, twice now. So I think so.” Mark pulled Jack into a hug, he was cold.  
“Okay, back to the fire for you.” Mark and Jack sat down and waiting for the other two to wake up. The sun was rising higher now and Jack wanted to go.  
“Hey, suns up lets move.” He said loudly.  
“Your voice is so annoying in the morning, Jack.” Felix said, Ken snickered.  
“Oh is that so?” Jack took a deep inhale and yelled “TOP OF THE-”  
“Jack, Javla, STOP.” Felix cut him off as Jack laughed.  
“Well get up then, I want to go home.”  
“Yeah, Me too. I need a shower.” Felix stretched.  
Ken just lay there for a second. Mark noticed right away.  
“Ken, you doing okay, Man?”  
“My head-”  
Felix scowled. “What happened to your head?”  
“I am sure it got bounced off of things, and a punch broke my nose.”  
“Fook, Ken.” Jack said.  
“Mark's cheek bone is probably broken.” Ken deflected.  
“Thanks, Ken.” Mark rolled his eyes.  
“Mark, are you okay?” Jack asked, gently stroking the bruised flesh.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” He looked at Ken seriously “Can you walk?”  
“Yeah, just give me a minute-”  
“Ken, seriously, man.”  
Ken narrowed his eyes at Mark. “Mark, we are getting to that road. Today. okay?”  
Mark nodded and slowly stood up. “Okay, I will scout out a little, Ken rest for awhile.”  
Jack stayed with them. Mark was just stalling so Ken could rest a little more, he knew the Alpha adrenaline was wearing off, and the sick was coming back. In about 15 minutes Mark walked back to the site. Ken was standing, leaning on a tree and Felix.  
“We are ready.” Ken said as Mark started to lead the way. Jack had Chica and Mark noticed how much quicker it tired him out. Mark fell back to Jack. “Let me take Chica.”  
“No, it's okay.” Jack said, embarrassed  
“Mate, you are already carrying our child, I can take the damn dog.”  
Jack sighed and handed the leash to Mark. “Thanks.” He said.  
The day was long and all of them were worn out. Finally they got to Ken and Mark's last camp site before the one the created at the road.  
“If I recall correctly, the road is another hour that way.” Mark pointed in the direction they needed to go.  
Jack looked at Ken, who looked as if he were to pass out. “Mark, I need to rest.” Jack said.  
“We only have about an hour left, Jack. I can carry you.”  
“I heard you before, Mark.” He looked into Mark's eyes. “ I need to rest, Alpha.” Jack rubbed his belly for emphasis.  
Mark raised his eye brows in concern. “Okay, Jack, you rest. Felix, we need to try to find wood and food. Are you okay enough to do that?” Jack sat down.  
“Yeah, I feel better, actually.”  
“Okay good. Ken why don't you take a breather, too?” Ken nodded and sat next to Jack.  
“We will be back shortly, okay?”  
“Yes, we will be fine, Mark.” Ken looked at Mark, telling him without words that Jack was safe.  
Felix kissed Ken's forehead and Mark kissed Jack's stomach, then his nose. “Just rest, Jack.”  
“Be careful, Mark.” Jack said.

After Mark and Felix had been gone about 5 minutes Ken spoke. “Thanks again.” He was acknowledging that this was now the second time he requested to rest because Ken needed it.  
“You're welcome, honestly though, I need to rest. I am worn out.” Jack was squirming trying to get comfortable.  
Ken shook his head“Jack?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Get over here.” Jack sheepishly scooted closer and rested his head on Ken's shoulder. To Jack's surprise, Ken's scent now provided a great source of comfort and Jack felt safe.  
“Thank you.” He said shyly.  
Ken sighed. “It's nice to not smell fear coming from you.” Ken said to Jack “I know that was my fault, and that I was a monster, but you changed me.” Jack was going to say something, but Ken held up his hand. “I never thought I could have anything type of relationship with an Omega, other than what I was taught. I was wrong.”  
“People change, Ken. You changed.”  
“You know, I wish I could have been your big brother growing up. At least as the person I am now.” Ken sighed “Because that's how I see you now, Jack. Like a brother. I was just as worried about you as Felix. Well maybe Felix a little more.” He blushed.  
“Of course, you doof.” Jack relaxed and his face slid closer to Ken's neck “I am glad you were able to change. I am glad you were with Mark. I'm glad you got back to your Mate, too.”  
“Thanks for takin care of him.”  
“I love Felix like a brother.” He then pulled away from Ken looking into his eyes as Jack's filled with tears. “Same as you. The feeling is mutual” Ken wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him like a brother. Ken propped himself up off a tree, so it would be easier to support Jack. “There, now lean on me.”  
“Thanks, Ken.” Jack yawned.  
A smile could be heard in Ken's voice. “Rest, Omega.” Ken said. This time it was not condescending, It was not intimidating. Jack did not feel disgust, repugnance or revulsion. He felt endeared, he felt kindness and protection. He felt loved.

Mark and Felix came back with firewood and some berries, it was a pitiful amount, but it was all they could find. Mark wished he had their laundry duffle that contained some canned goods, but that was at Phil's cabin.  
“Look, they passed out on each other.” Felix whispered, giggling. Before this ordeal, Mark was certain that this would have caused him great jealousy. The way they were laying on each other was somewhat intimate, but now, it just seemed needed and Mark did not care. They both were not well, and it seemed like a good idea for them to be against each other. He knew Ken would fight to the death for Jack, so Mark just smiled, there were no negative feeling towards the situation.  
“Well at least they both are safe and comfortable.” Mark said, starting a fire. He could see Jack pressed into Ken, fast asleep. Ken looked worse for wear. He had dark circle under is eyes and he was sweating again.  
“Mark,” Felix said, his voice apprehensive.  
“Yeah?”  
“Ken is breathing funny. He looks like hell, he's sweating. He's really sick again, isn't he?”  
“Still is more like it. He was stabbed in the arm with a shard of dirty glass.” Mark watched Felix's eyes widen with fear, Mark placed his hand on his shoulder.  
Felix whined without meaning too, Ken scowled and shifted “Felix?” He asked, groggily.  
“Shh, I'm fine Alpha.” Felix said, his voice betrayed him.  
“You whined, Omega.” Ken opened his eyes fully, staring at him. “I can smell the fear coming off of you.”  
“Yes, but I'm fine. You should drink some water. Mark found your can and boiled water.”  
Ken moaned and shifted slightly as Jack was still asleep. “Shh” He said glancing down at Jack.  
“Still,” Felix whispered. “You need water.”  
Ken just nodded. Mark carried the can up to him “It's warm, but you should be able to drink it.” He bent down and picked up Jack. “I'll take that.” He said jokingly, sitting down wrapping his arms around Jack.  
Felix was soon asleep on Ken, Jack was asleep on Mark and the two Alpha's talked quietly. The stars were bright again.  
“I hope the whole Jack sleepin in me thing didn't bother you.” Ken obviously felt awkward about it.  
“It didn't.” Mark said.  
“Well we are just friends, you know?” He paused “Now it seems like we are really close friends.” A look of confusion crossed Ken's face.  
“Ken, I trust you.” Mark paused. “At least I do now.”  
“I just don't want you to think- wait you trust me?”  
“Ken, after the shit we have all been through, of course I trust you. I trust him too.”  
Ken sighed “Thank you. That means a lot considering the start to this relationship.”  
“I trust you with him, which means I trust you with my unborn child. We are friends, Hell at this point we are almost family.” Ken saw Mark smile in the fire light.  
“It's still bullshit that we are trapped out here. Again.” Ken rolled his eyes, “Like really man? This is ridiculous.” Ken shook his head. “Luckily the rain stopped. I mean you'd think Phil would get a helicopter or something.”  
“Doubt they have the funding.”  
Ken laughed, “You're probably right.”

When they woke up the next morning, they started towards the road. It was only about an hour away, but everyone was tired so walking was taking longer than expected. When Jack saw the road, though, it was as if suddenly his energy returned and, he took off running ahead. The others chuckled and let him go. Jack ran through the woods and to the road. A red truck was park a little further down when the scent of Alpha hit him. Jack stopped. Fear raced through him as he slowly started to back up, towards the forest again.  
“Hey, You down there. Get over here.” The man walked towards Jack with a gun tucked under his arm.  
Jack froze. Oh God, was he about to die?  
“Well come on, Son, I ain't gonna hurt yah.” He came close to Jack. Jack couldn't stop from shaking. The man offered a kind smile and laid his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
“Don't touch me!” He said, jumping. Jack could feel Mark getting closer.  
“Take it easy. You are safe now, Boy. All of yah.”  
Jack looked into the old man's face, “Ar-re you Phil?”  
The man's eyes crinkled with joy. “That would be me. I spose you are a mate. Ken or Mark?”  
Just then Mark, Ken and Felix broke the tree line onto the road. “Ah, Mark.” Phil could now smell it.  
“So you must be Jack, you Felix?” They both nodded. “Well let's get yah all to the cabin. Your other friends are there and Rod is tied in the shed.”  
“Rod?” Jack asked  
“That was the security guards name.” Ken said.  
The six of them piled into the truck and drove off to the cabin.  
“Phil,” Felix said  
“Yeah, Son.”  
“Thank you for saving my Alpha.” Phil just nodded in the rear view mirror. 

Once they were back at the cabin, they all hugged each other, and everyone cried. This had been so traumatic, and everyone was now safe, in one place. Everyone had gotten their emotions out, now all that remained was a comfortable silence as exhaustion took over, and the shock wore off. Phil broke the silence.  
“Ah, the Police and that Omega lady will be here tomorrow.”  
“Thanks Phil, we will get out of your hair soon enough.” Mark said  
“Now, do cha go a worrying about that, Boy. Truth be told, It was nice to see some friendly faces. You boys are all alright by me.” He turned his back to them, saying “Gotta get the deer out of the freezer so we can all eat.” and left the room.  
Ken looked at Wade “Pretty good Doc, huh?” and held up his bandaged arm.  
“Yeah, still hurt like hell.”  
Ken laughed, “Yes, yes it does.”  
They all were sitting around, talking and basically waiting to go home, but still enjoying the old man's kindness and humor. Phil had cooked them a very nice dinner, and now passed coffee around to everyone, except of course, Jack. Phil was telling stories of his life as a DNR agent, making everyone laugh and tell their own stories. This would be a night Jack would never forget and he made a mental note to tell Snapper when they were older.  
“Our jobs don't even know we are Omegas.” Felix said.  
“Well I bet some do now, Son. Papers and all.” Phil looked up at Felix. “Shouldn't be ashamed of who you are.”  
Jack scoffed. “Easy for you to say, as an Alpha.”  
Mark glared at him. “Don't be rude, Jack.” Jack looked at his feet.  
“No, He's right.” Phil interrupted. “I know how hard it is for Omegas.” He glanced at the pictures on the mantle. “Both of em are Omegas.”  
Jack's face burned with the heat of embarrassment. “I'm sorry.” He said softly  
“No worry, boy.” Phil smiled at him. “Well I am sure them cops and that Omega lady will be here early so, best if we sleep.” He pulled out two cots from the closet. “This is what I go for sleeping arrangements. I think the two injured should get the beds.”  
Wade protested, “No, I'll be fine on a cot. The Omegas should get the beds.”  
“Wade, stop it. You were shot! You need to be on a bed moron.” Mark said.  
“Jack is pregnant, Mark.”  
“I know that, Wade.”  
“So he needs a bed!”  
Ken was tired of the bickering so he said. “Wade, will you share a bed with me?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“Okay there, Now Omegas can have the beds and us cripples too. Can we please just sleep now?”  
“Mark and Jack can have the bed, I will put a cot next to my Alpha.” Felix said.  
Phil looked at Bob. “You take the couch, I'll set up the other cot 'cross the room.”  
Mark and Jack went to their room and go into bed together, Mark wrapped his arms around his Omega.  
“You hanging in there?”  
“Yes, Mark. I am just very tired, and very ready for this all to be over.”  
“Where you drugged too?” Mark blurted out. He had been trying to just forget it, but he couldn't  
“Yes. It was in the Orange Juice.”  
“Shit.” Mark said.  
“When I figured it out, I was so scared. I got to hospital and we both are fine. Snapper is fine.” He felt Mark adjust his hands around them. “Mark?”  
“Yeah?”  
“About Lex, she's, well shes a spitfire. She is sassy and bossy, but she is wonderful and her heart is in the right place. Just keep that in mind when she meets yeh, okay?”  
“Yes dear.” Mark said sarcastically. Jack grazed his teeth over Mark's Bonding Mark. “No fair playing dirty.”  
“I just wanted to remind you of who you were being snarky with, Alpha.” Jack whispered.  
“Oh I have missed you, Jackaboy.”  
“I missed you too.”  
As night turned to day, Mark still clutched onto Jack. Through out the night Mark's mate had whimpered and whined. Mark feared he was having nightmares, but the only thing he could do was hold him and occasionally push him into his neck. Chica hadn't left Mark's side either. Mark knew that things were not over yet. They all had to talk to the Police, especially since Joe was dead. They were going to have to all make videos about this. All secrets would have to be exposed, because once the media got wind of this, Mark knew they would spin it, to make it more intriguing. Maybe Lex could help them, maybe they could help her. Mark had sworn he would make things better for Omegas. His child could be an Omega, and he didn't want them to grow up in this world. It wasn't fair.  
“Far too much angst going on up there, Alpha.” Jack said, yawning. He leaned up and kissed Mark.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes, just thinking about how we are going to tell our Subs. They have to know now, Jack. We have to explain to them why we all vanished for over two weeks. Not just you and I, Ken, Felix, even Bob and Wade.”  
“I know.” Jack said quietly. “I checked Twitter once while you were missing. People assumed you and Ken were dead because it had been so long.” He swallowed hard. “I haven't been on since.” He sat up “Of course I was kidnapped.”  
Mark shook his head, Jack's humor was still intact. “We will all have to meet up together and talk about it. Once we are back in LA, once we have met with the cops and Lex.”  
“Yeah.” Jack said. He knew that this had to be done. He hoped that it would turn out okay, but after everything they had been through, a little internet hate could be dealt with.  
He heard noise from the other room, Phil was making coffee no doubt and trying to round up food for extra people and a dog again. “We really need ta do something nice for Phil.” Jack said.  
“We will, Mate. I already have some ideas.”  
The both got up and found everyone else sitting around in the living room. It was so crowded, as it was not intended to house so many at once.  
“Did you need help, Phil?” Jack called into the kitchen  
“Naw, you just set Son, I got it.”  
“Okay.” Jack said, what a stubborn old man.  
Shortly after they had eaten there was a knock at the door and there stood Lex, agent Coffner and a squad of officers.  
Lex stepped into the door and sighed, It was if a dam broke as she said: “Holy shit you guys.” She looked frazzled, her hair was a mess, her usually bright eyes were tired and weary. She usually was calm, well put together, but that Lex was nowhere to be seen. “Are you all fucked in the head? Seriously!” She demanded. “Someone had to have sensed something wasn't right. Do you think I would have ever allowed that? That I wouldn't have been there?” Her tone was snappy, but Mark could tell she was scared and very concerned. She also was blaming herself.  
“Jack did.” Wade said quietly.  
“Well, Christ. Why the fuck didn't you listen to him?”  
“He was so stressed it took us all awhile to figure out it was more than that.” Bob said.  
“Basic life skills 101, learn to sniff out the bullshit.” Her arms were crossed and she was obviously upset.  
“Lex, It's okay.” Jack said  
“No. It's not okay. He fucking took you all,” She growled, “This could have ended in death!” She was fuming, it wasn't intended to be directed at Jack, but it was. Jack flinched and Mark stood up.  
“You should have called me, Jack.”  
“I didn't have my phone.”  
She threw her hands up in the air, unable to believe what she heard. “Someone kidnaps your Alpha, is after you and you don't grab your phone? Fucking hell.” Jack was starting to get anxious, Mark stepped forward.  
“Listen, Lex is it?” Mark asked.  
“What?” She snapped.  
“You need to take a breath.”  
“Mark I take it?” Her eyes were still wild and she was breathing quickly.  
“Yes. You need to take it down a notch.”  
“I just-”  
Mark growled in his throat. “You need to stop yelling at my Mate and child.” Mark's eyes were cold.  
Lex was taken back by this, she stood there shocked. People usually were afraid of her, and never challenged her. Especially Alpha's. Mark didn't seem to care who she was, Lex was impressed. She had only seen this type of loyalty a few times, and it made her laugh. Mark looked at her confused.  
Once she had composed herself, Agent Coffner cleared his throat.  
“If that will be all, Lex.”  
“Jimmy, are you ever going to get that stick out of your ass? I bet it hurts!”  
Ken burst out laughing, Lex turned to Jack and pulled him into a hug. Pulling back she looked in his eyes and offered a half smile. “Shit, Jack.”  
“I'm okay.”  
“Sorry Kiddo, kinda been stressed these last few days, then you all end up missin. What a fucking trip. I mean fucking Christ.”  
She then went to Felix, then Bob, and gently Wade.  
“Well, hot shot, got into it with someone else, did yah?” She said to him.  
“Well, you know, I was trying to push him down, and this happened.” Wade smiled as Lex laughed.  
Jack looked at Lex, she was starting to act more like herself again. Jack smiled, walked over to her and hugged her again. As he did, he whispered to her “Phil killed him Lex.” Her eyes became wide and tears started to fall freely. “Joe is dead.”  
“Are, are you sure?”  
“I am sure.” Jack said nodding. She glanced at the older man entering to room.  
“You, You killed him?”  
Phil came further into the room. “Oh that rapist? Oh yah, he's dead. I put a bullet straight through his head.” Causally as if it were a normal everyday thing.  
Lex started to shake and looked as though she would fall, Mark quickly slid a chair her way. “Here, sit,” he said.  
“I-Just.”  
“Just breath, Lex.” Jack said. “It's over.”  
Ken stepped forward. “Something doesn't make sense to me.” He asked, directing the statement to Lex  
Lex looked up at him, still shocked and shaking “What's that?”  
“When we escaped it was only because Joe was very drunk. It was after he saw the news broadcast that said you were with Felix and Jack.” Ken ran his hand through his hair. “He said you had betrayed him.”  
Lex sighed, and shook her head. “When I was younger, I would do anything to “get the guy.” She paused. “No matter how morally acceptable, or not, in my case, it was.” She shook her head. “I lured him in, befriended him and I was almost about to take him down when he seemingly vanished. Somehow he put two and two together. He knew somehow. That's when he burned down my safe house.” She choked back a sob “That's how I got people killed.” She slowly inhaled, then whispered. “He thought I was in love with him, found out I used him and killed people because of me.” She cried now, and no one said a word. Jack looked at her, the bad ass Omega advocate was crumbling before them. It make Jack feel sick to see this woman reduced to this. No one said anything, as nothing was to be said.  
“Hey, Lex.” It was Agent Coffner who finally addressed her. “Relax, okay?” He was talking sweetly to her and if one didn't know better, they would have thought he was her Alpha. “That's it, deep breaths. You know that wasn't your fault.” He gently rubbed her back. The moment was so intimate between the two of them that everyone looked away, Jack was blushing and Phil opened up and hid behind a paper.  
Lex looked at Coffner in the eyes and sighed. He pulled her into a hug and she whispered “Thank you, Jimmy.” He became embarrassed, pulled away, cleared his throat and addressed the room.  
“Ah, Right.” He sighed. “So I am going to need statement from all of you, I have paramedics outside, I want them to look you all over.” He glanced at Jack “How are you and the pup?”  
“We are okay, thanks.” He nodded and smiled.  
Phil, as it turned out, did everything needed for both Ken and Wades injuries. They were told to keepo keep taking antibiotics until they could schedule with a doctor.  
Mark's cheek didn't seem broken to them. Everyone was dehydrated and so they all were hooked up to IV fluids.  
“Holy shit, how did you have enough?” Phil asked.  
“I made them take two bags per and once stand per.” Lex piped in, winking.  
“Smart lady.” Phil said. 

The Detective started by speaking with Bob, then Wade.  
Then he took Phil's statement.  
Then Felix and Jack's, as they were the targets as well.  
One of the officers who had talked to Rod came in. Rod had confirmed the story, admitted to placing a tracker on Ken's car, and getting both men to that basement.  
When Coffner spoke with Mark and Ken, he was very specific.  
“Listen, I know you two were missing for a long while, and I know you must have been anxious to get back to your Omegas, but I must know. Did either of you shoot him.”  
“Phil shot him sir.” Mark said.  
“And why was that?”  
“Rod had a gun, Phil almost got it, Joe lunged at Rod, Phil shot.” Ken said “That's it.”  
“Okay.” Coffner stood up  
“Okay?” Mark asked  
“You didn't need to ask us anything else?” Ken was confused, he was ready for a fight if needed.  
“To be honest, this is all formality. I know what that monster was capable of, and I don't doubt for a second that he did all of this. Everyone is going to be cleared, especially with his partners confession.”  
He sighed “I am just grateful that no one who mattered died.” Coffner stood up and nodded at Jack and went outside. The cops now were dispatched to the body of Joe, to take care it as well. Lex insisted on going with them.  
“What if he isn't there?” Jack asked Mark.  
“If he ain't some critter got him. I already told this story, but I shot in him the god dang head, okay?” He was talking with is hands, demonstrating. “He didn't get up, Son. He is never getting up. That waste of breath is gone. He's deader than a door nail.”  
Mark smiled at Phil, he really liked this guy.  
“Does that make you feel better?” Phil asked  
“Yeah, a little.” Jack confessed.  
“Don't worry, soon you boys will all be home and back at what yah do.” Phil smiled, though there was no humor in the smile. Mark could tell Phil had been alone up here for a long time.  
“You will be missed, ya old koger.” Ken said cocking his eyebrow, Phil laughed.  
“Don't make me open that back up and clean it out again.”  
Mark and Ken laughed.  
“Thank you for everything, Phil.” Jack added.  
“Don't mention it. It's sorta my job.” He winked.

When Lex came back so confirmed with Jack, that Joe was in fact Dead.  
“We are getting a big ol van and getting yah back to Jack and Mark's house today.” Lex said.  
Collectively everyone sighed. It was going to be nice getting back home. Mark noticed how Lex used Jack's name first when explaining ownership of the house, and he liked it. Mark glanced around spotting Jack, who was talking to Phil, kindly. Jack had grown found of their DNR agent and Mark knew it would be hard for him to say goodbye. When the time came, Jack cried and promised they would write.

They all said their goodbyes and got to the van.  
“Ah, is Mark driving?” Ken asked, cautiously  
“Hey-” Mark said, a little hurt.  
“No offense, Man, but the last time you kind of lost your shit, and well the circumstance isn't that much different.” Ken finished.  
“He's right.” Jack said tugging at his hand.  
“I'm drivin.” Lex said, “So all yah shut up and get in the van.” Ken and Wade took their own seats to start with, as both were sore and needed more room. Bob, Felix and Jack sat in the second seat and Mark sat in the front next to Lex. Everyone had fallen asleep accept for Mark.  
“Thank you.” Mark said quietly to Lex.  
“I am just doin what is needed.”  
“Really, though. You saved them you know? Helped them.”  
“Mark,” Lex said, deep regret in her voice. “I got them all fucking kidnapped.”  
“I don't blame you.”  
“No? How could you not?”  
Mark sighed. “I have been through some pretty heavy shit these last few months.” He stopped. “I am a Youtuber, I make funny gaming videos and sketches and raise money for charity. Now I am a Bonded Alpha with a baby on the way, no idea where our future is headed. He was almost raped by the same asshole, then we were kidnapped, then they were kidnapped. This is like the worst soap opera ever.” He paused and looked back at Jack. “Now it feels like we are totally different people.”  
“Well that's because you are, dummy.” She glanced back at the sleeping passengers. “You can't go through what we all did and stay the same.” She sighed. “You just gotta get back to being you.”  
“How do you do that, when it feels like nothing will ever be safe again?”  
“Oh now, that isn't true. I am sure you will figure it out.”  
“I am a horrible Alpha, I didn't even listen to him when he tried to tell me something wasn't right. It could have gotten all of us killed.”  
“Pity party, Pity party for one.” Lex said smirking, Mark blushed. “Listen, Kid. Things are never going to go back, but it doesn't mean it is all lost. You can turn this around and make the world listen.”  
Mark looked at her. “I have done my research, this van is filled with the and some of the biggest Youtubers. Think of how many people you could reach. We, my organization, needs you guys. After all this, I have my vengeance, my Brother Seth has his, but it may be too late.” She inhaled and exhaled and continued “For him, anyway. Think of what the others out there went though. Those who don't have a voice. Do you know how many people can be reached? These kids, teens and even adults that watch you, eat up everything you say. Between yah you have about 76 million subscribers. And it grows for most of you by a lot a day. Think about it.”  
And Mark did. She was right. They could start a movement. He wanted nothing more for a world that was safe for his Mate, his friends and possibly their unborn child. If the other could get on board, maybe they could start a movement for change.  
Jack was awake not and glanced at Mark's eyes in the mirror “Uh Oh.” He said. “I have seen that look before.”  
Mark smiled. “What do say we change the world, Jackaboy? Maybe not the whole world, but we our worlds.”  
“I say I love you Alpha, and I'm in.”  
Lex smiled and looked in the mirror seeing the undying love in Jack's eyes. She knew this was going to be a good thing for Omegas. Jacksepitceye and Pewdiepie were Omegas, and hundred of thousands of Alphas watched them.  
“Never know.” Lex said, smirking “You fellas may just change the whole world.”


	21. We all are safe with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are they to move on from this?

The ride back had been fairly quiet other than Lex and Mark's conversation. After that, everyone was so exhausted that no one had the energy even to make small talk. When they reached LA, Lex had taken them to the hospital right away and dropped Bob and Wade off with her pilot so they could head home. Jack insisted on riding with her, to get Chica home. The dog had been through a lot, and he wanted to give her a bath and get her settled. Mark all but lost his mind knowing that Jack and Snapper weren't getting checked out, but the paramedics had said he was fine and with the promise that he would see a specialist in the coming days, Mark finally relented. Mark also felt his child was fine, so he let Jack go. He was worried about Chica too, she was like his first child and he knew Jack didn't want her to be alone at the house. Neither did Mark. Lex promised to come back to the hospital to pick up whoever was allowed to leave and bring them back.  
The doctors were concerned about Ken's head injuries and his severe infection so he was admitted. The attended to his nose, checked out his arm wound and got him a bed. Ken was not pleased with this at all, but he knew there was no way out of it. Besides, he wasn't well enough to argue anyway. Felix was apparently fine, the doctors thought his illness was a reaction as a result of his bond with is Alpha, who was dangerously sick. Mark was dehydrated so they gave him more fluids and a stronger antibiotic as he had been exposed to unknown bacteria and they released him. Felix refused to leave Ken, which wasn't surprising to anyone. Lex came back and picked Mark up. They were now in his driveway, saying their goodbyes.

“I bet Jack cried, didn't he.”  
“'Course he did, the kids' preggo”  
Mark chuckled “Wouldn't have mattered," He said smiling. “He is pretty bad at “goodbye.”  
She sighed, misty-eyed herself. “Listen, Alpha, you take care of your family.” She had said. “That mean's you too.”  
“I will, thanks for everything Lex.” He smiled fondly at her.  
“You're welcome. Please don't be a stranger, I still can help. I meant what I said, I wasn't just in this for my brother's revenge. I really do want to help Omegas.” She smiled and Mark knew it was the truth. He reached out and hugged her, then watched the taillights fade into the distance. 

 

The first night alone in their house since the incident, it took Mark by surprise how jumpy he was. He didn't know he would be so affected by all of this and honestly, he was ashamed. Jack seemed to be fine, concerning himself with taking care of Mark, who was constantly flinching. In the coming nights, Mark would wake up screaming from nightmares, most of which he refused to talk about. Jack would hold him and shove him into his neck.  
“Shh, Mark it's okay, you are home, we are safe.” Mark had clung to Jack for dear life.  
At random times during the coming days, Mark would spend at least two hours searching the house, the garage and their yard to make sure there was no sign of anyone else. After he did that he dumped out and threw away anything in their fridge that was opened. It was stupid, and Mark knew it as Lex had already emptied their refrigerator, even after the Police took the tainted orange juice. There was no possible way for anything to be harmful, but for the first week, Mark couldn't help himself.  
After that first week, Jack had had enough. He had been gentle with his Alpha, but now he had to say something. He was wasting perfectly good food and drink and they needed to get on with their normal lives.  
“Mark, can you come in here, please?” Jack called him into the living room and patted the couch cushion next to him  
“I love you, and I know that you have been through hell.”  
“We all have.” He interrupted.  
“Right.” Jack took Mark's hands into his own, and looked him in the eyes.  
“Mark, we are safe now. There is no one here, no one has been here. Everywhere you check, you come up with nothing, right?”  
Mark nodded.  
Jack continued. “We can't keep wasting food and drinks yeh? It's okay; I am not trying to be a dick, really.” Jack had pulled Mark into a hug at that point. “But how much longer are we going to let this man,” Jack shifted and continued. “This DEAD man run our lives? The Police have checked everything, nothing is bugged, there are no traces of drugs left and the crime scene tape is all gone.”  
Mark pulled out of the hug and looked at his feet, embarrassed. “I know I have been a little, ah, over the top.”  
“I think it's more than a little Mark,” Jack said dryly.  
“I'm sorry Jack, I just need to know you are safe. I have to protect you, Snapper and Chica. I know you don't feel safe, I need to fix that.”  
Jack shook his head sadly, he knew somehow his past words would come back to haunt him.  
“That conversation seems like a lifetime ago.” He sighed sadly “I know I am safe.” He reached out and hugged Mark, and traced his Bond mark with his thumb. He then pulled him away to look into his eyes. “That we ALL are safe.” Mark's eyes glistened as they filled with tears. “ It's okay. I am so sorry I even said that back then. I regretted it immediately after the words left me mouth. You are a good Alpha, Mark.”  
“Well, you were fucking right.” He said bitterly, through clenched teeth.  
Jack nervously looked down at his feet. “I am just tired of this controlling all we do. It has been a week since Lex dropped us off. I am not saying I think you should be over with it. Lord knows I'm not. I just think we need to move forward.”  
Mark ran his hand through his hair.  
“We haven't been to a proper grocery store in ages, I keep walking to the gas station to keep us fed, but you throw it away every morning, and I have to go get more. It's really fookin annoying.”  
He sighed. “ Mark we have to move on.” More gently he said. “I need better food for Snapper, healthier than 2 for 1 gas station sandwiches and chips.” Jack wasn't intending to guilt trip Mark, but it was the truth. He couldn't drive and he needed some actual food with nutrients.  
“Oh good, Now I am hurting our unborn child too.” He stood up. “ Jack, I am not the same, I am,” He stopped shaking his head “Broken.” he said barely above a whisper.  
“Mark, you are not broken! And you are not hurting Snapper, I just need better food.” Jack sighed. “You are trying to heal, I am too. I still have to make sure our child is feed right, that is my responsibility. Can we please go to the grocery store today?”  
Mark simply looked up at him and nodded. Jack handed him the keys, so he wouldn't have a chance to change his mind.  
The trip to the grocery store was challenging. Jack was nervous too, but he had to push that away because his Alpha wouldn't remove his hand from Jack's abdomen, making it very hard to shop.  
“Mark, you need to stop grabbing at me.” He hissed, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice. “Let's just get groceries and go.”  
Mark blushed and removed his hand reluctantly. “Sorry.” He muttered, looking around nervously.  
“I also want to bring some things to Felix. I wish he would just come back and sleep in a bed, but he won't.” He looked at Mark “Do you think you can handle that?” Jack asked, clearly concerned with his Alpha's well-being. Mark nodded, however Jack could tell he was not confident in his decision. “I want to bring him some clothes, food. They are releasing Ken at the end of the week, but that still leaves 5 days.” Again Mark just nodded.  
Jack leaned into Mark and whispered, “I love you. You are doing a good job of protecting us. Please try to relax. This is hard for me too, but we have to get back to normal life. I feel safe with you, Alpha.”  
With that Mark's attitude changed slightly as they continued down the aisles, placing various things in their cart. Mark had again placed his hand on Jack's abdomen, but Jack chose the ignore it. He knew his Alpha was doing the best he could right now. Jack kissed him on the check, offering reassurance.  
After stopping at another store to get Felix some clothes, then home to put away the groceries, they went to the hospital. Mark could tell that Ken was beyond ready to get out of this hospital, the scent of annoyed Alpha filled the room.  
“Hi.” Ken greeted  
“Hey, guys.” Felix said he looked like hell. He had dark circles under his eyes and was pale. Jack bent down to give Ken a hug, he whispered “Jack, can you get Felix out of here for awhile, he needs fresh air.” Jack pulled away and nodded slightly. He walked over to Felix. “I got you some clothes and some decent food.” He handed Felix the bags.  
“Thanks, Jack.” Felix said giving a weak smile.  
“Hey, can we go for a walk?” Jack asked, cautiously “I really could use some “Girl talk.”  
Mark's head shot over to them, his eyes were wild with fear, his scent was fear and anger.  
“Um, I guess, but...” Felix looked at Mark, then to Ken who smiled and waved his hand, dismissing Mark's behavior.  
“Go, I'll keep Mark company. You need fresh air, Omega.”  
“O-okay. I won't be gone long.” Felix said, raising his eyebrow.  
“Take your time, not goin anywhere.” Ken said, still smiling at his Mate.  
Jack walked over to Mark, placing a hand on his back, kissing his cheek. He whispered in his ear.  
“It's okay Mark. We are safe.” Mark didn't say anything, but Jack could tell he didn't believe him.  
“Mark, we are at a hospital, relax will yah?” Ken said, if looks could kill, Ken would be dead.  
Felix and Jack left the room and Mark was a wreck.  
“Sit, Mark. Let's talk.” Ken said. After what they had been through, Mark and Ken were now very close. “What's going on with you?”  
“I-” Mark stopped, slumped back in the chair and rubbed the corners of his eyes underneath his glasses.  
“You?” Ken said, rotating his hand in a circle, to get Mark to continue.  
In a soft voice without making eye contact Mark said. “I am scared, Ken.”  
Ken looked at Mark sympathetically. “I am not a good Alpha. Infact Jack practically had to beg me to take him to the grocery store so he could feed our child decent food. I spent the first week throwing away anything that was open, daily. I mean everything Ken. At various times during the day ,I constantly am checking and rechecking to make sure no one was or is in our house. Jack noticed, but he didn't notice the times in the middle of the night when I would pretend to be sleeping,” He stopped and sighed. “that of course is after the nightmares that I wake up screaming.”  
Ken looked at him and frowned. “I have them too.”  
Mark lifted his head. “I'm sorry.”  
“Listen, Mark. What you went through, what we all went through, is pretty fucked up. It's bound to leave some emotional scars to go with the physical scars. I haven't been home yet, obviously, but I know one thing,” Ken leaned over and put his hand on Mark's shoulder. “You. Are. Strong, Mark. Don't ever forget that, but you need help.”  
“I don't have time for that.” Mark protested, also he did not want to “talk” about it.  
“Make time.”  
“Easy for you to say. You seem to be coping well enough.”  
Ken sighed. “Hey, stow the “poor me” judgey bullshit for a minute will yah? I have been trapped again, in this hospital. I wake up not knowing where I am. I haven't tried to encourage Felix to get a hotel or stay with you guys because the thought of him leaving my sight is something I can't handle. I had to have Jack take him outside. It bothers me as much as you. But Felix, he is” Ken sighed sadly. “So depressed...” Ken trailed off and continued. “You are not the only Alpha this fucked up, Mark. Hell, Wade got shot. Shot, Mark.”  
Mark sighed. “I didn't mean that I was the only one suffering, Ken.”  
“I know that, idiot. What I am saying is you need help. Talk to someone.”  
“I don't know...”  
“Mark, I am talking to someone. At first, it was twice a day, now it's once.”  
Mark's eye widened “Yo-you are?”  
“Yes. And don't sound so shocked.”  
“Sorry, I just thought-”  
“Yeah, I know, but If I want to be able to take care of my Omega, I mean really take care of him. I have to do this. You need to do this because you need to care for Jack,” he paused, looking Mark directly in the eyes “and your pup.”  
Mark sighed, Ken was right. “I-I just don't know where to start.”  
Ken reached to the table next to him and handed him a card. “I have talked to Dr. Carter about you already, and he agreed to see you. All you have to do is call him.”  
Mark was a little annoyed that Ken had done this, but he knew he was right. “Okay, Ken. Thanks.”  
“Don't just throw the card away, or forget about it. Call him. Call him today. You need to. Jack needs to talk to someone too. Felix is.”  
“Wow, you guys have it all figured out,” Mark said, but not in a sarcastically snarky tone, it was just a passing comment.  
Ken laughed. “No. Just trying to get life back to normal, Mark. This doesn't have to define the rest of our lives. When I am out of this hell hole, we need to talk to the fans. As soon as possible. The longer we put it off, the more traumatic it will be.” By now Social media was buzzing with rumors, assumptions and just flat out lies about them all. There was speculation and news articles being re-posted, and people demanding explanations, but for now they went unanswered.  
“I guess you're right.”  
“You need to talk to Dr. Carter before then, be prepared. Jack too.”  
Jack and Felix returned shortly after, Mark left them alone to call Dr. Carter. He had an appointment the next day. So Did Jack. Much to Mark's surprise, Jack did not complain or make a huge deal out of it. He just agreed to go. Mark was relieved. When Mark and Jack made it home, Mark felt a little better. It was nice to talk to Ken, he understood on Mark's level. He understood the self-disappointment of being an Alpha and how their power had been taken away. He just got it. Mark was truly shocked that Ken was talking to a therapist, he thought Ken of all people would refuse. It was good, though because I showed how much he had grown, that he wanted to make sure he could take care of Felix. Mark needed to do that too, for Jack.  
Mark was sitting in the living room, thinking of his earlier conversation with Ken about the subs. He knew he was right, the rumors were already flying around, other Youtubers were trying to contact them to figure out that has going on. How would they tell their subs? What would be the best way and also try to “change the world” as they had promised Lex? He wanted to make sure no necessary details were left out when they told their subs and he also wanted to make an impact for the Omega community. This was going to be hell either way, and Mark's stomach knotted thinking of how badly this could go. He had a thought, they could do a Charity live stream. It would not only be the easiest way to have everyone in the same place, it was also hopefully a way help Lex's efforts. He texted her the idea, she loved it. Mark asked her to take part and she accepted. After all, she was the bad ass Omega advocate. 

A few days had passed, both Mark and Jack had spoken with Dr. Carter. Ken was right of course, and the Doctor had given him some tips to help him recover.  
Mark found Jack sitting on the deck with Chica, lost in thought. It was only 6:00 in the morning.  
“Hey.” He said as he sat next to Jack. “Snapper?”  
Jack didn't respond at first, he just sat stone still.  
“Jack?” Mark said a little louder.  
Jack jumped and blushed “Hi.” Jack smiled softly at his Mate.  
“What were you thinking about so hard?” Mark asked, “And is our child what is getting you up this early?”  
Jack ignored the first question. “At first, it was, now my body just gets up this early. Blasphemy!”  
Mark chuckled but said, “You know I can tell when something is wrong, right?”  
Jack hesitated, he was thinking about this therapy sessions, and somehow things went blank, fuzzy. However, he told Mark: “Just really tired today.”  
“Well, you are almost to your second trimester, things have been literally crazy, and you haven't been sleeping.” “Thanks to me.” Mark thought. He was sure tiredness was the only thing bothering Jack, but it was obvious his Mate did not want to talk about it.  
“Yeh, are you okay? I mean I noticed you aren't throwing everything in our fridge away daily, or checking every room, but don't think I don't notice the nightmares still. Or you leavin me in the middle of the night.”  
Mark ran his hand through his hair. “I'm sorry, I don't mean to wake you.”  
Jack blushed and looked down “I know. Mark.” Jack trailed off, he was helpless, there was nothing he could do to help. “But Dr. Carter is helpin yeh though, right?”  
Mark nodded. “Yes.” He turned to Jack. “Is he helping you?”  
Jack's face was void of expression, but he said “Yes.” He then shook his head, as if he was trying to forget something and sighed.  
“Hey, I didn't mean to...” Mark trailed off and pulled Jack into his lap, his hand across Jack's belly he cocked his head. A slow smile spread across his lips, he hugged Jack a little tighter.  
Jack looked up at him and smiled.  
Mark just kept smiling “Oh, Jack.” He said softly “How long have you known?” Mark rubbed Jack's protruding abdomen, raising his eyebrow.  
“I wondered when you would notice.” He smiled.  
“So you have known for awhile then?” Mark asked.  
“Ah, I had suspicions when I was in the safe room... the feelings were stronger. And later on too. They were sending me signals when you were gone.” darkness started to cloud Jack's face, Mark quickly said  
“They indeed.” Mark tried to bring it back, so Jack wasn't getting lost in the past.  
“So you can feel it too. I guess I'm not hallucinating.”  
“No, I feel them. Are you okay with that?”  
“Well, Mark, it's not like we can just take one back!” Jack joked.  
Mark laughed and hugged Jack tightly. The sat like that for awhile, not speaking. Mark knew he had to talk to Jack about the live stream. His voice turning more serious he said. “Jack, I spoke with Lex.”  
“Okay?” Jack pulled away from Mark to look him in the eyes “Why?”  
“I have this idea, she's on board too.”  
“Okay?”  
“I think we should tell everyone what happened,” He paused “on a Charity live stream.”  
Jack suddenly got off of Mark's lap and stood up running his hands through his hair. “Are you out of your fookin mind?” He said quietly  
“Um, not the response I was looking for, but...”  
“LIVE? For the love of God, Mark.”  
Mark sighed. “I think it would be easier, if everyone was here, and we could wrap it all up with donations to her charity that helps Omegas. Have some good come out of this.”  
“But- There is no editing, now room for error. We all have been missing for near a month... and this? This is how you want to address it?” His voice was angry, but Mark could tell it was all fear based.  
“Well, I think it would help with donations...”  
“Jaysus, shock value? You want to bank donations of the shock value of a story that has changed and possibly destroyed our lives?” Jack started to shake now, panic setting in. “Mark, that is so” Jack couldn't find the right words.  
“Hey, Jack, relax.” Mark said evenly.  
“I don't know how that's possible,” He started to pace. “You have had some crazy ideas, Mark, but this one takes the fookin cake. Christ on a bike.”  
“Jack, I want to make it better for you, for Felix, for our Children. I keep thinking, what if Snapper.” He corrected himself “Snappers, are Omegas? I am sure you have thought about that before too. We told Lex on the ride home that we were going to change the world. Have you changed your mind?”  
Jack sighed, he had agreed to that. “No.” Jack said, looking at him in the eyes again. “But using our children as a selling point? That's a new low, Fischbach” Jack was fuming, he was so angry he wasn't even yelling. In a deep, chilled voice he said quietly “How dare you?”  
“Jack, that's not what I meant to do.” Mark looked at his hands.  
“So what have the others said, genius? I can't be the only one who has issues with this...”  
“Why would I tell the others before I told you?”  
“I don't know what you are going to do anymore, Mark.” Jack was teetering on the edge of a panic attack. He started to take long, slow breaths, counting them as he went, just as Dr. Carter had told him.  
“Jack, hey. Take it easy.” Mark said, concerned  
“Jus, Jus leave me alone Mark. I need time.” “ 5, 6, 7” he counted in his head.  
Mark sighed “I don't want to leave you alone like this, Mate.”  
Jack lost it “I don't fookin care, jus go.” “3, 4, 5” He continued in his head, watching Mark leave.

Mark hung his head and walked into the house. He was disappointed and discouraged. He didn't think Jack was going to react like that, he didn't know what to expect, actually. He was in no way trying to use his pups as a selling point, he was just trying to show Jack he wanted to make it better for them. Jack was not okay, and the Alpha in him was screaming at him to take care of his Mate. The problem with that was his Mate didn't want anything to do with him right now. Mark decided to call Bob and Wade on Skype.  
“Um, wow. A live stream?” Bob said.  
“How's Jack taking that?” Wade asked.  
“Not well.” Mark admitted.  
The conversation continued and as it ended both Wade and Bob agreed to do the live stream, If Jack, Ken, and Felix were okay with it.  
Mark went to check on Jack as some time had passed, but he was not outside, nor was he anywhere in the house. Mark checked his phone, Jack had texted him.  
“Went for a walk. Be back later.”  
Mark sighed, he hated the idea that Jack was alone, but he had to allow it. He pet Chica made some coffee and toast and sat down. He texted Jack.  
“Please eat something. All three of you need it.”  
There was not response, but then again Mark didn't think there would be. Jack had to work this out on his own, in hindsight, maybe a live stream wasn't the best of ideas. Was Mark trying to use their trauma to drum up more donations? Maybe, but for some reason, he didn't feel that way. A live stream would also allow instant questions and answers as well. Mark still thought this was their best option. Mark got lost in thought, an hour had passed. Jack was still not home. Mark wanted to stay busy, he cleaned, did laundry and wrote up a plan for the live stream. It was late afternoon when his phone chimed. He thought it would be Jack, but it was Ken.  
“Jack is here, so you know.”  
“Thank you.” He responded back.  
“He's super pissed at you.”  
“I know.”  
“I get the live stream thing, but I don't know if it will be good for our Omegas, Mark.”  
“I just wanted some good to come out of it. There could be live Q&A. Fewer rumors?”  
“I get it. Felix and Jack are away talking now. Using the pups as a selling point, that was shit.”  
“I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!” Mark was frustrated beyond belief.  
“Okay.”  
“Can you please tell Jack to text me, I can pick him up when he is ready?”  
“I can try. He was talking about getting a hotel.”  
“Great.”  
“Just give him some time. You have to realize, this all started with him. I am sure he has guilt about it, not to mention fear.”  
“I know. Please just ask him.”  
“Okay.”

Mark slammed his fists on the counter top, scaring Chica. “Sorry.” He said to her as he petted the top of her head. This was not how any of this was supposed to go. He wasn't trying to be insensitive, hell, it was amazing he was able to even keep ideas straight in his head with the lack of sleep. He hoped his Mate would finally understand what he was trying to accomplish. He sighed and went to the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, and eventually falling asleep. 

“No, No. Don't you touch him.”  
“Mark!” A voice yelled at him, he felt hands shaking him.  
“Get the fuck off me.” He yelled, thrashing about.  
“Mark, wake up.” Jack urged.  
“I have to get Ken out of here!” He mumbled, frantically.  
“Alpha, stop!” Jack yelled and when Mark stilled, Jack pulled him into his neck. Mark slowly started to wake up. He was shaking, and tears still covered his face.  
“Don't leave me.” Mark choked.  
“Deep breaths.” Jack coached, rubbing his back in slow circles. Mark shuttered, memories flooding back in. He pushed them away, repressing them. He did not want to remember, he didn't want to see that things face again, or what he did to Ken. Or hear the words he spoke about Jack.  
“Mark, you have to slow your breathing, you are going to pass out.” Still, Mark shook.“It's okay, Mate. I am here, we are safe.” Mark clung to Jack, started to relax.  
“I'm so sorry, Jackaboy.” he said, the words muffled by Jack's clothing.  
“I know, it's okay.”  
“It's not fucking okay, Jack. Not only did I make you think I was attempting to exploit our unborn children, which never, ever was my intention. I swear to you, Jack. Never. I am a complete fucking mess. I am an Alpha, I shouldn't be acting like this.” He motioned to his body, referring to his nightmares. “ I shouldn't be so weak, so pathetic, so useless. I should be taking care of you, and making sure you are okay. All three of you and-” Jack cut off Mark's rambling by pressing a hard kiss into his lips, straddling him, pushing him back down on the couch. Jack's thumb traced the Bond mark on his Alpha's neck. The kiss deepened, and soon they were pawing at each other, clothes coming off and the trauma of the most recent nightmare was forgotten.  
“Jack, are we?” Mark asked, but he was cut off by his Mates hands traveling south.  
Jack whispered in Mark's ear. “We need this. I need you. Please, Alpha.” his voice was laced with tension and desire. Mark pulled him back, kissing down his neck, grazing his Bond mark with his teeth softly. Jack whimper.  
They were frantic, clumsy and messy. Every moment was filled with the tangible feeling of distress, longing, and need. A need for their bond. Jack moaned into Mark's mouth as they connected, feeling loved and safe. The act was rough, primal and passion filled. 

Jack held Mark close to his chest, the afterglow providing peace and comfortable silence. It was dark in the house except for the glow of the muted TV. After a long while of them just laying there, holding each other Jack finally spoke softly.  
“I spoke with Ken and Felix. Ken texted you I know, but they agreed to the live stream. Felix is okay with it.”  
“And you?” Mark said hesitantly.  
“We will do it.”  
“That's not what I asked, Mate.”  
“Mark, I understand why you think this is best, and after talking with a few people, I agree.”  
“A few?”  
“When I was done talking to Felix and Ken, I went to the hospital cafeteria, and I called me sister. Then Ma.”  
“So they know?” Mark felt Jack nod.  
“They know everything, Mark. About the whole thing, and our babies.”  
“What did they say?”  
“Ma was neutral, my sister was ecstatic.” Jack smiled.  
“That's good Jack.” His voice was sad.  
“Mark, I know that you weren't meaning to use our pups against me. I was scared, I was mad. And though at the time it seemed like you were, I know you better than that.”  
“Good.” Mark's feelings were still hurt.  
“Please talk to me.” Jack asked.  
Mark sat up and started to put his clothes on. “I am hurt that you would even think that, even for a moment. I am sad that instead of talking to me you felt like you had to run away. Like back in your kitchen when we first found out we were Bonded Mates. It scared me. I don't like being away from you since ” Mark trailed off.  
Jack sighed sadly. “M'sorry.”  
“Most of all, I just want us to be happy. We aren't. We are just pussyfooting around each other, both of us. I live for the day when we can just move on to normal.”  
“Me too.”  
“I don't see that happening until we tell everyone until this ends. Ken basically said to me that he wants to do this as soon as he is out of the hospital because he wants it to end too. We all have been through so much. I am sorry Jack, I feel like we always are chasing our tails. You are the only thing that matters to me right now. The three of you. I want to care for and provide for you. Not just because my instincts make me, but because of how important you are to me, Jack. I knew from the moment I met you, you would change my life. And you have. Do you not know how important you are to me, Mate? I meant it when I said the sun rises and sets for you. You, and our pups.” He smiled fondly, reaching over to Jack's abdomen. The sudden warmth that spread across Jack made him shutter. Mark looked at him as Jack covered Mark's hands with his own.  
Jack looked up at Mark. “I love you, Alpha.”  
“I love you too, Mate.”  
“I didn't mean to hurt yeh. Honestly.”  
“I know.” Mark smiled and stood up. “We need to eat.”  
Jack nodded and started to get dressed. Just like that, fight over. Jack was still a little upset about it, but it would do no go to cling onto the hurt. As Dr. Carter had said, something you just have to let go.

Ken was being released the next day, which was a Friday. Despite everyone, including Mark, trying to convince him otherwise, he demanded the live stream was on Saturday.  
“But, Alpha.” Felix pleaded. “Give yourself some time to adjust. To heal.”  
“I will have a day and a night. I want this shit done, Felix. I want to get on with my fucking life.”  
“But, maybe just wait an extra week?” Mark asked  
“NO. None of you are hearing me. Saturday or I don't do it at all.”  
Jack put his hand on top of Ken's “Okay.” Felix glared at him. “Relax, Felix. I don't think we are changing his mind.”  
“Thanks, Jack.” Felix stormed out of the room, the smell of rotting fruit following him as he left. Jack sighed. 

Jack and Mark got the guest room ready for Felix and Ken and made arrangements with Bob, Wade, and Lex. Mark and Jack both had therapy sessions that day and on Friday as well. They were in the living room, trying to map out how it was going to work.  
“We have to move the sofa, the armchair, the Tv.” Mark crossed his arms.  
“The living room pretty much has to be emptied for us all to be in here, Mark.” Jack started to pick up a few loose things. “Where are we putting all this?”  
“Probably the garage.”  
“Well, grab an end then.” Jack said motioning to the couch.  
“Nice try.”  
“Oh Jaysus, Mark. Come on. I am pregnant, not disabled.”  
“No. Jack.”  
“How are we going to move it then?”  
“When the others get here.”  
Jack sighed and collapsed into the couch, he didn't want to argue. “Okay.”

Ken was released early Friday morning. Mark when to go get him and Felix as Jack started to make breakfast for them all. Felix appeared in the kitchen first, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“I'm sorry I freaked out on you, Jack.” He said.  
“'S'not a big deal. We are all stressed.” Felix walked over to Jack and hugged him.  
“Have a seat, Breakfast should be done soon.” Felix sat down and Ken made his way into the Kitchen.  
Jack looked up at him and smiled. “Welcome home.” Jack said.  
Ken looked at Jack. “Twins?” Jack flushed  
“Yeh.”  
“Twins?” Felix said, excited. “Some good news for a change!”  
As they sat around the table and ate, Ken brought up the thing that was on everyone's mind.  
“So the live stream. Us, Wade, Bob and Lex, right?”  
Mark nodded. “We are going to completely clear out the living room and set up chairs, I think.”  
“Seems like that will be easier for the camera angles.” Felix added.  
“Still is going to be interesting, seating wise.” Ken said.  
“Bob and Wade will be here late this afternoon, Lex will come in the morning.”  
Jack stared off into the distance, he wasn't really paying attention. He was tired, he was restless and he was done. He didn't want to think about how they were going to tell the worst events of their lives, on a live stream, to God knew how many people. He knew the others were still talking in the background, but he didn't hear them. It was almost as if he was floating away, completely unaware. He shook his head and brought himself back to the present moment.  
“-and that's how we will make sure.” He heard Mark finish, having no idea what he was talking about.  
“Jack, are you okay?” Ken asked, a hint of protective Alpha in his voice.  
“Not feeling so well, actually. I am going to go lay down.” Mark looked at him concerned.  
“Do you want me to lay with you?”  
“No, No. S'not necessary. Just gonna try to rest. Wake me up when we need to see Dr. Carter.” Jack stumbled down the hall to the bedroom. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was pushing himself too hard. When he laid down he stared at the ceiling, rubbing his stomach. “I love you both. Daddy and I are going to make it better for you. I promise.” Jack was sure he wouldn't sleep, but as he continued to rub his bump, he slowly drifted to sleep.  
He woke up to someone screaming, he jerked awake only to discover it was him. He was screaming. Suddenly two Alphas burst through the door, Felix and Chica on their heels.  
“Jack, are you hurt?”  
Ken had his phone out “Should I call an ambulance?”  
“Jack, is it the pups?” Felix asked.  
Jack shook his head, he wasn't sure to who. He was taking stock of himself, no he wasn't hurt. Pups were fine. Suddenly he was very embarrassed. “I didn't know it was me screamin.” He said, his head hung low.  
Mark sat next to him, pulling him into his neck. “It's okay, as long as you are okay.”  
“Stop fussin over me, will yeh?”  
Ken pushed gently on Felix encouraging him to leave. As they did Mark looked Jack in the eyes.  
“Please tell me what's wrong, Jack”  
“I honestly don't know. Nerves? I think I am just overwhelmed. It will be better after tomorrow.”  
Mark kissed him softly “I think we all will. We have to leave in about an hour to see Dr. Carter, okay?”  
Jack yawned “Yeh, I'll get in the shower then.” Mark nodded and left Jack to it.

Mark's session was first, followed by Jack's. Currently, Jack was in with the doc.  
“You said you are “zoning out” more?” He asked.  
“Yeh.”  
“When this happens, are you able to pay attention to things around you?”  
“No, it's like I am no longer in the room.”  
“I see, how many time has this happened, would you say. You haven't mentioned it before.”  
“I just really was able to pinpoint it, really. I would say like, three or four times?”  
“How did you come out of it?”  
“Not sure, jus did.”  
“Okay, and you said you woke up screaming?”  
“Yeh, though I don't know why.”  
“You are starting to live through the trauma. If you were not pregnant I would prescribe you something, but since you are, I can't. I think you may be bordering into Dissociation territory, Jack.”  
“What does that even mean?” Jack sighed. Great, something else was wrong with him.  
“Well, “Dissociation is a mental process of disconnecting from one's thoughts, feelings, memories or sense of identity, ” He said quoted.  
“Ah, Great.” Jack said. Dr. Carter gave him some techniques to try to keep in the present moment.  
“So we will see you Monday, after the live stream, okay?”  
“Yeh, thanks doc.” Jack said, walking out to Mark. 

They were on the way home when Mark asked. “What did Dr. Carter say about the waking up screaming and not knowing why? Or the Zoning.”  
Jack blushed. “He said my brain is slowly starting to force me to cope with things.” Jack didn't want to tell Mark about the “Dissociation” When they arrived home, Bob and Wade were there and everything was moved out of the living room.  
“Thanks, guys. You could have waited for me.” Mark said.  
“It's fine.” Bob said, pulling Jack into a hug  
“Hey, Bob.” Jack said softly, then turning to Wade “How's the arm?”  
“Better.” He said, pulling Jack into a hug. “Twins huh?”  
“Isn't it exciting?” Felix asked.  
After several rounds of various games on the console, 6 extra large pizza's and 8 orders of hot wings it was getting late. Ken was the first to call it a night and Felix followed him. Everyone else followed shortly after that.  
Mark and Jack were laying in bed, cuddling quietly when Mark said. “If you start to feel uncomfortable tomorrow, I want you to leave.”  
“Not sure how I would do that, Mark.” Jack yawned.  
“Just get up, go out on the deck, into our room, anything. I don't want you to put to much strain on yourself or our children.”  
Jack blushed “Okay, I'll try.” He sighed “I remember how scared I was to tell our friends. Now the world? This is going to be interesting.”  
“You know it is going to be alright, regardless, right?”  
“Yes, Yes.”  
“I may be gone when you wake up. I am going to let you sleep. I need to get things for the live stream, it's going to be 12 hours, I am sure we will need snacks and drinks. I'm getting some goofy things for challenges if that's how this turns out. I am optimistic!” Jack slowly pulled away from Mark.  
“I love you.” He said  
“I love you more.” He quickly kissed Jack and before he said “In the morning, you take care of yourself, take a shower and eat something. I will be back as soon as I can. The stream starts at 10:00.”  
“Yes, Alpha.” Jack smirked. “I am going to tweet about it, too. People will be surprised, haven't really touched anything since-”  
“We all are going to have the same reaction. Take it easy, though, Jack. This is not a request.”  
Jack just nodded in response.  
Mark pulled Jack back down to his chest as they drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter in the saga. I am sorry for the long gap, my heath kinda crashed on my and I lost motivation (mostly because I felt like shit.) We are nearing the end of this Saga, but no worries, it is not quite over yet!
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know what you think.  
> Unrelated to this story but...Please follow me on Tumblr. (septic84 there too) I am thinking or trying a "Prompts" based series in the future. I am also going to dabble in a "One Shot" of Phan I think (in case anyone is interested in that.)
> 
> I am so blessed to have an amazing audience to my story. I never, ever thought in a million years I would nearly double my Kudos and Hits on this story. (From the first one I wrote, Fond of you) I am honestly amazed, I didn't think it was that good. I am, however, very, very happy that so many people like it. I enjoy getting the "I can't wait for more" type comments. Again I am sorry to keep you waiting. 
> 
> The next chapter should not take so long to post, as long as my body decides to stop being a asshole. Annnnyways.  
> THANK YOU!


	22. A Boy called Seth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time everyone to know the truth.

When Jack woke up Mark was gone. He started to think of all of the things that needed to be done, as his mind raced he got up. Ken was standing in the Kitchen. Jack went in.  
“Hey.”  
“Mark said that he wants stuff to start getting moved into the living room to get ready. I have to shower, should make breakfast. Need to make sure there is enough seating..” Ken put his arm on Jack's shoulder.  
“Hey, Jack. Take a breath. This isn't good for you, or the babies. This is going to be fine. “  
Jack nodded “Want me to make you some eggs or something?”  
“No, that's okay. Go shower and get ready, I'll make eggs. Stop stressing, Jack.”  
“Yes, Alpha.” He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, Ken chuckled. 

Jack got lost in thought in the shower. Mark was still jumpy. Everyone was worried about how he was going to take the live stream, no no one mentioned Mark, or Ken for that matter. He sighed and wondered how Bob, Wade, and Felix were handling it. Suddenly panic and fear rushed over him as he sank to a sitting position in the shower. “What if there were others? What if they are just waiting to find us?” Jack thought, a scream ripped through his body, though he couldn't tell if it was out loud. Memories started to surge back into his mind, he started to shake. Suddenly there was a commotion in the bathroom, and before he knew what was happening, he was being ripped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and led to his bed. He was hardly aware of what was happening, stuck in flashbacks.  
“Jack, you need to breathe!” It was Ken's voice, but it was distant, like in a dream.  
“Hey, Jack it's okay,” Felix said, touching his shoulder. Jack recoiled.  
“Felix, don't touch him, he's stuck in a flashback I think. Call Mark.”  
Jack just wanted to disappear, the voices in his head turned into a humiliation about comments and Tweets from his fans.  
“No, I'm still me, Please.” He muttered.  
“Or maybe not.”  
“I couldn't get Mark,” Felix said.  
“This isn't good for the babies.” Ken ran a hand through his hair. He knew what he had to do.  
“OMEGA.” He said, using his Alpha voice “Stop it. Stop now.”  
This was enough to start to bring Jack to the present, he was shaking and crying now. Felix sat beside him, offering gentle words of encouragement. Suddenly Jack's eyes swooped up and looked at Ken.  
“There you are. Just breath Jack.”  
“I- I don't know what happened. I was fine.” Jack felt like he should apologize.  
“No one is mad, just relax.” Ken placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. Noticing he was wrapped in a towel, Jack blushed.  
“We will give you some privacy to get dressed,” Felix said, getting up and pulling a reluctant Ken out of the room.  
Jack shook his head. Was he going to be able to do this? He wanted to feel something, anything but fear. For the most part, he was numb, but then suddenly this would happen. He slowly dressed and walked out to Ken and Felix.  
“Hey, guys?” They both looked up “Can we not tell anyone about this? At least not until this stream is over? Mark is already stressed and having nightmares, I just-”  
“Done,” Ken said  
Felix looked at them both. “Ah, we really should tell Mark.”  
“Please, Felix. Tell him after the live stream if you must, otherwise, I will tell him. Okay?”  
“Fine. I still don't like it.” Felix said scowling. 

It was close to 9 when the door bell rang. It was Lex. Jack smiled. She looked at him, then to his abdomen smiling. “Yeh, Yeh, I know. Get in here will yeh?” Lex pulled him into a hug  
“How are you, kid?” She asked, smiling.  
“Coping the best I can you kn-” Jack stopped when he saw a frail-looking boy behind Lex. He was much too thin, had dark circles under his eyes and was wearing a thick hooded sweatshirt that he looked as if he was drowning in. Lex motioned to the boy.  
“Jack, this is Seth.”  
Jack's mouth went dry. Was he okay being here? What would Jack say to him? He smiled warmly and softly said. “Hi Seth, come in.” the boy kept his head down, never looking at Jack and shuffled into the house. Jack pulled Lex aside.  
“Um, Lex?”  
“Listen, after all, this, when I told Seth about what happened, he responded. For the first time in forever, he looked me in the eyes and he communicated. He wrote, “Meet him.” So I brought him with.”  
“He wanted to meet me?”  
“Yes, Jack.”  
Jack was shocked and nervous. “What should I say to him?”  
“Nothing. Let him come to you. He has a notebook.” Jack nodded and glanced at Seth, who was staring at his feet. This made Jack very uneasy.  
Jack, Felix, Ken, Wade and Bob all tweeted about the live stream. Mark eventually came back with bags of things, he looked at Jack.  
“You okay now?” Jack nodded knowing Mark felt his “episode” earlier. He whispered in Jack's ear “Who's the kids?”  
Jack smiled “That's Seth.” Mark's eye went wide.  
“As in her brother?” Jack nodded and told him about Seth's request to meet him.  
“We will have to set up something in the Kitchen to keep him off of the stream, I doubt he could handle that.” Jack nodded again.

Everything was set up, Seth was safely in the kitchen and Mark stood up addressing the room  
“Okay, guys. This is not going to be fun. At least not at first.” He stopped and sighed. “I think the Alpha's should sit in front, with Jack and Felix behind us. I would like to show that we all will protect them.” Lex disagreed but said nothing, this wasn't her show to run. “I- I don't know how this is will go down.” Mark continued. “I hope that it won't be a total disaster.”  
“It's going to be fine, Mark,” Jack said.  
He smiled. “Okay, we have all tweeted, is everyone ready?”  
There was a collected head nod and “yes” response throughout the room so Mark went live.  
“Hello, everyone.” He greeted. “As you can see there are a lot of us here today.” He motioned to the room. “I know that all of us here have been somewhat MIA, but we need to address that now.” Mark took a seat. “As some of you may or may not know, we are Alpha's” He again motioned to the five sitting in from. “You know who we are, this lovely lady on the end is Lex.”  
The comments were flying by so fast that they couldn't keep up, most of them now were shocked comments about Lex.  
“We are here because of a series of events that lead to our absences. I know I speak for everyone when I say I am sorry that we just disappeared. I hope that by the under of this you can understand why.”  
Bob spoke up “We are Alpha's, but we are not traditional Alphas. We all believe in equality for all second genders.” The Alpha's all nodded. Bob and Wade split so Felix and Jack was now in the frame.  
Jack spoke up first. He was quieter than usual. “I am an Omega.”  
“So am I,” Felix said.  
The chat stopped, it was going a mile a second, but now it was still. Mark said “Our Omegas, because at this point we are all pretty much a family, a pack if you will, are no different then before their second genders were revealed. They are still Jacksepitceye and Pewdiepie.”  
The chat started to fly by again, it was impossible to read. “That may be a blessing.” Mark thought.  
Ken spoke “We have a long story to tell you. We ask that you be respectful because this very hard for all of us.”  
Wade added. “I know you all are used to fun, joking and messing around, but this is serious. We are about to talk about some pretty intense things, guys.” Wade said  
“So trigger warning, if you are triggered by abuse or violence of any sort, please don't listen.” Bob finished.  
The camera zoomed to Jack, who was slightly shaking and red. The story started with him.  
“I am sorry if you feel as I lied to you.” He started. “It was never my intention. Until recently I HATED being an Omega.” He was picking at his nails as he spoke. “I presented when I was 18, so very late.”  
Felix then told them about when he presented.  
As the story when on, everyone took turns explaining everything. The first time Joe attacked Jack, the panel, the reveal, Ken's prejudice and everything in between.  
When Ken started to talk about the night in the alley, something happened to Jack. Mark was the first to noticed but didn't want to cause a scene. Jack's eyes were fixed forward, he didn't move and his breathing was erratic. Felix leaned over to him “Hey, deep breaths, Jack.” Jack didn't respond at all, he just sat there. Ken stopped.  
“This, this is what all this has caused.” He said angrily to the camera, looking to Jack. “We are all fucking wrecks.” Ken ran his hand through his hair.  
Mark caught some of the comments “Oh my God, is Jack okay?”  
Jack still stared, not moving, but tears were falling from his eyes. He seemed like a zombie.  
“Hey, Jack?” Wade asked, there was no change.  
“Mate,” Mark called, still nothing.  
“Cut it,” Bob said. “Damn it.”  
“We will be back, we will finish the story, right now we need a break,” Mark said as he cut the feed. Mark stood up and rushed over to Jack.  
“Hey, Mate.” He said, cupping Jack's face. It was only 45 minutes into the stream and Jack was already in trouble. He wouldn't respond, not even to Mark, or Ken's “Alpha voice.”  
“Should we call an ambulance?” Lex asked.  
“I don't know, won't they just lock him up in the loony bin?” Felix asked, fearfully  
“I don't know, but he won't respond to anything...”  
Suddenly there was a small squeak from the doorway from the kitchen.”He can't” It was Seth. His voice was scratchy and cutting in and out from disuse.  
“He is disassociating,” Seth said finally. Lex looked at him, her mouth agape. He hadn't spoken in years.  
Mark looked up at the boy “What the hell does that mean?”  
“He-He's not here right now.” The boy said, slowly making his way over to them. The large group of people made his very nervous. Mark noticed what was happening and he backed away and motioned for everyone else to do the same. Seth knelt before Jack, his green eyes meeting the empty blue ones. His voice was hardly a whisper. “Come back down. You are home.” He said, no response. “Jack,” Seth said, his voice still tentative. “Think of your Mate. You are in your living room. Safe.” Everyone could tell Seth understood exactly what was happening and they just let him talk to Jack. Jack was not responding, Seth knew how he would. He reared back and slapped his face. It wasn't a gentle slap and Seth's hand stung from it. The noise made Mark snap and charge at Seth who now recoiled into a corner.  
“What the fuck Seth? You hit him?” Mark hissed, hovering over him, his protective Alpha instinct came out without Mark even realizing it. “How dare you Omega, someone should teach you a lesson.” Mark was coming unhinged, Lex shot up and started to try to pull Mark away, Mark growled at her. Suddenly there was an Alpha standoff.  
“DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT HIM.” she screamed, pawing at Mark.  
“Stop,” Ken commanded. “This isn't helping anything.” As they all fought and screamed, no one noticed that Jack had blinked, confused right after the slap. What happened? His cheek was hot. Why was the camera off? What happened to the live stream? Why was he crying? He had heard Mark scream at Seth and he felt sick. He glanced at all the commotion, all 5 Alphas were crowding around Seth who was shaking in the corner like a wounded animal, this made Jack see red. Mark was almost frothing at the mouth, Lex looked like she was going to snap, Bob was holding Mark back, Wade was holding Lex back and Ken and Felix were trying to get everything to stop. Jack could see Seth in the corner, covering his ears, rocking with tears running down his face. Quickly Jack got up, pushed in between everyone as shocked gasps filled the room. He pulled Seth up to his feet and into him, protectively. He pushed through the other side of the wall of Alpha's as he screamed back at them, “What the actual fuck is wrong with all of you?” He thought about their bedroom, but there was no lock, so Jack took Seth into the Bathroom, locking the door behind him. He could hear footsteps thundering after them.  
“It's okay, Seth. They can't get us here. Too many angry Alphas, right?”  
Seth nodded, tears still streaming down his face. “I don't know what that was about, but I promise, they won't do that ever fooking again.” There were knocks on the door, Jack ignored them.  
“Jus take some breaths, Yer alright.” Jack coached.  
“Jack, you let me in right now!” It was Lex  
“Fook off, Lex.” Jack said watching Seth “Don't we have a live stream to do?”  
“Jack, let me in.” it was Mark now “Before I break down the door.”  
“Don't you fookin dare, Mark. I don't need you right now. Jus leave us alone for awhile. Go instead of being a douche. Besides, what about all our Subs and the fookin live stream?” Jack was seething. He knew Mark hadn't moved so he sighed and said. “Just go Mark, I don't want to see you right now!”  
“Damn it!” He heard Mark yell as footsteps dissipated down the hall.  
There was quiet at the door, it appeared that everyone had left. Jack sat on the edge of the tub while Seth was coiled up against the sink on the floor. Jack didn't speak for at least 10 minutes, giving the boy a chance to settle down.  
“I'm really sorry, Seth. I don't know what got into them...”  
Seth reached into his hoodie as if he was looking for something and came up empty handed.  
“It's okay, you don't need to respond.”  
Seth face showed that he was struggling, slightly tinged red. His voice, shaky and quiet, Seth said: “You don't remember what happened?” Jack was shocked at the boy's words  
“No...”  
“Yo-you dissociated.” Jack blanched, God damn it. He was afraid it was something like that. “No one could get you back, but I knew how.” His voice was little, like a small child. Meek and timid.  
“What happened?”  
“I-er, I slapped your face. Then everyone hated me.” He hugged his legs to his chest, rocking.  
“Oh. I'm sure no one hates you, Seth. Emotions are running high yeh know.” Jack paused. “Why did you slap me?”  
“Pain is grounding.” He responded looking up at him as if he knew what he was saying was absolute truth. “It's how I came back, even when I didn't want too.” Seth rolled up his sleeves, his arms were a mess of assorted scars.  
“Oh Seth, I am so sor-”  
Seth's voice was a little louder now. “Just fucking stop.” He snapped “Everyone is always sorry for the poor raped boy. Oh no, he doesn't talk anymore, Oh what about his future? Oh no, he can't study abroad anymore. Is he just going to sit in his room for the rest of his life? Oh, the shrinks aren't helping” He sighed. “I am so fucking sick of it, so just don't, okay?”  
Jack couldn't hide the shock on his face.  
“Did shit just get real for you Jack?” Seth scoffed. “I don't talk, I am not stupid. It's not like I don't know what's going on around me. Christ sake.”  
“I- jus. I was told you didn't talk.” Jack knew he sounded stupid, he didn't know what else to say.  
“Well, I haven't, since. Ah, not before today.” He blushed and started to relax from his outburst.  
“Well, I am honored you are talking to me,” Jack said, honestly.  
Seth shook his head. “I wanted to meet you because you almost were- I think you get it. Now he's dead. And somehow, that make's me feel like I may actually have a chance at something, anything.”  
Jack again was at a loss for words, so he just nodded.  
“My life was ruined that day. At least my old life. I wished I were dead. I was scared, and I feel alone even though I have the biggest, baddest, Omega advocate on my side. I am alone.”  
“I can understand how you feel like that. My Alpha went crazy just thinkin about it, I never talked about it.”  
Seth nodded. “I like your videos, by the way.” Jack was surprised by the complete subject change  
Jack blushed “Ah, thanks.”  
They sat in silence, Jack looked at his arms, so many scars, so much pain. It broke his heart.  
“Do you remember when I slapped you? Or did you feel the pain?” He asked, noticing Jack staring at his arms.  
“No,” Jack said honestly.  
“Same here. Somehow I trained myself. When I started to feel the floating feeling, I cut myself, and it works. Everyone always thought I was trying to kill myself, though.”  
Jack reached out and put his hand on Seth's arm. “Thanks for snapping me out of it. I am sorry that they all crowded you. And yelled.”  
Seth shrugged, standing up. “What do you remember most about, you know?” Jack was jarred by this question. Here in his bathroom, they were about to open up about the worst thing that had happened to them. Jack sighed.  
“His voice,” Jack said honestly, his voice thin. “ His hands- the way I felt bile rising in my throat when he touched me.”  
Seth nodded. “I remember his smell the most. The, the laughing, his fucking laughing. It's what wakes me up in the middle of the night.” Seth shook his head. “Like doing this to someone was like a right, or like nothing.” Seth stopped.  
“Does it ever get better?” Jack asked.  
“I don't know. It hasn't so far for me. I have been to many shrinks, 'course I guess me not talking could affect the success rate.” Seth scoffed and Jack smiled.  
“Maybe it's time to try talking?” Jack said carefully  
“I just don't want to- I don't want to think about it. You know.”  
“Yes, I do. But it has to be talked about for you to get better.”  
“Maybe.” Seth and Jack just sat quietly, both men brought together by the actions of a selfish man who took what wasn't his.  
Seth's stomach growled angrily.  
“I'm hungry too,” Jack says. “Are you ready to go face the morons?” Jack is still mad. He related to Seth a lot so he can understand how he must have felt. At least to a point.  
“Yeah, okay.”  
Jack stood up and reached for the door. Seth whined slightly. “We can wait if you want.”  
“No- I just-” Seth trailed off and as Jack turned back to him, pulled Jack into a hug. Jack hugged back, but not too tightly. Seth was crying again. “Seth, you are not alone, at least not anymore. I am not going to let them hurt you. I promise.”  
He pulled out of the hug “Jack, I don't want to talk anymore.”  
“Then don't. You do what makes you feel comfortable.” He unlocked the door and ushered Seth past the living room, where the live stream was continuing now, and into the kitchen. He gave him some food and smiled at him. “I gotta go back to the live stream. Make yourself at home.” Chica was curled next to Seth now. Jack loved that dog, she just knew when someone needed her. He walked back out to the living room and sat back down.  
“Sorry.” He muttered.  
“Are you okay?” Mark asked.  
“Yes,” Jack said anger still in his voice. “Where are we?”  
“Well, the story has been told,” Ken responded, cocking a worried eyebrow towards Jack.  
Jack nodded “So where are we at?” Felix shifted “Mates.”  
Jack straightened up. “Mark is my true Bonded Mate.”  
“And Ken is mine. “  
Things started to go better with the stream, Mark tried to catch Jack's eyes, but Jack refused to look at him. There were a lot of questions, a lot of people concerned and most of the viewers were in shock.  
Lex talked about her Charity, about what it stood for and explained her history as well.  
After all the seriousness, they started playing games, doing challenges and goofing off. It felt nice to get back to normal, at least for a little while. At the end of the show, they had surpassed the goal they had set, shocking everyone. The response to Jacksepitceye and Pewdiepie being Omegas was surprisingly mostly positive. There were, of course, nasty comments, but most of them were encouragement, kindness, and support. 

It was after the stream and everyone sat around talking. Lex and Mark still had daggers in their eyes towards each other. Jack went into the kitchen to find Seth out on the deck, in the dark with Chica. He went out and sat with him.  
“Needed some air?” Seth nodded, Chica greeted Jack. “You sister and my Alpha still look like they are going to tussle,” Jack said, chuckling slightly. Seth sighed  
“Are you okay?”  
Seth shrugged, he looked tired.  
“You know we are friends now right? I mean that. I want you to feel free to communicate with me however you feel comfortable.” Jack patted Seth on the shoulder, reassuringly.  
“Thanks, Jack.” He whispered.  
“Let's go in huh? I'm cold. Do you want something to eat? We're starving!”  
Seth nodded as they walked back into the kitchen  
Mark walked in shortly after.  
“Hey.” He said to Jack.  
Jack ignored him, taking various things out of the fridge.  
“Jack, Please,” Mark said, his tone laced with anxiety. Still, Jack said nothing, continuing what he was doing.  
“Omega.” He said more aggressively. He knew Jack didn't like it, but he had to get Jack to talk to him.  
Jack snapped. “Until you apologize to my friend for being a complete asshole to him, I have nothing to say to you!” Mark could smell the anger on Jack, also the protectiveness.  
“He hit you,” Mark said dryly.  
“Well, it fookin worked didn't it?” Mark couldn't retort, because it had. “Listen, Mark. Seth has been through more than I have, did you think that maybe for a second he knew what he was doing? Perhaps the methods were unconventional, yeh, but it worked. And all you high and mighty Alphas swarmed him, he was scared as it was. Do you remember how scared I was Mark? Could you imagine? I can.” Jack didn't stop moving as he ranted, setting a glass of water in front of Seth, who took a nervous sip. Jack still. “I'm sorry Seth, My Alpha is just an overbearing ass sometimes and it pisses me off,”  
Seth smirked.  
“Jack-” Mark started  
“No. I have nothing else to say to you. You were a Knothead Alpha. You know how I feel about that.”  
Mark sighed “I know.” He said quietly. “I was so scared.”  
Seth took that as a queue, stood up and walked back out to the deck with Chica. He knew they needed to be alone.  
“Now look what yah did.” Jack was still mad, but when he looked at the tears rolling down Mark's face he softened and relented. “Mark-”  
“I was so fucking scared Jack. This whole day. I didn't want to relive any of this shit either, you know? Then you, you just were staring, into nothing. You were unresponsive. I was so worried, about you, about the Pups. Then Seth surprised all of us by talking. And he slapped you and I saw red.”  
Jack had stopped what he was doing and faced Mark.  
Mark's voice was barely a whisper. “I thought I had lost you. I had visions of raising two pups by myself, and- and” Mark started to cry and Jack pulled him into his neck.  
“Oh, Mate. We are okay Mark.” Jack murmured.  
“You are far from okay, Jack. What the hell was that?”  
“Disassociation, apparently. Dr. Carter told me it may happen.”  
“Why didn't you tell me?”  
“Oh, I don't know, because you just stopped throwing everything in the house away after opening it or searching for hours. I just couldn't add to your stress.”  
“What about yours? The pups?” Mark was getting angry.  
“Don't.” Jack said quietly “I am doing the best I fookin can right now, Mark.”  
Mark sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I didn't mean to scream at Seth. I really didn't.”  
“I know. I want you to tell him that. He was doing what he knew to help. I mean Jaysus, Mark, he hasn't spoken in years! We had a nice talk in the bathroom.” He swallowed hard and the blood drained from his face and he whispered“ Mark, his arms, the scars. He knew pain would ground me. That's why he hit me. He knew exactly what was happening”  
Mark cringed. “My God.”  
“That could have easily been me. I feel a connection with him.”  
“Of course, you do, Jack.”  
“Please, go talk to him. But be soft okay?” Mark nodded and stepped outside.  
Seth turned his head to Mark, Mark could smell the fear coming off of him and it made him feel guilt. So much guilt.  
“You don't have to be afraid of me, Seth.”  
“Ye-yes Alpha.” He muttered, almost so quiet Mark couldn't hear him.  
“No, I am Mark. You don't have to call me Alpha.”  
Seth nodded, his eyes were still wide with fear.  
“Listen, Seth. I am sorry I did that to you. I wasn't trying to, I just did. However, I should have known better. Jack had a very real fear of Alphas after, after.” Mark stopped and took a deep breath and started to ramble. “I want you to know that I am still healing too, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, after all, you have been through. I really don't think badly of you, and I am not mad. At least not anymore. I am so sorry. I was just in the moment you know? Scared and in the moment. I am so sorry, I didn't-”  
“Enough already,” Seth said. “Christ sakes, I forgive you.”  
Mark blushed. “I don't deserve your forgiveness, but thank you. You are important to Jack, that is easy to see, so we have to be okay too.” Mark smiled. “It's chilly out here, come back in.”  
Mark guided Seth back in by the shoulders, the Omega did not shy away or cringe at the touch. Mark had been an asshole, but for some reason, Seth trusted him. Lex came in followed by the rest of the group and when she saw Mark's hand's on Seth shoulders she lost it again.  
“Get your fucking hands off of him you monster.”  
Mark complied, raising his hands in the air.  
“You-You have no right to touch him, after what you did to him. Corning him like a scared animal, you fucking dick.”  
“Lex- I'm sorry, I was worried about Jack, I was apologizing to Seth.”  
“I don't fucking care. You-You.” Lex was so angry she was shaking.  
Seth sighed and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said: “Lexi, it's okay.” He then pulled her into a hug. She started to cry.  
“Oh Seth, I have missed you saying my name. I have just missed you”  
“I missed you too. I am so sorry. I am okay. This all was just a reaction to what has happened.” He pulled away, looking into her eyes and smiled. Lex's heart melted, she hadn't seen him smile in years. “I love you, Lexi.” He said, pulling her back into a hug.  
“I love you too.” She choked.  
Jack was sobbing, Felix sniffled and the Alpha's were all trying to keep stiff upper lips but they all had tears glistening in their eyes.  
“Who want's to order Pizza?” Mark asked, his voice strained for trying not to cry.  
“Sounds good,” Wade commented. It was well after 10:00 Pm but the events that had just unfolded left everyone energized. Jack put away what he was making, he was glad Mark asked about pizza, he was too tired to cook anyway. When Lex and Seth had pulled out of their hug, Lex looked at Mark, blushing, she walked up to him.  
Mark smiled “I forgive you. You were protecting yours as I was mine.” tears slid down her face, Mark pulled her into a hug and whispered “I think they are going to be okay. Jack has made a new friend in Seth. He is welcome here anytime.”  
“Thank you,” Lex said.  
Bob and Wade started to pick up things in the living room so it could be set up again. Seth approached them, they stilled.  
In a small nervous voice, he said: “Can I help?”  
Wade smiled and nodded. “Of course, thanks!”  
The three carried things in and got everything arranged.  
Things were so busy that no one noticed when Jack disappeared into their bedroom for awhile. He needed a second to collect his thoughts. He looked at Twitter. They were the talk of the site. Top trending was #wesupportomegas, #westandwithJacksepticeye, and #westandwithpewdiepie. Jack couldn't help it, he started to cry. He was so afraid everyone would hate him, and unsub, but for the most part that didn't seem to be the case. Relief flooded through him. There was a soft knock at the door.  
“Co-come in.” Jack stuttered, it was Seth, he frowned.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Happy tears, Seth. I am happy.”  
He smiled, “Oh well, good then I guess. I just noticed you missing, I just wanted to check on you. I can go.” He turned to leave.  
“You can stay. I know you have made leaps and bounds today, but still. That many Alphas? Yikes.”  
Seth smiled and sat next to Jack.  
“So everything is going to be okay?” Seth asked.  
Jack clasped his shoulder, “Yeah, Seth. I think it is.”  
They had sat in a few moments of silence when Jack noticed Seth looking at the gaming console hooked up to the TV. Jack sniffled “Do you want to play?”  
Seth blushed, knowing he was caught staring. “I haven't- since-” he faded out  
“Well, then I think it's about time.” Jack got up and turned it on. “Yeh don't need to even be embarrassed about asking to play games in this house. Unless it's on fire I'm sure someone will play with yeh.” Jack laughed and Seth smiled.  
Jack set up the game and before they knew it Mark was walking into the room telling them the pizza was there.  
“Alpha, can you please bring us some. Seth hasn't played for a long time, and we are just getting into it!”  
Mark chuckled. “Of course.” He kissed Jack on the head and cupped his face.  
“Gross,” Seth said, never taking his eyes off the screen.  
“Fook off,” Jack said, smiling.  
Mark looked at them and smiled. It seemed like Jack finally had found someone to be a big brother too, even if they were fairly close in age. The thing that mattered is that both Omegas were happy.  
He walked out and loaded plates for them both.  
“Where's Seth?” Lex asked nervously.  
“He and Jack are playing video games.”  
Lex gasped. “He hasn't done that since-”  
Mark nodded and carried the plates into them “Here you go, losers. Leaving me out.” Mark pouted  
Jack looked at Seth and said “This is when it is appropriate to respond,” He turned to Mark “Stop being a baby and fook off!” Jack smile made Mark know in that instant, that everything was going to be okay.

Lex and Seth had gone back to their hotel room, the others were sleeping. Jack was awake, thinking about everything that had happened. He was amazed that not long ago he was an Omega that everyone perceived as a Beta, unmated and alone in Ireland. Now he was fully bonded, moved to LA and had two babies on the way. Fear washed over him as he shuttered slightly, he winced, glancing over at Mark, hoping he wouldn't wake up. They all had been up until well after midnight, but here Jack was, 5:45am, awake as usual. He sighed and got up. He gazed out the deck door, watching the world come alive, taking it all in. In the wake of the live stream, Jack was still concerned about the subs, about panels, about YouTube in general. Last night the responses were mainly positive, but he knew it was the coming days that he had to be most worried about. When the novelty had worn off, and the big wigs got involved, what was going to happen then? How would life change? Were they going to take his and Felix channels? What then? Would Jack have to go back into hotel management? He cringed at the thought, after doing YouTube, he didn't think he could ever go back to that.  
Jack shook his head, taking a sip of his decaffeinated Irish Breakfast tea. He leaned against the doorframe, enjoying the quiet, enjoying the release of tension brought on by yesterday's events and enjoying the fact that 5 of his favorite people were sleeping safely under his roof. He was still worried, after all, he was a dad now, and they still hadn't gone to a proper doctor, time had not allowed. He jumped when he heard groaning from the couch. Quietly he set down his mug and walked out to see Ken thrashing about on the couch. Why was he on the couch? Where was Felix?  
“No- Felix.” He muttered. “Don't you fucking touch him.”  
Jack frowned and knelt down next to the man that he was so afraid of at one time, but now, he loved like a brother. He was asleep, having a nightmare, or maybe even a night terror. It was strange to Jack that during such things, people could talk as if they were in the waking world, having a normal conversation.  
“Ken.” He said softly  
“Please, it hurts,” Ken said, still thrashing.  
“Ken, wake up.”  
“Mark- don't be dead.”  
Jack's heart sank. He placed a hand on Ken's shoulder, and shook him slightly, causing Ken's hand to fly up in a punch, narrowly missing Jack's face.  
“Holy shite,” Jack said as Chica whined next to him. “Shh, no Chica.” There were now tears rolling down Ken's face, Jack hated this. Ken was strong, Ken was tough. Whenever he was reduced to tears it made something in Jack snap, anger flooding the room. He watched Ken's face scrunch up, he must have smelled Jack's rage.  
“Please, don't hurt our Omegas.” Ken said.“Fuck yourself, Joe, no-no, my head.”  
“Ken!” Jack said sharply “He's dead, Ken. Joe is dead. Phil shot him in the head. He didn't get up. They carried him away in a body bag!” The last two words he emphasized and almost growled. Ken stirred, his eyes started to flutter open and Jack backed up. He smiled at him as Ken started to regain contentiousness.  
“Ja-Jack?” He asked, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. “What are you-” Then it was if he remembered, “Thanks for” He trailed off, but Jack knew what he meant.  
“You're welcome.” Ken was drenched in sweat, and still shaking memories out of his head.  
“Why are you up?” Ken asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Well, Snapper one, and two I guess have a habit of getting me up. Even if I haven't slept that long,” He looked down at his abdomen “Isn't that right, you jerks?” He said, but his voice was loving.  
Ken chuckled.  
“I made coffee, why don't you grab a cup and we can go sit on the deck. It's very peaceful at this time of day, and the fresh air helps to bring back the sanity, yeh?”  
Ken nodded, slowly getting up, and both with mugs in their hands and a dog on their heels went to sit out on the deck. A while had passed in comfortable silence, Jack turned to Ken.  
“Why were you on the couch, Ken?”  
Ken sighed and in a soft almost wounded voice he said: “I don't want Felix to worry.” Jack waited for him to continue. “When we were in the hospital, I would have these nightmares. Felix would be next to me, sometimes he would crawl in my bed, and I hit him a time or two.” He shook his head “That, and I can't stand to see the look of heartbreak on his face when he looks back at me after.”  
“Oh, Ken,” Jack said softly. “Mark has them too. His screams, that is what haunts me the most.”  
Ken looked at Jack, nodded and clearly didn't want to talk about it anymore so he said. “Twins huh?”  
Jack blushed. “Yeah.”  
“Have you thought about names?”  
“Ah, no actually. I kind of forgot we had to name them.” Jack said, laughing.  
Jack and Ken bantered back and forth. Jack's stomach growled angrily “Well that's my queue, time to make breakfast. Are you hungry?”  
“Yeah. You want to go pick something up, no cooking?”  
“I like that idea.” Jack smiled. Jack scribbled a note and left it on the counter for anyone who may wake up.  
Mark jerked away, the vague impressions of a dream quickly leaving him. Jack wasn't there. He got up and saw the note on the counter, sighing relieved, he decided to shower. The live stream was over, everyone knew. Mark as worried, he didn't know how the cooperate offices of YouTube would react to such a thing. It wasn't exactly against their TOS, just an unspoken rule. If Jack and Felix were to be kicked off YouTube, it may cause rioting in the street. Mark laughed at himself, but it may not be far from the truth. Mark could only imagine what it would do to Jack if he lost his channel. They all had been so absent and hoped that with the explanation, that their subs would understand. After his shower, Mark checked Twitter, he saw all the hashtags pertaining to their stream, as well as a new one that brought tears to his eyes. #Iamanomega was trending, and he was surprised to see other YouTubers “coming out.” YouTube had made a Tweet hinting at addressing the issues, but other Youtubers had tweeted at them, making their opinions known. So many well know Youtubers were showing their support using the supportive hashtags directly to YouTube. Others had posted volgs, letting everyone know who they stood with. This was amazing. Mark started to relax a little. With this many supporters, it had to be okay. They were changing the world, and maybe even if it was only the YouTube world, that would be enough for now.  
Jack and Ken came in the door laughing, causing Mark to shush them  
“Other people in this house are sleeping.”  
Ken flipped Mark off, Mark smiled.  
Jack watched the two Alphas joke around like they were brothers and he smiled, rubbing his abdomen. “You are going to have so many people who love you. You will never want for anything, never be alone. You both are loved so much.” Jack thought. He didn't know what exactly the future held, but he knew that no matter what it was, that his family, all of his family, were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has come so far. I can remember when it was just this idea I had and then it exploded. We are nearing the end, and while I am not sure the exact number of chapters left, it is almost over. I know this will bum some of you out, hell, it kinda bums me out, too. That being said, will not write this story into the ground, though, because I am proud of it and it deserves more than that. It is getting to a point where it needs to start to end.
> 
> Please note: In reference to Disassociation, the experience itself can be very different for anyone suffering from it. I am going based on what I have known from someone close to me. 
> 
> I am still so touched by how many of you were so kind to me, because I truly am very lonely often, and knowing that I had something to give to people that they liked somehow made the days a little less long. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. My readers are amazing. <3


	23. ***Not a chapter-please read anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to finish this story. Mostly people been supportive however one comment really bothered me. I felt like I was being called out, it didn't feel kind at all. It felt like a demand to continue. *Sigh* Maybe that wasn't the intention, but it still really got to me. 

So here's the deal, real talk, okay? 

I am sick. Every day. All day. I'm not talking like a little cold or a stomachache, I'm talking legitimate long-term illnesses. I'm on medication that is supposed to be preventing the progression of my illness, it makes me sicker. I'm in and out of doctors offices and have continuing procedures constantly. On top of that I suffer from massive anxiety and almost unbearable depression. I really love this story. When it started and when I was writing it to begin with , I was in the right headspace to be able to do so. I was able to write it with a passion that produced something I grew proud of, but right now I have nothing in me to finish it.  
I'm sorry if that's disappointing , I'm sorry if you're mad . The truth of the matter is I put too much work into the story to just bang out some horse shit ending to satisfy people . I don't want to do that to the story . So you see the problem is with me, I'm sorry that I'm sick and just don't have it in me right now. I went back and forth whether I should post something like this but after that comment I saw I had to because honestly I don't know if I can take seeing anything else like that. It makes me feel like a failure. Thing is, tomorrow I could be better and may be able to finish it. I don't know I hope somebody who has anxiety and depression understands this, otherwise I guess I'll just have to be alone in it.

I don't know guys. Would you rather a Shit end? Just some meaningless closing? Perhaps I should have just ended with the last chapter? Pretty much questioning everything now.  
You don't have to respond as they are rhetorical questions, so in summation that's where I am at. 

 

I really am sorry, I'm super grateful for all the kind people who read my story and are anxiously waiting. Some of you are so supportive and kind to me that I feel awful for doing this to you. Believe me when I say, it cannot be helped.

Thank you.


	24. Happily ever after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited final chapter.

“Mark, we are going to be late.” Jack snapped. They were on their way to their OBGYN. After everything that had happened, they figured they might as well just go to an office. Everyone who has been at their home had left to go back to their own, and it was time to get on with normal life.  
“We are not, Jack. Relax, Mate.”  
As they drove Jack kept squirming in his seat.   
“It's going to be okay, Jack. I promise.”  
Jack looked at him a nodded, still unconvinced. What if they were not healthy? What if he wasn't healthy?  
Mark frowned as the waves of fear rushed off of Jack. He knew this was a big thing, and he probably couldn't fix it, but that still didn't keep him from trying.  
“Deep breaths Jack. There won't be many people.” He stifled a yawn. “That's why we choose at 7:15 appointment, remember?”   
Jack nodded, still not relaxing. Mark set his hand on Jack's leg, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

They had gone through the appointment, all the scans and tests done and they were just waiting for the doctor to come to speak about them. It was taking awhile, so Jack started to panic. Was something wrong? What was happening?  
The doctor came in, smiling. “Sorry about the wait, damned machine wouldn't give me the images.”  
She stuck her hand out to them both. “I am Doctor Corday, but you can call me Liz.” The both nodded. “I assume the first time?”  
“Is it that obvious?” Mark asked.  
“Yes. But it's okay. I looked over everything. Sean-”  
“Jack, um I go by Jack.”  
“Okay, Jack, everything is fine.” She handed him the ultrasound picture. “You are healthy, they are healthy. I am going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins, as per usual. You really are in good health, considering.” She had his medical records and had seen the news. “Try to avoid stress, and just keep doing what you are.”  
She handed Jack a slip of paper with the prescription on it. “I would like to see you again in two weeks, to check. Twins can be tricky, so we want to make sure we monitor them, deal?”  
Jack nodded, “Deal, Thank you.”  
She winked. “You're welcome. See you soon.”   
Mark looped his arm around Jack's waist as they walked back out to the car. “You did great, Mate.” He praised, Jack, smiled.   
“I'm hungry.”   
“I bet you are.” Mark unlocked to doors and as the got in he said. “Let's stop for breakfast.”  
“Be still me heart.” Jack said, smiling.

As the weeks passed they had gotten into a normal routine, a domestic routine. Jack's pregnancy progressed normally. They had since told all of Marks friends and family, as well as their subs.   
Both of them were in therapy and both of them made an effort to tell the other if they needed space and why. Life was as good as it could be.

Seth and subsequently Lex were now a permanent part of their lives and Jack couldn't be happier. Jack loved Seth like a brother and he knew the boy needed him too. Around Jack's 8th month of pregnancy,   
Felix and Ken announced that they were going to move to LA. They wanted to be closer to the rest of their group. Throughout the months prior, Ken and Mark had become closer, learning to deal with their trauma together. They had developed and unconventional friendship, but it was a stronger friendship than Mark had had with anyone else.   
The day that Jack went into labor, it was raining. Mark grumbled about this, but Jack felt relaxed as it reminded him of home. As Mark panicked and called people, Jack smiled as he watched the rain fall.  
“Well snappers, soon we will know each other, yeah?” He murmured as he rubbed his belly.  
Jack was scared for the longest time. Scared to be an Omega, scared of Alphas, scared to be mated, but he was not scared of being a father. At least he wasn't anymore.   
“Okay, Mate. Time to get into the car!” Mark yelled frantically. Jack walked towards him reaching out for his hand “Mark, settle down will yeh? It's going to be okay.” Jack kissed Mark softly on the lips, reached down and patted Chica and slowly made his way to the car.  
“How are you so calm, Jack?” Mark asked, an incredulous tone in his voice as he opened the door.  
“Mark, we have been through a hell of a lot lately. It's going to be okay.”  
Mark shook his head, his Omega was strong. “I love you.”  
“ I love you too, now let's go so we can meet our children.”

15 hours later the pups were born. Their daughter made her debut first, 5 minutes before their son. Jack was exhausted but fine when he smiled up at Mark sleepily as he held his pups to his chest.  
“Lola Rose, Devon Kyle, meet your Daddy.” Jack cooed softly.   
Mark walked over, kissed Jack on the top of the head and did the same to his two children.   
“I am so proud of you, Omega.” Mark said, softly and Jack blushed with the praise. “Our babies are beautiful.”  
“Yes they are,” Jack said, slowly starting to nod off. Mark took both of the pups on his arms, looking down at them lovingly. This was home and he just had fallen in love. A short time later, a nurse came in to take the pups to the nursery for the night. Jack, who had almost been asleep, whined when they started to wheel them out.  
“Easy, Mate. They are fine. They are safe.”  
Jack nodded, but did not look convinced. Mark could smell his anxiety so he slid into the bed next to him, careful not to hurt Jack and held him close. Jack scented Mark and instantly relaxed.  
“Mark?”  
“Hm?”  
“You stay here until I fall asleep and then you go to them okay?”  
Mark chuckled “Bossy Omega”   
Jack yawned “You knew that already, I am not kidding. I want someone there with them, I don't trust-” Jack was rambling and starting to get himself worked up, Mark shushed him.   
“Mate, do you think for one second I wouldn't have someone outside the nursery with our pups? I am sure they are safe, but I know you. Hell after everything, I know me.”  
“So, they are not alone?” Jack asked, tears edging in his voice.  
“No, Jack.”  
“Okay?”  
“Ken is with them. Felix is with Chica back at home.”  
Jack's whole body seemingly relaxed and he sighed. “Oh thank God. He's not leaving them, is he?”  
Mark laughed. “I had a hard enough time convincing him that the nurses needed to wheel the twins to the nursery and not him,”  
Jack laughed softly, now fully relaxed. He knew that Ken would die for his pups. He knew they were safe.  
When Jack woke up he was confused at first, he opened his eyes noting the surroundings of the hospital room. Mark wasn't in the room. He opened his eyes fully and sat up subconsciously reaching to his abdomen. His pups, he needed to see his pups. He whined loudly and suddenly there were footsteps quickening into his room.  
“Hey, Jack. Relax. Everyone is fine.” It was Ken.  
“I-I have to see my pups, Ken. I mean, now.”  
“Take a breath, okay? I'll get them.”  
“Wait if you're here, who-”  
“Mark's with them Jack.”  
Jack sighed and relaxed slightly “Go tell him I need to see them.”  
“Yes, sir.” Ken joked as he walked out of the room.  
Mark frowned as Ken approached “Why are you away from Jack?”   
“Well, Jack woke up, he is kind of freaking out. He need's his pups.”  
Mark looked at the nurse who smiled. “I will wheel them in right away, go to your mate before he works himself up too much”   
Mark found Jack shaking slightly and whining. “Hey, mate. Relax.”  
“Mark. Pups. Now.” Jack said angrily through clenched teeth.  
Mark grabbed Jack's hand “They are on their way, Jack. You need to settle down.”  
“You settle down! As if the Alpha prompts weren't enough. Jaysis.” He shifted slightly. “This is worse, Mark, so much worse.” He closed his eyes and sighed.  
As the Pups made their entrance into the room, Jack sat up straight looking at them. They were there, they were safe. The nurse left to room and Mark picked up their children, one at a time and gave them the Jack.  
“Hey, Loves. M'sorry, daddy heard you.” He rocked them slowly as he looked at Mark.”This is the first morning I have woken up not knowing exactly where they were, and vise versa. Sorry, kinda lost me head.”  
“It's okay, Mate.” Mark smiled lovingly.

It was past midday, the pups had stayed in Jack's room the entire day so he didn't have to worry about them and this made Jack want to go home.  
“When, Mark? I want to go home. I miss Chica. I miss our bed!”  
“The doctor will be in shortly, you need to be patient.”  
“For fook sake, Mark. I just want to go home.”  
“I know.” Mark said shortly. Both of them were sleep deprived and ready to be home.  
“Don't take that tone with me, mister. I am the one who labored your children.” Jack said, smirking.  
Mark laughed. “I'm sorry. I am tired too.”  
Jack's face softened. “I know, Alpha. I'm sorry.”

After what seemed like days, a barrage of visitors and nurses, Jack and the twins were finally able to go home. When they got there, Felix had a welcome home sign on the wall and the house smelled of good cooking.  
“Welcome back!” He chirped and hugged Jack and smiled at the twins.   
“Omega, relax. They are tired.” Ken chastised from behind them.   
Felix blushed. “Ah yeah, right. Sorry. Should I let Chica in? I let her out just before to make sure there wasn't too much excitement. “  
“Good idea, thanks.” Mark said. “Let her in.”  
Chica went immediately to Mark, then Jack, then she slowly approached the car seats. Under careful watchful eyes, she gently sniffed Devon, then Lola and sat protectively next to them.  
“Good Girl.” Jack said, rubbing her head. After all, Chica had known about the twins before he did.

After Ken and Felix had gone home and the twins were sleeping peacefully Jack and Mark sat on the couch, Jack cuddled into Mark's side.  
“How are you feeling?” Mark asked.  
“Sore, tired and happier than I have ever been.” Jack said, stifling a yawn.   
“Are you tired? Do you need to rest?” Mark has been very aware of Jack since the week before the birth of the twins. Jack figured it was an Alpha thing, but it was starting to get on his nerves.   
“I am fine, Mark. Really. Stop worrying so much, Alpha.” Jack patted his leg  
Mark chuckled. “Sorry, I have this need to take care of something and the twins are asleep.”   
Jack laughed. “Okay, Alpha. I could use some coffee.”   
Mark jumped up smiling. “Coming right up, Mate!”   
Jack shook his head as Mark went into the Kitchen, Chica in tow. How did he get here? From being a closeted Omega, to now being bonded with two pups. Jack never took for granted how lucky he was, he knew how bad life could be. He heard a whimper from the other room and got up to check. Lola was awake, her brown eyes shining at him. He carefully picked her up so he didn't disturb Devon and carried her back to the living room.  
“Listen, little lady.” Jack said as he sat back down. “I know I have said sleep is for the weak, but that was all lies. You cannot have my sleep pattern.” She just looked up at him and blinked. “I love yeh, my beautiful girl.” He cooed at her, cradling her to his neck.   
“One cup of coffee,” Mark said as he walked into the room. “Did she wake up Devon?”  
“No, thankfully.”  
“She sleeps like you used you,” Mark said as he set the coffee down, reaching for his daughter.  
“Drink your coffee.” He said as a smiling Jack handed him his daughter, Jack then picking up his coffee. “Lola, you need to sleep to grow.” He said to her, watching her brown eyes shine back into his own. She looked happy. “I love you, so much.” Mark said to her quietly as he walked around and bounced her. Finally, her eyes started to close again. “That's it baby, sleep.” Mark placed her back into the crib with her brother and went back out to Jack.  
“We have really beautiful children.” He said, sitting down.  
“Yeh, we do, yah big softy.” Jack teased, smiling.   
“Thank you for giving them to me.” Mark said quietly “Never knew that I needed to be a dad until I was.”  
Jack, whose coffee cup was now empty on the table, turned and pulled Mark to him, kissing him, strongly. “Such a sap.” 

As the months passed everyone got into a routine. The works they were doing with Lex were starting to have an impact on the world. After all, they were able to reach and have a platform with nearly 91 million people from their subscriber counts alone. Mark and Jack both got back into making videos full time, though there were some snag with the babies.   
The twins were about 6 months old, and Mark and Jack had decided to separate them. Devon was sick and they didn't want Lola to get it.  
“Mark, I can't get Lola to stop screaming, I have given her everything and she just won't stop. Maybe she wants you?”   
“Okay, I am just laying Devon down.” Mark appeared from down the hall, reaching out of Lola.  
“Hey baby, what's the matter?” Mark took her from Jack, but still, she howled. By this time Devon was crying again too and Jack was back at his side.   
“M'sorry kiddo, I know you feel like ass.” Jack cooed as he picked him up sighing. Mark walked into the room with Lola and suddenly they both stopped crying.  
“Oh my God,” Jack said.  
“They missed each other.”  
Mark chuckled as they stood shoulder to shoulder, the twins reaching out for each other. His eyes met Jacks as the glistened.  
“Jack,” Mark said, “I think they need to still sleep together.”   
Jack nodded and sighed. “It was like It hurt them to-” He cut himself off as a tear rolled down his cheek. “M'sorry babies.” They laid them both in the crib together and watched as Lola wiggled closer to Devon so that they were touching. Devon instantly started to close his eyes.  
“Such a good big sister.” Mark murmured as they both walked out of the room.  
“Twins, we had to have twins...” Jack mused, smiling.  
“Lola is so stubborn.”   
“Well, we are both stubborn, Mark. Wait until they are teenagers.” 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Lola Rose, stop egging your brother on, I mean it.” Jack yelled across the house as he started to get the food out of the fridge. Today they were going to meet Ken and Felix's first child. Benjamin Alexander was born 10 days ago and today was the homecoming party of sorts.  
“Dad, Dev is not being nice to me.”  
“Lola is lying, she took my stuff out of my hands!”  
“DID NOT.” Jack could hear the tears in his 6-year-old daughter's voice.   
“Mark, for the love of- Can you please help me? The kids, yeah?”  
Mark walked in from the garage, he was packing up the car.  
“Hey, kiddos, what's with the fighting?” He asked  
Lola looked up at him, large tears filled her eyes threatening to run down her face at any moment.  
“Daddy, Dev called me stupid.”  
“I did not!” Devon protested   
“Okay, okay. Both of you stop. What don't we do in this house?”  
“Call names.” they both said in unison.   
“Okay good, now, what's really the matter.”  
“I don't want to go to Uncle Ken's house,” Lola whined.  
“Why not? You love them, and we get to meet Ben today.”  
“But I wanna play Xbox, daddy,” Lola whined and Mark chuckled.  
“Well, if you both start behaving, stop fighting and whining, maybe when we get home all four of us can play, okay?”  
“Really?” Devon asked, excited.  
“Yes, but only if you behave and help us. We have to got to Uncle Ken and Uncle Felix' house so we can meet Ben. Why do you think that is?”  
Both children looked up at Mark, not answering then to Jack as he entered the room.   
Jack kissed Mark's cheek. “Because they are part of our pack.” He said to his kids.  
“Are Uncle Bob and Aunt Mandy going to be there?” Lola asked.  
“Everyone will be, It's Benjamin's homecoming.” Jack said “Now, shoes and coats, please. It's time to go.”  
“I'll get mine on faster than you,” Lola whispered to her brother.  
“Nu-uh, no way,” Devon responded as they raced down the hall to their rooms.  
“Our kids are so competitive,” Mark said, faking surprise.  
“Ha, wonder where that came from?” Jack smirked.

After the party as the drove home, two sleeping and contented kids in the back, Chica laying between them Mark grasped Jack's hand.  
“We are going to have to look into claiming rings, you know.” He said  
“Yeah. I know.” Jack said. “Do you think Devon is Omega or Beta?”  
“I don't know yet, but Lola is an Alpha. No question”  
Jack laughed, “Oh yeah. She is like her daddy.”  
Mark smirked. “Sometimes it shocks me how lucky we are, I mean with everything...”  
“I know. I don't think I will ever fully process it.”  
They had pulled into their driveway and Mark turned to Jack. “Thank you, Omega. You have given me so much." As Mark moved closer to Jack he paused and cocked his head.   
“Jack....” Jack blushed.  
“So, how do you feel about me giving yah another... because...” Mark's eyes lit up with joy.   
“Oh Omega, why didn't you tell me?”  
“I wasn't 100 percent sure, and when I was it was time to go to a party.”  
“I wonder how the other Alpha's didn't notice.”  
“Ken did.” Jack winked at him.  
“Of course he did.” Mark laughed   
Jack leaned closer to Mark, unlatching his seat belt. He whispered against Mark's lips. “I love you. Thank you for finding me. I was so lost.”  
“ I will never let you be lost again and if you are I will always find you, Jack. All of you..“  
“We know, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.  
> I am so lucky for all of you who followed this, read it, commented and supported me. I hope this last chapter ended the story nicely.   
> I got so many nice comments from my note that it touched me greatly. I know it will be several months later, but I intend on responding to all of them. I am sorry I checked out from life for awhile, but believe me when I tell you, they meant the world to me.  
> This was an intense journey and though I am not really in the "Septiplier" Fandom and more, I loved writing this.  
> You all are amazing. Thank you.  
> <3


End file.
